Manhattan Clan: Circle of Life
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: AU. Diary entries. Quite a few OCs. Friendship, humor, laughter, romance, and more. Request by a fellow writer by the name of SuperSentai199.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, viewers. Another story, another request! A fellow writer has asked me to write this story; **_SuperSentai199_**, and she's working with me together as this is bigger than I usually do. As you could see, it's a Gargoyles story, and each pov of a character will be in a journal entry. So there will be different styles written as if a individual person's writing. So, I hope you all enjoy this story, and please review as well! Cheers! - Traveler.**

October 24, 2010 - Secret Diary #2

Dear Diary, you wouldn't believe what happened tonight! This is a whole different thing on the spectrum of magic and myth. I met Gargoyles, freaking flying Gargoyles! Okay, let me explain from the beginning. It was probably around 6 pm, and I was with Elisa in the front seat of her police car, and I then noticed something up ahead.

"Elisa, look!", I shouted, and she then saw the rubble, there were some cars that had crashed among the rubble. Elisa stopped the car, and we both got out to investigate, even though I'm not a detective like Elisa, I do help her out at times.

We came across a officer who was telling people to stay away from the rubble, and Elisa walked up to the officer, showing her badge. "Maza, 23rd. What's goin' on here?", Elisa asked.

"You got me, Detective. Must be a heck of a party up there.", The officer replied, then as if on cue, more rocks came falling down, and I pushed Elisa out of the way.

"Thanks, Sally." Elisa said with a grateful smile at me. I nodded with a grin directed back at her. "No problem.", I replied.

"Get back!", Elisa shouted to the people who were too close to the rubble, and I then noticed something on one of the rocks, which actually looks like claw marks. "Elisa, look.", I called out to her, and Elisa then turned around to see the stone. She gasped out in surprise as I placed my hand on the stone, and as it turns out, they were real claw marks.

"What could be strong enough to leave claw marks in solid stone?", Elisa asked in confusion, and I shrugged my shoulders, and then I heard his voice speaking to me in my mind. _Sally._

_Yes. Draven, do you see these claw marks?_ I asked mentally, while gripping the crystal necklace. _I do._ I felt a mental nod from Draven.

_Do you have any idea of who might've made these claw marks?_ I asked curiously. _I know it's impossible, but I think it might have been a Gargoyle. _I heard disbelief in his voice, and I widened my eyes as I never heard Draven like that before.

I nearly gasped, but I stopped myself. Now, you may be wondering, who am I talking to? You see, I have a crystal necklace which has the spirit of a Gargoyle named Draven inside. He's been with me since I was 6 years old, and he has been like a father to me.

_Draven, are you sure?_ I asked in my mind as I was shocked. _I'm sure of it, Sally. I know what a Gargoyle's claw marks looks like._ Draven said wistfully.

_Well, I can understand that since you're a Gargoyle, or at least, a spirit of a Gargoyle._ I said softly. _Sally, I can sense that there are Gargoyles up there, be careful._ Draven warned me as he sounds warily nervous through I thought I heard a bit of hopeful happiness in his voice.

_I will._ I replied with a nod, then I saw that Elisa was standing next to the officer, and I then walked over to her. "What do you figure that was all about, Detective?", The officer asked Elisa.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out.". Elisa said as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously with a hint of wary instinct. "I'm going with you, Elisa. I'm not letting you go in there alone." I told her calmly yet bravely.

Hi, I'm Sally Leindres, and I'm 27 years old. I have blonde hair, blue eyes, and I live in New York City. I have been working as a P.I. which is short for Private Investigator. I'm also best friends with a woman called Elisa Maza, and we always hung out together whenever she's off duty. She's a wicked awesome detective.

Me and Elisa entered the building, and we were greeted by Owen Burnett, who is Xanatos' assistant. Elisa immediately started to ask Owen about what was happening up in the tower.

"A most unfortunate accident. One of the newly installed generators in the castle exploded. Mr. Xanatos is quite willing to pay for any damages that might have..", Owen was saying before Elisa interrupted him.

"Mr. Burnett, I heard automatic weapons firing up there. Now, you can let me and Sally look the place over, or l can come back with a warrant and a lot more cops." Elisa said with a fire in her eyes. Trust me, you'd rather mess with a bad guy than her. She's a martial artist, and wicked fantastic at it too!

"It's your call." I said as I showed my badge at him, raising an eyebrow while smirking softly. Owen sighed softly, nodding lightly as he led us to the elevator, and we finally arrived to the top of the tower. The three of us walked out of the elevator.

_Wow,_ I thought,_ the castle looks bigger when you are inside it. I got to admit that it does look beautiful._ The walls are well-maintained, and there are lots of spiffy paintings, a couple of knights, electrical lights that's shaped like torches.

"Must have a heck of a heating bill.", Elisa said, and we then saw Xanatos walking up to us. "Detective Maza and Private investigator Leindres.", Xanatos greeted with a sly yet polite smile. I knew about this guy, hell, everyone in the world knows about him.

"l just called the mayor to offer my profound apologies for what happened here.", Xanatos said casually as we walked next to him while Owen left us.

"What exactly did happen here, Mr Xanatos?" Elisa asked. "And don't gives us any crap that a generator exploded.", I said, giving him a glare as we then followed Xanatos.

"Owen was a little confused. That's for the press. The truth is that my men repelled an invasion by a rival corporation trying to steal some of our new technology." Xanatos explained, gesturing with a hand.

Both of us gasped at the same time. '' 'Repelled an invasion'?", Elisa asked curiously. "You're a private citizen, Xanatos, not a country.", I said, raising both eyebrows in speculation.

"Mrs. Leindres, l am the owner of a multinational corporation, which is bigger than many countries you could name.", Xanatos said proudly and I hissed lowly, "That's 'Miss Leindres' ", as he opened a door and we walked outside to see a lot of rubble and smoke coming out everywhere.

"l assume you have permits for the weapons we heard being fired up here." Elisa said as she glared at Xanatos while I looked around. The damage was bigger than I thought. We were talking for a bit, until Owen came up to Xanatos. "Excuse me, Mr. Xanatos. There seems to be a problem in the kitchen with our new guests." Owen said.

"l hope l've answered all your questions satisfactorily, Detective Maza and Mrs. Leindres. Owen will show you out. Excuse me.", Xanatos said with a nod as he left. "If you two come with me." Owen said calmly, and we started to follow him when I heard Draven's voice, and I stopped.

_What's wrong, Draven?_ I asked in my mind to the Gargoyle spirit. _Sally, look up._ Draven said warily. I looked up, and I saw what looked like a Gargoyle statue, but it moved!

Elisa noticed that I stopped and turned her head in the direction I was looking, and she too saw the Gargoyle. _Draven, is that the Gargoyle you sensed that was up here?"_ I asked in wonder and awe.

_Yes, but I sense that there are more Gargoyles besides him around._ Draven replied carefully with a hint of shock. "Is there a problem?", Owen asked us.

"That stone gargoyle up there. I and Sally could have sworn that we saw it move." Elisa said, and I saw Owen nod, replying loudly, "Yes. This old place is rather spooky at night. l've thought the same thing more than once." He seemed sure about that comment, but I didn't believe him, and I think Elisa felt the same. I had a feeling that he and Xanatos know about these Gargoyles, and he then led us to the elevator.

"Good night, Detective and Miss Leindres." Owen said to us as the elevator was closing. _Quiet and handsome, but he's too stiff and polite for my taste. At least he called me properly unlike Xanatos._

"Good night.", we replied back, and the elevator closed, and kept going down until Elisa pressed a button and the elevator stopped. I can tell that she got a idea, and she ain't letting go of it until she knows what's going on up here, and I wanted to know of those Gargoyles.

"Sorry, pal, but this investigation isn't over yet.", Elisa said, the familiar fire in her eyes as she walked out of the elevator and I followed her. "Elisa, be careful.", I warned her as I ran to her side. "I will, and besides, you have your powers to protect us.", Elisa said with a grin.

What powers is she talking about? Well, you see, I have magic powers. I can use spells, I can also throw powerful beams, I have telekinesis, and I can fly too. How did I get them? Draven taught me how to use magic.

Well, when I was 7 years old, my father died protecting me as my family's house caught on fire. Draven then came out of the necklace and rescued me, my Mom and my sister, and he has been teaching me how to use magic ever since. Also, how does Elisa know?

A week after I moved to New York, I saw Elisa outnumbered by some street thieves. I knew it was a risk to use my magic, but I had to save her. After that, we became best friends, and she promised to keep my secret safe, but I never told her about Draven, the Gargoyle spirit who lives in the necklace.

We then came across a huge door, and Elisa opened it. She took out her flashlight, and we then saw that it was dark, and there was another entrance in front of us. "Don't tell me..this is where Dracula shows up." Elisa joked, and I chuckled at her joke as we walked forward. There was more rubble in the hallway, and Elisa and I checked both ways.

"Huh. A good laugh would be worth a lot of money right about now, right, Sally?", Elisa asked me as she walked up the stairs, and I just nodded my head. We were now at the top of the castle, and we can see the entire city from here. We then heard growling, and Elisa and I looked each other subtly. Elisa stood against the wall with her gun out, and I stood in front of her to make sure that if it was a Gargoyle, I would use my magic.

"OK, let me see you. Nice and easy." Elisa said, warning the source of the sound, pointing her gun in the dark room, and then, we saw it. A blue Gargoyle, or I think it's a gargoyle as it growled at us, Elisa gasped, but she still aimed her gun at it. I was about to go over to get her behind me, when out of nowhere, this lavender Gargoyle grabbed Elisa's gun and destroyed it. Elisa was now scared.

_Sally._ Draven warned me, but before I could respond, Elisa accidentally bumped into me, and I found myself falling down the ledge. I could see the lavender gargoyle try to reach me, but it was no use.

"SALLY!" Elisa shouted as she saw me falling, and I screamed as I was falling rather quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

_And Diary, everything happened so fast. First, I was aiming my gun at this...creature! Then a lavender Gargoyle comes out of nowhere and crushes my gun in its hand, and in the next moment, I see my best friend falling to her death._

_"SALLY!" I shouted in shock as the lavender Gargoyle pulled me back to safety. "Save her!" I pleaded to the Gargoyle, but he was already going after Sally._

I kept falling. I would have used my powers, but I can't afford to use them in a place with lots of people, and just when it seemed like I was going to die, I saw the lavender Gargoyle flying towards me. He was able to grab me in time before i hit the ground, and I was in his arms bridal style as he then flew us to a lower part of the tower.

He then let me go, and I was catching my breath. "Man, that was scary!" I said as I placed my hands over my chest, taking deep breaths. I was not afraid of heights as I have the ability to fly, but tonight nearly gave a heart attack. I then looked up to see the lavender Gargoyle as he was silent, looking at me with this pensive, wary look.

I then took a good look at the Gargoyle, and he was very big and tall! He is also quite muscular, and I do got to admit that he does look kind of handsome.

_Sally!_ Draven scolded me with a groan, realizing that he's probably rolling his eyes. I mentally grin as I am embarrassing him, yet a bit humiliated as I said that in my head.

"Who are you?", I asked the Gargoyle curiously. The Gargoyle spoke warily, "Your kind calls me Goliath, but my race doesn't have any other names besides my own. Why were you up there in my castle?".

I shiver at his voice as it's deep and low, almost like a growl in his vocals, and I smile, "Like the giant in the Bible, eh? I like it. It suits ya. And as you must be wondering, I and Elisa, whom is the other woman, we came up there to investigate the noises that happened earlier.". He looks a bit taken back, then glared at me softly.

"You were not there to hunt my race then?". I shook my head softly, "Course not! And besides, you saved me. That means you are good in my book.". Goliath blinked, then began to leave. I held up a hand, "Hold on, mind giving me a ride?".

Goliath sighed lightly, "Couldn't glide as there's no currents that's strong enough. Here, hold into me.". His hand reached out to me, and I grin as I held out my hand, gripping into his, and he swung me gently upon his back. He was about to start climbing, but I stopped him.

"Wait, I have a easier way to get us up there.", I said as I concentrated, using my telekinesis. Both of us were covered in a dark purple like aura, and I then lifted us up in the air to the top of the building. I saw that Goliath's face was a mix of shock and confusion, and soon, we were now on top of the tower.

After landing on the floor, Elisa ran up to me, and enveloped me in a big hug. "Sally, I'm so glad that you're okay!", Elisa said in relief as I hugged her back.

"I'm okay now, thanks to Goliath.". I said with a smile as I pulled back. "Goliath?", Elisa asked in confusion.

The blue gargoyle dog then came back, and he started growling at us. I pushed Elisa behind me, but Goliath went over and pet the gargoyle dog's head which calmed him down. I then sensed that something was wrong with Draven. _Draven, _what's_ wrong?_ I asked in concern. _Sally, this castle, I know about it._ Draven said in awe and shock.

_You do?_ I asked in amazement. _Yes, this is __C__astle __Wyvern__, the one I once told you about._ Draven said to me as if he's wistfully remembering. I was shocked at what Draven just told me..this castle is Castle Wyvern!

Draven used to talk to me about the story of the castle when I was younger. He told me that he knew a princess named Katherine and someone called the Magus, and they were his friends until he became a spirit.

_Draven, can you be sure that this is Castle Wyvern?_ I asked the Gargoyle spirit in wonder. _I am sure, Sally. I know what the castle looked like before I sacrificed myself to save the princess._ Draven said calmly and sternly, and I knew that he was honestly serious about this.

_Okay. Draven, did you know anything about this Gargoyle, Goliath?"_ I asked in curiosity. _No, Sally. I was the only Gargoyle living at the castle before I became a spirit._ Draven said to me, sadness leaking from his voice.

_But, didn't you possess Princess Katharine's necklace after you became a spirit? You should have known about them._ I told Draven in bewilderment. _But during the attack, the necklace fell into the ocean, and I stayed there until the humans found it."_ Draven told me with a sigh, and I nodded mentally to Draven before I turned my attention to the others.

"So, what's your story?", Elisa asked, and Goliath then told us about how he and his clan were cursed to remain in a stone sleep until the castle rose above the clouds.

"So a thousand years ago, you were betrayed by the one human you trusted." I said sympathetically with a glance at Goliath who looked bitter-sweetly sad about it.

"Does anyone else know about you?", Elisa asked. Goliath sighed lightly, "Among the two of you, two men by the name of Xanatos and Owen.". Then more Gargoyles came, which I assume that they are part of Goliath's clan.

"This can't be happening.", Elisa said as a red Gargoyle with a long beak started sniffing Elisa. I giggled lightly as the large blue Gargoyle sniffed me. "That tickles!". The blue Gargoyle grinned softly, "I like you.". I smiled back at him.

"Are they new friends, Goliath?", the Red Gargoyle asked.

"Boy, l sure hope so." Elisa said as I spoke, "We ain't going to hurt you, fellas.". Goliath introduced us, "This is Elisa Maza and Sally Leindres. Elisa is a detective, and Sally is a .. Private Investigator?".

"Second Class, NYPD." Elisa said, proudly showing her badge. "P.I, it's short for Private Investigator." I said to the Gargoyles as I showed my own badge as well. "What exactly does a ''detective'' and Private Investigator do,lass?" the elderly Gargoyle asked us.

"Well, uh, when somebody does something wrong, l find out who and arrest them.", Elisa said carefully. "I search clues to gather evidence for court cases." I explained to the Gargoyles with a grin. Goliath narrowed his eyes, "Who says what's 'wrong'?".

"Well, we have a justice system." Elisa said, protesting lightly. "Laws, penalties, assessments, you name it." I said with a nod.

"That the People decide." Elisa said to accompany my comment. Goliath growled lightly, "You mean, the humans decide.". I shook my head, "Goliath, you gotta read the United States Constitution sometime, and you will see what we are talking about.

Goliath looked confused, then nodded with a brief raised eyebrow. Then Goliath spoke softly, "Have you found Little Shadow, my friends?". "Goliath...I'm afraid we have bad news. We searched the entire castle, but we couldn't find him.", The small green Gargoyle said with a upset look on his face.

"Find who?" I asked in confusion, but they ignored me and kept talking to one another. The Elderly Gargoyle replied, "I am afraid that Little Shadow's gone, Goliath.", glancing at Goliath with a soft sigh.

"Xanatos said we were the only statues that he found, and he said that they didn't find Little Shadow's statue.", the big blue Gargoyle said sadly. Whoever this Gargoyle is that they're talking about, he must have meant so much to them as I could see Goliath trying not to cry.

"I am so sorry, lad. I knew how you cared for the hatchling.". The elderly Gargoyle squeezed Goliath's shoulder as he replied sadly. "I can't believe that we lost him! Little Shadow was spunky!". The red Gargoyle moaned lightly. The small green Gargoyle shook his head sadly, "We lost another brother...".

"Who is this Gargoyle you're all talking about?" Elisa asked softly, and I also was curious too, wanting to know who this Little Shadow is. Goliath sighed heavily, and looked at us, "Little Shadow is..was like a son to me. I was his godfather. I thought...he would have been with us...as he turned to stone like us...". I widened my eyes, my breath hitching, and I realized that the clan had loved this Little Shadow very much, and this gargoyle must have meant so much to Goliath as his eyes were watery.

They then began to leave, and I stopped Goliath by touching his arm, slightly awed of the strength underneath my hand, and he looked at me pensively. "Wait. Will we see you again?", I asked him nervously.

"We'd like to know more about you." Elisa said with a nod as she joined me by my right side. "Look, you saved my life so l owe you." I said with a soft smile.

"Let us help you understand this city. You, all of you need to know how all of this works." Elisa said.

Goliath sighed deeply, and looked at Elisa, then at me, "If we're to defend the castle, I suppose we need to be prepared for what's out there. Very well.".

"Tomorrow. I and Elisa have a day off, and we can meet after dark.", I said to Goliath with a grin.

Goliath nodded, "Over there on that rooftop, understand?". Elisa interrupted, "Why?". Goliath glanced at her, "Why were you sneaking into the castle then?". I giggled lightly, "He's got us there, Elisa.". Elisa nodded, "Then we will see you tomorrow night, Goliath. Come on, Sally.".

After that, both me and Elisa left the castle, and we gave our report to the police, telling them that a generator exploded. Afterwards, I said goodbye to Elisa and I went back to my apartment as we live in the same building. I checked my cellphone to see that it was late, and I sat on my couch and started watching tv for a bit until I heard Draven talk to me.

_Draven, can we trust these Gargoyles?_ I asked warily. _They've had a hard past, Sally. You can certainly see that it will take some time for them to trust humans again._ Draven said, giving out a patient sigh, and I nodded, understanding him.

_Do you think that there might be more Gargoyles out there?_ I asked in curiosity and wonder. _That's very difficult to say. Times have changed many times. Of course, it was a miracle to see Castle Wywern again, so perhaps, it's possible to presume that there are still other Gargoyles out there. _Draven spoke thoughtfully and wisely.

_Draven, should I tell them about you?_ I asked the spirit thoughtfully. I heard a sigh, then Draven spoke. _Not yet, Sally._

_Well, you are known as a legend to Gargoyles, and you have the strongest magic ever, but okay, we'll wait until the time is right to tell them._ I said to the Gargoyle spirit. _Also, Sally, do you like Goliath?_ Draven asked after he nodded at my last comment.

_What?! I just met him, how can you say that?_ I said to Draven in shock. _Sally, you know what I'm talking about._ Draven said calmly. I sighed heavily as he does have a point. I have never had a boyfriend in my life, and none of them interested me until I met Goliath.

_Are you saying Goliath is my...mate?_ I asked Draven in bewilderment and a bit of wonder.

Draven chuckled lightly, and he then spoke. _Perhaps, but as you have said that you just met him tonight, a romantic relationship with him would take time, and I think you should be friends with him first as you've hardly known him yet. Goliath seems like a good warrior, and he obviously cares for his clan, and this aforementioned Little Shadow as well, and I wouldn't mind him taking a interest in you. I just want you to be careful, Sally._

_Okay, Draven, I will, and I understand. You are my second father after all, but you should know that I can take care of myself._ I smirked after a nod of agreement. Draven concluded on that, agreeing with me, and telling me that I should head to bed now.

And so that's the whole account of tonight, Diary. Pretty cool, eh? Will write in you tomorrow night, okay? See ya. -Sally.


	3. Chapter 3

October 25-26, 2010 - Secret Diary #2

Dear Diary, two days with the Gargoyles, and it even got more crazier than our first meeting. Let me tell ya, it's a whooper! Let's see here. The next night, I and Elisa were waiting on the top of the building where Goliath told us to meet him, and we didn't have to wait long as we found Goliath hiding.

"Why were you hiding back there?" I asked Goliath curiously with a tilt of my head. Goliath rumbled softly, "I wanted to make sure that the two of you were alone.".

"Not to worry, you look like you could handle a whole SWAT team.", Elisa said with a grin before we heard something land behind us, and I turned around to see that it was the elderly Gargoyle. Goliath spoke softly, "What are you doing here?".

"Just making certain you are not being ambushed." the elderly Gargoyle said. "You guys are paranoid even for New York." Elisa said with a chuckle.

"Are you coming on the tour, uh what do l call you, anyway?", I said to the elderly Gargoyle as I remembered that Goliath told me that he was the only one with a name.

"Must you humans name everything? Nothing's real to you till you've named it, given it limits.", the elder Gargoyle said with a scoff. "lt's not like that, it's just that, well, uh, things need names.", Elisa explained for me as she walked up to him.

"Does the sky need a name?", the Elderly Gargoyle asked, and turning around, he then pointed to the Hudson River. "Does the River?", the elder Gargoyle asked.

"The river's called the Hudson." I called out softly, the elder Gargoyle turned to look at Goliath with a taken back expression while Goliath gave an amused smile, and the elder Gargoyle sighed. "Fine, lass, Then l will be the Hudson, as well." Hudson said.

"Great. Hudson, it is.", Elisa said as she walked over to Goliath after speaking to Hudson. "I don't know how we are going to keep people from noticing you.", Elisa asked. I smirked softly as it was obvious.

Goliath smiled softly, "Simple. Stay on the rooftops.". I then giggled at Elisa's embarrassed look as she realized that she didn't think of that. "Easy for you with those wings! I know Sally can fly, but what about me?". Elisa asked with a sigh, and then Goliath picked her up bridal style.

"Oh, well, that answers that question." Elisa said and I laughed as I focused easily, having a wispy-blue aura around me, and I floated upwards, waiting, "The night's young!".

Goliath chuckled lightly, and then glanced at Hudson, "Let's be off. Coming, Hudson?".

"I am not coming, lad. This world is too much for me. As now that I know you're all right, I shall return to guard the castle.". He then gave a nod to us, and then flew off. "Well, it looks like it's just the 3 of us then." I said with a smile, then Goliath flew off, and I followed him aside. We showed him New York City, and after a while, we landed on top of a building.

"What do you think so far?" I asked Goliath with a wide grin as I gestured with a hand toward the city. "Such amazing changes that humans made while we slept. Stone streets finer than ones that the Romans built. Towers of glass and iron.". Goliath spoke in awe as he took a deep look over the city.

"Yeah, we're used to it. But l guess it's pretty impressive to an out-of-towner." Elisa said as she leaned on the ledge, glancing at us. Goliath smiled, then frowned, "I see that there's no walls to guard this city. How do you protect this city from invaders?".

"Well, our biggest worries aren't from outside. They're from inside." Elisa said to Goliath. Goliath sighed lightly, nodding, "That, I am all too familiar with.".

"Goliath, if you don't mind me asking. Who is this Little Shadow that you and your clan kept talking about yesterday?", I asked Goliath carefully. "Little Shadow is, or was the youngest Gargoyle of my clan before Castle Wyvern was attacked.", Goliath said with a wistful look in his eyes.

"How young was he?", I asked Goliath. "5 years old." Goliath responded slowly.

"You must have been really close to him." Elisa said softly. "His parents asked me to be Little Shadow's godfather. He was the joy of my heart." Goliath said sadly.

"Since Little Shadow's parents were sometimes busy, he would hang out with me and the others.", Goliath explained bitter-sweetly. "I can understand why you are upset." I said warmly, trying to comfort Goliath.

"I would babysit him, play with him, and I would sing a lullaby for him." Goliath said with a sad smile after he glanced at me, a grateful look in his eyes. "Can you show us, if you want to?", I asked Goliath curiously, and he nodded lightly. He then began to sing, his voice changing into a smooth yet still deep tenor.

_**Baby mine, don't you cry**_  
_**Baby mine, dry your eyes**_  
_**Rest your head, close to my heart**_  
_**Never to part, baby of mine**_

_**Little one when you play**_  
_**Don't you mind what they say**_  
_**Let your eyes sparkle and shine**_  
_**Never a tear, baby of mine**_

_**If they knew all about you**_  
_**They'd end up loving you too**_  
_**All those same people who scold you**_  
_**What they'd give just for**_  
_**The right to hold you**_

_**From your head to your toes**_  
_**You're not much, heaven knows**_  
_**But you are so precious to me**_  
_**Sweet as can be, baby of mine**_

_**Oh, baby of mine**_  
_**Oh, baby of mine**_  
_**Oh, baby of mine**_  
_**Oh, baby of mine**_

Goliath then finished singing the lullaby. I felt a few tears fall down my face, and I saw that Elisa felt the same.

"Goliath..That was beautiful." I said to Goliath with awe, having a soft smile as I placed a hand on his arm again.

Goliath smiled gratefully, patting my hand softly, "Thank you. Little Shadow always asked for it every morning before we go to sleep.".

"You wrote that song?" Elisa asked.

"Nay. It was Little Shadow's mother. She had a beautiful voice when it comes to singing the lullaby. Little Shadow's father wouldn't sing as his voice would crack the glass.". I smirked at that comment.

"Goliath, what happened to Little Shadow's parents?", I asked in curiosity.

"It was of the attack. Little Shadow was in the rookery with his other rookery brothers, but when he came out, I remember...how he cried when he found the remains...". Goliath slowly explained with a upset look in his eyes.

"Oh, poor little Shadow. It was bad enough that they were killed, but finding their remains, that was much more devastating for him, I bet.", Elisa said sympathetically.

"You said that he was with you when you all turned to stone. Do you think that someone might have found his statue and took him?", I asked Goliath bluntly as I remembered that the other gargoyles said about the fact that there was no evidence of Little Shadow anywhere in the castle.

A sigh, and he spoke, "Perhaps. Times certainly have changed. Someone must have found him long before Xanatos.. Yet there's no trace of him...I am afraid that he would...have been...smashed into pieces...".

We were walking in the park as some time ago, we got into a fight with some street thieves, but Goliath kicked their ass. Goliath was on my right side, and Elisa was on my left side. Goliath was asking me about my powers, "Sally, if I may ask, how did you get your powers of magic?".

"Well, to be sure, I don't know how I got them as I discovered my magic when I was 7 years old.", Shrugging my shoulders casually, I lied to Goliath yet I knew that I was lying to Elisa as well since it was Draven who taught me magic. "Then you don't use them to hurt people?". He asked sternly and warily.

"I use my magic for good. To help people, Goliath.", I told him straight on as I looked at him in the eyes. "We're probably the only ones in the park who don't have to worry about muggers." Elisa said with a chuckle.

Goliath sighed softly, "This world is as savage as the one I remember.". "You're judging it the way humans have judged you.", I said to Goliath, scolding him lightly.

"I just hope Little Shadow is okay. He is all by himself.", Goliath said softly after smiling at me with a nod, understanding my comment. "Don't worry, Goliath. We will help you find him.", I said to Goliath placing my hand on his shoulder.

Goliath held my hand warmly, a very grateful and trusting look in his eyes as he looked at me, "Thank you, Sally.". I smiled widely, staring at him softly with a nod, and I swear that I am feeling something for the big guy.

_Sally!_ Draven warned me quickly. _What is it?_ I asked just before I heard a loud roar. I then saw a dart on Goliath's shoulder, then these troopers came out of nowhere, and started attacking Goliath.

Elisa got her gun out, but one trooper kicked it out of her hand, and one came up from behind her, and grabbed her. The same thing happened to me as I struggled to get out of the man's grip, and I then saw Goliath fall to the ground.

"What do you want?!", Elisa shouted, struggling. "Just tying up loose ends.", the man replied, grinning sadistically as he aimed his gun at Goliath, and I widened my eyes.

"Once you're out of the way, we'll hunt down those other ones like you." The trooper said to Goliath. Goliath snarled, "No! I won't let you!".

"What makes you think you've got a choice?" The man laughed. _That's it!_ Using my powers, I blasted away the man who was holding me, while Elisa kicked the trooper in the foot, and knocked him out. "Goliath, stay down!", I shouted as I threw a powerful beam at the troopers which sent them flying.

_Draven, are these the people who attacked the tower?_ I asked the spirit quickly. _I'm afraid so, Sally, but I can sense that something is off._ Draven said, a suspicious tone in his voice.

_What is it that you sense, Draven?_ I asked quickly. _What they are saying isn't true."_ Draven said coolly.

_What do you mean?_ I asked in shock. _It's not what it seems._ He spoke, a warning in his voice. Then he was gone. I and Elisa ran over to Goliath.

"Goliath, are you okay?", I asked, before I felt a pain in my leg, shrieking in pain. I saw that a female trooper shot me. "Sally!" Elisa shouted in horror and shock.

Goliath roared, "Sally, hold on!". Goliath then picked me up, and he then started running as Elisa ran alongside us. Knowing the danger of Elisa getting shot too, I launched a spell at the female trooper which turned her into a kitten.

"Direct hit, Sally! Awesome!". Elisa exclaimed in awe as she whistled. Goliath looked amazed, "What did you do to her?".

"Don't worry, the spell is temporary. In 4 hours, she will return to normal.", I said with a grin, and then Goliath started flying. I used my telekinesis to make Elisa fly alongside us, and I could see one of the troopers picking up the female trooper that I turned into a kitten.


	4. Chapter 4

We then landed under a bridge, and Goliath then let me down. I hissed in pain. Goliath gasped in horror as he saw my bullet wound, "You're bleeding!".

"Don't worry, I can fix it." I said with a weak smile. With Draven's help, I used a spell to heal myself, I then looked down at my leg, and no longer saw blood oozing out. I then saw Goliath fall to his knees. He groaned, "What is wrong with me?".

"This is what's wrong.", Elisa said as she saw something. I then walked over to see a radio transmitter on Goliath's back. "They pumped you full of something.", Elisa said, taking out the transmitter out of Goliath's back.

"And this is how they found us.", I growled lightly. "What is it?" Goliath asked warily.

"A Radio transmitter.", I responded airily. "Some form of magic that led them to us?", Goliath asked.

"That's one way of putting it.", I said with a chuckle. "Look. Some kind of manufacturer's logo.", Elisa said as she inspected the device.

Goliath now looked suspicious, "But how did this transmitter get on me?". "Good question.", I said with a nod. We then saw a stray dog, and Elisa then went over to place the transmitter on the dog which ran off after Elisa placed the device.

"Smart move, Elisa." I said to her, grinning approvingly. I and Elisa helped Goliath walk, we then stopped to hide in some bushes, and then I heard Draven.

_Sally, dawn is approaching._ Draven said alarmingly. _Shit, we won't be able to get Goliath back to the tower in time._ I said to Draven in shock.

I saw Goliath glance back, and he rumbled softly, "Too late. I can't make it back before sunrise.". "Before sunrise?", Elisa asked in confusion as Goliath dropped to his knees, taking a position.

He growled lightly, "Helpless. No defense during the day.". I saw Elisa becoming more confused, "I don't get it, what happens at sunrise?", Elisa asked.

"You'll see." Goliath said quietly, I turned around to see the sun's light, but I could also see the troopers as they're not too far behind. "We gotta move.", Elisa said hastily, then I turned around and just as I thought, Goliath turned to stone. I heard Elisa gasp in shock, and I saw her lean down, touch Goliath's arm.

"Goliath? Goliath!" Elisa said, a concerned look on her face. "It won't work, Elisa. He'll stay like this until dusk.", I said to her as it's a fact.

"What?", Elisa asked in shock as she turned to face me. "You see during the day, Gargoyles turn to stone.", I explained to her with a shrug. She stared at me with a taken back expression, "How did...?". I grinned weakly, "Let's just say that some secrets are better unsaid until the right time.". She nodded in understanding.

Elisa then told me that she had a plan. She would distract the troopers long enough for me to cast a spell on them. "Careful, Elisa.", I said to her warily. She nods and goes off to hide, and I hid behind the trees. I let out a smirk as i saw one of the troopers still carrying the kitten.

Soon enough, I saw Elisa run to a boat shack, and I saw the troopers aim their guns at the place. _Sally, teleport Elisa out of there now!_ Draven said quickly. _Why?_ I asked Draven in confusion.

_I See that the troopers shot a few bottles of gas, and if they shoot again at the shack, the place will explode!_ Draven said quickly with fear in his voice, and my eyes went wide. _I was not going to let that happen!_ Concentrating my mind, I used a spell and in seconds, Elisa was right next to me.

"Crap, I was about to have a heart attack!". She panted heavily with a glare at me. "I had to get you out of there." I said to Elisa, giving a sheepish grin.

"Thanks, I just saw that the gas was leaking, and if you hadn't teleported me out of there, I would have died in the explosion." Elisa said with a grateful nod as she settled down. "Now let's finish these bitches.", I said to Elisa, grinning mischievously.

"Go get them, sis." Elisa said with a grin, and I smirked as my hands were glowing a dark purple. "HEY! Looking for us?", I shouted to the troopers who turned around, and just in time before they reacted to shoot, I launched a spell at them, and it turned them into little animals. (Such as bunnies, hamsters, turtles and ducks)

Elisa gave a impressed whistle, "You never miss, Sally, not a single one!". "And just like the other spell, this one is temporary. They will return to normal at least until the next day.", I said to Elisa with a chuckle.

She shook her head in amazement, "Damn, remind me never to get on your bad side, Sally.". "I also made sure the female trooper which I turned into a kitten, she will stay longer like that until the next day." I said with a grin.

"Let's go back to Goliath.", Elisa said with a soft chuckle. I nodded, and we went back to watch over Goliath until it was night time. I and Elisa were sitting on the grass, and we were guarding Goliath when we heard something, but it was just a man who was exercising, and he then noticed Goliath.

"l've run this path for five years, and l've never noticed that statue before." the man said in amazement.

"Yeah. This park's just full of surprises.", smiling as I said to the man who then took off. A few minutes passed, and I saw that Elisa had fallen asleep, I too was starting to feel sleepy, but I couldn't fall asleep. I had to protect Goliath and Elisa.

_Sally, I can look after them. You need to rest._ Draven told me, sounding very stern with me. _Are you sure, Draven?_ I asked him in concern as I was worried about the consequences if Elisa or Goliath saw him.

_You know that I can still come out of the necklace to show myself to you. I will look after them while you rest._ Draven told me softly, a smile in his voice. _Okay, but make sure by the time they both wake up, you're back in the necklace._ I said to Draven nervously.

_Sally, you need the rest. How else can you help Goliath and Elisa if you're tired?"._ Draven then murmured warmly. I then nodded as I started to close my eyes and before I went to sleep, I heard Draven say to me in a quiet whisper. _Sweet dreams, my little warrior. _I was happy to have him as a second father to me.

I woke up in time to see Goliath waking up from his stone sleep, and Elisa too woke up. "Goliath, are you okay?" I asked Goliath softly, placing my hand on his arm.

He nodded with a smile, "Of course. Sleep rejuvenates myself. Have you two been watching over me?".

"Yeah, well, we had to make sure those comic book rejects didn't find you." Elisa said, crossing her arms with a confident smirk. "Thank you. It is very possible that you two saved my life." Goliath said, sticking his hand out, and we both shook his hand individually.

"So, now we're even." I said with a big smile. Goliath nodded, and frowned slightly, "I must return.".

"We understand." I said, nodding lightly. "So, uh, later tonight?", Elisa asked, and Goliath nodded before he flew off.

"Let's go back home, Elisa." I said to my friend. Elisa grinned at me, "I think we earned his friendship.". I smiled softly, "Being friends with Gargoyles, that's something I can see.". Elisa chuckled warmly, nodding.

We then went back to our apartments, and I was preparing myself some dinner when I saw Draven come out of the necklace.

"So, Draven, did anything happen while you were watching over us?", I asked the spirit curiously.

"No, Sally. I made sure that no one tried to hurt any of you.", Draven said proudly as he was floating near me, and I then placed my dinner on my table, and I started eating.

"Draven, do you think those people will try to hurt Goliath again?", I asked worriedly. He sighed heavily, "As I have said before, it's not what it seems... I believe Goliath and his clan will face numerous enemies, and those people recently, I believe that Xanatos is connected to them somehow...".

And I went to sleep a while later as I still felt tired. Later, Diary.

* * *

_October 27, 2010. Dear Diary,_

_The next day and night, we learned that a female gargoyle had joined Goliath's clan, and apparently she is Goliath's mate. I saw that Sally was looking a bit jealous._

_"What's wrong? Sally, are you jealous?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow._

_"No." Sally denied, but I knew she was lying, and I raised my other eyebrow._

_"Sally, I've known you for a long time, and I can tell when you are lying.", I said to her with a gesture of my eyes, and Sally sighed deeply._

_"Ok, fine! I am jealous because I...like Goliath." Sally said, giving me a nervously sheepish smile._

_"I knew it! I noticed that you and Goliath were getting a bit close.", I said to her with a happy grin._

_"Yes, but I can't help having a bad feeling about this female Gargoyle. I have a feeling that she is hiding something.", Sally murmured softly, looking very worried._

_"Yeah, me too.", I said with a nod of agreement._

_"I want to talk to Goliath about it, but I'm worried about the other Gargoyles." Sally said nervously, and I then placed my hand on her shoulder._

_"Don't worry, I'll talk with Goliath, and you can go to the castle without Xanatos knowing.", I said to my best friend, comforting her._

_"Thanks, Elisa. I'm happy to have you as my best friend." Sally said to me with a grateful smile, and I then hugged her as she hugged me back. She then flew off to the castle while I went to go talk with Goliath._

* * *

I arrived to the castle, and I saw the other 3 gargoyles. The red one was sitting on the ledge with sunglasses, the small green one was with a laptop, and the big blue one was eating. They all had happy looks on their faces when they saw me.

"SALLY!" they all shouted as they ran to me. "Nice to see you too, guys." I chuckled happily.

"Actually, we have names now, Sally." the red one said with a grin. "Really, what are your names now?", I asked curiously with a smile on my face.

"I'm Brooklyn.", The red gargoyle said, pointing to himself with a finger proudly. "Broadway.", The big blue Gargoyle said, expressing himself with his body.

"And I'm Lexington.", The green Gargoyle said proudly with a chuckle. "Those are fine names.", I said, nodding approvingly with a wide smile.

"Ooh. Sally, Goliath told us that you have magic, is it true?", Brooklyn asked in wonder. "Yep, it's true.", I said with a grin.

"Can you show us?" Lexington asked curiously. I smiled as my hand glowed purple immediately, and with a wave of my hand, I made more food appear on Broadway's table.

Broadway exclaimed happily as he grabbed a hambone, chopped into it before replying, "You're awesome!". Brooklyn grinned softly, "What else can you do, Sally?".

"I can teleport, and I can fly.", I said to them with a casual shrug. Lexington furrowed his eyebrows, "Can you use your magic personally?".

"I don't always use my magic for personal needs as it's a huge responsibility.", I said to them sternly yet coolly.


	5. Chapter 5

I talked a bit more about my magic with Brooklyn and Lexington as Broadway was eating more food. He grabbed a box, and I saw a laser destroy it. "Whoa." Broadway yelled in shock as I then ran over to make sure that he wasn't hurt, and I turned around to see who shot that laser, only to be met with something more shocking.

There stood Xanatos, Owen, and a blue female Gargoyle, who I presume is Goliath's mate, and behind them were robots who looked like Goliath.

"What the Hell?!", I yelled in shock as I felt Draven connect to me. _Draven, what's that female gargoyle doing with them?_ I asked furiously in confusion.

_She's betraying the clan! _Draven roared angrily. "Attack!", Xanatos yelled, and then the robots came flying at us.

One of the Gargoyle robots fired at us, and we all were able to get out the way, but Broadway wasn't able to. I watched in horror as he landed hard on the ground, and fell unconscious.

I gasped in shock as I realized something horrible. _I couldn't believe it as Xanatos was only using the Gargoyles just to create robot versions of them!_ I then saw Lexington being chased by one of the robots, and the robot was able to shoot Lexington in the wing, and he fell unconscious. I gasped in horror as he was about to fall, but Brooklyn was able to catch him in time.

The robot kept chasing them until Goliath showed up, and smashed the robot into a wall. However, another robot was coming from behind Goliath. "GOLIATH! WATCH OUT!" I shouted as I then glowed a blue aura, and flew towards the robot. I then punched the robot in the head which instantly made it explode.

"Thank you, Sally.". He smiled gratefully with a nod. "No problem.", I said with a grin, and I then looked down to see Xanatos, Owen and the female Gargoyle with shocked looks on their faces.

"That's impossible! Magic shouldn't exist in a human!". Xanatos exclaimed in amazement yet shock. The female Gargoyle growled in anger, "All the more to destroy her!".

Xanatos yelled, "Get her! Get her!". _Sally, there are more robots heading your way._ Draven warned me quickly.

"Bring it on!", I said with a growl alongside a smirk as I flew alongside Goliath. This was kind of fun! I launched energy beams at more robots as I flew around. _I was not going to let Xanatos kill my friends!_

I could see Hudson and the blue Gargoyle dog who Brooklyn told me was called Bronx take out another robot, and I smiled smugly. I then saw Goliath make two robots crash into each other, and pieces went flying everywhere. I saw Xanatos, Owen, and the Female Gargoyle run for cover.

_Sally, there's a robot heading for Broadway and Lexington!_ Draven warned me hastily, and I then looked over to see a robot gargoyle heading towards Broadway and Lexington. "Oh no, you don't!", I shouted as I flew over to where they were, and threw a powerful energy beam at the robot which made it explode.

Broadway and Lexington woke up and started heading to Hudson and Bronx, but I saw another robot heading towards them. I was about to fly over, but I saw Goliath and Brooklyn push a piece of rock which fell on the robot, and crushed it.

"We won, dude!" Brooklyn cheered eagerly. "Dude?", Goliath asked in confusion as I giggled of amusement.

"You haven't won anything, fools!", I saw the female Gargoyle aiming a missile launcher at the tower which Goliath and Brooklyn are on, and she fired the missile. I gasped in horror as I saw Goliath and Brooklyn fall from the tower, but luckily to my relief, Goliath landed on the bridge where the female Gargoyle is on, while Brooklyn landed near the others.

The gargoyles wanted to go over and help their leader, but Xanatos aimed his gun at them. "Hold it, let's just let them play out their little drama, shall we?", Xanatos said in amusement while I was on the other side of the castle so he didn't notice me.

"Goliath, you're a fool. But then, you always were, weren't you? If you'd only taken the rest of our clan away from the castle that night. The plan was perfect!", the female Gargoyle yelled in anger. "What plan?", Goliath asked in confusion and curiosity, and I also wanted to know as well.

"l made a bargain with the captain. l was to get us all out of the castle so that the Vikings could sack it.", the female Gargoyle growled lightly. "What?!" Goliath said in shock.

"It would have worked. And after the humans were gone, we would have had the castle all to ourselves. But you ruined it.", she snarled angrily, continuing on, "You had to protect the humans. You made us stay at the castle when we should have been with you. When the Vikings attacked, the captain said he'd protect us. But I didn't trust him. I've stayed alive because I don't trust anyone!", The female Gargoyle said at last in frustration, and I then sensed that Draven was angry.

_Gargoyles are the protectors of the castle, guardians of the night!_ Draven roared angrily. Goliath shook his head in shock, "But why did you do it?",

"You can ask me that? After how they treated us, they had to pay. All humanity has to pay for what they did to our kind!", the female Gargoyle roared in anger. Goliath growled lightly, "There's good and evil in all of us. Human and Gargoyle alike.".

"Don't say that, and maybe if you had taken the clan, maybe Little Shadow might have still been with you.", the Female Gargoyle snarled lightly. After hearing this, I could see Goliath now looking pissed.

"Don't abuse the memory of Little Shadow! I know he turned to stone when he was with me. He was just taken long ago before Xanatos! I know that he's still alive out there, somewhere.". Goliath sighed heavily, a growl escaping him. "Little Shadow was the only other Gargoyle that I cherished in my heart, and because of you, he is gone!", The female Gargoyle snarled furiously.

"When I heard that Xanatos wasn't able to find Little Shadow's statue, I spent most of my time searching for him, hoping that one day I would find him!", The female gargoyle replied angrily, upset.

Goliath sighed heavily, "Your heart has gone dark. Little Shadow would be ashamed of you.". The female Gargoyle seethed, snarled, "You have forgotten already! You trusted me once. You loved me once! We have found each other again after a thousand years of solitude! Does that mean nothing to you?!".

Goliath closed his eyes, sighed deeply as he now looked resigned, and the female Gargoyle looked taken back for a moment, then growled lightly, "Very well, then. If you are not my ally, then you are my enemy.". She launched another missile at Goliath, and he dodged it, but he landed on his back.

"I have a name too, Goliath. The humans gave it to me long ago, and you should know it before you die. I am Demona.", Demona growled angrily with her eyes glowing red, and she then aimed the missile launcher at Goliath's chest. I gasped in horror, and I was starting to fly over to them.

But then I saw Elisa tackle Demona to the ground, and I saw the gun launch another missile to a tower. I saw it falling towards the bridge where Elisa and Demona are on. I watched in horror as the tower split the bridge in two, and I saw Elisa and Demona falling down. Thinking fast, I flew towards the falling tower and I used my telekinesis to make the tower float back up to the top.

"SAVE ELISA,GOLIATH!" I shouted to Goliath as he nods and goes after Elisa. I saw him carry her back up to the tower, and I landed near them. I saw that Demona was still falling, and then I couldn't see her anymore. I saw Goliath himself is filled with sadness and anger.

Goliath then roared so loud that it rivaled the roar of a monster truck, "Arrgh!". I saw Xanatos waking up, and then Goliath grabbed him by the throat, and lifting him over the edge. "She wanted me to destroy humanity. I think l'll start with you!", Goliath roared angrily.

"Go ahead and kill me, as if I hadn't found you, you'd still be gathering moss." Xanatos said with a smirk, and I then ran over to Goliath.

"No, Goliath, don't do this.", I said to Goliath hastily as I touched his arm again, still a bit awed by his strength. "Give me one good reason not to drop him." Goliath said, growling lightly.

"Because if you do, you're the same as Demona.", I said to Goliath worriedly as I looked at him straight on. "She's right, lad. ls that what you want?" Hudson said as he and the others came around us.

Goliath blinked, turned slightly to look at me, and I tilted my head silently, pleading him, and he sighed heavily, closing his eyes, and then opening them, looking at Xanatos with a disgusted look on his face. Goliath then tossed Xanatos to the floor, and I smiled in relief as Elisa then arrested him.

A while later, the police came to take Xanatos away while I and Elisa were with Goliath and Hudson. "You did the right thing, lad." Hudson said, comforting Goliath warmly. "Do you think she survived?" Goliath asked in curiousity, looking out to the city.

" If she did, we'll know soon enough, I imagine so.", Hudson said, nodding with a wise glint in his eye. The other Gargoyles were sitting on the ledge as they knew dawn was approaching, and I then noticed Goliath was still looking sad.

"What's wrong, Goliath?", I asked him softly as I leaned against the ledge slightly, looking at him. "I can't stop thinking about what Demona said to me about Little Shadow. Maybe if I had taken the clan away from the castle, he would still be here with us.", Goliath said, his voice rumbling slowly.

"No, Goliath, don't blame yourself. Little Shadow might still be alive, and he's probably searching for all of you.", I said as I touched his hand, startling him to look at me, and I smiled comfortingly, and he slowly smiled at me, a weak grateful look in his eyes.

"Sally's right, Goliath.", Elisa said, smiling in agreement as she stood next to Hudson.

Hudson nodded, "You have taught Little Shadow the basics of survival. I am sure that he is fine, wherever he is.". Goliath sighed lightly, "I do hope you are right, Hudson.".

"Don't worry, Goliath. Like Sally said before, we'll help you find him before Demona does.", Elisa said with a determined grin.

I heard the others talking down below us, and Brooklyn was looking for something, "Hey, where are my sunglasses?". A bark answered him, and Bronx walked to him with sunglasses in his mouth, and Brookyln grinned brightly as he received them, "Thanks, Bronx.".

Broadway moaned lightly, "I wish I had time for a snack.". Lexington admonished him, "But you just ate!".

Goliath chuckled lightly as he heard his clanmates, and spoke softly, "Some things never change yet other things change.". I smiled softly as Goliath then leaped into the ledge, taking a position before glancing at me and Elisa. "It's nice to know that I have two human friends in this new world.". Goliath smiled warmly.

"We hope you have more friends, lots more. But whether you do or not, we'll always be your friends, Goliath.", I said, grinning brightly. "Same time, tomorrow night?", Elisa asked.

"I wouldn't miss it." Goliath said with a chuckle and a bright grin. "Good. Maybe we'll catch a Giants game.", Elisa said, grinning.

"Giants?", Goliath spoke in confusion as the sun rose. Goliath had that funny look on his face when he turned to stone, and I giggled. "I wonder if this city is ready for you guys.", Elisa said softly as she looked out to the city, facing the sunrise.

"We'll have to teach them, Elisa.", I smiled as I looked out as well, and I heard a chuckle of agreement from Elisa. _Draven, I'm sorry you had to hear that. About Demona betraying her own clan._ I said to the spirit sadly.

_Demona has had a hard past, Sally._ Draven said softly, a hint of anger in his voice. _Can you read her soul?_ I asked curiously.

_It's difficult to say...I may be a Seer at times, but Demona, she... Leaving the clan is one thing, but betraying the clan... Goliath and the others is better off without her... _Draven sighed, drawling slowly with sadness and a bit relief in his voice. _I guess it's up to us to protect the city alongside the Gargoyles._ I said to Draven confidently with determination.

We both observed the city from the castle. One thing for sure is that we were going to have lots of adventures with the Gargoyles.


	6. Chapter 6

Week of October 30, 2010 - Secret Diary #2

2 days have passed since the battle on the castle. I and Elisa have been teaching Goliath and his clan about the technology in the modern world, and I have also been teaching Goliath how to read.

Anyway, today is the day my sister Morgan was coming to visit! I haven't seen her since my birthday! I heard the doorbell ring, and I ran over, opening the door inward to see my sister.

Morgan is two years older than me, having the same eye color as me, bright blue, but she got tan skin, due to being outside all the time, and she got freckles as well. Her hair is medium brown, a little past her shoulders.

"Morgan!" I shrieked in delight and happiness. "Sally!", she laughed as she then gave me a big hug.

"How have you been?", Morgan asked me in curiosity as she came inside. "Everything's been great, how about you?", I asked in wonder as she has been working as a dog walker.

"I've been doing great. I got two extra customers!". She grinned victoriously. "That's great!.", I said happily as I congratulated her.

"Sally, is Draven awake? I would like to see him." Morgan asked anxiously. I smiled warmly as I felt Draven's excited happiness, and then Draven came out of the necklace.

"Draven!", Morgan said as she went over to hug him even though he is a spirit. He has a ability that allows him to hug people, and another form for when he is in battle, he becomes transparent.

"Hello, Morgan.", Draven said happily as he clearly missed Morgan as I did. I and Draven talked with Morgan for some time before I saw that it was night already.

"Well, Morgan, we have some people we want you to meet." I said to my sister with a grin, and we then went to the roof as Draven went back inside the necklace. "Ready, sis?", I asked her excitedly.

"Even though it's always fun, I'm still not used to your telekinesis, Sally.", Morgan said to me with a small smile, I chuckled lightly, and then we both glowed a blue aura. We then started flying to the castle, and always, Morgan was amazed.

"Wow!", Morgan exclaimed in awe. We then landed, and I saw that only Brooklyn and Bronx were there. "Hi, Sally!" Brooklyn said happily as he greeted me.

"Same to you, Brooklyn.", I said with a smile as Bronx then ran over to me, and I started petting him. "Same to you Bronx.", I replied warmly as Brooklyn then noticed my sister.

"Who's she?", Brooklyn asked curiously as he came over slowly. "This is my sister, Morgan.", I introduced my sister to Brooklyn.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Morgan said sticking out her hand to Brooklyn who smiled brightly, taking her hand in his clawed hand gently. "I am very pleased to meet you, Morgan. You are fairer than a flower.". I raised a eyebrow in surprise, assuming that Brooklyn has taken some advice from Goliath or something as I could see my sister blushing brightly.

"Are you the only Gargoyle living here?", Morgan asked curiously. "No, there's more of us." Brooklyn said, smiling as he shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"How does my sister know you, and does anyone else know?", Morgan asked in wonder. Brooklyn chuckled lightly, "Let's say that she met my leader first by accident, and only Elisa knows besides Sally, and now, you.". Morgan then noticed Bronx as he then walked over to her, and Morgan bent down.

"Awwww, aren't you cute!" Morgan cooed warmly to Bronx, and she started petting him. Bronx nuzzled against Morgan, obviously liking Morgan greatly. I chuckled lightly, those two are going to get along well as Morgan has a gift with dogs. Morgan then began talking with Brooklyn while petting Bronx occasionally.

_Draven, did you see how Morgan blushed when she shook her hand with Brooklyn's?_ I said with a soft smile. _Yes, I did. _I heard the happiness and amusement in his voice as Draven obviously wants me and Morgan to be happy.

_Do you think my sister and Brooklyn could end up being mates?_ I asked anxiously as Morgan hasn't any luck with guys, but with Brooklyn, I would swear that Morgan would be the happiest she could be. _I am not a Seer all the time, but I can say that Brooklyn and Morgan will have adventures while knowing each other, and so, in the end, it's possible to say that they would be mates sooner or later._

I smiled brightly and happily at that, and I then introduced my sister to the entire clan. They instantly got along well. The next few nights, I saw my sister and Brooklyn getting more close, but I could also see that Brooklyn was acting kind of strange. Goliath and I, along with Morgan agreed to follow Brooklyn to see what was going on.

"Are you sure this is a great idea?" Morgan asked in concern. "Don't worry. If anything happens, I'll protect you." I replied protectively. I then glowed a blue aura as Goliath picked up Morgan bridal style, then we were off, and we saw Brooklyn land inside a abandoned building.

"Stay close.", Goliath told us, warning us quietly. We then saw Brooklyn speaking to someone and that someone is...Demona! _Draven, do you have an explanation on how the hell is she still alive?!_ I asked in shock.

_Demona is the kind who would do anything to survive, and now, she's ensnaring Brooklyn in her plan. _Draven growled angrily. _Oh, that bitch, she is manipulating Brooklyn!_ I thought in anger.

"Brooklyn, what are you doing?", Morgan asked in confusion and horror. "Brooklyn, what is happening here?", Goliath demanded loudly as he was both angry and curious as hell.

"Just listen to her, Goliath! Please, she has something very important to say to you." Brooklyn said softly as he has a pensive look on his face. He absolutely had no idea why Demona lured him and Goliath like this!

"He's right, Goliath. Listen, and obey." Demona said with a smirk, and she then starting chanting a spell from a book. Her hand glowed green, and Goliath charged at her, but Demona hit him with the spell. "GOLIATH!" I shouted in horror as I ran over to him to see if he was alright, but when he opened his eyes, they were green!

"What happened?!", Brooklyn and Morgan asked at the same time in shock and horror. "What did you do to him!?" I shouted in anger as I turned around to face Demona, feeling Draven's anger as well.

Demona laughed wickedly, chuckling lowly as she growled, "Humans are our enemies.". Goliath repeated what she said, and I gasped in horror and shock.

_Draven, what kind of magic did she use on Goliath?!_ I asked the spirit as I was afraid to lose Goliath like this! _She used a spell that allows her to control his mind._ Draven said in fear and shock.

Brooklyn then attacked Demona,but Goliath grabbed him. I grabbed his shoulder to make him stop, but Goliath threw me off.

"Sally, are you okay?", Morgan asked hastily as she helped me off the floor, wincing at the scrapes I had gotten. I muttered, "I'll live.".

"Goliath, get them!", Demona roared, ordering him, and to our horror, Goliath then ran at us. Brooklyn picked up Morgan quickly as I powered up to fly, and we started running to another room. We then hid as we heard Goliath break down the door.

"We have to get that book." I said hastily, looking at the others. Brooklyn then came up with a plan, and he attacked Goliath, and Goliath threw him to the wall. Demona then came near him, and Brooklyn used his tail to throw the book in the air.

"Now, Sally!", Brooklyn shouted as I then used my telekinesis to grab the book. "Goliath, get her!", Demona shouted in fury. But he didn't obey, so Demona ran after me, and I threw the book to Morgan.

"Morgan, catch!" I shouted as Demona came near me. Morgan was able to grab the book as she ran, but Demona tripped her, and grabbed her by the neck.

"You fool! Do you think I've come this far just to let you stop me now?", Demona snarled lowly as she grabbed the book and threw Morgan to the side as Brooklyn ran over to her.

"Morgan! Are you hurt?". Brooklyn asked in concern as he helped Morgan get up. "I'm okay.", Morgan said with a weak smile at Brooklyn.

"Goliath, destroy her!", Demona ordered Goliath furiously, pointing to me but he didn't obey just like before. "l hold the book. You must obey me." Demona snarled, gesturing with the book in her hand.

"You hold the book, Demona, but I hold the spell." I called out smirking as I am holding two piece of paper. "Goliath, take her!", I yelled, and he started going after Demona. The two then flew out the window, and then we started going after them. I saw Demona throw the book to the ocean, and I went after the book. I was able to grab it before it hit the water.

When I came back up, I saw that Demona was gone. She must have run off. The others joined me as I landed near Goliath. "What now?" Morgan asked in confusion.

"Let's go back to the castle. Goliath, follow us." I said to Goliath with a sigh, and we then flew off to the castle. Brooklyn tried everything, but none of the spells snapped Goliath out of his trance.

"I've gone through the Grimorum page by page, but I don't know how to reverse the spell that Demona put on Goliath." Brooklyn said. "You mean that he's going to be like this, forever?", Broadway asked in fear, then an idea came to my head.

"Give me the spell.", I said to Brooklyn, and he handed me the spell, and I walked over to Goliath. "Goliath, I order you to act for the rest of your life exactly as you would if you were not under a spell.", I said to Goliath clearly, and soon enough, his eyes were back to normal, blinking lightly as he looked around, then at me.

"Very clever, Sally.", Goliath said with a wide, thankful smile at me, and I smiled back as the rest of the Gargoyles cheered happily as they realized that they have their leader back.

The rest of the Gargoyles then went to the ledge as they waited for the sun to rise up, and soon enough, they turned to stone. I and Morgan went back to my apartment, but then she told me that she was staying.

"What? You're staying here?", I asked in surprise. "Yeah..At first, I was going to stay for a couple of days, but now, I think I have a reason to stay." Morgan said with a smile on her face.

"That's great!" I said happily as I realized that her reason was one particular Gargoyle, the one and only Brooklyn! "I actually bought a apartment here in the building and guess what, we live on the same floor!" Morgan grinned widely. I hugged her, and she hugged back. She then grabbed her suitcase and left my apartment.

"Isn't this great, Draven?", I asked the spirit happily as Draven appeared before me. "It certainly is.", Draven said with a smile, pride in his eyes as his wings became his cape.

"Morgan and Brooklyn are going to get along just well! What do you think, Draven?" I asked the spirit excitedly, beaming brightly as I am happy for my sister and my friend.

Draven chuckled warmly, "I do believe that you are right, Sally. Like you and Goliath, friendship and love will bloom for those two as well..". I grinned brightly, blushing lightly as I remembered Goliath's sincere words in thanking me for saving him from being a slave.

I then went to sleep after talking with Draven a bit more, and I hope that Draven proves me right in the future as I really like Goliath. Being friends with him has been fantastic, and I really want to make him happy as he felt hurt by Demona...again...


	7. Chapter 7

Week of November 7 - Secret Diary #2

Today couldn't have been more frustrating! A huge shipment of guns were stolen, and I and Elisa knew that it was Tony Dracon! That sly bastard, he even tried to act innocent, but no matter what, I will find enough evidence to prove he is guilty.

Anyway, I'm in my apartment cooking some dinner as I just came back from visiting Goliath. He knows how to read and write really well now. My sister stayed at the castle along with Elisa, and I'm pretty sure that Morgan is playing with Bronx, Ever since they met, Morgan likes to play with him.

I then heard tapping on my window, and I turned around to see that it was Broadway, and I smiled brightly. Goliath told me that Broadway had gone to a theatre to see a western movie, and I used my powers to open the window, so Broadway can come inside.

"Hi, Broadway, how was the movie?", I asked curiously as he and the other boys likes to watch movies. Broadway laughed, "It was awesomely cool!".

"That's wonderful, once i finish making my diner, I'll use my magic to make you some food.", I said with a wink, and Broadway smiled as he wandered around my apartment. I was still cooking when I heard Draven shout.

_SALLY, WATCH OUT!_ Draven yelled before I felt pain in my stomach, and I fell to the ground. My vision was turning black, but I could see blood, and someone had shot me. The last thing I heard was Broadway calling my name in confusion.

* * *

**I gasped as I saw my daughter fall to the ground, and I came out of the necklace, but I used a spell to make myself invisible so that Broadway wouldn't see me. I could see him throw away the gun in horror, and he knelt down to check on Sally.**

**"Sally, I'm sorry!", Broadway pleaded upset as he then picked her up and flew out the window. I followed him, and he then landed in front of a hospital. He placed Sally on a gurney, he then gasped in horror as I saw his hands were covered in blood, and he left hastily. I then saw two paramedics run to Sally's side as they saw she was bleeding.**

**"She's been shot, I can't get a pulse!", the young paramedic said hastily as the older one grabbed a rag to press it down on Sally's wound. ****"Get her inside stat!", he ordered quickly as they rushed Sally inside. Before I followed them in, I went to see if Broadway was nearby, and I then saw him leave.**

**Poor Broadway, the guilt is getting to him. Since he was into the movie, he couldn't understand the real danger of using a gun, and I then went inside the hospital praying that Sally would make it. As much I wanted to, I couldn't use my magic as it would raise suspicion.**

**_Oh, my baby girl, please you have to live._ I prayed.**

* * *

_I was with the Gargoyles, and I saw them sitting on the ledge as they were waiting for the sun to come up. I was standing near Brooklyn, and I swear that I have feelings for Brooklyn as he is kinda handsome and sweet._

_"Tonight was so much fun." I said to Brooklyn with a wide grin._

_"Oh, yeah. My favorite part was when we raced a train!". Brooklyn chuckled widely as he reminded me of the moment he held me as he glided, racing a night train as we were returning back to the castle._

_I smiled at that, and we then noticed that Broadway still wasn't back. Brooklyn then looked at Lexington with a silent look. "l guess Broadway liked that movie so much that he stayed to watch it a few more times." Lexington said with a smile and a shrug._

_"That seems like it.", Elisa said with a nod as we went to the top of the castle where Goliath is. "l hope he finds a comfortable place to roost.", Goliath said with a conservative smile, and we then saw Owen walk up to us._

_"I'm afraid that I have some bad news." Owen said solemnly. "What is it? Speak quickly.", Goliath said as he stood up, staring at Owen as dawn was approaching fast._

_"Sally has been shot, they're not sure she'll live.", Owen said as I felt my heart stop, and I then saw that Goliath had a shocked look on his face as he turned to stone. "What!? What happened?!" Elisa asked in shock and horror._

_"Someone must have sneaked into her apartment, and shot her with her own gun.", Owen said, shaking his head lightly. "Where is my sister!?", I asked maddeningly, and Owen then gave me the directions to the hospital. I asked if Elisa was coming._

_"No. I have a feeling I know who did this. I have to head to the police station.". She looked pissed off as she seemed to realize something._

_"Ok, good luck, Elisa. Owen, tell the Gargoyles the location of the hospital once they wake." I said before I ran out. As soon I left the building, I got into my car, and started driving to the hospital. On the way, I took out my cell phone, and called my mom._

_"Mom, I'm afraid that I have bad news. Sally's been shot.", I spoke haltingly as I sobbed, tears filling my eyes, but I blinked them back weakly as I focused on driving._

* * *

_**After Owen told me where Sally is, I then flew off to head to the hospital. I refused to lose her like this! Ever since I met Sally, I've felt a odd sensation in my heart whenever I'm around her. Hudson has told me that I might be in love with her.**_

_**I then made it to the hospital, and I landed near the window, and I looked inside to see something shocking.**_

_**I saw what looks a like a dark blue Gargoyle floating near Sally's bed. Who was he? What was he doing here? Before i could go inside, I heard the door opening, and I saw the Gargoyle disappear.**_

* * *

_I came inside the room with Elisa, along with my family; my mom, aunt and uncle, and my cousin, Sophie. __I sat beside my sister's bed as the doctor told us she had to have another surgery, and if it works, she'll live. I can't imagine my life without my sister._

_"Elisa, did you figure out who might have shot my daughter?", my mom asked, crying. __"I have a suspicion that Dracon might have send someone to Sally's apartment to kill her.", Elisa said with a soft growl, looking upset._

_"Oh, my dear Sally, I can't lose you too! We already lost Richard, we can't lose you too." My mom cried as she held Sally's left hand gently. __Sophie looked furious and shell-shocked, "Sally did nothing to that bastard!"._

_My Aunt comforted Sophie softly, "Actually, honey, her files on Dracon must have some dirt on him or something, so Dracon was possibly mad about it.". My Uncle nodded, "Yes, as a P.I, things are more dangerous for her, but she's hell as stubborn as Elisa is, and I am sure Elisa has something in mind, or am I wrong?"._

_"Don't worry, I'll do whatever it takes to get Dracon arrested. He is going to pay dearly for trying to hurt my friend!", Elisa said with a snarl and a look of determination. For a second there, I swore that she looked like a Gargoyle in those eyes._

_"Sally, if you can hear me, please, you have to live. Be strong.", I said to my sister, pleading quietly as I grabbed her right hand gently._

* * *

_I and Morgan stayed with Sally after the family left, then I saw Goliath at the window. I went over and opened it._

_"Goliath, I'm so sorry for what's happening now.", I said to Goliath sadly as I knew Sally and Goliath cared for each other greatly. Sally is obviously in love with Goliath, and Hudson told me that Goliath possibly would be in love with Sally as well._

_Goliath growled lightly as he walked over after he landed gracefully, "Who shot her?"._

_"We still don't know. Elisa checked the gun for prints, but they are badly smudged as they don't even look human.", Morgan said brokenheartedly, I then saw Goliath touch Sally's hair so tenderly. Hudson had proved me right. Goliath obviously loves Sally._

_Goliath rumbled softly, "You're a fighter, Sally. Sally, fight back...for me.. I promise I'll make things right.". He then left her side, glancing at us for a second, and turning around to leave._

_"Where are you going, Goliath?" Morgan asked in confusion. __"I heard everything. Sally has been after Dracon, and now, he crossed the line too far!". He snarled lowly as he faced us._

_"I'm going with you! I want to make Dracon pay for what he did to Sally.", I said with determination as I walked forward, and Goliath nods in understanding._

_"Morgan, stay with Sally." I told Morgan with a glance at Sally. Goliath then picked me up bridal style and then we were off to find Dracon._

* * *

_I stayed by my sister's side, then I saw Draven come out of the necklace. __"Draven.", I said, and he then came over to stand by my side._

_"Morgan, I'm sorry for what you're going through. I know I could use my magic to heal Sally, but I can't risk it." Draven said, frowning sadly and I nodded, knowing how people reacts if someone heals too fast._

_"Draven, do you see if the shooter was Dracon?", I asked Draven in curiosity. __He shook his head, "It wasn't Dracon. It was Broadway..". __I was shocked! Broadway shot her!_

_"He didn't mean to shoot her, Morgan. You see, Broadway had watched a western movie, and he tried to imitate a scene from the movie, but by accident, he pulled the trigger.", Draven explained with a solemn expression._

_"Oh, but where's Broadway?", I asked, worried for him. __Draven sighed heavily, "I don't know, Morgan. No, no, Sally!". He was seeing something behind me, and I turned around, my blood turning to ice as I saw something horrifying._

_The heart monitor was flat lining, I then saw Draven go back inside the necklace just before the doctors came in, and then made me leave the room. __"Sally, please be strong for us, for your family, for Draven, for...Goliath." I prayed quietly as I went to the waiting room where my family is waiting._

_A few hours later, we were all sitting around Sally's bed, praying that she would wake up. __"Mom?", I heard Sally moan, then we all stood up, greatly relieved to hear her voice and see her eyes. _

_"Oh, thank goodness!", Mom said as she held Sally's hand, happy tears escaping her eyes. __"Sally, how do you feel?", Sophie asked. __"Lousy, I guess. What happened?" ,Sally asked roughly then confusedly._

_"That's what we like to know." My uncle said. __"Captain Chavez just called. __Dracon's been arrested for grand theft. __They found him in a warehouse with Xanatos' guns, all of them destroyed. __He was babbling about monsters attacking him and his men.", my aunt said._

_"You'll have to leave now. __She's past the crisis point, but she needs her rest.", The nurse told us, and we then left the room. Before leaving, I could see Goliath and Broadway outside the window._

* * *

I turned my head around to see Goliath and Broadway enter the room. "Hi, guys." I said, smiling weakly.

"Sally, it was all my fault. l was playing with your gun and it went off. l'll never touch a gun again." Broadway said to me as he held my hand in his.

"l should have been a lot more careful about where l left it. We both make mistakes." I said as I moved my hand to his cheek, cradling it softly. "Yeah. But you nearly paid for those mistakes with your life.", Broadway said sadly.

"Then let's not repeat them.", I said, sighing softly. "Come, she needs her rest." Goliath said, and Broadway nodded, left as I dropped my hand from his cheek, and I looked up.

"Goliath.", I said before he placed his hand on my shoulder with a soft smile and a tender look in his eyes.

"Hush, Sally. You need your strength back. Rest.", Goliath then placed his hand on my head softly, and I smiled brightly as I felt his gentle strength in his hand as if he's lending a bit of his strength to me. Before closing my eyes, I heard Draven whisper something to me. _I'm so glad you're okay, my little warrior. _


	8. Chapter 8

4 days have passed and I still have to walk in crutches! I wanted to use my magic to heal myself, but of course, it would raise suspicion. I, Morgan, and Elisa were on our way to visit Goliath and his clan.

"Sally, you okay?", Morgan asked me in concern and curiosity.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just thinking about Goliath.", I replied softly, and I saw Elisa smile with a teasing look in her eyes. We then made it to the building, and of course, Elisa wanted to convince the Gargoyles to move out since Xanatos was going to be released in a couple of days. I just hope we can convince Goliath as he was persistent about staying at the castle.

"Need help, Sally?", Elisa asked me, and I nodded as I hated feeling helpless. She helped me get out of the car, and we then went inside the building. After that, we made it to the top of the castle only to find a strange man staring at the Gargoyles.

"Hey. What are you doing here?", I asked suspiciously and defensively. "l would hate to spoil the surprise by telling you, dear ladies.", the man said to us, smiling slyly as he sounded polite, but I have a feeling that he's not a tourist.

"l hate surprises.", Elisa said as she pulled out her badge and I then showed my own badge to the man. "Now who are you?!", Morgan demanded softly as she glared at the man as we are as well.

"I'm called Macbeth.", The man named himself proudly, and I then Draven speaking to me. _What is it, Draven?_

_He's not from around here. _Draven spoke warily. I already suspected something was off about this Macbeth. "Let's step inside and discuss this.", Elisa said, raising her gun as she kept her eyes upon Macbeth.

"You protect no secrets, madam. l know all about these creatures.", Macbeth said with a grin. _What?! How the hell does he know about Goliath and his clan?!_

"How do you know about them?" Morgan asked suspiciously, but Macbeth just smirked. The sun then went down, and Goliath and his clan started to wake up from their sleep. "Hey girls, who's your friend?", Lexington asked us warily.

"ls this guy bothering you?" Broadway asked protectively, and Bronx then started growling at Macbeth. "l'm here to offer an invitation. Leave this drafty old castle and be guests at my home.", Macbeth said, and I could see Goliath getting angry.

"I'm afraid we must refuse.", Goliath snarled quietly. "And l'm afraid l must insist." Macbeth frowned as he revealed that he had guns.

"l'd not stoop so low as to attack you while you slept. But now...", Macbeth said with a wicked look before Broadway interrupted him. "l don't like your attitude. I think you better leave." Broadway growled lightly, going over to Macbeth, only for him to grab Broadway and throw him. I saw Broadway hit Hudson and they fell from the tower, and I went over to see that they had landed on the grass, to my relief.

"What the hell are you doing!?", I shouted in anger, only for Macbeth to throw some gas bombs. We all were coughing, and we couldn't see a thing! I then sensed Draven. _Sally, Macbeth is heading for Morgan!_ Draven warned quickly. I then opened my eyes to see Macbeth aiming a gun at Morgan, and he then shot what looks like an electric net.

"Morgan!" I shouted to warn her, but Bronx saw it as he then pushed her out of the way, only to get caught in the net himself. "Bronx!" Morgan shouted in shock and horror.

"Morgan, are you okay?!", I called out as I tried to walk over to her, but then Macbeth stood in my way. "Why, you.", I growled as one of my hands was glowing purple. Macbeth then shot a electric net at me, and I cried out in pain as I was getting electrocuted.

"SALLY!", I saw Goliath now looking pissed, and he charged at Macbeth only for him to dodge. Goliath then fell right where Broadway and Hudson were, and I tried to use my magic, but Macbeth placed something on my hands.

"What did you do to me!?", I shouted in furious confusion. "It will prevent you from using your magic.", Macbeth said with a smirk as I then saw a jet coming down from the sky. The others tried to save me and Bronx, but Macbeth threw another gas bomb at them, and I then felt myself getting lifted off the ground.

"NO!", I heard Goliath scream as I then saw him glide to Macbeth's jet, and he tried to stop Macbeth, but I saw him get electrocuted. "GOLIATH!", I shouted in horror as I saw him fall to the ground. _I'm going to make this ass pay for what he did._ I thought in anger as Macbeth flew away from the castle.

* * *

_I tried to convince Goliath that it was not safe here, but he was stubborn to accept._

_"l don't want to hear any more." Goliath said with a growl at me._

_"Goliath, please understand! You and your clan are not safe here.", Morgan pleaded for Goliath to listen to her._

_"No, you don't understand. __We've lost our clan, our world, our time. __This castle is all we have left. __We will not abandon it.", Goliath snarled lowly._

_"What? You need a castle to fall on you? Read my lips. __You're not safe here." I said to Goliath angrily, but I can tell that he's not giving in!_

_"What if the next freak job Xanatos hires shows up with a sledgehammer at high noon? We can't protect you all day, and if you find Little Shadow, how are you going to keep him safe?!" I shouted at him, trying to get him to see the point behind what I am saying. This is one of these moments I wish Sally was here, as perhaps she would have more luck with Goliath than I am._

_"I shall do everything to keep him safe no matter what, and staying at the castle is one of them.". Goliath snapped, looking at me with a frustrated look. __"Goliath." I said, staring at him in surprise._

_"I'm going to find them." Goliath growled lightly, and he snarled briefly as the other Gargoyles came forward, __"And all of you are going to stay here and protect our home.", Goliath ordered the clan as he then flew off._

_"He sure is stubborn." Morgan said with a groan. __Brooklyn chuckled weakly, "Isn't Sally more stubborn than him?"._

_"Why won't he listen to us? It's obvious that you can't stay here.", I said with a sigh._

_"I think both Elisa and Morgan are right." Broadway said, looking at the others._

_"What you say makes sense, lass. __But Goliath is our leader. __We cannot go against his wishes." Hudson said._

_"Your loyalty is admirable.", Morgan said with a weak smile as I walked forward to face Hudson. __"But he told you, 'protect our home.' ", I said sternly._

_"Aye, that he did." Hudson said with a nod. __"Hudson, you and I both know this isn't your home anymore.", I said to them sadly with a stern tone, knowing that it would be hard for them to accept._

* * *

I was in a dungeon of some sorts, and I was in my own cage while Bronx was in his own. My hands were still cuffed together, and they were covered with this metal contraption.

_Draven, do you know anything about this Macbeth?_ I asked quietly. I heard a sigh, felt the sadness in his voice. _I only had Seen of Castle Wyvern, not Macbeth, I am afraid to say. _I had to find a way to get out of here. I then touched with my leg on the cage, and I noticed how the electricity went out a bit, and an idea came to my head.

_Sally, don't._ Draven warned me. _I'm sorry, Draven._ I said solemnly before I launched myself, even though I was still in pain from the gunshot that I received days ago, I cried out in pain as I felt myself get electrocuted.

"Bronx, go!", I shouted as Bronx tore through the cage, and he was able to get out. I collapsed on the floor, and I saw Bronx go over to my cage, whimpering softly. "Bronx, go...get...help.", I spoke weakly before everything went black.

* * *

_**I was determined to find Sally and Bronx! I'm not going to let Macbeth get away with this! Gliding over New York, I can't let Macbeth take Sally away from me as I now realize that I truly love her.**_

_**"I cannot lose you, Sally. You've fought to save me, and now it's my turn to fight to save you.". I whispered softly to the wind.**_

_**I then landed on a building, and I was sniffing the air. I smelled a familiar scent, then I took off. I then heard loud sounds beneath me, and then I looked down below me to see Bronx running through the streets.**_

_**I then landed in front of Bronx, ignoring the clamor of the humans around us. **__**"Bronx, where's Sally?", I asked Bronx clearly, and he then started showing me the way as I then followed him.**_

_**"Don't worry, Sally. I'm coming.", I growled lightly as I have hope in the form of Bronx.**_

* * *

_We were walking through the hallway in the castle. __"Are you sure this is a good idea?", Morgan asked me nervously._

_"Goliath isn't going to like this." Hudson said, shaking his head. __"He doesn't have to like it. __He just has to realize that he has no choice.", I said._

_"Elisa's right.", Brooklyn said with a nod. __"We're sitting dorks here.", Broadway said, and I chuckled in amusement._

_"The word is 'sitting ducks'.", I said with a smirk as we then made it to a big door. __"Come on. __We can't leave the Grimorum in Xanatos' hands.", Hudson said as he opened the door, we then walked inside, and we saw the Grimorum inside a glass case. We walked over to it, only for Owen to step in front of us._

_"I'm afraid l can't allow this. __This book is the property of Mr.__Xanatos.", Owen said with a determination in his eyes as he stood stoic before us. __"And who's going to stop us? You?" Hudson asked with a growl._

_"Indeed.", Owen said with a rare smile before he kicked Hudson in the foot, causing him to lose his balance, and Morgan and Brooklyn ran over to his side. I tried to run over to get the book, but Owen aimed his gun at me._

_"You're trespassing.", Owen said, glaring at me, and then we heard glass shatter. __"What the..", Owen said in confusion before I saw a black blur knock the gun out of his hand, and I turned around to see that it was...Another Gargoyle!_

_"Who are you?", Owen asked in genuine surprise. __"Someone you don't want to mess with.", The Gargoyle growled softly before he kicked Owen in the head, and I saw Owen fall to the ground. The Gargoyle must have knocked him out._

_"Are you all okay?", The Gargoyle asked in concern. __"Yeah, we're fine.", I said with a grateful smile. _

_I took a good look at him. He has black skin, purple scales across his body, and he has white hair. He is tall as Goliath, but less muscular like Brooklyn. He sorta looks like Michael Fassbender in a Gargoylish way, and he is actually kind of good looking._

What am I saying? I just met this Gargoyle! Does someone have to fall in love when you get saved by a Gargoyle?!_ I mentally scolded myself, and I then saw the other Gargoyles freeze in shock when they saw the Gargoyle._

_"Guys, are you okay?", I asked them in worry. __"What's wrong?", Morgan asked, sounding worried as me._

_"It can't be...", Lexington said as his eyes widen, sounding shocked. __"Is it really you?", Broadway asked in hopeful surprise._

_"Can it really be?" ,Brooklyn asked in amazement. __"But how?", Hudson asked in shock._


	9. Chapter 9

I then woke up, and I still felt pain. I wish i could heal myself, but my hands are tied. I then saw Draven come out of the necklace. "Draven, what are you doing?", I asked in surprised confusion.

"Helping you free your hands.", Draven said with a smile as he then placed his hands on mine, and he used a spell which made the metal disintegrate. I then smiled in relief as I then used a spell to heal myself, and I then stood up.

"Now, how am I going to explain to everyone that I can walk just fine?", I muttered to myself as Draven then went back inside the necklace. I then heard the door break down, and I saw that it was Bronx as I heard some noise coming from upstairs.

"I bet it's Goliath, isn't it Bronx?" I said to the dog with a grin, and Bronx barked affirmatively as he then tore open the cage, and I then got out. "Good boy, Bronx", I complimented Bronx as I petted his head warmly. He then took me upstairs, and I saw that the whole place was on fire. Then I saw Goliath fighting Macbeth, but Macbeth took off.

"Sally!", Goliath shouted in relief when he saw me. I noticed that the fire was blocking his path, so I then used a spell to summon water, and I was able to put out the fire to allow Goliath to cross over. "Let's go.", I said, and we ran out. The three of us saw that the castle collapsed as it was burning down, and I sighed lightly.

"Sally, are you okay?", Goliath asked in concern. "I'm fine, thanks to you and Bronx." I said, then Goliath hugged me. "Goliath?", I asked softly.

"I never thought I'd have a magical human mate, but anything is possible. Hudson was right.". He rumbled softly. "What are you saying, Goliath?", I asked in amazement and shock as he pulled back, looking at me with this look I dreamed of, and now he's actually looking at me like...he loves me.

"Sally, you knew where I belonged, and of my past, but you didn't care as you have protected me, saved my life, cared for me. I have realized of today that I truly love you, Sally Leindres.". He smiled lovingly as he rumbled gently.

_I can't believe it! He loves me!_ Goliath tipped my chin upward to face him, and he then kissed me! I closed my eyes as I wrapped my hands around Goliath's neck. We were passionately kissing for the next minute until we separated for air, and I felt Goliath lean his forehead on mine.

I exhaled softly, looking at him as I felt Goliath hold me up slightly higher as he's a tad taller than me. He smiled warmly, and I chuckled lightly as I played with his hair gently. "I've been wanting to do that for a while." Goliath told me lovingly. "Me too.", I smiled widely, and then I sensed Draven.

_I'm happy for you, Sally._ Draven said to me, sounding blissfully proud, and we then heard Bronx bark. "I think it's time to head home. Do you want me to carry you?", Goliath asked with a shy smile.

"Yes, please." I held into Goliath a bit tighter as I then used my telekinesis to make Bronx fly alongside us, and we then glided above and through New York.

"Goliath!" Goliath stopped to see that Elisa, my sister, and the clan were on the very same building where I and Elisa spoke with Goliath the second night. Goliath then flew over to the building, and he then put me down gently.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you guarding our home?", Goliath asked, looking a bit frustrated and mad. "You don't live there anymore.", Elisa said with her arms crossed. I could see Goliath now looking really pissed off.

"What!?" Goliath snarled angrily. "I and Morgan found you a new home.", Elisa said, glaring at Goliath. "How dare you?! l told you that castle is our home!", Goliath snarled.

"No, Goliath. She's right. It's suicide to stay there. Home is more than that, Goliath. Home is the six of us. Wherever we can be together and safe, that's our home.", Hudson said sternly as the others approached him. Goliath then roared out in anger, and the others backed away nervously.

"Goliath?", I asked him worriedly as he stared back at the castle, then smiled at me weakly with a tender look in his eyes. "Give me a minute.", Goliath growled lightly before he flew off, and Elisa then approached me.

"Sally, why are you so happy?", Elisa asked me as I blushed, and then I explained to everyone about how Goliath and I were now a couple. "No way!", Morgan squealed lightly in amazement, but she was happy for me.

"I'm so happy for you!", Elisa exclaimed happily, hugging me. "That's amazing! You are perfect for him!". Broadway cheered as he and the others then surrounded me happily.

"That's awesome news!", Brooklyn congratulated me excitedly. "About time, lass. It was obvious that you have feelings for each other.", Hudson smirked softly.

"It's incredible! Being the first human and Gargoyle couple in forever!". Lexington commented warmly. I blushed brightly in embarrassment and happiness.

I saw that Goliath come back, and Hudson then approached him. "Goliath..there is someone who wants to see you." Hudson said with a wide smile. Goliath looked confused.

"You can come out now.", Elisa called out before we saw a shadow coming out behind the rooftop stairway and as it came closer, coming into the moonlight, and to my shock, it's a Gargoyle! He had black skin, purple scales all over his body, and he had white hair.

"Who is he?" I asked in curiosity before I saw Goliath freeze in his pose, staring at the Gargoyle in shock. "Little...Shadow?", Goliath choked out, and I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Actually, I go by Blaze now, Uncle.", Blaze smiled as he walked over to Goliath, and I saw Goliath embrace him in a huge hug as if he's afraid that if he would let go, his godson would disappear. The two were crying so much in happiness and amazement.

Goliath pulled back, "Where have you been, you rascal?!". Blaze grinned sheepishly as he looked like a little kid for a moment, and I giggled behind my hand as I realized that Goliath is clearly protective of Blaze.

I then walked to them, smiling softly, "Xanatos told them that you were taken long ago before he bought the castle.", I said in matter of fact. "A human family found me. They must have thought that I was an ordinary statue at the time." Blaze said with a smile.

"I never gave up hope that I would find you.", Goliath said, still tearing up. "I've been searching for you, Uncle. I never gave up hope that one day I would find you too.", Blaze explained as tears fell down his face, and I smiled as I saw Goliath. I've never seen him like this.

"How did you get here, Blaze?". Goliath asked curiously. "Actually, he saved me from Owen." Elisa said.

Brooklyn nodded, "Yeah, Blaze gave Owen a whooping of a hit!". Goliath chuckled, "I wish I could have seen that. How did you know that we were here?".

"I've heard rumors of Macbeth of being a Gargoyle hunter, so I came to New York to investigate, but I heard about the castle, and I had to see if you all were still alive.". Blaze then explained further with a shrug.

"Well, good thing that you did, otherwise we couldn't have been together now.". Goliath grasped Blaze's shoulder warmly. "I have a question for you, Blaze. How is it that now you're grown up? I mean, you were 5 years old when you turned to stone.", Brooklyn asked in confusion.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do.", Blaze said with a chuckle. "I am just so glad that you're alive and well! I missed you so much, my godson.", Goliath then hugged Blaze again.

I was so happy for him. This day couldn't get better; First, I and Goliath confess our feelings, and then he finally finds his godson who is all grown up. I wonder how that could have happened.

"Blaze, explain to us. How is that you're grown up?", Goliath asked in curiosity, demanding softly. We all sat down as Blaze explained where he has been.

"Well, as you already know, a human family found me. They lived in the mountains high above the clouds, which is how the spell broke. They accepted me, and they raised me as their own.", Blaze explained with a wistful smile.

"When did they find you?", I heard Elisa ask in curiosity. "In 1966." Blaze said with a chuckle.

"That's very nice of that family to raise you as you are a respectable Gargoyle.". Hudson complimented lightly. "That would explain why you now look like an adult.", Brooklyn said with a wide smile.

Goliath asked, "What happened next, Little Shadow, I mean, Blaze?", a soft sheepish smile on his face as he's not used to calling Blaze by his current name for he has been so used to the name of Little Shadow for so long.

"I went back into a stone sleep in 1984.", Blaze said with a hum. "Blaze, how long have you been awake?" Hudson asked in curiosity. "For about a month." Blaze said casually.

"That long?" Lexington asked in surprise. "After I woke up, I went back to Castle Wyvern, only to find that it was gone, and since then, I spent my time searching for you.", Blaze said with a sigh.

"But how did you survive?", I asked in amazement as I was awed of Blaze's tale. "I taught myself acrobatics, and I'm skilled at defending myself.", Blaze explained with a grin.

"That's very good, Blaze. You have become a warrior on your own, I am so proud of you.". Goliath beamed happily, and Blaze grinned widely, looking proud and happy as if he has missed this interacting of himself and Goliath for so long.

"Blaze, What happened to the humans who took you in?", Hudson asked quietly, and I could see Blaze looking sad. "They died a long time ago." Blaze said with a sigh,and I could see Elisa looking sad for him.

"I'm sorry, Blaze.", Elisa said, trying to comfort Blaze. I felt myself smile for by the way Elisa stared at him, I have a feeling that she and Blaze could end up being mates.

"I wish I could have met them, so I could give them my eternal thanks for their care of you Blaze." Goliath said with a frown as he comforted Blaze with a hand on the shoulder.

"Goliath, is it true? Elisa told me that your former mate tried to kill you.", Blaze asked in terrified shock. Goliath sighed heavily, "Yes, it's very true. Demona has betrayed us...". Blaze then hugged Goliath.

"I'm sorry, Little Shadow.",Goliath said as he hugged Blaze back, a upset look on his face. "I can't believe that she would try to kill you!", Blaze snarled, his eyes glowing white for a moment.

"I'm afraid that Demona's heart has gone dark.", Goliath said with a solemn frown, but then he grew determined, "But I promise I won't let her hurt you.", Goliath said with a growl, and Blaze smiled softly.

"We have a lot of catching up to do." Brooklyn said with a wide grin. "I'm sure we all do.", Blaze said with a chuckle.

"I'm a bit upset that I didn't get to see you grow up, Little Shadow.", Goliath said, sighing lightly with a weak smile. "All that matters now is that we're together." Blaze said. I saw all the Gargoyles nod in agreement, and Goliath's smile grew stronger.

The Gargoyle's new home will be at the clock tower above the police station. I, Elisa, and Morgan watched as the sun rose up, and they all turned to stone. I noticed that Blaze was right next to Goliath.

"I'm so happy that Goliath found his godson.", I said with a content smile. "I know! I've never seen him this happy.", Elisa said with a wide grin.

"Now we have to make sure that they never get separated from each other again.". Morgan said as she smiled, looking determined.

"Well, I guess we should head back home.", I said with a soft yawn, and we all went back to our apartments. I was staring out the window as Draven then came out of the necklace, and came to stand beside me.

"Hi, Draven.", I said to the spirit, smiling softly. "Sally, I'm so happy for you. I just know you and Goliath will have a happy life together.", Draven said to me as he placed his hand on my shoulder warmly, I smiled as I saw him smile back.

"Thanks, Draven.", I said as I stared out the window and I could see the clock tower, knowing what Draven said is true. I and Goliath were going to have a happy life together.


	10. Chapter 10

Week of November 14 - Secret Diary #2

5 days have passed since Goliath and I became a couple, and also since he reunited with his godson, Blaze. I and Goliath have been hanging out as we spent sometimes of watching tv, cuddling together. He has also been spending lots of time with Blaze, so they would go gliding together, and Blaze would tell his clan more stories about his adventures.

I've also noticed that Elisa has been getting close to Blaze, so I think she and Blaze would make a great couple. Anyway, I was flying towards the castle, and I landed on the building as I saw Goliath.

"Hi, Goliath.", I walked over to him, hugging him warmly as he held me up slightly as usual. "Hello, Sally.", Goliath purred warmly as he kissed me, and we then broke apart.

"Where is everyone?", I asked curiously with a smile. "Brooklyn took your sister to go out gliding. Broadway, Lexington and Hudson are watching TV.", Goliath said with a grin.

"Oh, okay, but where's Elisa and Blaze?", I asked in concern. "Elisa and Little Shado...I mean, Blaze are in the park.", Goliath said sheepishly, I chuckled softly.

"You still can't stop calling your godson that?" I said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk as I looked at Goliath.

Goliath sighed heavily. "You have to understand that it has been painful not to see him in the past few weeks before he reunited with us, and now, I still dream that he is 5 years old, asking for a story or some playtime... it's not possible anymore as he's a grown-up Gargoyle, never needing me anymore...". A frown crossed his face at the thought.

"I understand, Goliath. It's just hard to accept that Blaze is all grown up, and he's not a child anymore.", I said to Goliath, comforting him all I could. Goliath nodded slowly, "As always, you are right, Sally. That's one of the reasons why I love you. You have wisdom beyond your years.", smiling softly with love in his eyes.

I smiled as I looked out at the city, with Goliath holding me from behind. A moment later, I sensed Draven. _Hey, Draven. What is it?_

_Sally, I need to tell you something about Blaze._ Draven said, sounding serious. _What? What is it about Blaze?_ I asked in concern.

_When Blaze was telling his story about where he has been, I have sensed that he wasn't being truthful with his story._ Draven said quietly with a bit of concern. I had a look of confusion on my face. _Blaze wouldn't lie. Would he?_

_What do you mean, Draven?_ I asked in confusion and concern. I heard a sigh from him, and then he spoke. _I believe that Blaze is telling half-truths of his stories about his adventures._

* * *

_I was with Blaze, walking in the park. These last few days, I have been getting along with him, and to my embarrassment, Sally and Morgan have been teasing me saying that I might be in love with Blaze._

_Anyway, Blaze was telling me about how he taught himself to use a gun. __"You know how to use a gun?", I asked in curious surprise. __"I saw that it is the common weapon that humans use, and I would practice my shooting to get a perfect aim." Blaze said with a confident smile._

_"That's amazing, but don't let Broadway see you with a gun, or especially Goliath.", I said, warning him softly. __"My godfather is still having a hard time understanding that I can take care of myself just fine.", Blaze said with a frustrated sigh._

_"Of course, he is! Ever since he woke up, he has been spending his spare time searching for you.", I said with a raised eyebrow, and Blaze chuckled warmly as he glanced at me softly. __"Well, I'm glad that he did because now we're together.", Blaze said with a smile, and I smiled back. A moment later, I noticed a red light on my chest._

_"Elisa, watch out!" Blaze shouted in shock as he pushed me out of the way. __"You okay?", Blaze asked in concern as he looked at me, while I caught my breath, surprised after that red beam thing._

_"Yeah, thanks.", I said with a nod and a grateful grin. Blaze and I turned around to see Demona with a particle beam blaster in her hand. __"Demona!", I shouted in anger, still mad at Demona for everything she did._

_"Why, hello there. I see that you have a new Gargoyle with you, but it doesn't matter as I will still kill you.", Demona said with a wicked grin as she aimed her blaster at us. We both got out of the way, and I saw Blaze glide towards Demona._

_Demona kept firing at Blaze, and he was able to dodge them all, then he kicked the blaster which made it go flying. Demona snarled angrily, and having no choice, she decided to fight with Blaze, and I'm surprised she still hasn't recognized him. _

_Blaze was able to dodge all of Demona's attacks, and it's true what he said. He is a skilled acrobat as I saw him use acrobatic moves to dodge Demona, and Blaze then used his claws to scratch Demona, leaving 3 claw marks. _

_I gasped in horror. _What was he doing?_ He then used his tail to make her fall. __"Who are you?", Demona asked in shock and admittedly a bit fear as she groaned, I then saw Blaze grab Demona by her shoulders, and lift her head up to face him._

_"Someone that you're going to regret having messed with his family.", Blaze snarled furiously as his eyes glowed white. I saw him hit Demona's head on the pavement a few times, and then I ran over._

_"Blaze, stop!", I shouted, grabbing his arm. He then stopped, and I saw that Demona was unconscious, but her head was bleeding. __"Blaze, why did you do that?", I asked in shock and horror, wanting to know why Blaze did something that violent._

_"She tried to kill you, and she tried to kill my family!" Blaze snarled in anger as he stood up. __"Yes, but violence is not the answer, Blaze!" I shouted, glaring at him sternly, standing up to him._

_"That's all I ever known in my entire life.", Blaze sighed heavily, his wings lowering as he muttered, making me confused. I wanted to ask, but he then picked me up._

_"We can't let Demona follow us to the clock tower. I suggest that we hide, quickly.", Blaze said as he started gliding. We then found a abandoned building, and Blaze then got me down gently. We went to the middle of a room, watching the sole window, sitting tensely upon a old crate._

_"Blaze, I still want to know the truth. Did you actually want to kill Demona?", I asked, and Blaze sighed, looking at me for a second. __"If Demona is gone, then she won't be a danger to my godfather and the clan.", Blaze said with a quiet growl._

_"Blaze, you know that Goliath would be disappointed in you.", I said, scolding him sternly. __"Goliath wouldn't understand the pain I went through...after the human family who took me in,..they were killed.", Blaze said, making me freeze in shock._

_"What?", I asked quietly. __"When I said of the Human family who took me in, they died a long time ago. But they were actually killed by Hunters.", Blaze growled softly. _Blaze's foster family was killed? Could this be why he tried to kill Demona.

_"But why? Blaze, why did they kill your foster family?" I asked in horror and curiosity. Blaze sighed, looked down slightly as I saw a memory in his eyes flashing back. __"These hunters despised Gargoyles. The family made me hide as the hunters were searching for me. I was forced to watch them kill my family...I was only 13 years old when they were killed." Blaze whispered quietly as I felt a tear go down my face. _Oh, Blaze.

_"They even went as far to kill the family's young children! They were young and innocent! They were like siblings to me after my brother and sister died during the castle attack.", Blaze snarled lowly. __"What, you had a brother and sister?", I asked in surprise as Goliath hadn't told me of this fact, maybe he didn't want to go down memory lane too much._

_"I did. You see, my family joined Goliath's clan around the time I was still an egg. My brother was 18 years old at the time the castle was attacked, and my sister...she was still an egg when the vikings attacked.", Blaze said, looking sad and despondent._

_"Blaze, I'm so sorry about what you went through.", I whispered softly, placing my hand on Blaze's shoulder warmly, mostly ignoring my blush at the touch underneath my hand. Blaze gave a hum, glanced at me, and blinked softly, nodding lightly._

_"Blaze, is that why you tried to kill Demona?", I asked in curiosity. __"Yes, I couldn't let her take away my family after I spent a long time searching for them.", Blaze said with a soft growl._

_"But didn't she take care of you alongside Goliath?", I asked in confusion. __"Sometimes, but it was mostly Goliath who would look after me. I used to care about Demona,but now, she means nothing to me.", Blaze snarled angrily._

_"Blaze.", I said, widening my eyes in surprise. __"Her heart has gone dark, and she didn't even recognize me.", Blaze said, looking upset and frustrated._

* * *

I was with Goliath and we were watching tv when he noticed that it would soon be dawn. "It's time to head out." Goliath said as he got up, and I followed him. Soon, the other gargoyles joined him, but he noticed that Blaze still wasn't back.

"Where is Blaze? He should have been back by now.", Goliath said with a mix of confusion and concern. "Maybe he and Elisa got distracted, and he had to stay in the park.", Morgan said with a shrug, while subtly winking at me with a smirk.

"I just hope Elisa protects him. I don't want to lose him again.", Goliath rumbled softly. "Don't worry, Goliath. I'll go look for them.", I said to Goliath, nodding with determination.

"Thank you, Sally.", Goliath said as I then glowed a blue aura. Before I flew off, I gave Goliath a kiss, and then, I was flying over New York, trying to see if I could find Elisa and Blaze.

* * *

_I knew that we both would be staying the night here in this building as we were not going to make it in time to the clock tower._

_"But Blaze, what did you do after the hunters killed your family?", I asked as I have a bad feeling. __"I made sure those Hunters paid for what they did to my family.", Blaze growled angrily, and I had a face of fear, knowing what Blaze might have done to the hunters._

_"You...killed them?", I whispered in horror. He didn't respond, but I knew that the answer was yes. __"Most of them before I went into a stone sleep.", Blaze said softly. I can't imagine Goliath seeing that his godson have been changed so much._

_"But Blaze, why?", I asked in confusion before I felt the sun's rays. I saw Blaze had turned to stone, with his face looking solemn, staring at me. I sighed deeply as I thought quietly. _

_Now, my feelings were mixed as I still felt something for Blaze, but now, I don't know if I can trust him. __No, he had saved me from Demona, which means that he doesn't hate humans like she does, but I was still thinking about how Goliath would react about this revelation._


	11. Chapter 11

I sighed in frustration as I still hadn't been able to find Elisa or Blaze, and to make it worse ,I have been assigned a case, and they wanted me to investigate! As much as I wanted to find my friends, I had to do my job first. I hope they are alright.

* * *

_I fell asleep for a while, and then I heard a noise. I woke up to see Blaze waking up from his stone sleep. His roar is deeper than Goliath, and it sent shivers down my spine._

_"Hi, Blaze.", I said with a smile. "You stayed here with me the entire time?", Blaze asked in surprise as his eyes widened at seeing me._

_"Of course! I couldn't leave you here. What if Demona found you?", I said with a grin and a raised eyebrow. "It's true what Goliath said about you. You are a very loyal friend.", Blaze said to me, and I blushed red from that compliment._

_"Thanks.", I replied shyly, giving him a graceful smile which is a first for me. He smiled brightly, his eyes warm. "I can now see why Goliath loves that human, Sally so much. She is caring, loving, and devoted to her friends.", Blaze said, nodding as he realized something._

_"Blaze, you can trust Sally and me.", I said to Blaze gently as I looked at him softly. "I just have a hard time of trusting humans after what happened.", Blaze replied quietly, and I knew he was talking about that day...the day he lost his foster family.._

_"Blaze, do you hate humans?", I asked nervously. "No, what I have is more of a resentment.", Blaze said, shaking his head firmly._

_"Oh." I said as I nodded in understanding. "But I still can't trust all humans. How can I be able to know which human is good and which human is bad?", Blaze said with a frustrated growl._

_"Blaze, it's true that there are some bad humans, but most of them are good.", I said sternly as I placed a hand on his shoulder again._

_Blaze sighed softly and he looked at me with a grateful smile, and he opened his mouth about to say something when we heard a window shatter. Blaze picked me up, and got out of the way quickly. We turned around to see that it was Demona._

_"I still have a score to settle with you!", Demona snarled to Blaze. "I believe so.", Blaze growled loudly, and then the two started fighting. I then took out my cell phone and dialed Sally's number, then a few seconds later, she responded._

_"Elisa, where the hell are you?!", Sally yelled at me. "I'm in a abandoned building with Blaze. He is fighting Demona. We need you to get Goliath and his clan here now!", I screamed at her._

_"Don't worry, we're on our way!", Sally said before she hung up, and I then turned around to see Demona throw Blaze to a wall. She then saw me, and I saw her pick up a Mace. "I think it's time for you to go, Elisa.", Demona snarled as she ran at me, and I ran out of the way. As I was running, I tripped, and I saw Demona approach me._

_"Goodbye, Elisa.", Demona growled to me, and I closed my eyes waiting for the mace to strike me, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Blaze holding Demona in the air. "Leave Elisa alone!", Blaze shouted as he threw Demona across the room._

_"You okay?", Blaze asked worriedly, and I nodded my head. Blaze then turned around and snarled at Demona, and she in turn got out her blaster. I ran for cover as Demona started firing at Blaze who was doing backflips to dodge. Wow, he really is great at acrobatics! I saw that Demona got frustrated._

_"How is it that you are so strong?", Demona screamed, then Blaze flew over to her, and Demona tried to kill him with her blaster, but he knocked it out of her hands. Demona tried to grab it only for Blaze to grab the blaster, and he now aimed it at her._

_"Blaze.", I gasped in horror as I didn't want him to do something like this, especially if Goliath saw him. __"You never answered my question. Who are you?", Demona demanded with a growl._

_"I can't believe it, you still can't recognize me!", Blaze said in amazement. __"And why should I recognize you?", Demona asked with a look of anger._

_"Take a closer look at me, Demona." Blaze said with a glare at her. __I saw Demona's eyes widen considerably in shock._

_"Little..Shadow?", Demona said, her voice breaking in shock. __"My name is Blaze now, and I especially don't want you to call me that as only my godfather can call me that.", Blaze said, looking angry yet controlled._

_"Little Shadow, how is it...where have you been?", Demona said, looking upset. __"Why should I tell you?! You tried to kill my family, and Elisa!", Blaze snarled, aiming the blaster at her, and I then heard something. I turned around, and I saw Goliath and his clan along with Sally._

_"Elisa!", Sally called out as she ran over to me and hugged me. __"I'm so glad you're okay.", Sally sobbed as I saw Goliath staring at the scene of Blaze aiming the blaster at Demona._

_"Blaze, what are you doing? You're holding a gun, that's dangerous!", Broadway screamed in terror. __"Blaze, it's me. I'm your godmother, don't you care about me?", Demona asked, pleading for Blaze to understand._

_"Why should I care about you after you tried to kill my family? It's true of what Goliath said, your heart has gone dark.", Blaze said with a loud growl. __"It's the humans's fault! Blaze, you have to understand! Humans can't be trusted!", Demona said, pleading even more._

_"I am not like you! What I have is more of a resentment than a hatred.", Blaze growled lightly. __"Why did you say that? Humans destroy everything they don't understand!", Demona snarled lowly._

_"You are a danger to my family. Once you're gone, they will be safe.", Blaze said, looking furious as his wings reared, and he aimed the blaster slightly more at Demona. __"No, Blaze! Don't do this!", Goliath shouted in terror._

_"Why shouldn't I?! She is clearly a danger to all of you!", Blaze roared angrily, remarkably not touching the trigger yet. __"Blaze, like I said before, Violence is never the answer.", I said, calling out as I pleaded for him to stop. I never wanted anyone to kill someone, not even Blaze, but...his past..._

_"Elisa's right, Blaze.", Goliath said with a nod. __"Lad, you have all of us. A warrior knows when to fight for his victory, and this isn't one of these times.". Hudson spoke wisely as he had a worried face._

_"Hudson's right! Goliath and the rest of us, we are your family, your clan. Please don't kill her for revenge.". Brooklyn replied out in concern. __"Blaze, you're better than this! What could your brother think if he saw this? Do you want your little sister to know that you're a killer?". Lexington called out, pleading for Blaze to hear._

_"Come on, Blaze. I know we are to protect the clan no matter what, but this, it isn't right! Please stop!". Broadway screamed out in fear yet worry. __"Listen to your family, Blaze." Sally called out calmly, and I saw Blaze's hand shaking a bit, but he then aimed the blaster at Demona._

_"NO!", Goliath shouted in horror, but Blaze shot behind Demona. Demona fell on her back as Blaze then approached her. __"I'll let you go this time, but if you ever try to hurt my family again, I won't hesitate to kill you!", Blaze snarled with his eyes glowing. _

_Demona then nodded her head, and before she left, she took one last look at Blaze before flying off. Blaze dropped the blaster as Goliath then approached him. __Goliath stared at him, "Why did you do that, Little Shadow?"._

_"You have to understand, I was doing it for your safety!", Blaze shouted at him. __"Killing Demona is not the answer, Blaze.", Hudson said as he then approached the duo._

_"I have changed over the time you all have been asleep, Uncle. I am still the Little Shadow you knew before." Blaze said, sighing deeply with a frown. __Goliath smiled lightly as he clasped Blaze's shoulder warmly, "You will be always my Little Shadow to me no matter what.". __Blaze then sighed._

_"I think it might be best for me to go out on my own.", Blaze said, glancing at Goliath sadly. __"No, Blaze, you can't leave! We just found you again, and I don't want to lose you.", Goliath said as he grabbed Blaze's shoulders._

_"I'm sorry, Uncle, but it's for the best, and don't worry, I won't leave New York.", Blaze said with a bittersweet smile. I saw Goliath shedding a few tears before he hugged Blaze, and Blaze hugged him back. _

_Blaze then stopped hugging him and he walked to the window,he turned back to look at us one last time. __"Good luck, Little Shadow, and be safe." Goliath called out as Blaze flew off._

_"Goliath, I'm so sorry that you had to see that.", Sally said to Goliath as she hugged him, comforting him all she can. __"Guys, I have something to tell you, but it's best that I reveal it to you all at the tower.", I said to them softly, knowing what I was going to tell them is that it's going to shock them._

* * *

_**I was shocked at what Elisa told me, and I saw that everyone else was too. **__**"His foster family were killed by hunters!?", Brooklyn said in shock**_

_**"I'm afraid so. He was 13 years old when they were killed." Elisa said, bowing her head sadly. **__**"Oh, poor Blaze." Lexington said, shaking his head as he rubbed his head sadly.**_

_**"Why did he have to go through that?", Sally asked out loud, tears falling down her face. **__**"He didn't deserve it.", Morgan said as she was next to Bronx who was whining.**_

_**"Blaze has suffered much.", Hudson said softly, and I saw Elisa fiddling with her hands, and I knew she was keeping something from us. **__**"Elisa, there is more, isn't there?", I asked softly.**_

_**"No." Elisa lied, but I can tell that she's nervous. **__**"Elisa, please tell us.", I asked her sternly.**_

_**"Well, Blaze was filled with anger and rage after the hunters killed his foster family and he...", Elisa stopped herself as I saw a tear go down her face. **__**"He what, Elisa?", Broadway asked quietly.**_

_**"He ...killed most of the hunters as revenge for killing his foster family.", Elisa bit her lip, then spoke quietly. I gasped in horror, and so did everyone.**_

_**"WHAT!", Sally and Morgan said, their eyes widening in shock and horror. **__**"That can't be right!". Brooklyn shook his head in denial.**_

_**"He killed them?". Broadway whispered brokenly. **__**Lexington growled lightly, "Hunters killed his foster family in the first place.".**_

_**Hudson shook his head in shock as he spoke wisely, "Consequences can cause things to unravel at a terrible pace.".**__** I growled lightly, "What has he done?".**_

_**"He told me that he was 19 years old when he killed the hunters. He said that he spent most of his time training, and learning how to use a gun for when he would go and hunt them down.", Elisa said with a heavy sigh.**_

_**I just couldn't believe it. My Little Shadow was no longer the Gargoyle I once knew, due to those hunters! He's gone down a dark path. I felt a few tears fall down my face.**_

_**"Goliath?", Sally asked me in a whisper as she was next to me. **__**"I just need a minute.", I growled as I ran outside, and I then let out a roar of anger and sadness as the rest of my clan came to stand beside me.**_

_**"Goliath, are you okay?", Sally asked as she laid her hand upon my right shoulder. **__**"It's all my fault for Blaze having gone down a dark path. If he hadn't been taken away, he wouldn't have become this dark Gargoyle.", I growled to myself.**_

_**"Goliath, don't blame yourself.", Sally said as she laid her head against my shoulder, and I knew she's comforting me as she usually does.**_

_**"Sally's right, Goliath. Blaze might not be the same Gargoyle you once knew, but he doesn't hate humans like Demona. He just has a hard time learning to trust them.", Elisa told me as she leaned upon the railing, glancing at me as she's on my left side.**_

_**"They're both right, Goliath.", Hudson told me quietly, but I just stared out into the city. **_**Oh, my Little Shadow. Wherever you are, please be safe.**_** I said mentally.**_

* * *

**I was at the top of a roof, and I had heard my uncle's roar from here. I then felt a few tears fall down my face as I watched the clock tower from here.**

**"I'm sorry, Uncle, but I have to do this for the safety of all Gargoyles.", I said softly as I took out my gun. I didn't want to tell Elisa that I was still hunting down and killing more hunters, but I knew I could trust her. I just don't know why.**

**"I'll be back one day, Uncle. I will still help you stop Demona and Xanatos.", I murmured quietly as I then flew off, searching for the next Hunter on my list.**


	12. Chapter 12

3 days have passed since Blaze left the clan, and Goliath has been sad ever since Blaze left. I can understand his pain as in the last few days, I have been trying to cheer Goliath up. So far, I have only been able to make him a bit happy, but his mind always go back to his godson.

I was in my apartment, staring at the mirror. _Draven, what can I do? Nothing I do is cheering up Goliath._ I asked the spirit in devastation and frustration. _Sally, he is just having a hard time. He just can't accept that his godson has gone down a dark path._ Draven spoke softly.

_I just can't believe that Blaze would do something like that._ I sighed heavily as I shook my head lightly. _All he felt at the time of his foster family's death, was anger and rage which is why he killed those hunters as revenge._ Draven replied quietly, sounding sad yet understanding.

_But I still can't understand why he would become violent. Elisa told me that Blaze had bashed Demona's head several times against the pavement._ I groaned lightly, growing ever more frustrated. _You have heard Blaze. He just wants to protect his family, which is understandable. Anyone has that duty, after all, and even Blaze knows it for he's a Gargoyle warrior._ Draven protested lightly, trying to comfort me warmly.

I sighed heavily as I nodded. I just hope what Blaze said was true about that he would stay in New York. I just hope that Demona doesn't try to manipulate him. Who am I kidding?! Of course, Blaze wouldn't let himself get tricked as we all saw how he wanted to kill Demona with her own blaster.

I then stared at a window in the mirror, and then I saw a silhouette of a Gargoyle. I gasped as I turned around, and I saw Demona crash through the window. Thinking fast, I grabbed my gun.

"Demona! Freeze!", I shouted at her, but she shot a dart at me, and I then fell to the floor. I saw Demona grab my gun and crush it in her hand. "You've just been poisoned. In 24 hours, you'll be dead. I have the antidote. Tell Goliath that I'll be at the Old York Opera House in the Village. Ciao.", Demona cackled evilly as she flew away. I stood up, and then Draven came out of the necklace.

Stay still, Sally. I can heal you.", Draven told me sternly as his hands glowed blue, and he placed them where Demona shot the dart at me, and I then felt better.

"Thanks, Draven.", I said with a grateful smile, and Draven smiled back as he nodded lightly. Draven then went back inside the necklace as I heard my door open, and I saw Elisa and my sister run towards me.

"Sally, you okay? We heard noises from your apartment.", Morgan asked in worry yet relief. "Sally, who did this?", Elisa asked warily as she saw my broken window.

"Demona. She tried to poison me, but I used a spell to heal myself, and now we have to go tell Goliath.", I said to them, looking at them determinedly as I knew Goliath would freak out yet kiss me in relief when we tell him.

We were at the clock tower, and Goliath was hugging, and kissing me as I told everyone about what Demona tried to do. "Demona keeps forgetting that I know magic. Lucky for me, I know a spell to heal myself if I get poisoned.", I said with a smirk.

"What's Demona's game this time?", Brooklyn asked with a soft growl. "l don't know. But we're going to find out." Goliath said as he rumbled softly, kneading his hand through my hair as he kissed me on the temple.

"But l'm OK. You don't have to go. You know it's a trap." I said to Goliath as I turned around to face him, placing my hands upon his chest. "Sally's right, Goliath.", Elisa spoke knowingly behind me.

"If he doesn't go now, Demona will know that her plan failed. She'll go after you again.", Hudson said softly through I don't know if he means me or Goliath would be targeted again. "We gotta stop her." Broadway said with a frustrated snort.

"Yes. But how? We can't lock Demona up and I will not even discuss the alternative.", Goliath said as he went outside to the balcony, and we joined him immediately. "You're our leader, Goliath. As such, you are responsible for all of the gargoyles.", Hudson spoke softly yet wisely.

Goliath sighed deeply. "l'll go with you. I've got a few things to settle with her.", Brooklyn said with a snarl.

"I'll go with you too." I said, nodding with a determined frown. "No. You stay here with Bronx and guard the tower.", Goliath looked at Brooklyn. He then looked at me softly, "Broadway, you and Lexington escort Sally home, and stay with her until sunrise. She'll be safe from Demona then. Hudson, you come with me." Goliath said, giving out orders, his clear voice rumbling as I realized that he wasn't leaving this alone.

"Be careful, Goliath.", I replied softly as I leaned my head upon his shoulder. He tilted my chin gently, giving me a look of tender love and care. "I promise, Sally. Demona just doesn't understand that I won't give up protecting you and the clan no matter what. I will be back, my love.".

I sighed lightly, and kissed him on the lips for a second, "You better damn make your way back to me, Goliath.". He smiled lightly, and nodded. I turned around to face Hudson, "You be careful, Hudson. Take care of each other.".

Hudson smiled warmly, "Don't worry, lass. We are warriors, and we are Gargoyles. We protect our own.". I nodded, and I then watched Goliath and Hudson fly off.

Well, it's time to head home. I just hope that Goliath and Hudson are safe. I went to my bedroom, and I then fell asleep. I was having a strange dream as I found myself in a field with trees surrounding the area, and I then heard crying.

I was walking in the direction from where I heard the crying, and I then saw a little black something nearby. I got closer to it and I saw that it was a...little Gargoyle! "Are you okay, little one?" I asked gently, but he didn't hear me. I tried to touch him only for my hand to go right through him.

What the heck? I then noticed the little Gargoyle had a cut on his leg, and then I heard a familiar voice. "Little Shadow!", I turned around to see Goliath, and he ran through me as if I was a ghost! I saw him kneel down, and that's when I realized that the little Gargoyle is actually Blaze.

"What's wrong, Little Shadow?", Goliath asked softly, and I could see Blaze still crying. "I hurt myself.", Blaze cried, and I saw Goliath pick up Blaze, and hold him close to his chest.

"Oh, that's just a scrape. Have you been playing around, rascal?". Goliath purred softly as he reassured him. Blaze leaned closer to Goliath with tiny hiccups as he slowly stopped crying, and I then realized that I must be seeing a memory from Goliath's past.

"Shhh, I know what will calm you down, Little Shadow.", Goliath said softly, and I then saw him to rock Blaze as he started singing.

_**Baby mine, don't you cry**_  
_**Baby mine, dry your eyes**_  
_**Rest your head, close to my heart**_  
_**Never to part, baby of mine**_

Goliath sang as he held Blaze's head to his heart, and Blaze was still sobbing a bit, but now he was smiling a bit.

_**Little one when you play**_  
_**Don't you mind what they say**_  
_**Let your eyes sparkle and shine**_  
_**Never a tear, baby of mine**_  
_**If they knew all about you**_  
_**They'd end up loving you too**_  
_**All those same people who scold you**_  
_**What they'd give just for**_  
_**The right to hold you**_  
_**From your head to your toes**_  
_**You're not much, heaven knows**_  
_**But you are so precious to me**_  
_**Sweet as can be, baby of mine**_  
_**Oh, baby of mine**_  
_**Oh, baby of mine**_  
_**Oh, baby of mine**_

I was crying a bit after Goliath finished singing the song, and I saw that it was almost dawn. I saw Goliath hug Blaze closer to him. "I guess that we're going to have to stay here, Little Shadow.", Goliath said with a low chuckle.

"I love you, Uncle Goliath.", Blaze said happily, and I smiled at his innocence. "I love you too, my Little Shadow.", Goliath said with a smile as he hugged Blaze closer to him. As they both turned to stone, I smiled at them, seeing Goliath's smile and him holding Blaze in his stone sleep, and I can see how close Goliath was to Blaze.

I then woke up due to the sun's rays hitting my face, and I got from my bed. I went to go see if Broadway and Lexington were still there, and sure enough, they were now in their stone sleep.

_Draven, what was that dream I had?_ I asked the spirit in curiosity, and Draven then came out of the necklace. "What you saw, Sally, it was a memory from Goliath's past.", Draven said softly as he seemed thoughtful.

"I know, but why did I dream it?", I asked in a bit of confusion. "It might have been for you to see how close Goliath was to Blaze.", Draven spoke lightly as his wings became his cape.

"I saw that Goliath really cares for Blaze which is why it's hard for him to see his godson had changed so much." I said, nodding. "Then you truly understand why Goliath has been sad those past few days then.", Draven smiled comfortingly.

I sighed heavily as I went over to stand by the window. Later when it's almost sunset, I'll go look for Goliath and Hudson. Soon, I was telling Elisa and Morgan about the dream that I had last night.

"You're serious?!", Morgan asked in amazement and shock. "That's crazy that you had a dream like that.", Elisa said in awe.

"I know, right? But it must have been a way to show me how much Goliath cares for Blaze.", I said to them with a nod. "If I was there, I would have also cried.", Morgan said in wonder.

"So, you have seen a memory of Goliath and Blaze. Any reason why?". Elisa asked curiously. "It's why Goliath is having a hard time accepting that his godson has changed.", I said with a sigh.

"It's all those hunters' fault!", Morgan growled lightly, upset for Blaze and mad at the Hunters. "If they hadn't killed Blaze's foster family, he wouldn't have turned into a dark Gargoyle.", Elisa mused in thought.

It was now sunset, and I prepared myself to go find Goliath and Hudson. I glowed a blue aura, and then I was off, and I knew that Broadway and Lexington would be searching for me, but i had to go find Goliath.

After flying a bit, I came across a graveyard, and I saw on top of a roof, Goliath, Hudson, and Demona holding her blaster over her head. She must have tried to hit Hudson with it, but dawn came, and stopped from doing it.

I then landed near Goliath, and I sensed that he was injured, but I knew he would heal. _Draven, what should we do with Demona once she wakes up?_ I asked the Gargoyle spirit curiously.

_I will have to send her flying._ Draven said with a sly chuckle, and I knew what he was talking about. _Draven, are you sure?_ I asked nervously yet excitedly.


	13. Chapter 13

_Sally, remember when I said the time would be right to reveal myself to your friends? Well, now is the time._ Draven said wisely, and I knew he was right. I saw that the sun was setting, so I used my telekinesis to carefully move the Gargoyle statues to the ground.

After I was done, I saw that it was now night time, and I went to stand beside Goliath. I then saw the Gargoyles wake up from their stone sleep. "Now it ends...what?", Demona said as she saw me in shock.

"Sally.", Hudson said in amazement as he noticed me, and I then saw Goliath waking up. "Sally, what are you doing here?!" Goliath asked in concern and horror.

"I changed my mind. I am going to kill you right here!", Demona growled as she lifted her blaster gun, aiming it at me. "I think it's time for you to go, Demona.", I said with a smirk, and my necklace glowed for a bit.

Demona snarled at me, looking a bit taken back by my confidence, but then she noticed a blue light coming from behind her. Demona turned around to see the spirit of Draven approaching her, and I saw that Goliath and Hudson looked shocked as well. "Who the hell are you?!", Demona snarled as she whipped her blaster gun at Draven.

"Time to send you flying, Demona.", Draven said before he let out a powerful roar, and I saw that the roar has sent Demona flying, and then Draven stopped. "Great job!", I laughed as Draven grinned at me, and then I saw Goliath and Hudson staring at Draven with a confused look.

"Sally, who is he?" Goliath asked me warily as he held onto me. "Well, this is going to shock you, but let's head to the clock tower first.", I said to them as I turned around to face Goliath and Hudson, smiling sheepishly.

We were all flying back to the clock tower. Well, Goliath was carrying me as he still didn't trust Draven, but he had to know about him. Goliath and his clan once told me about the stories they would hear about Draven.

Soon, we were at the clock tower as we landed, and we walked inside. I saw Elisa, Morgan with the other Gargoyles, and then they noticed us. "You're all okay!", Brooklyn shouted in relief, and then Bronx noticed Draven, barking at him.

"Who's he?", Lexington asked suspiciously. "That's what we liked to know. He just came out of nowhere, and sent Demona flying.", Hudson said in awe.

"Really?", Elisa asked in shock. "He let out a powerful roar, and it sent Demona flying. Now, Sally, tell us who he is.", Goliath said, staring at me.

"I guess I owe you all a huge explanation, don't I?", I said with a weak grin, and then my sister came to step beside me. "He is a Gargoyle Spirit and his name is...Draven.", I explained softly, and then the Gargoyles' eyes widened.

"Wait!? Draven as in the legendary Gargoyle with the strongest magic ever!?", Brooklyn shouted in shock. "Even more powerful than Oberon, Titania, and the Children of Oberon!?", Lexington asked in amazement.

"But how is that possible?". asked Broadway in curiosity. Hudson nodded, "Yes, how are you able to be here?". Goliath spoke, "But why do you choose to appear in this of all times?".

"But wait, how does he know you?", Elisa asked in surprise and curiosity. "Well, he saved me and my family from a fire when I was 7 years old, and Goliath, remember when you asked me about how I got my magic powers? Well, it was actually Draven who taught me.", I confessed with a smile.

"But Sally, why didn't you tell us about him?", Elisa asked softly, looking a bit upset. "I told Sally that I would reveal myself to you when the time was right for all of you to know.", Draven said warmly as he stood beside me, placing a hand upon my back.

"Like when you knew you had to stop Demona.", Hudson elaborated with a nod. "Exactly.", Draven said with a grin.

"Morgan, did you know about him as well?", Brooklyn asked as he looked at Morgan sternly. "Yes, I did.", Morgan said with a sheepish smile.

"This is all amazing, but if I may ask, how did you get trapped in a necklace?", Broadway asked in wonder. "Broadway's right. The stories we heard said that you disappeared after a fight.", Goliath said in awe and wonder.

"It was during an attack at Castle Wyvern.", Draven said wistfully with a sad sigh. "Wait, you lived at Castle Wyvern!?", Lexington said in shock, widening his eyes.

"I was the eldest Gargoyle, but I never thought that you have lived there before me.", Hudson spoke in bewilderment. "It was way before you and the rest of your clan moved into the castle, and I was friends with Princess Katharine and the Magus.", Draven replied with a shrug.

"But why didn't the Princess or the Magus ever mention you?", Goliath asked in shock. "It was too hard for them to go down memory lane. You see, the princess was out on a boat one night, and the vikings attacked, and I was able to use my magic to stop the vikings from attacking the castle, but when I saw that the princess was in trouble, I knew I had to save her, but at a terrible cost, I became a spirit." Draven replied tearfully.

"But how?", Hudson asked in wonder. "I saw a viking launch a spear at the princess, and I took the hit that was meant for her.", Draven explained softly. Exclamations came from all the Gargoyles at once, shock filling their eyes.

"The necklace which I'm wearing, it originally belonged to Princess Katharine. The necklace had fallen into the ocean, and Draven possessed it, but it took thousands of years for the humans to find it.", I explained for Draven.

"But why did you possess the necklace?", Brooklyn asked in awe and a bit curiosity. "Because I knew if somebody was possessed by me, they would gain my magic powers and I couldn't allow that. Before I possessed the necklace, I saw a vision, and I saw Sally in my vision.", Draven said with a smile.

"You saw her in your vision?", Elisa asked in amazement. "I did. I knew that she would be the one who I would train to learn about my magic.", Draven said with a nod.

"I once saw him before. I was going to see Sally after she was shot, and I saw him floating near her bed." Goliath said softly. "You saw him?" I said, looking at him in surprise. Goliath nods his head.

"The legend said that you can see the future and you can also read a person's soul, is it true? Were you able to read Blaze's soul?", Goliath asked nervously.

"I am a Seer, yes, but it happens when it happens, not at my will. So, I am afraid to say that I have not Seen of Blaze yet, but I can sense people in a way. I cannot read his soul, but I sensed that he is mentally hurt ever since that day he lost his foster family.", Draven sighed heavily, frowning at Goliath, and Goliath sighed deeply with a nod.

"I really want Little Shadow back as who he used to be, but the past is the past. All we could do for the best is to help him heal.", Goliath spoke sadly, and Draven nodded in understanding.

"But Sally, why didn't you tell me about him when we first met?", Elisa asked in confusion as she looked at me. "Like Draven said, he told me to wait until the time was right.", I said with a helpless shrug and a weak smile.

"So, he has been caring for you?", Brooklyn asked softly as he looked at Morgan. "Ever since we were little." Morgan said with a grin.

"Draven has been like a father to me and my sister after my dad died protecting me.", I said to them as I felt Draven place his hand on my shoulder. "And I'm glad to have them as my children. My life wouldn't be the same without them.", Draven said, smiling warmly, and I saw Morgan hug Draven happily.

"It's amazing that the Gargoyle with the most powerful magic is here with us.", Brooklyn said in amazement. "I know, right?!", Lexington said with a excited grin.

"So, you taught Sally how to conjure food, huh? I love that power!", Broadway laughed in delight. "Imagine all the wisdom you have earned over the years, I'd be delighted to chat with you of any lessons I have learned myself.", Hudson smiled warmly.

"I would be very happy to have such a powerful Gargoyle as you for a protector of this clan, Draven.", Goliath spoke respectfully with a little bow. "Goliath, Draven doesn't mind me being with you.", I said happily as I went over to hold Goliath's hand firmly.

"I have seen that you and my daughter will have a happy life together, but if you ever hurt her...", Draven said warmly with a hint of wariness as I then placed my other hand on his. "Draven, it's okay, I know Goliath would never do that.", I said with a stern look, and Draven then smiled at me.

"I promise that I won't ever do something like that to Sally as I love her with all my heart.", Goliath said with another respectful nod. "And if you all ever need help or my advice, just call my name, and I will appear before you.", Draven said after he nodded back to Goliath.

"Thank you, Draven.", Goliath said gratefully, and Draven then shook his hand with him. "Draven, can you tell us more stories about when you lived at the castle?", Broadway asked in excitement.

I chuckled warmly, and I looked at Draven. "I don't mind.", Draven said smiling with a warm chuckle.

Draven was telling the Gargoyles more about his life before they moved into the castle. I sighed softly, feeling happy, and I went outside to stare at the city. I then felt someone behind me, and I knew that it was Goliath.

"Hey, Goliath." I said softly as I turned around slightly to face him. "What are you doing out here, Sally?", Goliath asked gently.

"Just thinking about what a day it has been. First, Demona tried to poison me, and now, you all know about Draven.", I said with a chuckle. "Indeed.", Goliath said with a bright smile.

"Goliath, I'm sorry that I kept him secret from you.", I said as I averted my eyes briefly, and I then felt Goliath hold my hand in his. I looked up to see that his eyes were filled of love and understanding.

"Sally, I can understand why you didn't want to tell us about him. You were afraid that someone like Xanatos or Demona would try to steal the necklace, and use his magic for evil.", Goliath said with a warm smile and a light nod.

"That's right, Goliath. That's another reason why I love you.", I said to Goliath as I lifted his hand, kissing it softly upon the palm. Then I felt it move to rest upon my cheek. "That's also why I love you too, Sally." Goliath said to me as his hand stroked my cheek so tenderly, and I smiled at him brightly, my heart swelling in love.

Goliath then held me up and we kissed passionately. As we were kissing, I kept thinking about how I no longer had to keep Draven a secret from my friends, and I also kept thinking about my future with Goliath. Draven was teasing me about having children with Goliath, and I couldn't wait to form a family with him.


	14. Chapter 14

Week of November 28 - Secret Diary #2

1 week has passed since I told Goliath and his clan about Draven, and I'm glad that I don't have to keep him a secret anymore. The rest of the clan get along well with Draven, though they treat him as if he is a king, much to Draven's annoyance. I can't blame them as Draven is a legend among Gargoyles, Wizards, and Witches for his powerful magic.

Anyway, I had woken up from a nap, and it was also sunset. I was feeling a bit odd, and I walked to look myself in the mirror, and I saw my nose looking a bit red.

"Oh,crap, don't tell me, I'm sick.", I moaned to myself as I have been taking good care of myself in the past week. How did I get sick!?

You think i'm overreacting? Well, I'm not! You see, when I get sick, it messes with my magic, and every time I sneeze, my magic does something. I then walked to the kitchen to see if I still had that herb as it's the only thing that can cure me of my sickness, and to my dismay, I didn't have any.

"Aw, damn it!", I groaned loudly, and then Draven came out of the necklace. "Draven, bad news. I'm sick, and there's no herb left.", I said in frustration as Draven then touched my forehead.

"This is very bad. You know how your magic can get out of control every time when you sneeze.", Draven said with a wince. "Well, the good news is, that I haven't sneezed yet.", I said with a weak smile.

"You have to let Goliath and the others know about this.", Draven said with a patient sigh. "Yeah, they will be asking me a lot of questions.", I nodded, muttering softly.

"I will fly you there, Sally.", Draven said with a encouraging smile, and then I heard knocking on my door. I went over to open it to see my sister. "Hey, Sally, ready to go see the others? Elisa is already there.", Morgan asked with a grin.

"Yep, Draven was just about to take me there, wanna come with us?", I said with a shrug. "Sally, your nose looks a bit red...oh god, don't tell me you're sick.", Morgan said, moaning lightly in helpless frustration.

"I'm afraid I am.", I said with a weak chuckle. "Let's go.", Draven said with a sigh, and he then used his telekinesis to make us fly alongside him. We then arrived at the clock tower at the exact same time when the gargoyles are waking up from their stone sleep, and Goliath then noticed me.

"Hi, Sally. Wait, what's wrong? Sally, you look a bit red.", Goliath asked in concern after smiling as he went over to me. "Are you sick?", Elisa asked in worry.

"I'm going to have to explain to all of you about this.", Draven said thoughtfully as everyone followed him inside the clock tower. Draven, I and Morgan started explaining to the Gargoyles about why I shouldn't get sick.

"Whoa, so your magic gets out of control every time you sneeze.", Brooklyn said in awe and a bit bewilderment. "If so, what can we do to heal you?", Goliath asked in curiosity and concern.

"There is a special herb that can cure Sally in a few hours, and I make it with chicken soup. Unfortunately, we don't have any, but I do know that somewhere in the mountains of New York, there is a group growing there.", Draven elaborated lightly.

"That's great! Should we go search for it?", Elisa said with a nod and grin. "I'll go search for it as I need all of you to look after Sally.", Draven said sternly as he looked at us all.

"No problem, Draven as long as I..ah..ah..", I said, but then I felt myself going to sneeze. "Shit! She's going to sneeze!", Morgan screamed as she ducked for cover.

"Ah..ACHOOO!", I sneezed loudly. I then looked around, and I saw that I had made cakes appear on Broadway's table. "That's not actually bad as I love cake!", Broadway grinned happily as he ran joyously to his table.

"Why is Morgan scared about this?". Goliath asked. Hudson replied, "Perhaps it isn't just good intentions, it could be bad intentions as well.",

Lexington shrugged lightly, "Either way, Broadway looks very happy.", "Draven, what about you? Aren't you affected by Sally's sneeze?", Elisa asked in confusion.

"I'm not. I must now go find the herb, but Sally can still contact me through the necklace. Let me know if anything else happens.", Draven said with a comforting nod as he then flew off.

"I don't think that your magic got out of control.", Brooklyn said with a smile. "I agree.", Broadway said with a wide grin as he then scooped a mini cake into his mouth.

"Oh, you haven't what my sneezes can..ah...ah..ACHOOO!", I sneezed again as I shook my head lightly. "Okay, did anything else appear?", Elisa asked as she sorta looked around.

"No, everything seems the same." Goliath said with a shrug, then I heard Brooklyn laughing. "What's funny, Brooklyn?", Morgan asked curiously with a smile.

"Look what that sneeze did to Broadway.", Brooklyn pointed while chuckling. I then saw that I had changed Broadway's outfit to a cowboy. "Sorry, Broadway." I said with a chuckle.

His outfit is exactly like Woody's outfit from Toy Story. I was relieved that there was no gun in the holster as I knew that Broadway hates guns.

"It's actually pretty cool! I got the hat and everything!", Broadway grinned. "Even though it's funny, I think we should take this more seriously.", Elisa said warily. I nodded, and then I felt another sneeze coming.

"Not again...Ah..ACHOOO!", I sneezed loudly, and Goliath patted my back comfortingly. When I turned to stare at Elisa, I couldn't hold my giggling. "What's so funny?", Elisa asked in confusion.

"Elisa, look in the mirror.", Morgan said with a snicker and giggle, and Elisa went over to look at herself in the mirror. She gasped in surprise, screamed, "What the hell?! You changed my outfit to a freaking Catwoman suit!".

"Sorry." I said with a weak shrug. "So far, your sneezing has only changed outfits.", Hudson said with a chuckle. I nod as I glanced at Elisa again. Her Catwoman suit is the version from the TV show, 'The Batman', and I got to admit if Blaze saw her right now, Elisa would be all red-faced from embarrassment if he complimented her something.

"I'm afraid that's not the only thing her sneezing can do.", Morgan said with a conflicted look as she was petting Bronx, and I then went over to grab a tissue. Once again, I sneezed, and I saw Morgan fall to the ground, letting out a yelp of surprise.

"Morgan, you okay?", Brooklyn asked in concern as he went over to help her up. "I'm fine, but I don't get it. I was petting Bronx, and then I felt myself fall over...wait.", Morgan said as she realized something, and she turned her head around to search for Bronx.

"Bronx!", Morgan shouted in horror, and we then heard small barking. Then I saw Bronx...but he is a puppy!"Bronx, oh my goodness, that sneeze must have deaged him back into a puppy.", Morgan said in amazement and awe.

"Who knew that Bronx looked so small and cute as a puppy.", Brooklyn said with a whistle as Bronx started barking at him, but it only made him look adorable. "It's okay, Bronx.", Morgan cooed comfortingly as she picked him up.

"Okay, now I'm getting scared at what your sneezing can do.", Lexington said nervously. "Can't you stop your sneezing?", Elisa asked as she looked at me desperately.

"I can, but only if I stop myself from sneezing completely.", I said. "Great.", Elisa said sarcastically, and then I felt myself starting to sneeze.

"Cover your nose!", Morgan shouted. I tried to, but it was too late as I already sneezed. "Is everyone okay? Did any of you get affected?", I asked around as I looked around in worry.

"I'm still okay.", Goliath said with a relieved grin. "Me too.", Brooklyn said with a relieved smile.

"I'm still in one piece.", Lexington said with a relieved chuckle. "I am alright.", Hudson spoke lightly. I widened my eyes in shock as I heard Hudson's voice high-pitched like if he had inhaled a balloon!

I saw Broadway, Lexington, and Brooklyn laugh at him as Elisa and Goliath were struggling to hide their chuckling. "Oh, that's priceless..Sally's sneeze made your voice high-pitched!", Brooklyn laughed as he slapped his knees, heaving over.

"Oh, god, that's the most hilarious thing I had ever saw!", Broadway bellowed in laughter. "Never expected that today of all days!", Lexington laughed heartily.

"I am so sorry, Hudson, but that was the funnest thing I have ever heard!", Goliath chuckled merrily. "I never thought I'd have a funny day, but here it is!", Elisa giggled among her chuckles.

"I never expected to be funny today.", Hudson spoke with a glare at the others, but that made the others laugh again at hearing the high-pitched tone of his voice.

"I think it's best that you don't talk, Hudson.", I said with a giggle/laugh, nearly feeling that my gut's busting out. "At least your magic isn't doing anything harmful.", Lexington said with a giggle.

"Well, I'm gla..ah..ah..ah..ACHOO!", I sneezed even more louder this time. "?yako uoy era", Lexington asked, and then he froze as I widened my eyes in dismay and shock.

Oh, crap, I made Lexington talk backwards, and I can't even understand a word he is saying! "That's a problem. How are we going to understand him if he is talking backwards?", Broadway asked in bewilderment and worry.

"!flesym dnatsrednu neve t'nac I", Lexington exclaimed in surprise. (He said I can't even understand myself!) "Okay, I think you should stop talking now!", Brooklyn said, wincing lightly.

"!em ot yas uoy did tahW" Lexington said, glaring at Brooklyn. (He said What did you say to me?) "That's enough, you two!", Morgan said as she moved between the boys, glaring at them both.

"She's right. This is no time for a fight.", Elisa said with a nod. "Can't we do anything to help Sally stop sneezing?", Broadway asked in worry.

"I'm afraid that I won't be fine until Draven finds the herb.", I said, biting my lip nervously. "Then what are we going to do in the meantime, Sally?", Goliath asked in curiosity.

"Well, so far, we have to wait. At least, I haven't affected you, Morgan or Brooklyn...yet.", I said with a quiet gulp. "Well, I'm glad.", Brooklyn said in relief. I smiled, but then I felt myself getting ready to sneeze again, and I could see Goliath trying to stop me from sneezing, but it was too late.

"Okay, which of us got affected?", Morgan asked, looking between Brookyln and Goliath. "Not me.", Brooklyn said, surrendering his hands lightly, and I then turned to look at Goliath.

"Goliath?", I asked anxiously. Goliath opened his mouth to speak, but instead of words, out came a song!

_**From the day we arrive on the planet**_  
_**And blinking, step into the sun**_

He then placed his hands over his mouth as I then placed a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing, but I was failing. I had made Goliath sing instead of talk! I saw that everyone else was trying to hold their laughter, but it wasn't working.

Goliath opened his mouth, and then again,

_**There's more to see than can ever be seen**_  
_**More to do than can ever be done**_

We all then busted out laughing. "Goliath, oh, that's so funny!", I said as I hugged myself, heaving over. "Who knew that Goliath can sing 'Circle of Life'?!". Elisa laughed as she caught herself upon a wall.

"I agree with that!", Morgan said, giggling uproariously, and I could see Bronx laughing too, giving out bark-like chortles. "Turning words into a song!", Hudson laughed, his high-pitched voice making the others laugh harder.

"Oh, stop! That's getting way crazy!", Brooklyn laughed heartily. "Who knew that a sneeze of magic can do this wicked funny stuff?!", Broadway roared with laughter.

"!me gnirutort er'uoY", Lexington screamed in laughter. (You're torturing me!") I could see Goliath getting frustrated with himself as every time he would open his mouth, he would sing instead of talk.

_**There's far too much to take in here**_  
_**More to find than can ever be found**_

"I'm sorry, Goliath. Until Draven brings the herb, you're all going to stay like this.", I said giggling. "What do you mean?" Elisa asked in surprise and shock.

"After I drink the herb with soup, all the spells I cast with my sneeze on you will be gone.", I said with a helpless shrug. Goliath opened his mouth again.

_**But the sun rolling high**_  
_**Through the sapphire sky**_  
_**Keeps great and small on the endless round**_

"Sorry.", I said, giving him a weak sheepish smile.


	15. Chapter 15

"So, you mean that we are going to stay like this until you take the herb?", Elisa said in dismay, staring at me with shock. "Unfortunately, yes.", I said, wincing.

"How am I going to make through the night with this voice?!", Hudson said with a groan. "!sdrawkcab gnikaeps ma I ?ti ekam ot gniog I ma woH.", Lexington said. (He said How I am going to make it? I am speaking backwards!). I saw Goliath opening his mouth once again.

_**It's the circle of life**_  
_**And it moves us all**_

"I just don't want to be assigned a case while wearing this!", Elisa said, moaning in dismay. "At least I didn't get affected.", Brooklyn said with a victory smirk.

"Ah...ah...ah..ACHOO!", I sneezed as I think Brookyln is about to get his turn now. "Brooklyn!", I heard Morgan shout in dismayed shock, and I saw what I had turned Brooklyn into.

I gasped as I saw that I turned Brooklyn into a cat! I noticed that he had red fur, and as I looked closer, he looks like a Maine Coon. "Oh, no!", I said to myself, shaking my head in dimsay.

"Oh, my goodness!", Elisa said in shock as she stared at Brooklyn. Broadway chuckled lightly, "Okay, I gotta admit that he looks cute as a cat.". Brooklyn glared at him.

"!yzarc s'ti, tac a onti a elyograg gnignahC", Lexington chuckled in bewilderment. (Changing a gargoyle into a cat, it's crazy!) "That's a bad intention of magic.", Hudson spoke lightly. Goliath sang again,

_**Through despair and hope**_  
_**Through faith and love**_

"Brooklyn!", Morgan shouted in dismay as she picked him up, and Bronx started barking at Brooklyn. "Bronx, stop it!" Morgan shouted, scolding him, and Bronx then stopped.

"Brooklyn, it's me, Morgan. Can you understand me?", Morgan asked, and I saw Brooklyn nod his head, and Morgan sighed in relief.

Among Brooklyn's red pelt, there was a white stripe from his forehead to a little bit upon his tail which in place was his hair when he was a Gargoyle, and in place of his loincloth, he's wearing a collar now which is dark blue.

"That's a relief, but now, we really need Draven to get back here fast!", Morgan said, turning around to face me, a desperate look on her face as she held Bronx who's glaring at Brooklyn who's climbing into Morgan's shoulders around the neck.

"She's right! What if your sneeze does something like that to us?", Elisa said in horror and worry. "I already have enough problems with having a voice like this.", Hudson said, shaking his head with a moan.

"!?em dnatsrednu t'nac uoy fi,syug uoy ot klat ot gniog I ma woH", Lexington said. (How am I going to talk to you guys if you can't understand me?!). Goliath then sang again,

_**Till we find our place**_  
_**On the path unwinding**_

"Sally, contact Draven!", Broadway said hastily with a desperate glance at me. "Okay.", I said with a nod. I then placed my hand on the necklace, and it glowed.

"Draven, can you hear me?", I asked, calling out. "Yes, I can, Sally. What's wrong?", Draven asked in concern as his voice projected out of the necklace like a radio walkie-talkie.

"There are some problems here. I already affected my friends with my sneezing!", I said hastily with a moan. "Like what?", Draven asked, sounding curious.

"First, I made Broadway's outfit change to a cowboy outfit, and then I changed Elisa's outfit to a Catwoman suit.", I said, sounding sheepish. "Oh my goodness, what else happened?", Draven asked, sounding surprised with concern.

"My sneeze also deaged Bronx into a puppy, and I made Hudson's voice high pitched, and I also made Lexington talk backwards!", I said, getting a bit desperate now. "What about Goliath and Brooklyn? What did the sneeze do to them?", Draven asked, sounding worried now.

"I...made Goliath sing instead of talk because every time he opens his mouth, he will sing instead, and I turned Brooklyn into a cat.", I spoke quietly, feeling distressed now. "Please tell us that you found the herb.", Elisa asked hastily as she came closer to me.

"I'm still in the mountains. I do know that I am getting closer, just hold on a bit longer!", Draven called out, and then the necklace stopped glowing. "How can we wait? I want the effect your sneeze did on us to wear off!", Elisa said, moaning in dismay.

"Sorry, Elisa.", I said softly as I hugged her comfortingly. This went for a while. At first, it was funny seeing Goliath sing, Lexington talk backwards, and Hudson speaking in a high-pitched voice, but now, it's getting annoying.

"Uh, guys,we have trouble.", Morgan said, pointing a finger as she saw something, and we all went outside to the balcony, and we spotted one of Xanatos' Gargoyle robots. "Out of all times, does he have to attack now!?", Elisa asked in annoyance and embarrassment.

"That's a problem. How are we going to work together if we are still under the effects of the sneeze?", Broadway asked in despair. "We just have to figure it out somehow.", Hudson spoke thoughtfully.

"!? woh tuB", Lexington groaned in distress. (But how?!) As always this day, Goliath sang,

**_In the circle_**  
**_The circle of life_**

"Come on, guys, we have to stop Xanatos!", I said, pointing at the Robot Gargoyle with suppressed frustration. "Where's Brooklyn?", Morgan asked frantically as she looked around.

"You go search for him, and after you find him, stay here at the clock tower, and wait for Draven.", I said, glancing at him, and I then saw Bronx walk up to us. "Sorry, Bronx, but you can't go with us.", I said sternly, and Bronx whined pitifully.

"I'm going with you too, even though I'm embarrassed to go out wearing this.", Elisa said, gesturing to herself, and I then felt Goliath pick me up and we were all off, and soon, we then saw where the robot had landed.

* * *

_I was now in the streets, searching for Brooklyn, and I saw him near the the crossing sign. __"Brooklyn!", I shouted in relief as he saw me, and he tried to run over to me, but a stray dog got in his way. Having no other choice, Brooklyn ran into the alleyway._

_I started running after him, and I saw the dog getting close to him. Thinking fast, I found a bone, and I called out to the dog. __"Here, boy!", I said. The dog saw the bone in my hand, and he came over to my side. I threw the bone, and the dog went after it._

_I then continued to search for Brooklyn as I was in the park, and I just hope I can find him before another dog does. __"Oh, Brooklyn. Please be okay, I don't want to lose you.", I muttered to myself. I then heard meowing, and sure enough, I saw Brooklyn up in a nearby tree._

_"What's wrong, Brooklyn? Can you get down?", I asked in worry, and Brookyln shook his head. __I then started climbing the tree carefully, and soon, I made to the top._

_"Brooklyn, get on my shoulder.", I said softly. Brooklyn then got on my shoulder as I then started climbing down, and I then landed on the ground. __Brooklyn meowed as I then hugged him to my chest._

_"Brooklyn, I don't know if you can understand me, but I was so afraid to lose you. I really love you, Brooklyn.", I whispered softly, and Brooklyn purred warmly, nuzzling into my chin._

_"So, you can really understand me, huh?", I said with a shy smile, and Brooklyn mewed, nodding. __"Well, let's go back to the clock tower.", I said hastily as we started walking back to the tower. _

_After we made it back, I placed Brooklyn down, and I started to search for Bronx, but I couldn't find him. __"Bronx? Where could he be?", I asked myself, hoping that he is okay as he is a puppy._

* * *

"It landed in the junkyard.", I called out as the Gargoyles all flew over to the junkyard, and after landing, Goliath gently put me down. "Okay, Xanatos, where are you!?", I shouted out into the air.

"I'm right here.", I turned around, and I saw Xanatos wearing a armor of some sorts. "Glad to see that all of you are here.", Xanatos slyly grinned.

"What? You're not going to talk, and what's with those outfits?", Xanatos said, looking at all of us individually with piqued raised eyebrows. "Sooner or later, you'll know.", Hudson muttered.

"!su ta hgual dna daeha oG", Lexington growled. (Go ahead and laugh at us!). Goliath then sang,

_**It's the circle of life**_  
_**And it moves us all**_

Xanatos stared at them for a while, and then he busted out laughing, "Oh my god, what did you do to yourselves? This is hilarious!". "It's not their fault! Sally's sick, and her sneezing did this to us.", Elisa said with a growl.

"Not helping.", I said, glaring at Elisa. "Sorry.", Elisa said, now realizing what she said, and she shrugged helplessly.

"What do you mean?", Xanatos asked with a suspicious stare. "Nothing, son of a bitch!", Elisa snarled.

"Oh, I've been wanting to know, Miss Leindres. How is it that you have magic?", Xanatos asked convincingly with a wicked smile. "Like I'll tell you!" I said with a snarl.

"Well, if you won't, then attack!", Xanatos ordered his robots who started flying at us. I threw energy beams at the robots, and I could see Goliath and the others taking down a few robots, but there was a problem. Goliath tried to tell his clan what to do, but all that came out of his mouth was singing.

_**Through despair and hope**_  
_**Through faith and love**_

"!htailoG ,uoy dnatsrednu t'nac I ?tahW", Lexington called out. (What? I can't understand you, Goliath!) "Through that row of cars? Okay!", Hudson shouted as he nodded. But, soon, Broadway and Hudson crashed into each other.

"Oh, crap.", Elisa said with a groan and wince at the crash. I then saw Goliath and Lexington arguing with each other, obviously not understanding what each of them are saying to each other.

_**Till we find our place**_  
_**On the path unwinding**_

"!?gniyas uoy era lleh eht tahW ?yaw taht ton ,oN". (No, not that way? What the hell are you saying?!)

_**In the circle**_  
_**The circle of life**_

"!?og ot em tnaw uoy od kcuf eht erehW ?elcric a ni oG". (Go in a circle? Where the fuck do you want to go?!)

_**I thought love was only true in fairy tales**_  
_**Meant for someone else but not for me**_

"OKAY, STOP IT, YOU TWO! You have to focus right now!", I shouted at them angrily with the roar of a Gargoyle that I didn't expect to come out of me, barely recognizing that Goliath is now singing a new song.

The two then stopped arguing, and they kept fighting the robots. I saw a robot grab Goliath and throw him, and I saw that he was heading for some spikes. I gasped in horror, but then I sneezed, and I saw that I had turned the spikes into a mattress. To my relief, Goliath landed softly, and I sighed heavily.

"Okay, now your sneezing is a bit helpful.", Elisa said with a grin, and she saw a robot heading towards her. She ran to hide, and I ran after the robot who was searching for Elisa. "Hey, looking for me!?", Elisa shouted, and I saw Elisa on top of some old cars.

"Now, Sally!" Elisa shouted to me, and I then made one of the cars fall on the robot which made it explode as I then used my telekinesis to get Elisa down.


	16. Chapter 16

"Nice work!", Elisa said with a grin directed at me. "Now, that outfit is coming to a good use, and I wonder how Blaze would say if he saw you wearing this?", I teased mercilessly.

"You're enjoying this, aren't ya?", Elisa snorted, glaring at me halfheartedly. I smirked, and I then saw Xanatos fighting with Goliath. "Just give up!", Xanatos snapped out with a grin.

_**Love was out to get me**_  
_**That's the way it seemed**_  
_**Disappointment haunted all of my dreams**_

"I can't understand what you are saying!", Xanatos said with a frustrated growl.

_**Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer**_  
_**Not a trace of doubt in my mind**_

Goliath then grabbed Xanatos, and threw him to the ground. "Okay, I have had enough!", Xanatos said, looking mad as he aimed his blaster at them. "Ah...ah...ah..ACHOOO!", I sneezed, and I saw that I had made Xanatos' armor disappear as he was now wearing his regular clothes, but he still had his blaster in his hand.

"I got to admit that I'm impressed.", Xanatos said with a raised eyebrow, and then we heard growling. "What the?", Xanatos said in confusion before a thing latched onto his face, and I saw that it was Bronx.

"Bronx! What is he doing here?", Elisa asked in shock and bewilderment. "He must have followed us.", Broadway said with a shrug.

_**I'm in love, and I'm a believer**_  
_**I couldn't leave her if I tried**_

Goliath then saw Xanatos drop his blaster, and he went over to grab it, and he destroyed the blaster. Xanatos then grabbed Bronx and threw him off, and Hudson picked him up.

"I can't believe I lost again to you all!", Xanatos said with a infuriated look. "You better believe it.", Elisa said with a grin, unconsciously posing in a favorite Catwoman pose.

"This will show you not to..ah..ah..ACHOOO!", I sneezed viciously, and I rubbed my nose lightly. I then heard everyone laughing. "What's so funny, guys?", I asked in confusion.

"Look at what your sneeze did to Xanatos!", Elisa said, pointing to something behind me. I turned around, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I had turned Xanatos into a tiny chihuahua!

"Oh, my god!", I laughed uproariously as I held my sides as I saw Xanatos yip in shock as he beheld his paws and tiny size. His pelt is raven black, with his underbelly a peach tan, and his eyes remain dark brown, and to finish, he's wearing a gray collar.

"Oh, my gosh! That's so fitting for him!", Broadway roared in laughter. "A good look, indeed.", Hudson chuckled with snips of laughter.

"Now, as a dog, his ego is too big for him now!", Elisa laughed merrily.

_**I thought love was more or less a giving thing**_  
_**The more I gave the less I got, oh yeah**_  
_**What's the use in tryin'**_

"I agree with all of you!", I said still laughing. I was laughing so hard that I leaned against Goliath, and I then saw Xanatos giving a glare, but it only made him look cute. "Okay, let's go.", I said, calming down with rare snippets of snickering laughter.

"Wait, shouldn't we turn Xanatos back to normal? Even though he is our enemy, we can't leave him like this.", Elisa said, looking conflicted. "Don't worry, like I said, the spell will wear off after I take the herb.", I said to them, waving a hand casually with a grin.

_**All you get is pain**_  
_**When I wanted sunshine, I got rain**_

Goliath then picked me up, and I saw Broadway pick up Elisa, and Hudson still had the puppy Bronx in his arms. We all then flew off, and I could hear Xanatos barking at us in anger and humiliation. We then made it back to the clock tower, and I saw Morgan sitting on the couch, and she then noticed Bronx.

"Bronx, there you are! Did you sneak off, you little trouble maker?", Morgan shook her head as she cooed as she went over to grab Bronx. "Apparently, he did.", I said with a chuckle.

"Please tell us that Draven is back.", Elisa asked desperately. "I'm afraid not.", Morgan said, frowning mightily with a shake of her head.

"What!? We need him now!", Elisa said with a groan. "Are you kidding me? It's getting itchy on me!", Broadway muttered.

"!tiaw attog ew woN .taerg ,hO", Lexington snapped in frustration. (Oh, great. Now we gotta wait!) "We just have to be patient, my friends.", Hudson spoke gently and wisely.

_**The sweet caress of twilight**_  
_**There's magic everywhere**_

Then we heard something as I realized that he is singing 'Can you feel the love tonight?', and I turned around to see Draven. "Draven, thank god you're here!", I called out in relief. "I found the herb. Is everyone alright? You all look a bit worn out.", Draven asked with a tilt of his head in concern.

"We just came back from fighting Xanatos.", Elisa said with a glare, crossing her arms in defiant anger. "Really?", Draven asked in surprise.

"Yes, but the good news for us is that Xanatos is stuck as a dog.", Hudson smirked brightly. "!ti devol evah dluow uoY .lla ti dessim uoY", Lexington snickered happily with a worn out smile. (You missed it all. You would have loved it!)

_**And with all this romantic atmosphere**_  
_**Disaster's in the air**_

"It is true what Sally said about what her sneezing did to each of you.", Draven said in amazement as he stared at all the Gargoyles. "Just make Sally the damn soup so she can be cured!", Elisa said with a snarl.

"Then I don't have to speak like this anymore.", Hudson nodded in agreement. "!niaga lamron klat ot kcab og nac I", Lexington gestured to himself. (I can go back to talk normal again!)

_**Can you feel the love tonight**_  
_**The peace the evening brings**_

"Okay, I'll do it now.", Draven said, surrendering his hands in understanding as Brooklyn mewed happily, and Bronx barked. We were all waiting for Draven to finish making the soup, and everyone was getting impatient.

"How long is it going to take for him to finish?!", Elisa said, looking righteously upset. "Elisa, cool down. We're pretty lucky compared to Lexington, Goliath, and Brooklyn.", Broadway comforted Elisa, wanting her to feel better.

"Even my disability is better than Goliath's disability, no offense.", Hudson spoke, glancing at Goliath, who shrugged, waving a hand lightly. ".emityna neppah nac sgniht dab ro dooG .thgir si nosduH", Lexington smiled. (Hudson is right. Good or bad things can happen anytime.)

_**The world for once in perfect harmony**_  
_**With all its living things**_

"We all have to wait, guys.", I said, then I saw Draven walk over to me with a bowl in his hands. "Here you go, Sally." Draven said as he handed me the soup. I then started to drink it, and soon enough, I was finished.

"Well, now you finished the soup, but why hasn't the spell worn off?", Elisa asked in confusion. "It will take a few hours until she is completely cured.", Draven said with a sheepish smile.

"You gotta be kidding me. We have to wait more?!", Elisa said, now looking pissed off. "Oh, boy. Even the hat is getting itchy, and I can't get it off!", Broadway moaned.

"We have to be more patient, everyone.", Hudson looked at everybody sternly. "?siht ekil eb ew tsum regnol hcum woH", Lexington sighed. (How much longer must we be like this?)

"Yeah, there is only a few hours left until dawn approaches.", Morgan said knowingly as she held Brooklyn who was meowing, and Bronx was barking.

_**So many things to tell her**_  
_**But how to make her see**_

"Sorry, we have to wait. In the mean time, let's watch tv.", I said trying to cheer everyone up, and we all sat down to watch tv. 1 hour has passed, and everyone still was under the effects of my sneezing.

"Oh, come on! It was the pipes, you idiot!", Elisa shouted at the TV for a favorite show was on. "You sure, Elisa? I think it was the stove.", Broadway mused out loud.

"I believe you two are wrong. It's the electric lines.", Hudson spoke thoughtfully. "!ti fo erus ma I ,moor gnivil eht ni eldnac eht s'tI", Lexington tried to elaborate. (It's the candle in the living room, I am sure of it!)

_**The truth about my past, impossible**_  
_**She'd turn away from me**_

Brooklyn meowed, and Bronx started whining, and then suddenly everyone was surrounded in a blue aura. "What's happening?", Elisa asked in shock and confusion. "I think the herb has taken effect.", Draven said with a victorious grin.

Then the blue aura disappeared, and I saw that Elisa, and Broadway's outfits changed back to normal. "Woo! I'm no longer in a Catwoman suit!", Elisa said, looking at her red jacket in relief.

"Even though I liked that outfit, I'm glad to be back in my old outfit.", Broadway said, stretching his wings in full height. I then saw that Brooklyn was back to normal.

"Brooklyn, you're okay!", Morgan said happily as she hugged him. "Well, I'm glad as being a cat is hard.", Brooklyn said with a relieved grin. Then we heard barking, and I saw that Bronx was back to his normal age.

"Bronx!", Morgan said joyously as she hugged him, and Bronx licked her face happily. "Hudson, Lexington?", I asked anxiously.

"It's about time. I was growing tired of that voice!", Hudson scoffed with a smirk. "Ha, ha, I am back, baby!", Lexington laughed merrily as he took a page from Brooklyn in attitude.

Phew, I'm glad that their voices are back to normal, and then I turned to look at Goliath. "Goliath?", I asked nervously.

"You know, this time I am actually relieved that your magic is back to normal conditions.", Goliath smiled widely, realizing happily that he's not singing anymore! I sighed in relief as I hugged him.

"I'm glad that you can talk again! Your singing was funny, but it was hard to understand what you were saying.", I said with a smile and giggle.

"I am so glad that Little Shadow didn't see this.", Goliath gave a relieved sigh as I realized that Goliath would have been teased forever if Blaze saw him and the others, but I kept hugging Goliath, anyway.

"I'm very glad to see that you're all okay, and also, I brought back enough herbs just in case Sally gets sick again as she'll take it before her sneezing does something like just now.", Draven said with a grateful and victorious grin.

"Well, I'm glad because I don't want to go through something like that again!", Elisa said, looking horrified for a second. "Ditto!", Broadway agreed heartily.

"But you gotta admit that it was hilarious for a while!", Lexington laughed lightly. "We will take sure that Sally is cared for.", Hudson nodded, realizing a fact.

"I wonder how Xanatos went through tonight, because I would have loved to see it!", Brooklyn grinned with a snicker. "Yes, I never imagined that Xanatos would be a dog, but he was. By now, he's back to normal...", Goliath chuckled lightly with a amused smile.

I chuckled at what they all said, and I then saw Brooklyn hold my sister warmly. "Hey, Morgan. Is it true about what you said to me?", Brooklyn asked anxiously.

"About what?", Morgan asked as she looked at him curiously. "That you love me?", Brooklyn asked with a gulp. Morgan blushed so red that it looks like a tomato.

"It's true. I do love you, Brooklyn", Morgan said with a shy smile, and Brooklyn then hugged her, laughing and kissing her tenderly. "I'm so happy for you, Morgan.", I said with a approving smile.

"Well, dawn is approaching.", Hudson said, warning us, and they all went to the balcony. "Goliath, even though it was annoying, I think your singing is beautiful.", I said as I stopped at Goliath's spot as he took a pose before me. He smiled lovingly and proudly.

"Thank you, Sally, and for once, I was glad that my singing meant something tonight. I am a believer of love, and there's no doubt that you love me back.", Goliath stroked my cheek lovingly. I smiled as I gave him a kiss, and then the sun rose as everyone turned to stone.

I went back to my apartment, and I went to lay down on my bed. Draven was beside me. "I'm just glad that's over.", I said as I looked over at Draven.

"Me too. Now, you need to rest, Sally.", Draven said softly and sternly. I nodded as I closed my eyes, for I really needed a rest after what happened today.


	17. Chapter 17

Week of December 5 - Secret Diary #2

4 days have passed since I was cured from my sickness, and I would still smile, thinking about it, but now, I have enough herbs to make sure that I don't get sick again.

Anyway, I was out in the park, and I was playing in the snow. I had just visited Goliath, and he was looking a bit sad, probably due to Blaze. It has been nearly a week since he left, and we haven't heard from him since.

I sighed deeply as I was making a snowman, and I then talked to Draven. _Draven, have you been able to sense if Blaze is still in New York?_ I asked in wonder. _I'm afraid not, Sally._ Draven said, sounding a bit sad.

_Well, let's hope that he didn't lie to us, and he left New York._ I muttered, knowing that it would break Goliath's heart, and I then felt my walkie talkie go off. "Hello, what is it?", I asked hastily.

"Miss Leindres, there's is a creature attacking people downtown! Elisa and Matt are already heading there.", spoke the cop. "I'm on my way.", I said, knowing that it might be a Gargoyle, so I would use a spell to freeze the people, and then Draven will use a spell to erase their memory.

I then glowed a blue aura, and I started flying. Soon enough, I saw a bus having been crashed on its side, and I saw a lot of people. I then used a spell to freeze everyone (Except for Elisa) in place, and I then landed next to Elisa.

"Sally! Thank goodness you're here, what happened to everyone?", Elisa asked with a relieved grin, and a raised eyebrow. "I used a spell to freeze everyone so, that way they won't notice our Gargoyle friends, and then Draven will use a spell to erase their memory.", I said with a smirk.

"Great idea.", Elisa chuckled with a smile. "Now, let's go see who is doing this.", I said as we ran over to see water everywhere.

"Police! Freeze! You're under arrest!" Elisa shouted, and the creature then picked up a car. I widened my eyes in horror as I realized that it was going to throw it at us! I then saw Goliath tackle the creature, but the car was heading for us, and we were able to get out of the way.

"You okay?", I asked, placing a hand upon Elisa's back as I leaned down to check on her. "I'm alright.", Elisa said as she got up with a nod. I then turned around to see the creature throw Goliath, and he then hit a bus, and I ran over to his side.

"Goliath, are you okay?", I asked in worry as I touched his arm, looking him over. "I'm okay.", Goliath rumbled with a light growl as he shook his head lightly to shake off the shock of the hit.

"What is that?", Elisa asked in shock and fear, and we then saw the creature walk forward into the light and...it was a Gargoyle! But he had cybernetics. Was he some kind of Cyborg?

_Draven, who is he? Is he a Gargoyle or a robot?_ I asked quickly. _He's a robot in body, but Gargoyle in mind. I have a bad feeling about his origins. _Draven spoke warily.

"It is an abomination." Goliath said in shock and horror. "Rookery brother? You betrayed us.", The cyborg Gargoyle said as he aimed a blaster at us, and Goliath was able to get me and Elisa away.

"What sorcery is this?", I heard the Gargoyle ask in confusion, and then Goliath started fighting the cyborg Gargoyle. "Goliath!", I shouted in dismay, reaching for him, but Elisa stopped me, pulling me back.

"Come on, we need to stay back.", Elisa told me hastily. "I know you from long ago.", Goliath growled in surprise.

"You are my brother." Goliath replied softly. "And you are my betrayer.", The cyborg Gargoyle said with a snarl as he threw Goliath to the side, and he then started firing at him. Goliath was able to dodge his attacks, but then some rocks fell on top of him.

"Goliath!", I shouted in horror as I then saw the cyborg Gargoyle pick him up. "Now you will pay for destroying me and our clan." The cyborg Gargoyle growled angrily. I've had enough! "Put him down!", I shouted in anger as I threw a energy beam at the cyborg Gargoyle, and it made him crash into a wall.

I saw Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway come outside the theater as I ran to Goliath, and so did the others. "Goliath, are you okay?", I asked in worry as I held his side up with his arm draped over me, with Brooklyn helping from the other side.

"I'll survive, but he somehow became so strong than I remember.", Goliath rumbled softly. "Goliath, what is that thing?", Brooklyn asked in shock as Morgan joined him.

"It is one of us, or used to be.", Goliath said, staring at the cyborg Gargoyle in horror and sadness. "More Traitors! You will all pay.", the cyborg Gargoyle said with a loud snarl.

"Why are you attacking us?", Goliath asked desperately. "You betrayed the clan. Destroyed it.", growled the cyborg Gargoyle.

"We were all betrayed.", Goliath said, shaking his head as he gestured to his clan. "And because of you, my Godson is gone!", The cyborg Gargoyle roared furiously.

"Brother, Little Shadow is alive! I just saw him a fortnight ago.", Goliath called out, coming closer. "Impossible! You are lying! You betrayed him as you have betrayed the clan!", the cyborg Gargoyle shook his head, growling in surprise and anger.

"Brother, please listen! You have been tricked. I saved my clan as I would never betray it!", Goliath pleaded desperately. "Too true.", We then saw Demona land on top of the roof along with Xanatos and his robots.

"You told him these lies. l lived for my clan!", Goliath shouted as he glared up at Demona, snarling. "And they died for you, smashed to dust by the humans you trusted.", Demona said with a snipped growl.

"I can't believe her!", Elisa said, shaking her head in frustration as she glanced at me, and I nodded in agreement. "We have each created our own clans now, Goliath. You have yours. And l have mine.", Demona said with a wicked smile.

"You have no clan. You don't know the meaning of the word.", Goliath said with a growl/snarl. "Destroy them, Coldstone.", Demona said to the cyborg called Coldstone.

"Let's not be hasty. I want them alive.", Xanatos said with a raised eyebrow. "Destroy them, and we will survive.", Demona said with a growl.

"Survive? Like this?", Coldstone said in horror as he beheld his appearance. "Appearances mean nothing. We are the true gargoyles. They have been corrupted by the humans.", Demona said with a sneer.

"There has been enough death. There are so few of us left, my brother." Goliath said with a hand out.

"I've had enough! Get those two humans!", Demona shouted, and two robots flew towards us. I got out of the way as one shot at me, and I then launched a powerful energy beam which destroyed the robot. I then saw Elisa trip. "Elisa!" i shouted in horror.

The robot was getting close to her, and then I saw a black blur grab Elisa, and get her out of the way. We all looked up to see that it was.. "Blaze!", Elisa shouted in joy and shock.

"You still need to be saved, Elisa? I thought you had gotten stronger the last time we saw each other.", Blaze said with a chuckle and a smirk as Elisa blushed lightly, batted his chest one time with a raised eyebrow.

"All right, Blaze!", Lexington cheered. "About time!", Broadway laughed in joy.

"Great to see that you're back, Blaze!", Brooklyn grinned with a chuckle. "Thank the spirits you're alright, Blaze!", Goliath exhaled with a smile.

"Who is he?", Xanatos asked in surprise. "Little Shadow.", Demona responded with a growl.

"L..Little S..Shadow?", Coldstone gasped in shock. Blaze then saw Coldstone, and his eyes widened.

"Uncle?", Blaze asked in surprise. "You're alive!", Coldstone called out in shock. Blaze couldn't reply as more robots were firing at him, forcing him to glide with Elisa in his arms.

"Where are they going?", asked Coldstone in bewilderment. "Let's go help them.", I said in determination as I glowed blue, floating upwards. Goliath leaped into a upside down car, and jumped to glide upwards alongside me, "I have a plan.".

* * *

_I was in Blaze's arms as he was flying away from the robots who were chasing us._

_"I'm glad you're back.", I said to Blaze with a relieved grin. __"Thanks.", Blaze said with a smile._

_"Where were you, Blaze?", I asked airily. __"I kinda went out of town for a bit.", Blaze said with a sheepish shrug._

_"You promised Goliath that you wouldn't leave.", I said to him with a soft glare. __Blaze just shrugged. __"He was sad for the next couple days after you left.", I said to him softly._

_"Sorry.", Blaze said with a sigh as he then saw a bridge, and he then landed on the bridge. __"Elisa, tell me. Who was that Gargoyle?", Blaze asked in curiosity._

_"Demona calls him Coldstone.", I said in thought. __"He looks like my second godfather.", Blaze said, musing out loud._

_"You have two Godfathers?", I asked in shock. __"I did. My second godfather would look after me and play with me.", Blaze said with a nod, and we then saw a robot heading for us. __Then a energy beam came out of nowhere, and destroyed it._

_"Sally!", I shouted in relief as I saw Sally flying alongside Goliath. __"You okay?", she shouted back to me. __"We're fine.", I said as she got closer, and the rest of the clan arrived as they all started fighting the robots._

* * *

I was on the bridge, firing energy beams at the robots, and I then heard a yell. I saw what looks like Goliath and Coldstone falling, and I then ran over to see them fall into the water.

"Goliath!", I shouted, terrified as I ran to the railing. Brooklyn and Lexington grabbed my arms to stop me from jumping in the water, and I then saw Blaze jump into the water.

"Blaze!", Elisa shouted in horror. We were staring down at the water, and then we saw Blaze and Coldstone come out of the water holding Goliath. They landed on the bridge, and I ran to Goliath's side as he coughed out water.

"Goliath!", I shouted in relief, hugging him. "He's ok.", Brooklyn said, exhaling in relief. "But you're not." we heard Demona say, and we then turned around to see her with a blaster in her hand.

"Thank you so much for saving Goliath for me.", Demona grinned wickedly, but then Blaze stepped in front of us. "I thought I told you to leave my family alone!", Blaze snarled angrily.

"Are you crazy? They took you from me!", snarled Demona. "Bitch! You don't care about anyone, but yourself!", Blaze shouted with a heated glare at her.

"Little Shadow?", Coldstone asked softly as he stared at Blaze. He turned around to look at Coldstone, and a look crossed his face. "Uncle, is it really you?", Blaze asked in awe.

"Yes.", Coldstone said with a nod, and then the two hugged heartrendingly. "Uncle, what happened to you?" Blaze asked in wonder and horror.

"I don't know, but tell me, Little Shadow. How is it that you're now grown up?", Coldstone asked in confusion. "A human family found him in 1966." Goliath said, speaking up to explain.

"What?! So it was the humans' fault that you were separated from us!", Demona shouted furiously. "No! They took me because they thought I was a ordinary statue at the time!", Blaze shouted, arguing back.

"But what if they have killed you once they saw you weren't a statue?!" Demona shouted in bewilderment. "They didn't! They accepted me the way I was, and they raised me as if I was part of their family!", Blaze shouted with pride in his eyes.

"You keep forgetting that humans have no place in any Gargoyle clan, Little Shadow. If I have known that you were awake at time in that year, I would have gone to take you away from those humans.", Demona said with growl.

"Don't talk about my foster family like that! I have enough problems trusting humans as my foster family were killed by hunters long ago!", Blaze shouted angrily, sounding insulted. "What?", Demona asked in shock.

"These hunters despised Gargoyles! They heard about me, and I was forced to watch my family be killed in front of me!", Blaze snarled. "What?", Coldstone asked in shock as I saw that he was horrified.

"What happened to you?", Demona whispered in horror. "I was only 13 years old at the time. I spent most of my time as I was depressed for a long time until I turned 19. My sadness turned to anger and rage, and I made sure that those hunters paid for what they did to my foster family!" Blaze snarled lowly.

"What do you mean?", Demona asked in fear. "Did you kill them?", Xanatos asked in horror.

"Why, Little Shadow?", Coldstone asked in confusion and curiosity. "I had to make them pay for what they did! I spent most of my time training, and practicing my aim as I had learned to use a gun to kill the hunters!" Blaze shouted.

"You...killed all of them?", Demona whispered in devastation yet wonder. "I was only able to kill most of them before I went back into a stone sleep in 1984.", Blaze said with a snort. Coldstone then looked pissed off.

"That's a good thing then.", Coldstone spoke softly. "How can you say that? It was the humans' fault that Little Shadow is like this!", Demona shouted with a growl.

"I thought I told you to call me Blaze!", Blaze shouted with a glare at her. "Little Shadow has grown up, and he had to do what he wanted, and you didn't see that, Demona.", Coldstone replied wisely.

"My uncle's right, and look at what you did to him!", Blaze said with a growl.


	18. Chapter 18

"You said that destroying my brother is the only way to survive. ls that all there is for us? Mere survival? Isn't that enough?" Coldstone asked with a stare at Demona, then glanced at Goliath softly.

"No. Gargoyles protect. It is our nature, our purpose. To lose that is to be corrupt, empty lifeless." Goliath said. "And what do you protect?", Coldstone asked quietly, wanting to complement something.

"Enough of this!", Demona roared as she fired her blaster at Goliath, but Coldstone stood in his way, and got hit instead as the blast sent him flying to the water. "NO!", Blaze shouted as he jumped into the water.

"Blaze, don't!" Goliath shouted in horror. I was about to run over when Demona stood in my way. "Get out of my way!", I shouted in frustration, but Demona kicked me. I fell to the ground, and then I saw Demona holding my necklace.

"My, my, what a lovely necklace. Wonder why you wear this.", smirked Demona as she held it close to her face. I gasped in horror. I couldn't let her use Draven's magic for evil! Seeing the blaster on the ground, I then felt Draven talk to me.

_Sally, you know what you have to do._ Draven said softly. I nodded as I know what i had to do. I have to destroy the necklace, and Draven's spirit will be free. I grabbed the gun, and I shot the necklace which let out a huge light.

"What?!" Demona shouted in shock. I then saw a blue energy mass fly towards me, and I jumped towards it. "Sally!", Goliath shouted in horror as I then felt Draven's spirit absorb itself into my body.

I screamed in pain as I floated in the air, and I saw that the entire bridge was now surrounded in the blue energy mass. I screamed in pain as I felt blue cracks appear in my face, and it was getting painful, but I knew I had to stay strong.

"Sally, hold on!", Draven shouted quickly. "What's going on?!", Xanatos shouted in shock.

"What's happening?!", Elisa called out. "I think Sally is absorbing Draven's spirit!", answered Lexington in awe.

"Is that possible?!", screamed Broadway in worry. "She is in freaking pain!", Brooklyn yelled out.

"Sally!", Morgan shouted in horror as Brooklyn was holding on to her. "NO!", Goliath roared in horror and fear. I still felt the energy mass absorb into my body as I saw Goliath try to approach me, but he was held back by the others.

I then felt the blue cracks disappear from my face as I realized I have fully bonded with Draven. I then saw a few robots heading towards my friends, and I then felt my eyes turning dark blue. I then knew Draven was in control as he disintegrated the robots, and Xanatos and Demona were now looking shocked.

"Leave now!", Draven roared angrily as he used a spell to send the two flying. After that, the blue energy mass around the bridge disappeared, and I then felt myself fall to the ground. I saw Goliath run towards me, catching me in his arms.

"Please, Sally, don't leave me. I love you.", Goliath whispered softly as he stroked my cheek tenderly as his eyes are full of worried love. I smiled weakly as I blacked out.

I woke up, and I saw that I was in the clock tower, and Elisa and Morgan were sitting beside me. I moaned lightly as I scuffled among the couch fabric. "Sally!", They both shouted as they hugged me.

"We were so worried! You have been asleep since yesterday!", Morgan said, sobbing lightly. "I've been out that long!?", I said, widening my eyes in shock.

"Yep.", Elisa said with a nod, and I then saw Goliath and the others. "Sally!", Goliath shouted relief as he ran over to me, and hugged me gently, lifting me slightly in his arms as I still laid upon the couch.

"I'm so glad you're okay!", Goliath said, rumbling softly with quiet sobs as he nuzzled into the area between my neck and shoulder. "How do you feel?", Hudson asked quietly as I looked out besides Goliath.

"I feel different.", I said with a tired sigh. "Sally, what happened to Draven after you destroyed the necklace?", Broadway asked in confusion and worry.

"He is now a part of me.", I said with a smile as I felt a familiar energy inside me. "What do you mean?", Brooklyn asked in shock.

"All that blue mass you saw, it was Draven's spirit absorbing himself into me.", I said with a smile as Goliath lifted me up into his lap, still holding me as he played with my hair. I knew that Goliath is still reeling in the fact that I survived such a ordeal.

"Wait, what does that mean?", Lexington asked, gesturing with a hand. "It means Draven is now bonded with me.", I said with a weak smile.

"He's a part of you now?", Goliath asked in shock as he looked at me, and then Draven appeared. "I had to protect myself from Demona.", Draven spoke softly.

"That's why you had Sally destroy the necklace.", Elisa said with a understanding expression. "Correct. We couldn't let Demona use my magic for evil.", Draven said with a smile.

"Hey, where's Blaze and Coldstone?", I asked, looking around as I didn't see Blaze or Coldstone anywhere. "Coldstone is gone, and Blaze left.", Goliath said with a soft sad sigh.

"Again!? But he just came back!", I said in shock and devastation. "I know..but it seems that he still is haunted by his past, and he didn't want to bother us for some reason.", Goliath replied quietly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Goliath. It would seem that due to his past, Blaze prefers to be alone.", I said to him, kissing him softly on the cheek, trying to comfort him, and he smiled weakly, appreciating the gesture and my words.

We all then were staring at the city, thinking about what a day it is. The necklace was destroyed, and Draven was now a part of me, and also Blaze left again. I hope he comes back soon, and I also hope we can find Coldstone as well.

* * *

-During the trip home to the clock tower-

**After I couldn't find my uncle's body, I told Uncle Goliath that I would be leaving as I watched him carry a unconscious Sally in his arms.**

**Everyone told me about what happened to Sally. I was both concerned yet impressed. I was concerned about her as Uncle Goliath loves her so much, much more than he did in Demona's case, and I was also impressed that she survived such a ordeal like that.**

**"What! You're leaving again! But you just came back!", Brooklyn said in shock as he carried in his arms, Morgan, who is Sally's sister.**

**"Brooklyn's right.", Elisa said as she was carried in Broadway's arms, glancing at me with this strange look of sadness and something else I couldn't decipher. We then landed upon the balcony, coming into the clock tower room.**

**"Yeah, you just got here!", Broadway said as he let Elisa down. ****"I didn't even get to talk with you, Blaze.", Hudson said with a frown. Bronx whined, and I then petted him.**

**"We didn't even get to spent time together.", Lexington said, looking sad. Uncle Goliath gently laid Sally down upon the couch, and after a tender kiss, he turned around to face me.**

**"I thought you were to stay with us for a while, Little Shadow.", Uncle Goliath spoke softly. ****"I'm sorry, Uncle. I was only coming to see if everything was alright.". I said with a sigh and a look toward Sally.**

**"Well, I'm glad you did as you saved Elisa's life.", Uncle Goliath said to me, smiling softly, and I looked over at Elisa who gave me a grateful nod. I turned my head around to face Uncle Goliath.**

**"I hope your human mate is okay, Uncle.", I said with a nod. ****"I hope so.", Uncle Goliath said with a sigh as he briefly glanced at Sally with love and worry.**

**"I can't believe Demona tried to kill you again after I threatened her.", I growled lightly. ****"You know how Demona is.",Uncle Goliath said with a heavy sigh.**

**"She is an uncaring Gargoyle who only cares about herself.", I snarled lowly. ****Uncle Goliath looked at me, "Perhaps she is. But now, you will**** promise that you'll come back soon?".**

**"I'll try to visit again.", I said with a reassuring smile. ****My family then hugged me. ****"Be safe, Little Shadow.", Uncle Goliath said as he hugged me warmly, and I then walked over to the window.**

**"I will, Uncle, and don't worry, we will meet again! ", I said with a nod and grin as I started gliding. After a while, I landed on a roof. ****I then started thinking about my Uncle Coldstone as I'm glad that I got to see him again, but now, he is a cyborg, thanks to Demona and Xanatos.**

**"Don't worry, Uncle. Whatever it takes, I will find you.", I said out loud to myself as I then glided through New York. ****As I was gliding, I started thinking about the times I spent with my Uncle Coldstone. **

**I ****remembered**** how he would play with me, and babysit me. ****He and his mate were expecting a child, but the eggs in the rookery were gone after the vikings attacked. ****"I'm going to end the hunters once, and for all!", I growled in anger as I was gliding. **

**I was going to make sure that the hunters wouldn't bring more harm to any other Gargoyles and my family, like they did to me. ****"I know that my brother and sister would be disappointed in me, but I have to do this.", I said to myself.**

**I then knew where the next hunter on my list would be, and I headed off in a direction. I briefly glanced back at the area where I knew where the clock tower was, and I nodded lightly.**

**"I'll come back, Uncle.", I said softly, turning back to focus on the winds underneath my wings.**

* * *

Before I went back home, Draven used a spell to erase everyone's memories of Coldstone, and I then unfroze everyone. I went back to my apartment, and I still felt a little tired as it's due to my body having absorbed Draven's spirit, but at least, I didn't have to worry about the necklace now as it's now destroyed.

"Sally, you okay?", Draven asked me gently in concern as he appeared before me. "I'm still tired.", I said with a exhausted smile.

"You might need to rest, Sally.", Draven said, scolding me gently with a wise smile. "Draven, I have been meaning to ask. How come my magic is much more stronger? I mean, I totally disintegrated those robots to dust.", I said with confusion and awe.

"Since you and I share the same body now, my magic powers are now combined with yours, making them ten times more powerful.", Draven said with a thoughtful look. "More powerful?", I asked in amazement, widening my eyes at him.

"So powerful that even Oberon or Tiranía wouldn't dare challenge me.", Draven said with a grin. "That's awesome! Do you think that Coldstone might still be alive?", I asked in wonder.

"It's hard to say, Sally.", Draven told me with a shrug and a frown. I sighed heavily as I really wanted Goliath to be happy with Blaze and Coldstone, but with them disappearing on us, it doesn't seem possible now.

"Come on, Sally. It's time for you to rest.", Draven told me, gesturing for me to get some sleep. I then walked to the bedroom, and I then laid on my bed as I slowly closed my eyes. I hardy heard Draven bid me good night.


	19. Chapter 19

2 days have passed, and I was on my way to the clock tower. My sister and Elisa were already there, and ever since that Draven and I bonded together, it's true of what he said. My magic is much more stronger than ever before.

I then saw the clock tower up ahead, and I landed casually as I then saw that everyone was inside. Hudson, Brooklyn, and Lexington were watching tv, and Broadway was eating as usual. Morgan was playing with Bronx, and Elisa was with Goliath who was reading, and he then noticed me.

"Sally.", Goliath said as he smiled brightly, putting down the book gently upon a sidetable, and I noticed that Elisa left, heading to join Morgan in playtime with Bronx. "Hi, Goliath.", I said as I sat besides him, cuddling into his side.

"How do you feel?", Goliath asked me after kissing me on the temple. "My magic is really strong. Draven has been teaching me how to control it.", I said with a grin.

"I'm glad.", Goliath said with a smile, but I then noticed that he was looking a bit sad. "Goliath, are you okay?", I asked in concern as I placed my hand on his chest.

"I'm fine.", Goliath lied, averting his eyes slightly. I raised a eyebrow and pursued my lips suspiciously. "No, you're not. Now tell me, why are you sad? Is it because of Blaze, and what happened to Coldstone?", I said softly with a concerned look at him.

Goliath sighed heavily, "Unfortunately, yes.". I then frowned. Oh poor Goliath, he must really feel bad. Then a idea came to me, and I smiled, and I looked up at Goliath, grabbed his chin softly as to get him to look at me.

"If you want to, how about we go search for them?.", I asked with a gesture. "You mean that?", Goliath asked in surprised joy.

"Goliath, I hate seeing you sad, and I want to make you feel happy.", I said warmly, kissing him upon the lips briefly. "How did I ever get to deserve such a lady like you?", Goliath smiled tenderly as he held my cheek in his palm like how he usually does. I smiled brightly, blushing slightly.

"You two are going to search for Blaze and Coldstone?", Elisa asked in surprise as she was receiving Bronx's ball near us. "Yes.", I said, nodding in affirmation as we turned to face her.

"Be careful.", Morgan told us in concern as she then joined in. "If we don't come back by sunrise, don't worry as I'll protect Goliath.", I said with a determined grin.

"We hope you find them.", Brooklyn said with a encouraging smile as he and Lexington joined us, having overheard our conversation. "Yeah, I really wanted to spend time with Blaze.", Lexington frowned lightly with a nod.

"Don't worry, we will do our best.", I smiled brightly, and I then glowed a blue aura. Soon, I and Goliath were flying through New York, searching for Blaze and Coldstone. I searched through downtown New York, but there was no sign of them. Goliath was searching through the other half of New York.

_Draven, do you think Blaze might have left New York?_ I asked in wonder and worry. _Sally, you know that Blaze is intent on tracking down the last of the Hunters. He might have left New York.. _replied Draven with a soft sigh.

I sighed deeply at that comment. _Oh Blaze, you promised that you wouldn't leave New York. _Soon, I and Goliath took a break, and we landed on a roof. "Still no sign of them.", Goliath said, shaking his head sadly with his wings becoming a cape as he sat next to me.

"We can't give up! We have to keep searching.", I said with a growl, wanting Goliath to be fully happy. "You are right, Sally.", Goliath told me with a grateful smile, rumbling softly in appreciation.

"Goliath, I've been wanting to tell you something.", I said softly as I looked at him. "What is it?", Goliath asked in curiosity, looking intrigued.

"Well, remember a week ago? When Blaze left, I had this very strange dream.", I said to him with a gesture. "What was it about?", Goliath asked me, looking very interested now.

"Well, this is going to shock you, but what I was dreaming was a memory from your past.", I said with a bit of my lip. "What?", Goliath said in shock, blinking his eyes in surprise.

"In this memory, I saw you and Blaze, and you were calming him down after he got a scrape.", I said softly with a wistful smile. "Ah...I was taking him out for a trip, wanting to show him something special. After that, he asked to go play in the meadow... I suppose you have heard my lullaby to him?", Goliath chuckled, lost in memory, then refocused on me.

"After that, I woke up. Can you tell me more about this memory I saw in my dream?", I asked after I nodded as a gesture to his question of the lullaby. "He was asking if we could play 'You're It', and I was the chaser. He told me that he had tripped over a rock while running too fast..", Goliath mused out loud with a sigh.

"So that's what happened.", I said with a understanding nod. "Coldstone was also looking after Blaze, but he had to help Hudson with something which is why I was the only one looking after Blaze in that memory.", Goliath said as to elaborate the memory further.

"Oh.", I said, smiling softly. "But why did you dream that?", Goliath asked me in confusion and a bit of awe.

"It was to show me how much you cared for Blaze.", I said with a soft grin. "That's why you were so determined to find them...for me..", Goliath held up my hand warmly with a soft rumble.

"Don't worry, Goliath. We will find them no matter what.", I said with a determined growl. Goliath smiled at me, then kissed me out of nowhere, surprising me for a second. I then kissed him back, making out passionately for a few minutes, and then pulled out for air as we held each other in each other's arms.

"I'm just glad that Demona didn't find him before those humans took him.", Goliath said with a relieved sigh. "Me too. I just can't imagine what could have happened if Demona raised him to hate humans.", I said in horror. He nodded lightly, and changed the subject.

"Sally, I've been wanting to ask you something.", Goliath said with a thoughtful look. "Yes, what is it?", I asked curiously.

"I've noticed that Elisa has been looking sad these few days after Blaze left. When he was with us for the rest of the night, I've noticed that Elisa was getting close to him.", Goliath told me with a slightly confused look.

"Well, that's because Elisa has a crush on Blaze.", I said with a smirk, surprised that Goliath didn't see it sooner, but I guess he has been loving me to notice that.

"Are you sure, Sally?", Goliath asked with surprise. "Well, I don't know if Blaze feels the same, but I can see him having a soft heart for Elisa. What do you think, Goliath? I personally think that Elisa and Blaze would make a great couple.", I said with a grin..

"For a part of me, I would want Little Shadow to be with the clan safe and well, but if he has feelings for Elisa, I would support him all the way. After all, I would want my dear godson to be happy, and if it's with Elisa, one of my dear friends, then I am glad for them.", Goliath rumbled thoughtfully with a soft smile.

We still continued our search for Blaze and Coldstone, but to our dismay, we couldn't find them. We also saw that dawn was approaching, and Goliath and I found an abandoned building as we then landed. "Don't worry, Goliath. I and Draven will protect you.", I said with a nod. Goliath then smiled at me with love in his eyes as the sun came up, and Goliath turned to stone.

I sighed happily as I sat next to him, making sure that he was safe, and after a while, I was getting a bit tired. "I'll look after him, Sally, as you need to rest.", Draven told me softly as he appeared before me.

"Okay, thanks, Draven.", I said with a grateful smile before I closed my eyes. I then took a nap, and I later woke up to see Goliath waking up from his stone sleep. "I think it's time to head back to the tower." Goliath told me as we looked out to see that it was quiet around the building.

"You're right.", I said with a nod. I then glowed a blue aura, and we then started flying back to the clock tower. We arrived at the clock tower some time later, and we saw that everyone had a sad look on their faces.

I saw in the corner Elisa crying, with Morgan trying to comfort her. "What's wrong, guys?", I asked in concern as I came closer to the girls.

"Elisa's brother, Derek...was turned into a mutate.", Morgan said, frowning as she looked at me. "What!?", I shouted in horror and shock.

"What happened?", Goliath asked in confusion and shock. The others then told us that Xanatos and a man named Anton Sevarius turned 4 innocent people into mutates, and one of them was Elisa's brother.

Morgan told me that Derek accidentally hurt his sister when she tried to comfort him. I can understand why Elisa is upset. "Xanatos has gone too far this time!", I shouted in anger, getting pissed off at Xanatos.

"Agreed. He certainly has overstepped the line too far.", Goliath growled lowly. "Don't worry, Elisa. We will find your brother no matter whatever it takes!", I said in determination and support, hugging Elisa. I was going to make sure that Xanatos and Sevarius would pay for what they did!

Elisa then told me that Sevarius was probably dead, but I had a feeling that he was very much alive.

"I don't know about this, but I have a feeling that Sevarius is very much alive.", I said with a shrug and a sigh. "What makes you say that?", Morgan asked softly.

"Now Sally's right as he might have faked his own death.", Hudson said wisely as he crossed his arms with a gesture. "Sally, tell me. Did you and Goliath find Blaze or Coldstone?", Elisa asked nervously with a bit of hope.

"Yeah, please tell us that you found them.", Brooklyn asked, looking desperately worried. "I'm sorry, but I and Goliath searched the entire city, and we couldn't find them anywhere.", I said sadly with a sigh.

"What does that mean?", Hudson asked lightly. "It means that Little Shadow might have left the city, and that Coldstone is gone." Goliath said with a shake of his head, frowning.

"But why would he leave the city?", Lexington asked in confusion. "It doesn't make sense.", Broadway said, shaking his head in dismay.

"But he promised that he wouldn't leave.", Elisa said, looking upset, and I could understand that as she has feelings for him which is obviously true. "I'm sorry, Elisa.", I said softly in comfort and sadness, hugging her.

"First Blaze leaves, and now my brother is a mutate!", Elisa cried as she sobbed into my shoulder, and I didn't care as long as I comfort her anyway. "Don't cry, Elisa. I promise you that we will do everything we can to find them no matter what.", I spoke with intent and determination.

"Thanks, Sally.", Elisa whispered lowly as she hugged me. I truly wanted to hit Blaze in the back of the head for doing this to her of all things!


	20. Chapter 20

Weekend of December 11 -# Secret Diary 2

A few days has passed since the discovery of Elisa's brother becoming a mutate. I was in my apartment, and I was baking cookies. I was making a few bunches for my friend Amy as she was coming over to visit.

Amy McKay is one of my closet friends. She may be a goth mechanic, but she is very kind, and she won't tolerate if anyone insults or hurts her friends. She has short black hair, grass green eyes, and olive brown skin. She usually wears black with a hint of plain color. While I and my sister is White, and Elisa is Native American/African, Amy is Hispanic/African.

I had just placed the cookies in the oven when I heard my doorbell ring, and I went over to open it, and I saw Amy. "Amy!" I said in joy. "Sally, long time no see!", Amy said with a delighted laugh as she hugged me. It's true what she said as we haven't seen each other since my birthday, and also she knows that I have magic and also Draven.

"What are you baking?", Amy asked curiously, sniffing the air. "Chocolate chip cookies, your favorites.", I said with a wink.

"Thanks, you know that I love them, but did you have to make so many?", Amy asked with a grin, then frowned in confusion. "The other half are for my friends.", I said with a smile as I took out 2 batches of cookies from the oven.

"Speaking of which, where is your sister and Elisa?", Amy asked curiously. "They are at the clock tower.", I said with a chuckle.

"Why are they there?", Amy asked in confusion. I immediately asked Draven. _Draven, should I tell her about Goliath and the others?_

_Well, we know Amy well enough that she wouldn't betray us, and besides, I have a feeling that the clan would use another friend, perhaps more for one of them._ Draven chuckled lightly with a warm sigh. I smiled as Amy too hasn't had any luck with guys either.

"Is Draven around? I would like to speak with him.", Amy asked with a grin, and then Draven appeared. "Hi, Draven!", Amy said, smiling happily.

"Hello, Amy.", Draven said with a chuckle as Amy hugged him. "Where is the necklace? Every time you appear, Sally's necklace always glows.", Amy asked in bewilderment.

"Well..about that, the necklace was destroyed.", I said with a sheepish smile. "What?", Amy asked in surprise. I and Draven then told Amy that someone found out about Draven and tried to use his powers for evil which led me to destroying the necklace, and which is how Draven is now bonded to me.

"Whoa, so he is a part of you now?", Amy asked in awe and amazement. "Pretty much.", I said with a shrug and smirk.

"That's amazing.", Amy said, still looking amazed. "Amy, we have some people we like you to meet.", I said softly with a gesture.

"Who are they?", Amy asked curiously. "We'll show you.", I said with a bright smile, and I then went over to pack the cookies in a bag.

"Ready?", I asked as I held out my hand. "I really enjoy flying every time.", Amy said with a excited laugh. We then glowed a blue aura, and we started flying to the clock tower. Draven was right beside us as we then made it to the clock tower.

"Wait here with Draven.", I said with a nod, and she stood back on the balcony as I went inside, and everyone then noticed me. "Sally.", Goliath said with a happy smile as he greeted me with a kiss and a hug.

"Hi, everyone.", I said after I pulled back, looking at everybody else with a grin. "What do you have in the bag?", Broadway asked curiously as he sniffed the air with a lick of his lips.

"Chocolate chip cookies for everyone.", I said with a giggle at Broadway's look. "Yay!", Broadway said, leaping up for joy, clapping his hands once. I chuckled in amusement.

"Just wait, Broadway.", I then used a spell to make more cookies appear on Broadway's table, and he went over to his table as I then took out a box for everyone. "Here you go.", I said as everyone got their own box. I then handed one to Goliath, and he took a bite out of a cookie.

"What do you think?", I asked anxiously as I bit my lip slightly. "They are amazing!", Elisa said with a delighted grin.

"I have never been able to resist your baking, sis!", Morgan told me with a joyful laugh, and she then gave a cookie to Bronx who loved it. Unlike normal dogs, Bronx somehow is able to withstand chocolate which I was surprised when I found out a couple of weeks ago when he snacked on one of my chocolate bars.

"So delicious! You should have opened up a shop with your baking skills!", Brooklyn grinned in happiness as he had a content look. "He's right! You're a fantastic baker, Sal!", Lexington complimented joyfully as he used his nickname for me which is rare, but I liked it anyway.

"You've done a wonderful job, lass. They are very good, indeed.", Hudson nodded as he chewed upon another cookie. "What about you, Goliath?", I asked curiously with a nervous smile.

"My lady, there never has been a better baker than you. I love them as you made them out from your heart.", Goliath rumbled happily. "Thanks. Everyone in my family can't resist my baking.", I said with a modest, bashful smile.

"I can see why.", Goliath said with a delighted chuckle as he finished another cookie. "Well, I have someone that I want all of you to meet.", I said with a smile.

"You can come in now.", I called out to the balcony, and Amy then came inside with Draven. "Who is she? Is she a friend of yours?", Brooklyn asked nervously with a wary glance.

"Amy!", Morgan and Elisa said joyfully as they went over to give her a hug. "Nice to see you two!", Amy said with a laugh of joy.

"How have you been?", Elisa asked as she and Morgan pulled back. "Everything's been great!", Amy said with a grin. I smiled brightly.

"So, mind introducing me to the Gargoyles?", Amy asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile. We then introduced Amy to the clan, and after introductions, I and Morgan told her that I was with Goliath and that Morgan was with Brooklyn as well.

"You all make a great couple." Amy said with a approving grin, slightly sounding a bit sad. We continued speaking for a while until Elisa told me that there was an attack at a factory, and they wanted us to investigate.

I was flying to the factory with Goliath and Lexington beside me, and the two landed on the roof. I then landed behind a building, and I then walked up to Elisa and Matt. "What happened?", I asked with a look at the factory.

"The workers say that a monster attacked the place.", Matt said with a quiet sigh, and he then started to use the new VR machine that just came out, and a little robot went inside the factory. "Do you think it will work?", Elisa asked with a look at me.

I shrugged my shoulders, and then after a few minutes, Matt's visor started to spark which led to him take off the visor. Seconds later, the robot that had went inside fell from the building, and we all ran over to see what happened.

"What the hell happened?", Matt asked in shock, and then I saw something fly from out of the building, and it looks like...a Gargoyle! As much I wanted to follow it, I knew that Elisa and I had to stay with Matt to investigate.

A few hours later, Elisa told me to go back to the tower. "If anything happens, I'll let you know.", I said with a nod. I then found a quiet place as I glowed a blue aura, and I started flying to the clock tower.

I then made it the clock tower as I went inside, and to my shock, I saw Coldstone! He must have been the Gargoyle I saw, and Goliath noticed me. "Sally, you're back.", Goliath said, hugging me lightly, looking much happier that he has Coldstone back in the clan.

"Goliath, you found Coldstone.", I said with a smile. "We did.", Goliath said with a nod. I saw Coldstone talking with everyone in the clan, and he then noticed Amy.

"Hi, there.", Coldstone said with a polite smile. "Hello.", Amy said with a shy smile. "What's your name, my dear?", Coldstone asked curiously, and I could see Amy blush a bit.

"Amy McKay.", Amy said with a giggle. Coldstone then stuck out his hand, and Amy then shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you.", Coldstone said with a slight bow. I smiled happily as I knew something was starting to form between them.

"It does my heart good to see you all survived. There is only one other I've missed more I.." Coldstone said happily, and then I saw his eye to start to glow rapidly. "Brother, are you all right?", Goliath asked in concern as he went over to Coldstone, but he shoved Goliath away.

"Where am I? Goliath? My leader?", Coldstone asked in genuine confusion as he looked around in fear. "Do you not recognize me, brother?", Goliath asked in worry and fear.

"Can you not see that I'm your brother? My voice. It's different.", Coldstone said, growing more distressed in fear. "And what is this place? This is not the castle!", Coldstone said with a distressed growl.

"I told you, brother. This is our home.", Goliath said in confusion and worry. "Coldstone, you okay?", Amy asked in concern.

"Why do you keep calling me that?", Coldstone then screamed, clutching his head as if he's trying to block out something. "Coldstone!", Amy shouted in dismay, growing worried, and I then saw Coldstone grab Amy.

"Amy!", I shouted in horror and confusion as Coldstone flew away with her. "Oh no.", Morgan said, shaking her head as she looks scared now.

"This is bad, so bad! Coldstone took Amy!", I said in dismay, shaking my head as I looked out as we all stood on the balcony after we ran out to see that they are gone from our view. "I knew we couldn't trust Coldstone!", Brooklyn said with a frustrated growl.

"We can talk about that later.", Morgan said, laying a hand on his shoulder, and Brooklyn sighed lightly. "She's right. We have to go find Coldstone and save Amy.", I said, instantly glowing blue, and floating upwards.

"You're right, Sally. Who knows what Coldstone might do to her?", Goliath said with a nod and a upset look. "We'll go with you.", Broadway said as he looked at us.

"Hudson, you, Morgan, and Bronx stay here and protect the tower.", Goliath said, giving out his orders, and then we were all off. As we were flying and gliding, I kept thinking about Amy. "Oh, Amy, please be okay.", I whispered to myself, biting my lip anxiously.

We were still flying, and there was still no sign of Coldstone or Amy. "I think we should split up.", I said as I looked at the others, and they said nothing, traded looks before they looked at Goliath for orders.

"Sally's right. I will go with her while you three go the other way.", Goliath said with a gesture. "Okay, be careful.", Lexington said with concern.

"We will.", I said softly as we all went our own ways. "Don't worry, Sally. We will rescue your friend.", Goliath said with his hand gripping into mine, ignoring the blue aura as he wanted to comfort me this time.

"I won't forgive myself if something bad happens to her.", I said with a sob, and Goliath then kissed my temple with a soft rumbling sigh. _Draven, do you have any idea on why Coldstone took Amy?_ I asked quietly.

_I am so sorry, Sally, but with Coldstone being a cyborg, I couldn't fully sense his emotions or mind, I couldn't say._ Draven spoke with worry in his voice. I sighed deeply from hearing his comment.

I just hope Coldstone doesn't do anything bad to Amy. Sure, she knows how to defend herself, but I don't know if she can handle Coldstone as he is a cyborg.


	21. Chapter 21

I was in Coldstone's arms, and I knew if I tried to break free, I could end up falling. Coldstone then landed, and I saw that we were on Liberty island where the statue of Liberty is. Coldstone then let me down gently.

"I'm sorry.", Coldstone said, looking sad, gritting his teeth as he closed his eyes in despair. "Coldstone, what's wrong?", I asked in concern, and Coldstone looked at me, sighing lightly.

"I can't control myself.", Coldstone said with a frustrated growl. "What do you mean?", I asked in surprise.

He shook his head, "I am sharing minds and my body with two other Gargoyles..", he growled lightly in dismay. "You're sharing your body with two other Gargoyles?", I asked in shock.

He nodded, "Yes. It's almost as if I was built up with pieces of myself, and them.", I then noticed that Coldstone was injured a bit, and luckily, I always carried a tool kit with me.

"Coldstone, you're injured.", I said quickly as I leaned down to check the cybernetics. "What are you doing?", Coldstone asked in wonder and shock.

"I'm repairing the damage your body has.", I said hastily, and then I was finished. "Good as new.", I said with a satisfied nod and smile as I stood up.

"I'm impressed.", Coldstone said, giving me a warm chuckle, and I then felt my heart flutter. "Thank you.", I said, smiling shyly.

"No. Thank you, Amy. You are a remarkable woman, my dear.", Coldstone smiled with a bow of his head. I then blushed, and I knew that I was already in love.

Then I saw him clutch his head, shrieking in pain. "Coldstone, what's wrong?", I asked frantically as I touched his shoulder. "I can feel him taking control!", Coldstone screamed, and then I saw Goliath and Sally arrive.

"Amy, you're okay!", Sally shouted, and then I saw Coldstone shoot a laser at her, but Goliath got her out of the way. "Coldstone, stop!", I shouted worriedly as I grabbed his arm, but he shoved me off.

"Get out of my head!", Coldstone shouted as he grabbed his head and started firing everywhere. I then saw him fly upwards, and Sally then ran to me. "You okay?", Sally asked me in concern. I then nodded, and I then saw Broadway tackle Coldstone. They fell on top of the building, and Sally then took me up to the roof where I saw that Coldstone was knocked out.

"What's wrong with him?", Goliath asked as he helped Broadway up, glancing at Coldstone. "I can tell you what's wrong.", I said with a sigh as I looked at Coldstone as well.

* * *

"Wait, so he has two Gargoyle spirits inside him?", I asked in shock. "I'm afraid so, and I think one of them is trying to kill you.", Amy said with a frown.

"If that's the case, what are we going to do?", Brooklyn asked with a sigh and a shake of his head. "I have an idea.", Lexington spoke up as he joined us. He told us that he would use the VR, so Goliath can go inside Coldstone's mind, and hopefully free him from this evil Gargoyle's control.

"Be careful, Goliath.", I said, pecking him on the cheek. "I will, Sally.", Goliath told me with a nod. Lexington then puts the visor on Goliath, and he turns it on as I could see both Goliath and Coldstone glowing blue.

"This better work.", I said, biting my lip. "It will.", Lexington said, assuring me with a smile.

Then I heard my walkie talkie go off. "Hello?", I said in wonder. "Sally? It's me, Elisa.", Elisa said, sounding like she's in a hurry.

"Yes, what is it?", I said with a nod. "Matt and the police are heading to the island now! Matt's tracking down the VR visor, and I couldn't stop him.", Elisa told me, sounding worried and desperate.

"Okay, thanks.", I said with a frustrated sigh. "Guys, we have to wake up Goliath now as the police are heading here.", I said hastily, looking at the others as they heard me talk to Elisa.

"Got it.", Lexington said with a nod as he tried to remove the visor from Goliath, but he got electrocuted, and it sent him flying. "Lexington! Are you okay?", I asked as I ran over to him.

"I'm fine, but there's a problem.", Lexington said with a frantic look. "We can see that, but what are we going to do now?", Broadway asked, looking worried.

"You three try to create a distraction, and I'll try to see if I can wake up Goliath." I said with a determined growl, and the others nod, gliding off. "Sally, what are you going to do?", Amy asked me nervously.

"I'm going to look inside Goliath's mind.", I said with a nod, and I closed my eyes as I concentrated. I then saw a glimpse of what was happening inside.

These strange wires were trying to grab Goliath, Coldstone, and this female Gargoyle, but I saw a Gargoyle with a evil look on his face. I gasped as I was brought back to reality, and Amy then came over to me.

"Sally, you okay?", Amy asked me, looking concerned. "I am, but Goliath and Coldstone are not, I have to save them! But how?", I asked with a growl.

_Sally, there is a way for you to save them._ Draven suddenly spoke up. _How, Draven?_ I asked hastily and frantically.

_You must enter Goliath's mind again, and I will use all of my powers to destroy the spirit of Iago._ Draven told me with a soft growl. _But will it affect Goliath or Coldstone?_ I asked nervously.

_No, it won't._ Draven said, sounding positive. _But what about the female Gargoyle?_ I asked in wonder.

_I will use a spell so she can finally rest in peace._ Draven said softly. _Okay._ I said with a nod. _Also, have Amy place her hands on Coldstone's head for if she talks to him, she might be able to calm him down._ Draven said quickly. I nodded again, and I then told Amy what to do.

"Here goes." I muttered lowly as I once again entered Goliath's mind. I was floating, and I saw the Gargoyle Iago who is now giant size, holding Goliath, Coldstone and the female Gargoyle in his hands.

_You know what you have to do, Sally._ Draven told me, sounding determined and calmly-angrily. I had to do this, and Iago then noticed me.

"Now, who is this?", sneered Iago, and Goliath then saw me. "Sally, get out of here!", screamed Goliath, and I exhaled, "I ain't leaving without you.".

_Now, Sally!_ I then let out a battle cry as I was surrounded by a fiery blue aura, and I could see Iago screaming in pain. He then lets go of Goliath, Coldstone, and the female Gargoyle as I could see the wires start to disintegrate and the area around too.

"What is that?", the Female Gargoyle asked in shock as she saw Draven among the fiery Blue aura.

_Coldstone! If you can hear me, Sally is going to destroy Iago's spirit so you can finally be free!_ Amy's voice said, and I could see Iago try to resist, but it wasn't working. I could see that he was slowly disintegrating, and I then felt the fiery blue aura growing stronger, and my eyes was glowing blue.

"Who are you?!" Iago roared in anger and pain. "Your crimes have caused too much harm, Iago, and now, you will never harm anyone ever again!", Draven roared furiously. Iago screamed as he was disintegrated, and I saw the whole place was disintegrated before it was replaced with a much more calming look.

"Sally!", Goliath shouted as he went over to hug me as I landed down. "I'm okay, Goliath.", I said, touching his chest tenderly.

"What was that?", Goliath asked in bewilderment as he looked at me. "It was Draven that you saw.", I said with a grin.

"Draven as in the legendary Gargoyle?", Coldstone asked in shock as he and the female Gargoyle joined us. "What did he do to Iago?", the female Gargoyle asked in confusion. Draven then appeared before us, smiling.

"I destroyed Iago's spirit so that he would no longer bother you, Coldstone, and he will never harm anyone ever again." Draven said with a nod. "Thank you, Draven." Coldstone said as he bowed before Draven.

"I believe it's time for you to finally rest, my dear.", Draven said to the female Gargoyle, smiling softly. "I believe so.", the female Gargoyle said with a nod and a sad smile.

"Are you sure that you want this?", Coldstone asked with a anxious look as he grabbed her hand softly.

"Coldstone, we may have been mates in the past, but now I am a spirit, and I have to move on.", The female Gargoyle said as she kissed his palm, looking tenderly sad with love. Coldstone looked a bit sad, closing his eyes, then opening them to look at her as she lifted his chin up.

"Coldstone, I saw you getting close to that human female named Amy. If she makes you happy, then it makes me happy.", the female Gargoyle said with a approving smile. Coldstone smiled, and sighed lightly.

"I just want you to be happy, Coldstone." The female Gargoyle said with a wide chuckle. "Thanks.", Coldstone said as he hugged her one last time.

The female Gargoyle then nodded to Draven, and he then launched a spell at her, and she slowly started to fade away. "Goodbye.", She said warmly before she disappeared.

"It's time to wake up.", I said softly. Soon enough, I was brought back to reality, and Amy then hugged me. "I'm glad you're okay!" Amy said in relief, and then I saw Goliath wake up.

"Goliath!", I called out, running to him, and giving him a hug. Goliath smiled warmly as he played with my hair briefly.

"Wait, why isn't Coldstone waking up?", Amy asked in worry. We turned around as I saw Coldstone's robotic eye was no longer glowing red, and we then saw the others come back.

"Let's go before the police get here and leave the VR behind.", I said with a nod. I then glowed a blue aura, and I used my telekinesis to make Amy fly alongside us as I saw Goliath pick up Coldstone's body. We all flew back to the clock tower.

After we made it back, I saw Amy approach Coldstone. "Coldstone, please wake up." she said, sobbing lightly as she placed her hands upon Coldstone's arm. Draven then told me that we had to use our magic to make Coldstone a gargoyle again.

I then walked over to Coldstone, and I placed my hands on either side of his head. "Sally, what are you doing?", Goliath asked me in shock and bewilderment.

"Bringing Coldstone back.", I said loudly. My hands glowed blue, and soon, Coldstone's body was covered in the blue aura. His body floated into the air, and then there was a flash of light as everyone then closed their eyes, and then opened them. We saw Coldstone was now alive, and that he was no longer a cyborg, but a full Gargoyle again.

"Coldstone!", Amy shouted in joy, tears falling down her face as she hugged him. "I'm alive! But how?", Coldstone asked as he hugged Amy back.

Coldstone's skin is now copper blue, his hair snow white like Brookyln's, and his eyes are fully back to normal, being ebony black like the others. He's pretty tall like Goliath, but slightly less muscular. He's wearing a dark brown loincloth, and red cloth bracers on his wrists.

"Sally and Draven used their combined magic to bring you back, brother.", Goliath said, placing a hand on Coldstone's shoulder, looking relieved and happy. "I owe you much, Sally.", Coldstone said to me with a nod.

"No problem.", I said, waving a hand casually. Everyone then started talking with Coldstone who said that he was going to leave for a while, but he said he would be back, and to my shock, Amy said he would join him.

"Amy, are you sure?", I asked in surprise and amazement. "I'm sure of it, Sally. I want to spend more time with Coldstone.", Amy said as she grabbed Coldstone's hand, looking at him with a tender look of love and hope.

"And it's true what my former mate said. You make me happy, Amy.", Coldstone replied warmly as he held Amy's hand gently, looking back with love and wonder. I smiled as I realized that my friend is finally finding a guy, but not just any guy, but a Gargoyle to boot!

"Don't worry, I will protect her.", Coldstone said with a determined smile as he lifted Amy up, and held her in his arms bridal style. "Good luck.", I said with a grin and a wink directed at Amy who gave out a squeak of embarrassment.

"Come back soon.", Goliath said with a nod. "We will, my rookery brother.", Coldstone said with a nod as he went to the balcony.

"We will see each other soon, Sally!" Amy said, waving a hand in a gesture of goodbye. "Take care!", Morgan shouted, waving a hand as Coldstone flew off.

We all were watching them as Goliath hugged me closer to him, and he wrapped one of his wings around me. I knew Amy and Coldstone were going to be mates, and they were going to have a happy life together.


	22. Chapter 22

Weekend of December 18- Secret Diary #2

1 week has passed, and I was in my apartment with my cousin, Sophie Marauder. She was visiting for a few days, and she was in the living room reading. Sophie is White like me and my sister. She's mostly White-English with a bit of Irish. She has long black hair that usually is in a braid, and there is a couple of strands that is dyed blue or green, depending on her preference every month.

Her job is being a Archaelogist, and she loves it, through her hobbies are reading and researching. Like all the girls in the family, she hasn't much luck with guys, but I have a strong feeling that she'll find him soon enough like how I did with Goliath or how Morgan did with Brooklyn, or Amy did with Coldstone.

2 days ago, I introduced her to Goliath and his clan, and they all got along with her, much to Morgan and my happiness and relief. Anyway, I got a call from Elisa, saying that they spotted Demona. "I'll be back, Sophie.", I said with a grin.

"Be careful.", Sophie said with a nod. I then started flying over to the museum, and I then saw a glass window break as I saw Demona running with Goliath chasing her, and Elisa right behind him.

"You again!", Demona shouted in fury as she saw me. She got out her blaster, and started firing at me. I was able to dodge them, but one hit me in the chest, and I felt myself starting to fall.

"Sally!", Goliath shouted in horror, and then I felt someone grab me as I opened my eyes to see Blaze! "Blaze!", I said in surprise and relief, grinning.

"You okay, Sally?", Blaze asked with a smile of concern. "I'm okay, thanks to you.", I said with a nod.

"Blaze! You're back!", Elisa shouted in joy. "Little Shadow!", laughed Goliath as he smiled widely.

"It's funny, Elisa! Usually, you're the one I end up saving!", Blaze called out with a laugh. "Oi! Maybe I will save you next time, and see what you think, Blaze!", Elisa called out with a smirk.

"Do you think you can stop me?! Possibly not!", Demona roared. "You never learn, don't you?", Blaze said with a growl, and then Demona took off. Blaze then landed as he put me down gently, and Elisa then ran over and hugged him.

"Blaze, I'm so glad you're back!", Elisa said, smiling happily. Blaze looked a bit surprised, but he returned the hug. "I didn't think you missed me that much, Elisa.", Blaze said in bewilderment. I frowned as he still doesn't realize that Elisa has feelings for him.

"I am so happy to see that you have returned to us, Little Shadow.", Goliath replied warmly. "Of course! Remember that I said we would be seeing each other real soon.", Blaze said with a smile as he looked at Goliath.

"Well, let's go back to the tower.", Elisa said with a wide smile. "You two go ahead. We'll catch up.", I said with a fake smile. Blaze then picked up Elisa, and started gliding.

"Sally, what's wrong?", Goliath asked in concern as he touched my shoulder gently, looking at me. I sighed lightly, almost glad that Goliath has noticed, but a bit frustrated about Blaze. "It's just that it bothers me about the fact that Blaze doesn't realize that Elisa has a crush on him.", I said with a soft scoff.

"Ah, yes. Perhaps his past has blinded him to certain things. I am afraid that Elisa has to be the one to get him to see that.", Goliath nodded with a frown. "I just don't want Elisa be sad anymore. She's had enough problems with her brother turning into a mutate.", I said softly as I glanced at him sadly.

"Indeed. You aren't the only one who wants Elisa to be happy as well.", sighed Goliath with a squeeze of his hand upon my shoulder. I sighed heavily, nodding. I was about to power up to fly, but Goliath picked me up.

"You are injured, Sally. I'm going to carry you back to the clock tower.", Goliath said with a wry smile. I blushed madly at that, and then we were off.

A few minutes later, we made it back to the clock tower. I saw that Sophie was there as well, and everyone was glad to see that Blaze was back. I then used a spell to heal myself, and then Elisa told us that some thieve stole a mirror as it turns out that Demona was only a decoy.

"Demona is such a sneaky Gargoyle.", I said with a angry growl. "But why would she steal a mirror?", Elisa asked in confusion.

"Not just any mirror as it's Titania's Mirror.", Hudson said with a frustrated sigh. "Who?," I asked, blinking in bewilderment. The Gargoyles then explained to us about who Titania and the third race was.

"I read a bit about the mirror.", Sophie said, looking thoughtfully as if she's remembering. "You did?", Elisa said in surprise.

"My cousin is into reading that kind of stuff.", I said with a grin. "She knows a lot about Faes, Gargoyles, and other things.", Morgan said with a smile.

"From what I read, the mirror has a Fae inside, who is one of the children of Oberon, but the problem is that I cannot seem to recall which one it is.", Sophie said with a helpless shrug and a frown. "Then we are going to have problems once Demona releases the Fae living inside the mirror.", Blaze said with a growl.

_Draven, do you know more about Titania?_ I asked curiously. _Titania is one of the rulers of Avalon, but she nor her husband hasn't been seen for thousands of years since the ancient times._ Draven replied slowly with thought.

_You said that she has powerful magic, but she and her husband aren't as powerful as you._ I commented softly. _My magic is the most powerful out there. No one, not even Titania or Oberon, or the children of Oberon would challenge me._ Draven said with a sigh.

* * *

**"Well, let's just get this over with, shall we? How can I be of service? Hm? Out with it, I haven't got all night." Puck said getting in my face. ****"You've got all millennium, if I choose. ****I'm too vulnerable during the day. ****I don't want to turn to stone anymore", I said with my hand on my chin, and I saw Puck floating around.**

**"Of course. ****You want to stroll down Fifth Avenue in the sunshine. ****I'm sure you'll fit right in." Puck said with a smile. ****"I could if there were no blasted humans!", I said with a growl.**

**"Yes, Puck. ****I want you to get rid of the humans. ****All of them!", I said, purring in delight. ****"Does this look like Aladdin's lamp? I have limits, after all. ****What is it you really want?" Puck said as the mirror showed Goliath. I stared as Puck moved next to me, looking as well.**

**"How quaint. ****After all these centuries, you're still carrying a torch. ****If that's what you want, I can make him love you again. ****Piece of cake. ****Given your charming personality, even though he's already with her." Puck said airily as I saw Sally walk up to Goliath. Goliath smiled tenderly and hugged her, making me angry at the sight of them.**

**"That's it. ****That's what I want. ****If you cannot get rid of all the humans, then at least rid me of that human. Sally Leindres!", I snarled as I saw Sally kiss Goliath, and Puck smirked. ****"That's not the only thing you want, isn't it?" Puck said with a chuckle, and then the mirror showed Blaze.**

**"You also want your godson to love you again like he did when he was little, but he hates you for what you tried to do to his family.", I then saw Elisa hug Blaze who crossed his arms. ****"Yes, rid me of that human too! Elisa Maza!", I growled in anger, and then I saw another human come into view.**

**"Who is she? She sure looks pretty, I wonder if she is single?", Puck asked with a curious smile, and it's making me growl at him. ****"Never mind, this might be fun after all.", Puck said with a grin, and Puck then started chanting a spell.**

**"Thy sight Demona doth offend, so Puck will hasten to amend. Begone, Sally and Elisa, both human born, and be no more as you were formed.", Puck chanted loudly and clearly. ****The green light hit the mirror, which showed Sally and then Elisa.**

* * *

"Mirror or no mirror, Demona's no match for us together.", I said with a determined grin. "Sally's right! We just wait until she makes her move.", Elisa said with a smirk. After she said that, I suddenly was glowing bright green.

"What?", I yelled in shock, and I turned around to see that Elisa too was glowing green as well. Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled away. "Sally!", Goliath shouted in shock and horror.

"Elisa!", Blaze shouted in shock as he reached for her. We floated to the middle of the room, and then there was a huge flash of light. We fell to the floor, and I then opened my eyes.

"What happened?", I asked, groaning lightly as I cradled my head in confusion. "Sally, look in the mirror.", Morgan spoke softly, and I then turned around to see that I was a ...GARGOYLE!

"WHAT!? But how!?", I asked in shock, and I then turned around to see that Elisa was also turned into a Gargoyle! "Now this is crazy!", I shouted, throwing my arms in the air.

I was shaking my head as I couldn't believe it! What happened? I looked at myself in the mirror, and saw that I was very similar in color to Draven, except that the color is a couple of shades lighter. I still have my blonde hair, and my human clothes; my blue sweater, my tan brown pants, and gray boots.

"I don't get it. Could the green light be why you and Elisa turned into Gargoyles?", Sophie asked in confusion. "I don't understand.", I said as I shrugged helplessly at her as Goliath then walked over to me.

"It's a different kind of magic...But you are still the same, Sally.", Goliath whispered in awe as he tenderly touched one of my wings. I smiled softly as I knew Goliath loved me, human or gargoyle. I then turned to see Blaze approach Elisa.

"Elisa, you okay?", Blaze asked in concern, staring at her in amazement, and Elisa then stared at him. "Blaze! This is wonderful. You've been changed into a gargoyle.", Elisa said happily with a grin as she hugged him.

"Uh, Elisa, I have always been a Gargoyle.", Blaze said in bewilderment as he gently pulled her back from her, looking at her.

"What are you talking about, Blaze?", Elisa asked in confusion. Draven then appeared before us. "Draven, what's wrong with Elisa? Why does she think that she has always been a Gargoyle?", I asked in concern and confusion.

"The spell must have altered her memories a bit which is why she thinks she has been a Gargoyle all her life.", Draven said, looking a bit concerned with surprise. "But why wasn't Sally affected?," Goliath asked curiously as he still stood besides me.

"Since Sally and I share the same body, my magic must have protected her.", Draven said with a nod. "But the most important thing right now, where did that glowing green light come from?", I asked in curiosity.

"It feels like magic of a Oberon's Children, a Fae no less. He or she must have been forced to do this.", Draven drawled thoughtfully. "It wouldn't surprise me if Demona had anything to do with this.", I growled angrily.

"But why would she turn you and Elisa into Gargoyles?", Blaze asked quietly as he and Elisa joined us. "We can talk about that later. In the meantime, what are we going to do?", Morgan asked curiously.

"I suppose that I and Blaze are going to teach you how to glide with these wings.", Goliath said with a smile. "It looks like it.", I said with a grin as I have always wondered how it feels to glide without the need of magic.

I saw that Elisa was still hugging Blaze's arm which looked really adorable. This will allow Blaze and Elisa to spent more time together, and we then went to the balcony. "Well, let's start.", Goliath said with a patient smile.

"Wait, I can't glide with these.", Elisa said nervously, looking down from the balcony with a anxious look on her face. "You're going to have to learn, Elisa. If you want to grab onto my arm, you can do that until you feel comfortable enough to fly on your own.", Blaze said with a encouraging smile, and a pat upon Elisa's arm.

"Here goes.", I said softly as Goliath went first. I then jumped as I tried not to use my powers, and I saw myself gliding. "I did it!.", I said, laughing in excitement and joy, sending a victorious grin at Goliath. "You did great, Sally.", Goliath told me with a warm chuckle.

"Thanks.", I said softly, blushing. "You know, you look much more beautiful as a Gargoyle.", Goliath said, his voice rumbling softly as he purred lowly.

"Did I look ugly as a human?", I asked playfully, giving him a wryly mischievous smirk. "No, you still look beautiful as a human.", Goliath said, placing his hand on my cheek as we glided together, still purring which sent shivers down my spine. "I'm glad.", I said, kissing him on the cheek quickly.


	23. Chapter 23

I then turned back to see Elisa grabbing onto Blaze's arm as Blaze jumped off of the balcony. I chuckled lowly as I knew Elisa was going to be a handful for Blaze. Well, I just hope Blaze can realize that Elisa loves him.

* * *

**I was gliding with Elisa, and she was holding onto me for dear life. I can't blame her as she had just become a Gargoyle, and she had to learn how to glide.**

**"I'm scared, Blaze.", Elisa whispered in fright, biting her lip nervously. ****"Don't worry, I got you.". I said as ****encouragement****, and Elisa smiled brightly.**

**I can't help but think that Elisa is beautiful as a Gargoyle. Could the emotions I have been feeling around her be love? Could that be why Elisa is so attached to me?**

**"I never realized that when you were human, how beautiful you are.", I said with a slight gulp.**

**"You mean you thought that I was ugly?", Elisa asked, looking a bit hurt. I startled, stammered lowly, ****"Well, uh, Careful, updraft!".**

**Even though Elisa would make a great mate, I couldn't be with her ever... I have too many secrets, and one of them being that I was still hunting down and killing the hunters. I know that if I told her that or that I can't be with her, it would break her heart, but also telling her the truth would too.**

**"Oh, no! Look at them.", Elisa said in shock as she pointed down at the humans. ****"Maybe we should land somewhere, and talk.", I said with a frown and a sigh. I then found a roof to land on, and my uncle Goliath along with his mate has noticed that we landed, so they too landed on the roof as well.**

**"Did you see? Everyone in Manhattan's been turned into a...a human!", Elisa said in horror, looking terrified and confused. ****"No, no, no, no, no.", I said, shaking my head as I held her shoulders gently.**

**"Elisa, everyone in Manhattan has always been a human.", Sally said with a look at Elisa, biting her lip in concern. ****"Look!", Hudson said, pointing a finger out. We then saw something glowing from top of a tower. **

**Goliath, Hudson, and Sally started flying to the tower, and I was going to follow them when I saw Elisa stop. ****"Elisa, what's wrong?", I asked in concern as I placed my hand on her shoulder again, never realizing that she has subtle strength in her arms before.**

**"I can't do this.", Elisa whispered softly, shaking her head nervously. ****"Of course, you can.", I said with a grin, encouraging her.**

**"But what if I fall?" Elisa asked anxiously with a gulp. ****"I'll be there to catch you.", I said with a smile, holding out my other hand. ****Elisa then jumped, and she soon started gliding alongside me. Well, she was holding onto my arm again, but it doesn't matter as we then went to the tower.**

* * *

We then arrived at the tower to see Demona with someone in her arms, and she then threw the mirror which made it fall off the building,but Hudson was able to grab it in time. I saw Brooklyn with my sister in his arms, and Broadway and Lexington went after Demona.

"What's going on?", Morgan asked in wonder as Brookyln let her down, and I also noticed that Sophie was there too, and I then saw one of the green lights hit Morgan. "Morgan!", Brooklyn shouted in shock. The light then faded, and Morgan had become a Gargoyle too!

"Wait, what the?", Morgan asked in surprise as she checked herself out. Her skin is still pale tan, her eyes remain light blue, and her hair is still light brown. Her clothes is still human, wearing a purple sweater and blue jeans, and brown flats. It's just the extra Gargoyle parts that's making her look different.

"Now things are getting strange.", Sophie said with a perplexed look. Goliath then stood beside me as Broadway and Lexington came back telling us that everyone in Manhattan has been turned into a Gargoyle.

"But if everyone got turned into a Gargoyle, how come Sophie didn't?", I asked in confusion. "Yeah, I want to know why I wasn't affected.", Sophie commented curiously.

"Well, we at least know who turned us and everyone into Gargoyles, what was his name?", I asked in wonder. "Demona said that his name was Puck.", Broadway said, shrugging lightly.

"Puck, I've heard about him. He is one of the children of Oberon.", Sophie nodded, looking lost in thought. "In Shakespeare's play, Puck was a harmless trickster.", Elisa said with a raise of a eyebrow.

"What happened below wasn't harmless. Come, we must continue our search for them.", Goliath said, looking at us with a serious frown. "Huh! I'll never get the hang of jumping off rooftops.", Elisa said as she reared back slightly before the railing.

"Come on, Elisa, it's easy!", I said with a grin as I leaped off, gliding among Goliath. "Easy for you to say.", Morgan said with a grumble and a glare.

"I'll always be there to catch you.", Blaze said to Elisa as he leaped off, joining next to Goliath's right while I was on Goliath's left. "See, it's easy.", Goliath said with a grin, lifting his arms casually.

_Sally, the Mirror!_ Draven warned me in horror. I turned around to see a flash of green light come from the mirror, and it hit all of the Gargoyles.

I turned around to see Goliath and Blaze get hit by the green light, and they turned human. The two then stared at each other, and since they no longer had wings, they started falling, and screaming.

"Goliath!", I shouted in horror. "Blaze!", Elisa shouted in horror. "Let's go, Elisa!", I shouted, and we then flew after them. I was able to grab Goliath, and I saw that Elisa did the same with Blaze.

I then dug my claws onto the building to keep myself from falling, and I then used my telekinesis to get me, Goliath, Elisa, and Blaze back to the roof.

* * *

_After Sally got us back to the top, I then took notice that everyone looked different as a human, and I then looked at Blaze. He now had short brown hair, and he now definitely looks like Michael Fassbender as he could even pass as his twin brother, and I have to admit it, he looks handsome as a human._

_"We don't want anything else jumping out from this thing.", Hudson said as he covered the mirror with a blanket. __"Goliath, Blaze, you two okay?", Brooklyn asked in concern._

_"A light blinded us, and then we fell.", Goliath said, looking confused. __"We've never fallen before.", Blaze said with a shake of his head. He the noticed me, and he gasped in surprise as I saw Goliath did the same thing with Sally._

_"Elisa, you've changed back to normal!", Blaze said happily as he hugged me, and I swear that he even sounds like Michael Fassbender! It's making me love him even more! __"So have you, Sally!", Goliath said as he hugged Sally happily._

_"You too, Morgan!", Brooklyn said as he hugged Morgan happily. __"No, we haven't.", I said, pulling back slightly to look at Blaze._

_"You've changed.", Morgan said nervously. __"You fell because you don't have wings.", Sally said solemnly._

_"Uh, Sally, we've always been human.", Brooklyn said in confusion. __"Aye, we've never needed wings to glide before.", Hudson said with a nod._

_"Uh, wait a minute. __We must have used wings. __How else could we have gotten here?" Lexington said, and then Draven appeared. __"That's because you were all Gargoyles before the spell changed you into humans, like with Elisa, it altered your memories, making you think that you have been humans all your life.", Draven said, looking ever so serious than before._

_"Draven's right! We're supposed to be gargoyles, and we're not. __Everyone else should be human. __But thanks to Demona and Puck, they're not.", Goliath said angrily with a frustrated sigh. __"Now all we need to do is find them, but how?", Sophie said, looking hopelessly lost._

_"Well, we have to split up. Sally, Morgan and I will search by gliding.", I said with a nod, and a stern look at the others. __"What about us?", Broadway asked anxiously, looking nervous._

_"You're all going to have to search on the ground and walk.", Sally said with a smirk. __"Oh, crap.", Blaze groaned softly._

_"Also, take Sophie with you.", Sally said with a nod. __"Well, be careful, and protect Sophie.", Morgan said sternly, and then we were all gliding._

* * *

**We were all walking down the street, and just as I thought, the humans now turned Gargoyles were scared of Goliath and his clan. "Well, this problem just got bigger.", I said with a wince, and Bronx then barked in agreement.**

**"Demona must have done this to make us vulnerable to her. Our only chance is to keep the battle here, on the ground, where her wings will be of no use." Goliath said wisely. We then followed him, and we were now in a small area.**

**"Unwrap the mirror.", Goliath said with a growl, and then Demona came flying out the mirror with a blaster in her hand. She then fired at Goliath, but he was able to dodge, and the glass behind him shattered. Some weapons like Swords, Axes fell from the glass case, and I saw Goliath pick up a sword and a shield.**

**"I would know you no matter what your form, Goliath.", Demona said with a snarl as she fired again at Goliath who was able to shield himself. "Take care of them, Puck.", Demona growled loudly.**

**"As you wish.", Puck smiled after seeing what he did to the others (except for Blaze.) "Stop!", I shouted, reaching a hand out. Puck then saw me, and he smirked as he then disappeared.**

**"Where did he go?", I muttered to myself, looking around. "Looking for me?", I shrieked in surprise as I turned around to see Puck right beside me.**

**"My name's Puck, and what's yours, my dear?", Puck asked curiously as he floated before me, laying his head upon his hands. "My name is Sophie Marauder.", I said softly. Puck then took my hand, and kissed it.**

**"Pleasure to meet you, my dear.", Puck said with a wry smile, and I blushed lowly. I can't be falling in love with him, can't I? "Well, Puck, can you please return my friends back to normal?", I asked politely.**

**"Alas, I cannot when I am imprisoned like this.", Puck sighed softly, gesturing at the chains upon himself. "So you say that whoever traps you in metal, you must follow?", I asked curiously before I heard growling, and I saw Bronx jumping at Puck.**

**"Let's improve your looks.", Puck said mischievously as he launched a spell at Bronx which turned him into a large Doberman. "Uh oh, I should have tried the Chihuahua.", Puck said, frowning as he started running from Bronx. As Bronx was chasing him, I saw Puck hit a stereo, and a familiar song was playing.**

Sun is shinin' in the sky  
There ain't a cloud in sight  
It's stopped rainin' everybody's in a play  
And don't you know  
It's a beautiful new day, hey hey

**Puck was running as he cut through the plant that was holding Broadway, and soon enough, everyone except Hudson were free. I then hid behind some tables as I saw Goliath and Blaze fighting Demona.**

**"Now to end this farce.", Demona snarled as she grabbed Goliath by the throat. "Leave my Godfather alone!", Blaze shouted.**

Runnin' down the avenue  
See how the sun shines brightly in the city  
On the streets where once was pity  
Mister blue sky is living here today, hey hey.

**Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway tackled Demona, freeing Goliath from Demona's grip.**


	24. Chapter 24

**"Uncle, you okay?", I asked in concern as I helped Uncle Goliath get back up, and I have to tell you, being a human is hard. ****"I'm fine.", Goliath said with a nod, and I then heard growling, turning around to see some "gargoyles" going after the others.**

Mister blue sky please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long (so long)  
Where did we go wrong?

**Demona then stood in front of us with her blaster. ****"You don't understand that you're no match for me as a pitiful human.", Demona snarled angrily.**

**"My strength has never depended on brute force, Demona.", Goliath said calmly as we then saw Sally and Elisa tackle Demona.**

Mister blue sky please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long (so long)  
Where did we go wrong?

**"But on true friends.", Goliath said with a smile. "Who are you to interfere with?", Demona said with a growl, and then she gasped in shock as she saw Elisa and Sally.**

**"You! What does it take to destroy you?", Demona snarled as she then started fighting with Elisa and Sally. I got to admit that they were pretty good at fighting as Gargoyles.**

Mister blue sky, mister blue sky  
Mister blue sky

**"Why is Mister blue sky playing right now?", Sally asked in confusion. ****"I have no idea.", Elisa said, replying back with a shrug.**

**"Goliath, Blaze, run!", Sally said, calling out to us. ****"We'll handle Demona!", Elisa said with a grin.**

Mister blue, you did it right  
But soon comes mister night creepin' over  
Now his hand is on your shoulder

**"We'll handle her together.", I said with a growl.**

Never mind I'll remember you this  
I'll remember you this way.

**I then tried to grab Demona from behind, but she sent me flying, and I crashed against a window. ****"Blaze!", Goliath shouted in horror as I blacked out.**

* * *

_I gasped in horror as I saw Blaze's back collide with a window, and he was knocked out. I then saw Demona go over to him, and I then noticed Goliath was gone, but it doesn't matter as I have to save Blaze!_

_"I'm sorry, my Godson, but this is for the best. I thought I could make you be on my side, but as it turns out, I can't.", Demona said with a growl, and I then landed near them. __"Stop!", I shouted, and then I saw the roof fall on Demona. I then turned around to see Goliath with Demona's blaster in his hands._

_"No one messes with my Godson.", Goliath said with a furious look on his face, throwing down the blaster gun. __"Alright, Goliath!", Sally said, laughing triumphantly. __I sighed in relief._

_"Little Shadow, are you okay?", Goliath asked in worry as he tried to wake up Blaze._

Mister blue sky please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long (so long)  
Where did we go wrong?

_Blaze then woke up, and I'm so glad that he was fine, and I then saw Hudson trap Puck in a garbage can._

_"Sorry, Puck.", Sophie said, looking apologetic as she looked at Puck with a strange look on her face. "No worries, my dear. Now, I was to answer your question before your dog came in, and the answer is yes.", Puck smiled warmly with a curious glance at Sophie._

* * *

We were all back on the tower where Puck had launched his spell. "Puck, change everyone back to the way they were before Demona summoned you. Do it and you win your freedom.", Goliath said as I stood beside him.

"You mean that?", Puck said with a hopeful, surprised smile, and then Draven appeared before him. "We mean it, Puck.", Draven said, giving him a stern look.

"Draven! I have always wanted to meet you someday, and now I am! You always speak the truth as you are a Seer. Are you certain that I would be free, my lord?". asked Puck politely and quietly as he bowed before Draven.

"Just undo the spell, and you will be free.", Draven said with a nod and a smile. "It would be my pleasure. But afterwards, I'm going to go on a trip around the world.", Puck said with a grin, winking at Sophie.

"First, the humans, I'll attend.", Puck said with a nod as his eyes glowed green, and he shot the spell outwards. I saw that everyone in New York was back to normal, and he then turned to stare at me, Elisa, and Morgan.

He then hit us with the spell, and soon enough, we were back to normal! Goliath helped me back up, and I saw that Blaze did the same with Elisa, and Brooklyn with Morgan as well. Soon, the 3 were hit with the spell, and they were sent flying back to the others.

"Then the gargoyles will I mend.", Puck said with a grin, and soon enough, Goliath and the others were back to normal. "If his efforts you commend, free Puck, let him homeward wend.", Puck said with a tilt of his head, looking hopeful.

"You're free.", Goliath said softly as he freed Puck from his chains, and he started flying with delighted laughter. He then went through the mirror, and he took Demona with him as the mirror soon disappeared.

"Well, I'm glad that everything's back to normal.", I said, sighing in relief as I relaxed finally. "Indeed, Sally.", Goliath said with a warm smile.

"Well, let's all go back to the tower.", Elisa said with a grin. "I kinda missed being a Gargoyle.", Morgan said with a thoughtful smile.

Brooklyn then picked her up, and Blaze did the same with Elisa. I then glowed a blue aura, and we then all flew/glided back to the tower. Blaze then told us that he was going to be staying with us for a couple of days!

"You're staying, Blaze?", Elisa asked with hope in her eyes. "Even though I liked traveling, I actually wanted to spend a few days with all of you.", Blaze said, smiling widely.

"Dude, that's awesome! We missed you so much!", Brooklyn grinned with a clap upon Blaze's shoulder. "I wanted to talk with you over some things before, and now we can, Blaze.", Lexington commented with a smile.

"Wait until you taste Sally's chocolate chip cookies, Blaze! They're heavenly!", Broadway cheered with a grin. "I wonder if you have any favorite tv shows that you can show us, Blaze.", replied Hudson thoughtfully.

"I am so glad that you're staying for a while, Little Shadow. Just you know, adventures around here are crazy.", Goliath chuckled happily as he hugged Blaze. Blaze hugged back Goliath.

"Being a human was kind of hard and fun at the same time.", Blaze said with a shrug and a smile. "Well, I'm glad as I least got to save you this time.", Elisa said with a smirk and a giggle.

_Sally, I have something to tell you._ Draven said quietly. _What is it?_ I asked softly as he sounds worried.

_I just saw a vision, and I saw Demona..but as a human._ Draven said, sounding wary. _Wait, how?_ I asked, widening my eyes in shock.

_It might be that Puck casted a spell on Demona that allows her to be human during the day as to curse her as a punishment._ Draven said thoughtfully

_Oh, no! She might have more chances to harm Goliath and the other as they will still turn to stone during the day!_ I said, getting terrified of the thought.

_Sally, you're going to have to do the same to Goliath and the others._ Draven said softly. _You mean that I have to use a spell that will let him and his clan be humans during the day too?_ I asked in surprise.

_Yes, we will use our combined magic together._ Draven said with a chuckle. "I'd like to have seen the sun, just once.", Goliath said, musing as he and the others went to the edge.

"Wait, Goliath, all of you, stay where you are.", I said quickly. "Why? Sally, dawn is almost here.", Goliath said, looking at the incoming sun with worry. _Do it. I_ nod, and then Draven and I started chanting a spell.

"Sally, what are you doing?", Brooklyn asked nervously, and then a blue light hit each of the Gargoyles. "What did you do?", Hudson asked in surprise, and then dawn came. I then saw Goliath and the others changing flawlessly, and there was no pain this time as Draven said that Demona's curse is a punishment, so we intended to do this as a gift.

"What's going on?!", Lexington asked in shock. "I feel funny!", Broadway said, whimpering in fright.

"I feel strange!", shouted Hudson. "Why do I feel unbalanced?!", Brooklyn shouted in confusion.

"I feel bones changing everywhere in my body!", Blaze said in fear. "What's happening to us?!", Goliath called out. Soon enough, everyone was a human again.

"What happened?", Morgan asked in amazement as she took a good long look at Brooklyn. "You're all human again!", Elisa said, taking a good long look at Blaze as well.

"But how?", Blaze asked in shock as he looked over himself and at the others. "It must be Sally's spell that did this.", Hudson said with a amazed smile, and I then saw that Bronx was a doberman again.

"Sally, why did you do this?", Goliath asked in confusion. "Draven told me that he had a vision and he saw Demona becoming a human during the day as a punishment.", I said with a frown.

"Is that possible?", Brooklyn asked curiously. "It must have been Puck who granted her that form, punishing her.", Lexington said thoughtfully.

"And that's why I used this spell as a gift to allow you all to be human during the day because I know that Demona would have more chances of harming you all.", I said, elaborating the situation.

"That's why we didn't feel pain this time because it was your spell, not Puck's.", Goliath replied with a smile. I smiled, returning it.

"I guess that we will have to teach you the basics of living a human life.", Elisa said with a grin. "I believe so.", Blaze said with a chuckle.

"This is awesome! I can now ride a motorcycle, and no one will freak out at me anymore!", Brooklyn grinned as he hugged Morgan happily, and I saw Morgan blushing brightly. I chuckled lightly. "I can now check out technology, check out the phones and everything!", Lexington grinned.

"I can eat at buffets now, and I can go into the movies too!", Broadway cheered happily with a wide smile. "But first, we are going to have to find you some clothes to wear.", Morgan said with a giggle when Brooklyn pulled back.

The others were inside, and I went outside to see Puck! He was talking to Sophie, and Morgan too saw him.

"What are you doing here, Puck?", I asked suspiciously, looking at him warily. "I'm just here to take Sophie on my trip around the world.", Puck said with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a grin.

"What?", Morgan said in surprise. "From the first moment I saw Sophie, I wanted to get to know her, and now that I am free, I am able to interact with her, and I want to show her the world I know about.", Puck replied softly with a tender smile at Sophie.

"It's okay, guys. I will be alright.", Sophie said with a happy smile, and then I realized that Sophie finally found the man who will be with her forever. I and Morgan traded looks as Morgan seemed to realize the same thing I did. I then looked back at Puck sternly.

"Well, you better take care of her because if you ever harm her, I will hunt you down.", I growled, giving a proper warning. "I understand.", Puck said politely with a nod and a bow.

"Take good care, cuz.", I said softly, giving Sophie a hug. "Yeah, be careful.", Morgan said warmly as she took her turn then, hugging Sophie.

"I will.", Sophie said with a excited smile and a nod. "We must get going, my dear.", Puck smiled gently.

Puck then used a spell to make Sophie fly alongside him. "Well, good-bye!", Sophie called out with a wave of her hand as she flew alongside Puck, and we watched them until we couldn't see them anymore.

"Well, I'm happy that Sophie finally found someone.", I said with a soft hum. "I know. I have a feeling that Puck is going to make her very happy.", Morgan said with a chuckle.


	25. Chapter 25

Week of October 31- Secret Diary #3

Almost a year has passed since I gave Goliath and his clan the gift to become humans during the day, and I, Elisa, and Morgan have been teaching them the basics of living a human life. I also warned them that by dusk, they will return back to their Gargoyle selves.

Anyway, here's what the clan has been doing ever since I gave them the gift of being human during the day.  
Well, Hudson had joined a Anonymous Soldier Club which has been quite interesting for him. Broadway has been going to cooking classes to have more experience at his chef skills when I am not around.

Brooklyn had joined a motorcycle club, and found a job within a mechanic shop, and to kick, he got a bad-ass wicked cool motorcycle! And for Lexington, he has applied for online high school, aiming for tech classes, and much to our amazement, he even skipped a couple of grades, and he has been deciding if he could go to college or not.

And as for Goliath...he became a partner with me in Private Investigating, and on the side, he has been a freelance parkour artist on the streets occasionally. And for Blaze, he has been taking art classes, and to Elisa's surprised awe on her birthday, Blaze gave her a self-portrait of her that he painted personally.

I got to admit that he's really good, and Hudson complimented that Blaze has reached the level of a great artist by the name of Leonardo De Vinci. And to make it more exciting, all the money we have saved up, and stored up in a series of jars, we used it to open up a bakery!

After everyone insisted that I open one as my baking skills are amazing, we named it Castle Cupcakes Bakery in honor of Castle Wyvern, and also next door, Broadway has his own cafe called Lion's Roar Cafe.

We open the bakery and the cafe at the same time which Goliath and his clan turn humans at dawn, and then we close it at dusk. My bakery has become a huge hit much to my joy, and also a lot of the officers, even Maria Chavez, they all come to the bakery to enjoy a donut and coffee. We also make cakes, cupcakes, cookies, and ice cream.

And for the cafe, it has become a huge hit as well, much to Broadway's delight, and many customers always come back again and again. And at the Bakery and Cafe, we have music playing, like Circle of Life, Can you feel the love tonight and lots of classic Disney songs, along with a few others that everybody doesn't mind at all, heck, the kids love it!

Also, Blaze was still with us, and it made everyone happy, especially Goliath and Elisa. He was spending lots of time with Goliath, and also with Elisa, but sadly, he and Elisa still haven't become a couple! It bothers me a bit, and Elisa told me that Blaze called her beautiful when she was turned into a Gargoyle which it might be due to his past.

And one more thing, it's actually funny as you see, a lot of the girls have mistaken Blaze as Michael Fassbender. As a Gargoyle, he does look kind of like him, but as a human,he definitely looks like him, and he even sounds like him! Due to this, Elisa has become protective of Blaze when he is a human.

Also, to both my annoyance and the clan's, Xanatos has visited the bakery a few times, and we found out that he was getting married to Fox, a member of the pack who tried to hurt Goliath and the others.

Anyways, both I and Elisa have been assigned a case, which a market had been attacked by a creature, and we arrived at the market to find that it was completely trashed. We then heard some growling, and we checked the hallway to see the creature eating something.

"Police! Freeze!", Elisa shouted, holding her gun at the creature. The creature then ran the other way, and Elisa and I tried to intercept it, but it came from behind Elisa. I then used my powers to make it go flying backwards, and I then helped Elisa back up as we then saw the police arrive, but the creature was gone.

"I got a good look at it. It was wearing the Eye of Odin.", Elisa said, looking shocked and sounding nervous. "Now this is bad! Where could it have gotten the Eye of Odin?", I asked in confusion.

It was now Halloween, and I and Elisa were heading to the clock tower as Morgan was already there. I was using my magic to fly us there as we then made it to the tower, and we went inside.

"Sally.", Goliath said with a smile, but then he stopped, and I knew it was dusk. He and the others then started to transform back into their Gargoyle selves. I then went over to hug Goliath.

"I can't help but say that I'm still not used to this.", Goliath said with a chuckle. "You will get used to it soon, Goliath. Everyone, did you enjoy your day at the bakery?", I asked curiously.

"You did great with the cake! Rodney said that he wanted to thank you for doing the cake for his little girl's birthday.", Brookyln grinned happily. "Indeed. The chocolate chip cookies I brought to the meeting today, they all loved them, and complimented your baking skills wonderfully.", Hudson smiled softly.

"I made a new friend there, and he seems good at playing darts over at the cafe as well.", Lexington chuckled lightly. "Everyone loved your Pumpkin Cookies, and couldn't help buying a bunch off my little stand at the cafe. And to mention as well, they all complimented my Nacho Specialty!", Broadway grinned with a laugh.

"You have done so good, my love. I think I may have gotten a few customers from my display of skills for you.", Goliath smiled as he kissed me upon the temple. "I'm glad." I said with a grin, and I then saw that Bronx was playing with Morgan.

During the day when he turns into a doberman, his color changes to black and brown similar to a doberman, and it makes sense because people would be asking why Bronx's hair is blue, not black and brown.

"Halloween! Tonight is the night.", Lexington said with a grin. "I can hardly wait. We can walk around the streets, and nobody will know who we are.", Brooklyn said with a chuckle.

"Better yet, no one will know what we are.", Broadway said with a smirk. "You got that right.", Morgan said with a laugh.

"Anyways, I and Elisa have something to tell you.", I said with a frown, and we then told them about the creature that tried to attack us. "And you've no idea what this beast might be?", Goliath asked curiously with a bit of confusion.

"Besides mean and hungry? No.", Elisa said, shaking her head lightly. "Even Draven couldn't sense something about that creature.", I said with a soft sigh.

"Oh, you could have been hurt. I should have been with you.", Blaze said to Elisa, grabbing her hand with a frown, and a worried glint in his eyes. "Anyway, we have bought some costumes for you guys.", I said with a smile, trying to change the subject.

1 hour later, we were all walking down the street, and everyone thought Goliath and his clan were wearing costumes. Anyway, I was dressed up as Cinderella, Elisa was dressed as Belle, and she was holding onto Blaze's arm. My sister was dressed as Elizabeth Turner from Pirates of the Caribbean, and Brooklyn was dressed up as Jack Sparrow.

"It should be Halloween more often.", Blaze said with a smile at Elisa, looking thoughtful. "And we wouldn't have no worries with nobody screaming or anything.", Elisa grinned with a wink. We were walking to see some couples dancing.

"May I have this dance?", Goliath asked politely and lovingly as he held out his hand. "You may.", I said with a giggle as we both bowed, and we then started dancing. I saw that Elisa was dancing with Blaze, and then Can you feel the love tonight was playing.

Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things

I sighed deeply as I saw that Elisa was staring at Blaze with a loving look in her eyes, but he still doesn't realize that Elisa has feelings for him.

"Sally, what's wrong?", Goliath asked, looking at me with concern, and I looked at him with a weak smile and a shrug.

So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me

"I just can't believe Blaze still doesn't realize that Elisa has feelings for him, and that it's almost been a year since he has been staying with us.", I said with a barely audible growl.

He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is  
The king I see inside?

"He was only 13 when he lost his foster family. Usually in a clan when a Gargoyle turns 15, they notice females then, but without a clan or a family, he doesn't know the full details. You cannot blame him for being emotion-controlled as he must have realized that emotions gets him into trouble, hence never learning that love is a good thing as well.", Goliath assured me softly, whispering closely.

Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things

"I just don't want Blaze to hurt Elisa.", I said with a sigh.

Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are

"Little Shadow is a adult, so grown up, but he may not realize that he's hurting Elisa somewhat, but as you and I know, Elisa can be stubborn, so she would have to wait for Blaze to realize his feelings for her.", rumbled Goliath warmly with a smile. I sighed, nodding in understanding.

After our dance, we were walking through the alleyway, along with Blaze and Elisa, and we then came across Xanatos who asked us to help him save Fox. Of course Elisa didn't want to believe him, and neither did Blaze, but both Goliath and I knew that he was telling the truth, so we then followed him to where Fox might be.

We soon found Fox, and Goliath then tried to grab her, but Fox threw him to the side. I saw Elisa grab her gun, but Xanatos then destroyed it. "Sorry, Elisa.", I said, grasping her shoulder briefly in apology, and we then followed Fox to the roof.

Goliath and Blaze were trying to grab a hold of her, but she was too strong, and I then used my telekinesis to keep Fox still. "Xanatos, go get the Eye of Odin off her!", I shouted hastily.

Xanatos then ran over, and he grabbed the Eye of Odin. I saw Goliath, Blaze, and Xanatos getting shocked before it sent them flying, and I went over to Goliath's side while Elisa went to Blaze.

"Goliath, you okay?", I asked in worry as I helped Goliath get back up. "I'm fine.", Goliath said, rubbing his head lightly with a reassuring smile.

"What about you, Blaze?", Elisa asked in concern as she helped Blaze get back up as well. "I'm still in one piece.", Blaze said with a smile.

I then turned around to see that Xanatos has the Eye of Odin in his hand, and we saw Fox returning to normal, but she was naked! "I'll take of that.", I hastily used a spell to make clothes appear on Fox, and then a helicopter arrived, seeing that it was Owen who was driving it.

"The Eye. Give it to me.", Goliath said, reaching out his hand with a look. Xanatos then gave the eye to Goliath, and he was carrying Fox in his arms as they left in the helicopter.

"Well, let's go back home." Morgan said with a exhausted groan, and we all then went back to the clock tower. I then told Goliath and the others that they needed to take a long rest as today was their day off.

"You mean it, Sally?", Brooklyn asked with a grin. "Of course, you all deserve a long rest.", I said with a smile and a firm nod.

"I can't wait to take a nap.", Hudson said with a tired smile as he headed over to his favorite chair. Goliath gently wrapped his wings around me, hugging me around the waist. "I sure enjoyed dancing with you tonight, Sally.", Goliath said to me with a soft purr.

"Me too.", I said softly, and I turned around, bouncing slightly to kiss Goliath on the lips, and I shivered lightly at his muffled rumbled growl as our kiss became passionate. It was the best Halloween ever in my life!


	26. Chapter 26

Week of November 6 - Secret Diary #3

1 week have passed since we helped Xanatos save Fox, and I was in my apartment as I had closed the bakery for the day. The most strangest thing today is that Goliath told me when he went to go stop some bank robbers, he saw 3 strange little girls, but they disappeared after Goliath tried to search for them.

Speaking of disappearances, we haven't seen or heard anything from Demona in almost a year, which is good to my relief, but I can't help but have a bad feeling that she was planning something bad.

Also, Blaze has been acting strange the last few days. Anyway, I was making some dinner when I heard a familiar voice come from the tv. I turned around to see Demona on the tv! "What the Hell?!", I yelled in shock as I tried changing the channel, but her face kept appearing.

"Draven, what spell is she chanting?", I asked quickly as Draven appeared while I then turned off the tv. "I'm afraid this spell is very dangerous, Sally." Draven said in worry, and I then heard my front door bell. I went over to open it, and I saw Elisa and my sister.

"Did you see it?", Morgan said shortly with a groan. "Yeah, I saw it! I saw Demona chanting some sort of spell.", I said, biting my lip anxiously.

"We have to go tell Goliath and the others.", Elisa said with a nod, and we then went up to the roof. I used my telekinesis to fly us over to the tower, and we soon made it to the tower.

"Sally, what's wrong?", Goliath asked in concern as he came to hug me softly. "Demona. She was on the tv, chanting some sort of spell.", I said with a growl.

"Demona! I thought we wouldn't have to deal with her again.", Brooklyn groaned. "This is bad.", Lexington said, shaking his head in dismay.

"Not only that it's bad, Draven told me that the spell she used is very dangerous.", I said with a sigh. "But we don't know what it does.", Hudson replied thoughtfully.

"Hudson's right. We still don't what the spell can do.", Goliath said with a nod. "But in the meantime, we are going to have to keep an eye out if anything strange happens.", Morgan said, looking wary as Bronx nuzzled her side to comfort her.

"Morgan's right.", I said with a nod. "Hey, Goliath. Where's Blaze?", Elisa asked in bewilderment and concern as she looked around.

"I don't know, Elisa. He just told me that he wanted to think alone in secret.", Goliath sighed lightly with a shake of his head. "Now that's strange. Have you guys noticed that Blaze has been acting strange these past few days?", I said in concern.

"Yeah, he has been.", Lexington said with a thoughtful nod. "Blaze didn't even ask for a ride this week either.", Brooklyn shrugged in confusion.

"He has not been eating normally as he has before.", Broadway frowned mightily. "Blaze hasn't even asked me for a story from myself as well.", Hudson shook his head heavily.

"That's very peculiar. Little Shadow has been lost in thought those days, and I thought he was remembering his past or something.", Goliath crossed his arms with a frown. "Well, I hope everything is alright.", Elisa said in concern, biting her lip with a sigh.

The next day, I was in the bakery, and I then heard the bell ring. "Hello, how can I...", I stopped as I saw that it was Amy! I instantly opened the latch door, and ran to her. "Amy! You're back!", I said as I hugged her.

"Glad to see you, Sally!", Amy said, hugging me back, and pulling back with a grin. "If you're back, does that mean Coldstone is too?", I asked in curiosity.

"Of course. He is at the roof near the window of your apartment.", Amy said, smiling with a chuckle. "Wait till Goliath and the others hear this.", I said with a wide smile.

"I heard that you opened up a bakery, and I see that it's doing very well.", Amy said with a nod, looking around. "It is.", I said with a bright grin.

"Do you have anything special?", Amy asked, raising a eyebrow, looking intrigued. "I'm glad you asked.", I said with a warm chuckle. I then gave Amy a cup of Ice cream with mini chocolate chip cookies on top, and she loved it.

Soon, I closed the bakery, and went back to my apartment as Amy joined me, "Wow, so Goliath and his clan can become humans during the day too?", Amy said in amazement with wide eyes. "Yep.", I said with a nod.

"I wish Coldstone can have that gift.", Amy said with a sigh. "If you want, I can give Coldstone that gift as well as he also needs to be protected.", I said with a smile, assuring her happily.

"Thanks, Sally.", Amy said with a grateful nod as she turned on the tv. A show was playing, and then it showed Demona. "Who is she?", Amy asked in surprise and curiosity as Demona then started chanting the spell.

_Sally, turn off the tv now!_ Draven shouted loudly. I was about to ask why when I saw the most horrifying thing. Amy turned to stone! I ran over and shut the tv off.

"Amy, can you hear me?", I asked worriedly, but it was no use as she was solid stone. I then heard roaring outside, and I saw Coldstone. "Come in.", I said quickly as I opened the window with my powers.

"Nice to see you again, Sally.", Coldstone said politely with a nod. "You too, Coldstone.", I said softly, and he then noticed Amy.

"Amy?!", Coldstone asked as he went over to her side. "What happened?", Coldstone asked in shock and fear.

"I don't know, but it has to do with Demona's spell.", I said, shaking my head in dismay with a growl. "Demona?", Coldstone said, his eyes widening in shock.

"She was on the tv, chanting a spell, and then Amy turned into stone.", I said quietly, and Draven then appeared. "Draven.", Coldstone said softly with a nod.

"Draven, please tell us what happened.", I asked hastily with worry. "Demona has cursed all people who has been listening to her into stone.", Draven replied sadly.

Oh shit, this is bad,very bad! That means everyone in New York was literally a statue, making them vulnerable for Demona, but then I got a scared look on my face.

"You said that anyone who was listening, they would turn to stone at dusk?", I asked in fear. "I'm afraid so, but my magic protects you from Demona's spell.", Draven said with a worried look as he seems to realize the same thing I am realizing. Oh, no, Elisa and Morgan saw the broadcast, that means...

"We have to get to the clock tower now!", I shouted in horror. "Coldstone, grab Amy, and hold on tight to her.", I said quickly.

"I will.", Coldstone said with a determined nod, and we then went outside. We started flying to the clock tower, and Goliath and the others noticed us. "Sally, Coldstone!", Goliath called out in surprise, and even though I wanted to hug them, I had to see if Elisa and Morgan are alright.

"Sally, what's wrong?", Brooklyn asked in worry. I just ran past them, and I went inside the clock tower. To see Elisa and Morgan turned to stone as well. "No!", I cried out as I fell to my knees as Goliath and the others went inside, and they saw the statues of Elisa and Morgan.

"What the?!", Brooklyn said in shock as he went to stand by Morgan's side, looking stricken with worry. Goliath then hugged me as I sobbed. "I got you, Sally. I am here, I am here with you, my love.", Goliath whispered softly.

"Elisa, can you hear me?", Blaze asked in worry as he was in front of Elisa's statue, looking devastated. "What happened?", Hudson asked in concern and confusion.

"Draven can explain.", Coldstone said softly, and then Draven appeared. "Draven, what's going on?", Goliath asked, growling lightly as he still held me.

"Demona's spell has done this. Everyone who had listened to her broadcast including Elisa, Morgan, and Amy has turned to stone.", replied Draven stoically with a sigh. "What?!", Goliath cried in shock. I turned around, still sobbing as I hugged Goliath, and he wrapped a wing around me.

"This makes the people of New York more vulnerable to Demona.", I said clearly after I wiped away tears with Goliath kissing me on the temple with a frown. "You're right, she could easily smash them into pieces.", Brooklyn said in horror as he looked terrified. Bronx was next to Morgan's statue, and he was whimpering, sad that she was turned into stone.

"Like how the vikings did to our kind.", Blaze said softly, looking horrified as he was next to Elisa, giving her a glance with undeniable emotions in his eyes. "You're right, this could allow Demona to kill lots of innocent people.", Goliath said with a snarl.

"We can't let that happen.", I said with a growl. "We have to go search for her.", Goliath said with a nod, looking fierce.

"But someone has to stay and watch our friends.", Brooklyn said, looking worried as he gave a concerned glance at Morgan. "Broadway, you and Bronx stay here, and look after Amy, Elisa, and Morgan.", Goliath said, giving out a order with a rumbling growl.

"I will go with you. I want to make Demona pay!", Coldstone said with a snarl after he gave a kiss upon Amy's forehead.

I went with Goliath, Hudson, Lexington, Brooklyn, Blaze, and Coldstone. We were following Hudson as he told us he had a friend of his who can help us. "There's the house of my friend Robbins." Hudson pointed to a house near the coast.

We then landed, and we saw more statues. "Statues?", Lexington asked in confusion. "No, people who were turned to stone by Demona.", I said with a growl.

Hudson then knocked on the door and a dog was barking. "Gillie, what's gotten into you? Who's there? I must apologize for my dog, she's not usually like this.", Robbins said as he opened the door, and I saw that he was blind, due to the cane and glasses.

"It's me, old friend.", Hudson said with a smile. "Hudson. I should have known by the way Gilly barked. Come in, come in." Robbins said, smiling as he gestured for all of us to come in, but Hudson spoke up.

"My friends would be more comfortable outside.", Hudson said softly, and then Robbins stepped outside. "I'm so glad you stopped by. I was getting jumpy. I can't reach anyone by phone. And it's so quiet out there, it's so unnaturally quiet.", Robbins said with a confused frown.

"We've noticed.", Hudson said with a nod and a sigh. "How long has it been like this?", Brooklyn asked with a growl.

"Your friend is impatient.", Robbins said with a chuckle. "The curse of youth. But something odd is happening. Anything you can tell us would help.", Hudson said with a chuckle and a sigh.

"I wonder if it had anything to do with that odd broadcast.", Robbins said, looking thoughtful. "Demona.", Blaze said softly as he looked furious.

"It's still playing.", Robbins said with a frown, and we went inside to see Demona still on the tv. "Demona!", Coldstone said with a snarl.

"Lexington, turn off the sound!", Goliath said loudly, and Lexington ran over to put mute on the tv. "I like to listen to the news on TV, but today, this woman broke into the signal, and began chanting in Latin. It's been repeating nonstop on every channel ever since.", Robbins said with a frustrated sigh.

"We have to go.", Goliath said with a nod, and we walked on, with Robbins speaking up. "Hudson, what's going on? You know more than you're letting on.", Robbins said, looking nervous with a frown.

"Less than you think. But you and Gilly stay inside for now, Robbins. It's going to be a bad night." Hudson told his friend gently, grasping his arm softly before leaving him, and going with us.


	27. Chapter 27

We were all flying through New York, and I was horrified at what I was seeing..Everyone in New York was turned into stone.

"Everyone in the city.", Goliath said softly as he's horrified like me. "Has been turned to stone.", Blaze finished for him in terror, speaking softly as if he didn't want to break the fragile atmosphere.

"I didn't think that Demona had this kind of power.", Coldstone said in horror, looking terrified more than anything else. "I wouldn't put anything past Demona.", Brooklyn said with a growl and a upset look on his face.

"Why wasn't your friend affected?", Lexington asked in confusion as he glided besides Hudson. "You have to see and hear magic for it to touch you.", Hudson said with a bittersweet sigh.

"So blind and deaf people are immune.", I mused in surprise with wide eyes. "We'll have to split up to find Demona.", Goliath said with a growl.

"Ok.", I said, nodding with a sigh. "Sally, you and Blaze are coming with me. Brooklyn, Coldstone, you two search south while Hudson, Lexington go back to the clock tower. Tell Broadway what's going on. He and Bronx should search as well.", Goliath said, looking crestfallen.

"But that will leave Amy, Elisa, and Morgan unprotected!", Coldstone exclaimed in worry. "Demona doesn't know where they are. They are as safe in the tower as anywhere.", Goliath said with a smirk, and then we went our separate ways.

"How are we going to find Demona? She could be anywhere.", I said, groaning in frustration. "I fear that finding her will be all too easy.", Goliath said with a heavy sigh.

"We have to find her before she smashes these people into pieces.", Blaze said with a angry growl, no doubt thinking of Elisa. I can tell that he wants to go back to the clock tower, but like us, he knows that he has to stop Demona to save Elisa.

"I agree all too well on that, Little Shadow.", Goliath nodded softly with a glance at Blaze, then looked back at me with a expression that I all understood too well. He has realized the same thing as I did.

We were flying for a bit and then we landed as I placed my hands over my mouth in horror. I couldn't believe it! We were too late! Demona has already smashed some innocent people into pieces!

"It can't be.", I said, shaking in disbelief with horror filling in my soul. _Demona has no heart._ Draven said with a furious growl. Goliath then hugged me close to him, caressing my hair as to reassure me that he's with me.

"It's like the massacre at Castle Wyvern.", Blaze said with a angry horrified look as he inspected the remains of the humans. "Has Demona learned nothing? Every life is precious.", Goliath said with a solemn look and a snarl. "You're right about that, Uncle.", Blaze said with a quiet growl.

"I just can't imagine...if one of these had been either Morgan, Amy...or Elisa.", I spoke softly in horrified fear. "Never! I'm not going to allow Demona to do that to them!", Blaze roared furiously as he bared his teeth. It proves me right that Blaze truly has feelings for Elisa.

"Little Shadow is right. We will put an end to Demona's evil, once and for all.", Goliath said with a low snarl as he hugged me a little tighter, looking a bit solemn at the fact that his ex-mate has gone too far.

Then to my shock, the 3 statues of the little girls started talking, "Yes, she must be stopped, but remember your own words, Goliath. Every life is precious. Take care not to become what you fight against. Vengeance begets nothing, but a vicious cycle of further vengeance.".

Then after that, the statues ended up breaking. "What the hell was that?", I said in shock and confusion. "Beats me.", Blaze said with a confused shrug.

"Very hauntingly curious, indeed...", Goliath mused in thought. _Draven, do you have any idea of who they were?_ I asked the Gargoyle spirit curiously.

I heard a growl and a sigh. _They were the Weird sisters.._ I widened my eyes in shock. _The Weird sisters, but what are they doing here, and did they know about you Draven?_ I asked quickly in shock.

_They must have been looking over this situation that Demona caused, and no, they don't know me at all, well, not yet at least._ Draven snorted lightly. _Well, that's good, but I can't let them know about you yet._ I said, taking upon a look of determination.

_You're right on that, Sally. In the near future, there will be a moment when the Weird Sisters know about my presence._ Draven said with a nod. We then started walking.

"Where should we go next?", Blaze asked with a glance around. "We have to go to the studio where Demona was showing her broadcast.", I said with a grin.

"Lead the way, Sally.", Goliath nodded with a smile. "We have to stop her no matter what.", Blaze said with a low growl. I then glowed, and we all started flying towards the studio. Soon, we then made it to the studio.

"Careful, she could be inside.", Goliath said softly, warning us quietly. He then opened the door, and we went inside. The studio looked a bit trashed as if a fight had taken place here. "It looks like someone was fighting here.", Blaze said with a intrigued hum, and we then spotted Xanatos.

"Ah, the cavalry has arrived.", Xanatos said with a sly grin. "Xanatos.", Goliath said, growling lightly.

"You've missed all the fun. Demona took off after someone she called "the Hunter.", Xanatos said with a shrug of his arm. "Then you were partners in this sorcery?", Goliath said with a angry look.

"I wanted to believe what she promised, so I gave her access to the studio.", Xanatos said with a casual chuckle. "You fool! She has killed innocent people!", I shouted in fury, and then Blaze grabbed him by the throat.

"I should make you pay for all the lives she's destroyed!", Blaze snarled angrily, and then Goliath placed his hand on Blaze's shoulder. "Little Shadow, what about Elisa? What could she think if she saw you right now?", Goliath asked softly with a stern expression.

Blaze sighed deeply, and then lets go of Xanatos who is coughing from Blaze holding his throat. "Do you want vengeance or a solution? This is bigger than anything either of us has ever faced." Xanatos said as he got up shakily with a calm look.

"What are you saying, Xanatos?" I asked warily, narrowing my eyes. "We'll have to work together to stop her.", Xanatos said with a resigned sigh. I looked at Goliath, and then he looked back at Xanatos.

"Truce?", Xanatos said, holding out his hand with a raised eyebrow. "Agreed.", Goliath rumbled softly, shaking Xanatos hand.

After that, we went back to the castle, and we saw everyone was there as it was almost dawn. "I hope to see the spell broken on you, Amy.", Coldstone said with a tender kiss on her forehead as he turned to stone.

"Don't worry, Coldstone. When this is over, I will grant you the gift to be human during the day.", I said with a warm smile. Then everyone started transforming. "I swear that I'm not used to this yet.", Brooklyn grumbled lowly. Soon, all the Gargoyles were humans again, and Bronx was a Doberman again.

"Guys, look.", Lexington said, pointing a finger, and then we all saw Elisa, Morgan, and Amy returning to normal. "Turn on the TV. We got big problems. Demona's Huh?", Elisa said, looking shocked and bewildered at the same time, looking at us.

"What's going on? Two seconds ago, it was sunset.", Morgan said, looking confused. "Now it's dawn.", Amy said, speaking softly in thought.

"Guys!", Morgan called out as she saw us, and then Bronx ran at her, knocking her down to the floor as he was licking her face. "Bronx, calm down, boy!", Morgan said, giggling at the sensation of Bronx's tongue as she tried to push Bronx off.

"Sally, can you tell us what the hell is happening?", Elisa said, looking at me with a look that said, 'You better explain this!'. "You're not going to like this.", Blaze said, wincing lightly with a pained sigh.

We all explained that Demona's spell is making people turn to stone at dusk. "Wait, so we turned to stone at dusk?", Morgan asked in shock. "Those who were watching Demona's broadcast, they were affected. I wasn't, because Draven's magic protects me.", I said with a nod.

"Oh, crap, we literally were turned to stone.", Amy said in horror and shock. "But what did you guys do?", Elisa asked confusedly.

"We searched for Demona, but we couldn't find her, and not only that...", I said, but I couldn't bring myself to say she has killed innocent people, and Goliath hugged me as I sobbed into his chest sideways.

"What's wrong, Sally?", Morgan asked me, sounding worried. "Demona has already smashed innocent people into pieces.", Blaze sighed softly, looking solemn with his arms crossed.

"WHAT?!", Elisa shouted in shock. "THAT DAMN BITCH!", Morgan snarled angrily.

"That cannot be right!", Amy called out in bewilderment. "I'm just glad that you three were in the tower where Demona couldn't find you.", I sniffed lightly as Goliath helped dry my tears.

"Well, I'm glad.", Elisa said, sighing in relief as she rubbed her head lightly. "Also, we made a truce with Xanatos.", Goliath said, sounding pained by the thought.

"What!? Why would you do that? He can't be trusted.", Elisa said, looking at him in shock and devastation. "It might be the only way to stop Demona, Elisa.", Blaze spoke up, glancing at Elisa solemnly with a growl.

Elisa sighed heavily as she knew they were right, and I told the clan that there was no point in opening in the bakery and cafe as everyone in New York would be busy finding out what happened last night.

I went out into the balcony as everyone else spoke inside. I looked out to see the sun peeking behind a building, and I heard familiar footsteps, and sure enough, it was Goliath as I recognized his sweet, spicy scent.

We stood there for a while when I spoke up. "Goliath, remember when Xanatos said that Demona took after someone called the hunter.", glancing at Goliath softly. "I do. Why do you ask, Sally?", Goliath asked curiously.

"Maybe the hunter is the reason why Blaze has been acting strange the past few days.", I said softly. "What do you mean by that, my love?", blinked Goliath as he questioned me softly.

"Blaze could be trying to figure out who the hunter is, so that he can protect you all from the hunter.", I said with a worried look. "You may be right, Sally. But we don't know as Little Shadow is fiercely protective, hiding his secrets from us, even from me as well...", Goliath sighed lightly.

"Well, we have to go to work. My boss is going to ask us to investigate alongside Elisa.", I said with a shrug and a smile as I changed the topic. "I'm going to find some clothes to wear.", Goliath chuckled softly, and we kissed warmly, temporarily ignoring the troubling situation with the sun shining upon us.


	28. Chapter 28

As both I and Goliath suspected, everyone was in hysterics, and there were lots of reports on people missing, probably the ones smashed by Demona. I just felt so sad, so upset that Demona has killed a lot of innocent people!

I and Goliath along with Elisa have been sent to search for the people, but we know the truth about their disappearance. After that, we went back to the clock tower, and I noticed that it would be 3 hours before sunset. I told Elisa, Morgan, and Amy to stay in the clock tower for their safety.

"I'm scared, Brooklyn." Morgan said softly as she hugged Brooklyn. "It's okay, Morgan. I'll protect you, and so will Bronx." Brooklyn said with a purr, and Bronx then nuzzled Morgan's side with a growl.

"But what are we going to do to break the spell?", Amy asked in bewilderment as she looked at us. "I already called Xanatos, and he said that they tried to see if there was a way to counter Demona's spell against her, but they said it didn't work.", Elisa said with a frustrated groan/growl.

I sighed heavily as I realized we have to do something ourselves. We can't let Demona get away with this! And then Draven appeared. "Draven! Please tell us if there is a way to break the spell.", Elisa asked with a hopeful expression.

"Yes, Draven, please tell us.", Brooklyn said with a nod. "We can't let Demona kill any more people.", Goliath said with a growl.

"There is a way to break the spell.", Draven said as he bit his lip, looking nervous. "How?", I asked anxiously.

"One of you is going to have to sing a song, but everyone in New York has to hear it to break free from their stone sleep.", Draven said, looking sheepish. I was now confused. Sing a song and the spell will be broken?

"What do you mean that we have to sing a song?", Hudson asked, looking confounded. "It has to be very special that it echoes in every person's soul, something they could comprehend.", Draven mused thoughtfully.

"Like how I said every life is precious.", Goliath said with a smile. "Sing a song that represents the meaning of every life?", Morgan said in confusion.

"But what song represents the meaning of life?", Elisa asked, looking stupefied. "I have no idea.", Blaze said, shrugging as he shook his head.

"Me neither.", Brooklyn said with a frown. "What about 'Stairway to Heaven?', Broadway suggested lightly.

"No, that won't work! It's heaven for goodness sake!", Lexington moaned with a glare at Broadway who gave a weak shrug. "Little Boy Soldier?", Hudson mused in thought.

"That's a sad song. It has to be a happy song that uplifts every person in soul, mind, and body.". Goliath spoke, reassuring Hudson that it was a good try, but no. Then an idea came to my head.

"Circle of Life.", I laughed in delight, grinning. "What?", Elisa asked, blinking at me.

"The song of Circle of Life, it represents the meaning of life.", I said with a wide grin. "That's the perfect song, Sally. That will work perfectly well.", Draven approved happily.

"So, someone has to sing Circle of Life, and everyone will be free from Demona's spell.", Elisa said with a smile. "But who will sing the song?", Broadway asked with a gesture as he looked at us in confusion.

"Goliath.", Draven said with a patient smile. "Why me, Draven?", Goliath asked in surprise, blinking his eyes at Draven in curiosity..

"You have a knack for songs, Goliath. I don't doubt that this song which you have sung before, it would work city-wide.", Draven nodded with a smirk. "You have to do this, Goliath.", I said warmly, grabbing his hand with a soft smile as I looked at him lovingly.

"I will do it for all of New York." Goliath said with a smile, and I then hugged him happily. "Thanks, Goliath.", I sighed joyously.

"Of course, my love. It's your home as much as it's mine as well.", Goliath rumbled softly with a purr. "But now how are we going to make everyone hear the song? I mean, we can broadcast it, but most of the people will be outside.", Blaze said, looking concerned.

"You're right on that, Blaze.", Elisa said, nodding in agreement. "I think I might have an idea.", I said with a grin as something came to me.

"What are you thinking about, Sally?", Goliath asked me softly with a look of patient curiosity. I then told them the plan, and I later spoke with Xanatos, telling him to gather speakers, so I can place them around New York. Therefore, anyone who is outside, they will listen to the song.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Mr. Xanatos?", Owen asked quietly with a look of intrigued calmness. "I trust Sally for she is the only one who can use magic as mixing magic is dangerous.", Xanatos said with a solemn smile.

"Well, we have to get started now as there is only 2 hours left until sunset.", I said with a nod. "I'll help you along with my robots.", Xanatos said with a grin as he was wearing his armor, and there were 6 robots gargoyles besides him and Owen.

"Well, let's go.", I said with a determined growl as I was glowing a blue aura. We all went in different directions as I placed a speaker in the park, and then I went to place some on Liberty Island. We had to make sure that everyone in New York listens to the song so that the spell will be broken.

Owen had made sure that Goliath singing Circle of Life will be broadcasted on TV as well. After checking double sure that we had placed speakers everywhere in New York, I then went back to the clock tower, and I saw that there was only 8 minutes left until sunset.

I then made it to the clock tower, and Goliath then hugged me warmly. "Everything's set. You ready to do this, Goliath?", I asked with a grin. "More than ready, Sally. This will be illuminating, indeed.", Goliath smiled softly.

"Morgan, you and Amy along with Elisa have to stay here where you will be safe.", I said sternly as I looked at the girls. "I don't plan on leaving this place.", Morgan said with a snort.

"Me neither.", Amy said offhandedly, and I then noticed that Elisa wasn't here. "Where's Elisa?", I asked in confusion and concern.

"She said that she had to do something important, and she then left.", Brooklyn shrugged helplessly. Oh shit, I had a very bad feeling that right now, she was heading to Xanatos' building to confront him.

"We have to go there, but I can't let Xanatos know that you guys turn to humans during the day.", I said with a moan. "We're going to have to wait until the sun sets.", Goliath said with a frustrated sigh.

Shortly, the sun had set as Morgan and Amy turned to stone while Coldstone then woke up, and he glanced at Amy's statue. "What did I miss?" Coldstone asked softly, asking for answers. We then told him about our plan, and Goliath then told him to stay with the clan to watch after Morgan and Amy.

I, Goliath, Blaze along with Bronx were heading towards the castle, and we then made it to the castle as we went inside to see Elisa holding onto Owen's shoulders as they were turned to stone.

"Glad you made it.", Xanatos said with a soft sigh. "Elisa, you sure are stubborn, but I'm glad that you're safe.", Blaze said as he laid a gentle finger upon Elisa's cheek.

"Is everything ready, Xanatos?", Goliath asked softly with a stern look. "Almost. Once I place this on the antenna on that tower, all the speakers along with the broadcast will be synced together.", Xanatos said, smiling triumphantly, holding a device.

"Ok then, let's go place this device on the tower. Sally, you and Bronx stay here. Blaze, come with me.", Goliath told us sternly. "We will, and good luck.", I said warmly before giving Goliath a kiss, and he nodded at me after the kiss.

"Lovebirds.", Xanatos chuckled softly with a sly smile. Goliath didn't say nothing as he flew off with Xanatos following. "Protect Elisa.", Blaze said with a nod before he followed them as well.

I sighed deeply as I took a stand besides Elisa and Owen. "We have to stop Demona no matter what.", I said with a low growl, and Bronx barked in agreement. Bronx then started barking at a wall, and I then hid myself as I saw Demona come out from a secret passage.

"There are secrets about this castle that even you don't know, Xanatos.", Demona smirked wickedly. "But first, I'll take care of some unfinished business. I thought I'd rid myself of you long ago, human. Fortunately, that mistake is easily rectified.", Demona growled lowly as she was lifting her mace up to hit Elisa.

I gasped in horror, and I then saw Bronx tackle Demona to the ground. "Get off me!", Demona snarled in fury as I saw Bronx struggling to keep Demona on the ground.

Demona then threw Bronx off, and she tried to head for Elisa again. Having no choice, I glowed a blue aura, and I grabbed Demona. "What the Hell?!", Demona shouted in shock as I then flew her as high as I can, but she then was able to escape my grip.

"You again! How I wished that you turned to stone, so I can easily smash you into pieces.", Demona snarled angrily. "Well, it didn't work on me! Too bad, Demona as we are going to stop this madness once and for all!", I shouted in anger.

"Not if I stop you first!", Demona roared furiously as she flew at me, but I dodged, and we kept fighting each other. "Give up, Demona! You're finished!", I snarled lowly.

"I don't think so.", Demona said with a cackle as she then uses some sort of specter, and she threw something at me. "What did you do to me?", I asked in shock as I felt myself, feeling strange.

"Let's say that you have lost your magic!", Demona laughed maliciously. I then stopped glowing, and then I was falling. I tried to use my magic, but it was no use. _Draven, help me!_ I shouted in horror, afraid for my life.

_I can't! Demona must have done something to prevent me from leaving your body._ Draven shouted in horror. I then screamed as I crashed through the roof, and then I fell on the floor with some rubble among me.

I was in so much pain as I felt my bones were broken. I was bleeding a lot, and I was starting to black out. The last thing I saw was Bronx whimpering in worry as he stood beside me, and then I heard a roar.

* * *

_**I and Xanatos, along with Blaze were heading back to the castle when I heard what sounded like screaming, and I knew that it was Sally.**_

_**"What's that?", Xanatos asked as he pointed at something, and I then saw what looked like...SALLY! And she was falling! **__**"Come on, let's go!" Blaze yelled out in shock as we were flying as fast as we could, and I then saw what looks like Demona. She has crossed the line too far!**_

_**We then opened the door, and I saw Bronx. I saw the floor to the Castle falling apart, and I saw Elisa and Owen's statues starting to fall. **__**Blaze then ran and grabbed them before they could fall.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**"Like I said, Elisa, I'll always be there to catch you.", Blaze said with a smile as he brought them back up. I saw Demona fighting Macbeth, and the two then fell through the floor. **__**"So Macbeth was the hunter this whole time.", Blaze said in surprise, musing in thought.**_

_**It was true that he was acting strange due to Macbeth. **__**"We'll talk about that later, Little Shadow.", I rumbled softly. **__**"Good thing is that she didn't damage the computer or these.", Xanatos sighed in relief. **_

_**I then was searching for Sally when I saw the most horrifying thing ever. Sally laid unconsciously among some rubble with blood on her face. **__**"Sally!", I shouted as I ran over to her, and I gently picked up her body from the rubble.**_

_**"Sally, please wake up!", I said, but she wasn't waking up. I sobbed as I held her closer. Blaze then came over, and saw what was going on. **__**"Sally, no, you can't die on us!", Blaze said, shouting in horror as tears fell down his face.**_

_**"Sally, I love you, but please don't leave me!", I cried, holding her tightly and gently at the same time. **_**Goliath, listen to me! I can save Sally, but I'm going to need your help.**_** Draven said to me in my head.**_

**Please help me save her!**_** I said, my heart breaking. **_**I'm going to have to turn her into a Gargoyle, but I need you to sing the song now!**_** Draven shouted hastily.**_

_**I froze up. Draven was going to turn her into a Gargoyle? **_**She will still be able to turn into a human whenever she is in public.**_** Draven said quickly.**_

**I'll do it!**_** I said as I looked down at Sally, memories flying through my mind. **_**The song will also bring back to life everyone who was killed by Demona.**_** Draven said, feeling him nod.**_

_**I then laid Sally on the floor gently, and Bronx then came over. **__**"Look after her, Bronx.", I said with a soft growl, and Bronx nodded as he was next to Sally, whimpering softly.**_

_**I went over to Xanatos. **__**"I'm ready.", I said, feeling determinedly calm. **__**Xanatos stared at me with awe,and placed the microphone in front of me as he then turned on the machine.**_

_**"There we go, and we are all set!", Xanatos called out, and then the music started playing in the background. **__**I then sighed deeply before I started singing.**_

_Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh_  
_Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh_

_From the day we arrive on the planet_  
_And blinking, step into the Sun_

_**I sang, and then I saw a bluish-white aura surround Sally's body.**_

_There's more to be seen than can ever be seen_  
_More to do than can ever be done_

_Some say eat or be eaten_  
_Some say live and let live_

_**I then saw a blue aura start to surround New York. It was working!**_

_But all are agreed as they join the stampede_  
_You should never take more than you give_

_**I saw Sally's body start to float upwards. **__**"Keep it up, Goliath! It's working!", Xanatos shouted in encouragement as there was more tvs,and I saw the people who were turned to stone, starting to crack with a blue aura.**_

_**"I'll handle Demona, so that she won't bother you.", Blaze said with a growl as he went to fight her, and I kept singing Circle of Life.**_

_In the circle of life_  
_It's the wheel of fortune_  
_It's the leap of faith_  
_It's the band of hope_

_**I kept singing for I was determined to bring Sally and all those who were killed by Demona back to life. **_**Keep going, Goliath!**_** Draven called out with a laugh of victory.**_

**I will. This is for you, Sally.**_** I said as a memory came to me of Sally smiling lovingly as she sat upon my lap, whispering these little three words into my ear.**_

* * *

We were all in the clock tower when we heard on the tv and also outside, sounding like Goliath who's singing.

"What's that?", Coldstone asked in shock. "It sounds like Goliath.", Lexington said with a surprised look.

"Guys, look!", Brooklyn called out in amazement, pointing a finger. We saw Morgan and Amy's statues start to crack with a blue aura surrounding them. "It's working! The song is breaking the spell.", I said with a grin.

Till we find our place

"Keep it up, Goliath!", Brooklyn shouted in encouragement, grinning. "You can do this!", Lexington shouted, cheering on.

On the path unwinding

"Keep it coming, Goliath!", Broadway roared happily. "He's doing it!", Coldstone chuckled in amazement.

"You can do it, lad!", I called out proudly.

In the circle, the circle of life

* * *

**I went down to the floor below us, and I saw Demona fighting Macbeth.**

**"What is this song!?", Demona shouted in fury. ****"It's the Circle of Life.", Macbeth chuckled in amusement.**

**Some of us fall by the wayside**  
**And some of us soar to the stars**

**"This song is going to break the spell that you cast on the humans ,Demona!", I called out with a smirk. ****"NO! I will not let this happen!", Demona snarled angrily. I then ran at her to prevent her from attacking Uncle Goliath, and I then threw her to the side. **

**I saw Macbeth aiming his gun at me when I saw these 3 girls appear, and it was the Weird Sisters. ****"Sleep, Macbeth.", One of them said in a haunting tone as they placed Macbeth into a deep sleep.**

**"You three again!", Demona snarled furiously as she tried to charge at us, but she stopped. ****"What's happening?", I asked in surprise.**

**"The song your Gargoyle friend is singing has put her under a trance.", the white haired witch said with a secret smile.**

**And some of us sail through our troubles**  
**And some have to live with the scars**

**"Demona, you must stop this now.", the blonde haired witch said, giving Demona about the scariest glare I had ever seen. ****"I will have vengeance for the betrayal of my clan. ****Vengeance for my pain.", Demona growled with no emotion in her voice.**

**There's far too much to take in here**  
**More to find than can ever be found**

**"But who betrayed your clan?" The black haired witch said, raising her eyebrow. ****"And who caused this pain?", The white haired witch said with a frown.**

**"The Vikings destroyed my clan.", Demona snarled softly.**

**But the Sun rolling high through the sapphire sky**  
**Keeps great and small on the endless round**

**"Who betrayed the castle to the Vikings?", The black haired witch said with a glare. ****"The Hunter hunted us down.", Demona snarled lowly.**

**"Who created the Hunter?", The blonde haired witch asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**In the circle of life**  
**It's the wheel of fortune**  
**It's the leap of faith**  
**It's the band of hope**

**"Canmore destroyed the last of us.", Demona said, looking angry. ****"Who betrayed Macbeth to Canmore?", the white haired witch asked sternly.**

**"Demona, listen to me. You have caused yourself this pain from your grudge.", I said to Demona softly. ****"Little...Shadow.", Demona said, her voice breaking as she was crying.**

**Till we find our place**  
**On the path unwinding**  
**In the circle, the circle of life**

**"Like Goliath said, every life is precious, and this song truly represents the meaning of life.", I said warmly with a warning tone in my voice. ****"I have gone too far, have I?", Demona rumbled lowly.**

* * *

_**I was still singing, and then I saw Sally now completely covered in this blue energy mass.**_

_It's the wheel of fortune_  
_It's the leap of faith_  
_It's the band of hope_

_**"You're almost there, Goliath, keep going!", Xanatos called out hastily.**_

_Till we find our place_  
_On the path unwinding_

_**I saw on the tv that everyone was starting to glow even more, and I saw Elisa and Owen with more blue cracks on them.**_

**In the circle, the circle of life**

**Almost there! _Draven laughed happily._**

_On the path unwinding_  
_In the circle, the circle of life._

_**I then finished singing, and then I turned to look at the tv to see that everyone then woke up from their stone sleep. **__**"It worked!", Xanatos laughed in joy, and I then turned around to see Elisa and Owen wake up from their stone sleep as well.**_

_**"What happened?", Owen asked in confusion. **__**"I think we turned to stone and, wait, it's night time! Does that mean?", Elisa asked with a amazed look at me.**_

_**"Yes, the song broke the spell.", I said with a nod.**_

* * *

_Goliath was finished with singing the song, and then we turned around to see Morgan and Amy wake up from their stone sleep._

_"Morgan!", Brooklyn shouted in joy and relief as he hugged her. __"Amy!", Coldstone shouted happily as he hugged her close to him._

_"Hi, guys. Wait, it's night time, does that mean?", Morgan said with a anxious look. __"Yep, Goliath broke the spell.", Coldstone smiled happily before he kissed Amy upon the lips._

_"I'm glad that's over.", Lexington exhaled in relief. __"Me too.", I said with a smile._

* * *

_**I then turned around to see Sally and she was no longer a human but a Gargoyle. (Note: Sally will still have the same outfit, only that she won't be wearing any shoes, and also her pants are similar to the ones Elisa wore when she was a Gargoyle.)**_

_**I then went over to stand beside her, and I then picked her up gently in my arms. **__**"Sally, please wake up, I love you.", I said as I kissed her upon the lips before I cried out loud.**_

* * *

I groaned quietly as I was waking up, wait, what? I shouldn't be waking up as the injuries from my fall were fatal! I then heard crying, and then I opened my eyes to see Goliath crying.

"Goliath?", I said weakly,and Goliath froze, then looked at me with a slowly growing smile. "Sally, you're alive!", Goliath called out happily as he hugged me, and Bronx barked in happiness as he was licking my face.

"What happened?", I asked in confusion and shock. _You nearly died, Sally, but both the song and my magic were able to bring you back, but at a cost._ Draven said softly.

_What did you do?_ I asked warily as I know with magic, there's always a price. _I had to..turn you into a Gargoyle._ Draven sighed lightly. I froze as my eyes widened in shock.

_But you can still become a human, but only when you are in public as now you are a Gargoyle for all of your life._ Draven said with a nervous chuckle. _It's okay, Draven. I understand why you and Goliath did it._ I said warmly.

I then smiled as I turned to see Elisa and Owen along with Xanatos. "Sally!", Elisa shouted out in surprise as she ran to me. "What happened?", Elisa asked in amazement.

"Draven had to turn her into a Gargoyle as her injuries were fatal.", Goliath whispered to her quietly. "What?!", Elisa said in shock.

"But I'm okay now.", I said with a grin as I no longer could feel pain from the previous injuries earlier. "I thought I nearly lost you, my love. I will always be yours, Sally.", Goliath rumbled warmly.

Goliath then kissed me on the lips, and I then wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him back, but we then broke apart eventually, due to needing fresh air.

"Demona.", I gasped in horror as I remembered the battle. "You're right! We forgot about her.", Goliath growled lightly. He picked me up, and went down to the floor below us, but we didn't see Demona or Macbeth anywhere.

"Where did they go?", Goliath asked in confusion. "The Weird sisters took them.", Blaze said with a smirk.

"What?", I asked in shock. "Sally?", Blaze asked in shock as he froze, staring at me.

"It's me, Blaze.", I said with a nod and a reassured smile. Blaze then hugged me. "I'm so glad you're alive, Sally.", Blaze said, giving me a watery smile.

"Hey, no hug for me, Blaze?" Elisa asked with a grin as she came in. Blaze then saw her, and he went over to her and hugged Elisa. "I'm glad you're alright, Elisa! You had me worried.", Blaze rumbled happily.

"Hey, you protected me, Blaze. Now we're even!", Elisa smirked as she returned the hug back. "I must say to thank you for helping us, Xanatos.", Goliath said with a nod as Xanatos came in as well.

"Don't mention it, and also thanks.", Xanatos said, waving a hand with a smile. "Well, let's go home.", I said with a smile. Goliath picked me up as Blaze then picked up Elisa, and I used my powers to make Bronx fly. We were then off gliding to the clock tower.

"I wonder how am I going to explain to everyone how I almost died and now that I am a Gargoyle.", I said, sighing lightly with a shake of my head. "I believe it's best to go with the truth.", Goliath rumbled softly as he kissed me on the temple, love in his eyes as he held me tightly.

When we made it back, everyone was shocked to see that I am a Gargoyle. We all explained to them how I was nearly killed by Demona, and everyone was shocked and worried as they didn't know that was happening while they were in the tower.

Then I told them how both Goliath singing Circle of Life and Draven's magic brought me back to life, and only to ensure that I would be a Gargoyle for the rest of my life. "I couldn't imagine my life without you, sis.", Morgan said with a sob of relief as she was hugging me, and I hugged her back.


	30. Chapter 30

Everyone was settling in as I went outside to the balcony, and I saw Blaze standing there. "Hey, Blaze.", I said with a smile as I leaned slightly against the railing, glancing at him. He slightly turned his head to look at me with a smile. "Hi, Elisa.", Blaze said to me with a soft chuckle.

"What are you doing?", I asked softly in curiosity. "Observing the city.", Blaze said with a twitch of his tail with a side glance at the city in front of us.

"Well, it's no longer quiet, thanks to Goliath singing Circle of Life which broke Demona's spell.", I said with a grin as I took in the usual sounds of cars, humming lights and such. "That song truly represents the meaning of life which is why it broke the spell.", Blaze said with a grin, seeming proud of his uncle.

"Blaze, I never got to say this earlier, but thanks.", I said, moving a bit closer to him, and he turned somewhat, his wings tucked as a cape, facing me with a slightly confused expression. "For what?", Blaze asked quietly with a tilt of his head.

"For protecting me. Goliath told me that you were determined to stop Demona.", I said softly as I lightly brushed my hair over my ear, slightly frustrated at the wind as it couldn't stop playing with my bangs.

"I just couldn't let her harm you. If she had smashed you into pieces, I would never forgive myself.", Blaze said with a soft sigh as he moved a strand of my hair gently.

"I always loved that part about you, Blaze.", I said, smiling widely with a flash of confidence. "What?", Blaze asked, blinking in surprise.

I then placed my arms around his neck as Blaze looked confused while his wings flared out in surprise, and then I kissed him, but it was a quick kiss. Feeling shy, I turned away from Blaze. "I finally confessed my feelings to him.", I whispered to myself with a secret smile, slightly raising the collar of my jacket to fend off the wind.

* * *

**I was shocked at what happened as Elisa had kissed me! I touched my lips as I was feeling a lot of emotions now, but suddenly I felt myself gliding, and I then landed on the roof.**

**"Elisa, I know you love me, and so do I, but I still don't know if I can be with you.", I spoke softly, knowing my secrets would be too much for her, and I then made my decision. ****I was going to leave the clan for a while. I know this will break Elisa's heart, but I don't want her to think that I didn't want to be with her.**

**I flew to Elisa's apartment, and I opened the window quietly. I then left her a note saying why I left, and I saw her gun, so I took it. Even though it was hers, I needed a weapon to defend myself as I was going to find the next Hunter.**

**I saw the portrait that I drew for Elisa on her birthday, and I felt a few tears fall down my face as I caressed the likeness of Elisa softly, her beautiful brown eyes sparkling in delight with her wonderful bright smile, and the sun shining warmly upon her lovely blue-black hair.**

**"I'm sorry, Elisa.", I whispered softly with a painful clench of my heart.**

**I then hopped out the window as I gave one last glance at Elisa's apartment, sighing deeply. I glided off some more, and I then gave another last glance at the clock tower with a brief landing upon another roof. **

**I then took off before anyone could see me, and I couldn't look back, knowing if I did, I could be more confused than before, unable to escape with the hovering eyes of Uncle Goliath and the others.**

**"I'm so sorry, everyone for leaving like this, but I will come back one day.", I whispered lowly to the wind as I kept on gliding, and a memory of Elisa flashed by, and I sighed heavily, my heart clenching again.**

**"And I'm so sorry, Elisa. I promise we will meet again, but I just need some time to think.", I said softly with a lump in my throat.**

* * *

It was true of what Draven said. I could still become a human whenever I'm in public which is good, and also for another thing which I promised to Amy, I granted Coldstone the gift to become human during the day. He's pretty similar in looks as a human, just without the horns, and his skin tone is now a deep tan.

Anyway, we were in the bakery, getting ready to open it, and I saw Elisa looking all happy. "Hey, Elisa, what's with the happy face?", I asked with a smile.

"Oh, nothing.", Elisa said offhandedly, but I could tell that she was lying, and Goliath was next to me, noticing that he feels the same as well, smiling gently.

"Elisa, we know that you are lying.", Goliath said with a raised eyebrow. "Please tell us, Elisa.", I said, looking at her with a curious look.

"Well, it's just that..", Elisa stammered sheepishly with a weak smile. "What, Elisa?", Goliath asked softly.

"I kissed Blaze.", Elisa said with a nervous chuckle. "What?!", I said in surprise, but feeling happy for her.

"That's amazing news!", Goliath smiled happily, joyful for Elisa and Blaze. "When did this happen?", I asked excitedly, biting my lip in anticipation.

"Last night, I and Blaze were outside on the balcony. We were talking for a bit, and then I kissed him.", Elisa said with a smile. "I'm so happy for you, Elisa!", I laughed in joy as I hugged her happily. I'm so glad that she finally confessed her feelings to Blaze.

"I am joyous that you have found love with my godson. I know you two will treat each other well.", Goliath chuckled warmly. "Well, what did Blaze say?", I asked anxiously, wanting to know if Blaze had said to Elisa that he loves her.

"Well, I got shy after kissing him, and then I ran out before he could say something.", Elisa said nervously with a embarrassed look. "Oh, Elisa, you should have let Blaze say something before you left!", I groaned lightly, admonishing her sternly.

"Yes, I agree with Sally.", Goliath nodded sternly with a raised eyebrow. Elisa sighed lightly before nodding. "Anyway, have you seen Blaze?", Elisa asked in wonder.

"I haven't seen him at all. What about you, Goliath?", I asked, shaking my head lightly with a shrug. "I haven't seen Little Shadow since we came back to the tower last night.", Goliath said with a slightly confused look, looking thoughtful.

"Maybe he's thinking about the kiss that I gave him, and he wants to be alone for a bit.", Elisa said with a thoughtful shrug. I sighed softly as I hoped that Blaze didn't do what I think he did.

The whole day, the bakery had a lot of customers. We served ice cream cakes, cupcakes, and cookies for today, and soon, it was going to be dusk. "Well, I'm going to my apartment, and then I'll meet you at the clock tower.", Elisa said with a smile and a nod.

"You want to see Blaze as soon as possible.", I said, waggling my eyebrows as I teased her. "Oh, shut up.", Elisa said softly, blushing as she left. I snickered softly as the boys joined us.

"What was that all about?", Brooklyn asked in confusion. "Well, this is good news. Elisa finally confessed her feelings to Blaze.", I said with a grin.

"No way! That's awesome!", Brooklyn laughed happily. "That was so obvious! And about time, too.", Lexington smiled widely.

"Do you think I could make enchiladas if I ask them? This calls for a celebration!", Broadway grinned in joy and wonder. "That's very good news. Blaze is perfect for our Elisa.", Hudson hummed lightly.

"What did Blaze say?", Morgan asked in curiosity. "Elisa ran out before Blaze could say something.", I said with a helpless shrug.

"What, why would she do that?", Brooklyn asked in confusion. "Elisa was shy.", Goliath answered him softly.

"Goliath's right. Elisa was feeling shy after kissing Blaze.", I said with a weak smile. "Speaking of which, where is he?" Broadway asked in wonder.

"We don't know. I and Goliath haven't seen him.", I said, frowning slightly with a shrug. "He probably needs time to recognize the fact that Elisa loves him.", Goliath mused quietly.

Soon, we then closed the bakery and the cafe, and we then hid ourselves in a alley, knowing that we would turn back into our Gargoyle selves. "I can understand why you guys aren't used to this.", I said with a grin and a amused chuckle.

"You still look beautiful, Sally.", Goliath purred warmly as he kissed me upon the lips. We pulled back after a minute, and I smiled softly. "Thanks, Goliath.", I said with a pleased growl.

We were then gliding back to the tower, and I wasn't using my magic to fly as I decided to glide. I would only use my magic if there wasn't any wind to help us glide.

We then made it to the clock tower, and I saw Bronx running up to Morgan. "Hi, Bronx." Morgan said with a giggle as Bronx licked her face. He then saw me, and ran to me.

"Hello to you, Bronx.", I said with a chuckle as I rubbed his ears softly. We then heard what sounded like crying. "Do you hear that?", I asked in surprise.

"It sounds like someone's crying.", Goliath said softly. We then went inside, and I saw Elisa in the corner crying with Amy hugging her. "Elisa, what's wrong?", I asked as I ran over to her while I folded my wings into a cape.

"Why is she crying?", Goliath asked in concern and confusion. "Blaze...left.", Coldstone said solemnly.

"What!?", I shouted in shock as my wings flared out. "He left this note.", Coldstone said softly, handing Goliath the note. He read it out loud.

**Elisa, I am so sorry about this, but I have to leave. I love you, and I know you love me, but I need some time to think about this; being in a relationship with you. I promise I will be back soon. Please understand, Elisa. And please tell everyone else that I will return. Take care, Elisa. With love, Blaze.**

I just can't believe it! Blaze left just because he needs some time to think about being in a relationship with Elisa! "Why would he do this to you, Elisa?", I asked in dismay as I hugged her.

"I don't know! I didn't think Blaze would do this!", Elisa sobbed, her body shaking as she weakly returned my hug. "This doesn't make any sense.", Hudson said, shaking his head in bewilderment.

"Yeah, why would he leave just because Elisa confessed her feelings to him?", Brooklyn said, growling in confusion. "I just don't understand why he would need to leave.", Morgan said in shock as Bronx nuzzled to her side, whimpering softly with a moan here and there.

"Oh, Blaze. His past must have been too hard on him. Maybe it made him emotion controlled.", Lexington said with a sigh and a shake of his head. "But he has to understand that learning to love is a good thing.", Broadway said, shaking his head in denial with a firm growl.

"Oh, Coldstone, doesn't Blaze know what he did broke Elisa's heart?", Amy asked in shock with a look at Coldstone. "I just can't believe how much he has changed.", Coldstone said sadly as he hugged Amy closer to him.

"Little Shadow has been hiding some secrets from us. Maybe that's why he needs some time to think before being in a relationship with you, Elisa.", Goliath said thoughtfully with a frown. Elisa was crying more.

"What if he never comes back?!.", Elisa sobbed loudly. "Don't say that, Elisa! He said in the note that he will come back.", I replied stoically with a growl.

"Sally's right. He just needs some time.", Goliath said with a weak smile, attempting to cheer Elisa up. "I hope you're right.", Elisa sniffed loudly as I patted her back comfortingly.

The next time I see Blaze, I'm so going to give him a piece of my mind for leaving like this, and for breaking Elisa's heart! I mean, why does he have to be like this to her? Blaze does love Elisa, but why doesn't he want to be with her?

_Believe in faith, Sally. Blaze will return soon. A Gargoyle keeps to his word no matter what._ Draven replied encouragingly. I sighed heavily at Draven's words, and I nodded slightly. I hope Blaze stays true to his word that we will see him again soon.


	31. Chapter 31

Week of November 13, 2011 - Secret Diary #3

It has been nearly a week since Blaze left, and Elisa was still sad. I just couldn't believe Blaze would do something like this, and I hope he stays true to his promise. Coldstone and Amy have been staying with us for awhile, though they said would spent a couple more days with us before leaving.

Anyway, I was back in my apartment even though I can change back into a human, I sometimes sleep in my Gargoyle form. I was dreaming, and I found myself in a strange cave.

"What is this place?", I said to myself in confusion. I walked forward, and I saw something in front of me. They looked like eggs, Gargoyle eggs to be exact. "What are these eggs doing here?", I asked in curiosity, and then I heard something behind me, and I saw Goliath...with a young Blaze in his arms! I must be seeing another memory from his past.

"Uncle Goliath, why are we here?", Blaze asked quietly in pensive confusion. "You'll see, Little Shadow.", Goliath said, smiling warmly.

"Uncle Goliath, which one is my little sister?", Blaze asked curiously. "That one, Little Shadow.", Goliath said, pointing to a pale cream egg, and letting down Blaze to touch the egg rather gently which is surprising to me, concerning his age.

"I can't wait to meet you, little sis.", Blaze purred warmly as he nuzzled the egg with his face, looking happy. "Little Shadow, I brought you here because you're not only going to have a little sister.", Goliath said with a chuckle after Goliath picked him up again once Blaze had his little nuzzle-fest with his little sister's egg.

"I'm not?", Blaze asked in bewilderment with confused eyes. "What does he mean?", I asked in confusion.

"You're also going to have a little brother.", Goliath said with a soft grin. "Yay!", Blaze cheered quietly as he hugged Goliath.

"But how? Uncle Goliath, my parents only had one egg, not two.", Blaze said, tilting his head in confusion as Goliath carried him to another spot which contained a darker cream egg. "Your parents found this egg in a abandoned cave, so they brought it back.", Goliath said with a glance at the egg.

"I'm so happy.", Blaze said, grinning happily. "You're going to be even more happy since this egg is going to hatch in a few days.", Goliath said with a smile.

"I'm going to meet my little brother soon.", Blaze said, jiggling in happiness as Goliath held him, glancing at his adopted brother's egg. "You are going to be a wonderful brother, Little Shadow.", Goliath complimented warmly.

"I love you, Uncle Goliath. My life wouldn't be the same without you.", Blaze said as he nuzzled against Goliath's chest, purring happily. "I feel the same as well, my godson.", Goliath rumbled lightly.

Goliath smiled as he held Blaze close to him as they both turned to stone, and then I woke up, blinking in amazement. "Well,I had another memory from Goliath's past to show me how much he cares for his godson.", I said to myself with a grin.

I then ate some breakfast before I went to work at the bakery, and then afterwards, I went to the clock tower. When I got there, only Broadway, Brooklyn, Lexington, Coldstone, Amy, and Morgan were there.

"Hey, guys, where's everyone?", I asked in pensive bewilderment. "We were going to ask you the same thing, Sally.", Broadway said with a shrug.

"We haven't seen the others since they left.", Amy said with a shake of her head. "Guys, guys, check this out.", Brooklyn said as he held up the tv remote, and we all saw on the tv a reporter talking about the Pack.

"So the Pack is back.", Brooklyn said with a growl. "Goliath and the others must have gone after them.", I said, narrowing my eyes lightly.

"Let's go.", Lexington said with a snarl. "This is a paid commercial message.", We heard a voice from the TV.

"Wait, that voice.", Broadway said in surprise, widening his eyes. "It's Fox!", I said as I turned around, and sure enough, there was Fox on the screen!

"Tired of walking down Lexington Avenue? Sick of taking that long bus ride up Broadway? Fed up with bumper-to-bumper all the way to Brooklyn?", Fox said calmly, looking at us.

"She's talking to us.", Brooklyn said with a pensive expression. "Don't pack it in, take the train.", Fox said calmly with a subtle nod.

"She wants us there where the tracks cross.", Coldstone said, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "I know that spot!", Lexington said with a gasp of realization.

"But it's gotta be a trap!", Morgan said, shaking her head in dismay. Then Draven appeared before us. "Draven, can we trust Fox?", I asked the spirit quickly.

"She is no longer part of the Pack. I sense that she is helping you stop the pack.", Draven said thoughtfully. "Draven's right.", Broadway said with a nod.

"Goliath and the others might be in danger.", Coldstone said with a nervous growl. "Coldstone's right. Do we have any choice?", I said with a snort.

"Morgan and Amy, you two stay here.", I ordered the girls, giving them a stern glance. "Be careful.", Morgan said as she hugged Brooklyn.

"We will.", Coldstone said as he kissed Amy, and then we were off. "We have to be careful. Who knows what the Pack is up to now?", I said with a low growl.

Everyone nods, and then we made it to a warehouse. We peeked inside to see the Pack, and inside some tubes, our friends are inside.

"Goliath.", I gasped in horror. "We have to get them out of there.", Brooklyn said with a snarl.

"But how? Look at the Pack! They somehow upgraded themselves.", Lexington said with a shocked expression. "I have an idea.", I said with a smirk. I told everyone of my plan, and then Coldstone threw something at Dingo.

"Hey, looking for us?", Brooklyn taunted with a growl as both he and Broadway had some of the Pack members follow them. "Lexington, now.", I nodded with a growl, and Lexington then turned off the power.

"What happened to the power?!", Hyena shouted in surprise. Dingo was searching for his helmet. "Looking for this?", Coldstone shouted in anger as he threw the helmet at the tubes, and soon, Goliath and the others were free.

"Oh, no, you don't!", Dingo said with a snarl,but Coldstone tackled him which took them outside, and I then used my powers to lead Hyena outside away from my friends. I was gliding on the air, and I saw Hyena stretching her body as she was on Lexington.

"Never liked thrill rides. They always end too soon.", Hyena cackled, getting ready to strike Lexington. "Uh-oh.", Hyena said with surprise as she saw something ahead.

"Tickets, please!", Broadway snarled, knocking her off of Lexington. _Sally, listen to me. I have been able to read the souls of the Pack._ Draven said.

_What did you see?_ I asked anxiously. _I'm afraid to say that they are too dangerous for both Gargoyles and Humans alike._ Draven said sadly.

_Then that means..._I was saying as I widened my eyes. _They have to die._ Draven said with a repressed sigh.

I nodded as I saw Coldstone and Brooklyn fighting Jackal, and Hyena was still fighting Lexington and Broadway. _Focus your power, Sally. Get them in the middle._ Draven said clearly and solemnly.

I closed my eyes as I was glowing a blue aura, and then all the pack members were glowing. "What's going on!?", Dingo said in shock.

"I feel myself getting pulled by something!", Jackal said, growing scared. "I can't break free!", Wolf said with fear in his voice.

"Who is doing this!?", Hyena shouted in horror. I was able to get them all in the middle. "Sally, what are you doing?", Broadway shouted in shock as he and the others watched me.

"Sally!", Goliath shouted in horror and shock. "What is she doing?", Elisa asked in horrified confusion.

"She must be the one doing this to us.", Hyena snarled angrily. _Now, Sally._ Draven said directly. I then let out a battle cry as I unleashed the full powers of Draven.

I could see the pack screaming in pain as they were being torn apart, and also turning to dust as they were disintegrating. "What's going on!?", Jackal screamed in pain as he felt his cybernetics being torn apart.

"I feel myself being torn apart!", Dingo said, yelling in pain. "I feel pain everywhere!", Wolf said in terror.

"What is she doing to us!?", Hyena screamed in pain. I felt myself be surrounded by the fiery blue aura of Draven as I kept unleashing Draven's full power,

"What is she doing!?", Elisa asked in shock. "She is unleashing Draven's full power!", Hudson shouted in awe and amazement.

"This shows how strong he truly is.", Coldstone said in respect. "Which is why no one would dare challenge him.", Goliath said in surprise as my eyes glowed blue and then Draven spoke to the Pack.

"You are to die, once and for all.", Draven growled calmly yet stoically. "What!?", they all shouted in horror and fear.

"You are going to kill us!?", Hyena shouted in shock. "Yes, you are all dangerous.", Draven snarled lowly, and then they started screaming even more.

Their flesh was starting to peel away from their skin, and I could see their skeletons before they all were completely turned to dust. I then stopped as the fiery blue aura faded away, and I felt a little dizzy.

I felt myself fall, and then Goliath was able to catch me. "Sally, you okay?", Goliath asked in concern as he looked at me with worry.

"I'm alright.", I said with a tired smile. "What was that, Sally?", Brooklyn asked in curiosity.

"It was Draven. He used his full power to kill the Pack.", I said with a repressed sigh. "But why?", Broadway asked in confusion.

"Draven said they were too dangerous for both Gargoyles and Humans.", I said with a low growl. "Oh, I suppose that makes sense as they were part robotic. They tried to kill us for goodness sake.", Brooklyn commented thoughtfully.

"They wouldn't have to bother us anymore, or hurt anybody else either.", Broadway sighed heavily. "A warrior knows when to kill, and when not to kill.", Hudson nodded in understanding with a thoughtful sigh.

"They were monsters in a literal way.", Lexington said with a snarl. "At least Fox turned out to be good somewhat, warning us about this.", Elisa spoke softly with a conflicted look.

"All the better the world is without them to ruin things.", Coldstone mused out softly. "Yes, that's agreed. But that took a lot out of you, Sally. Are you sure you're alright?", Goliath held me warmly with a slightly concerned look.

"I'm okay. I'm just tired as this is what happens when I use Draven's full power.", I said with a weak smile. Goliath carried me all the way to the tower, and he then laid me gently on the couch.

"I'm going to be okay, Goliath. I just need to rest.", I said with a exhausted chuckle. "You need it. Sleep, my love.", Goliath said as he kissed me warmly, and I then closed my eyes.

* * *

**_I stared at Sally's sleeping body as she rests, and Coldstone then told us that he and Amy were leaving._**

**_"We have to leave before sunrise.", Coldstone said with a nod and a patient smile. "Yeah, because you turn back into a human at dawn.", Amy said with a grin._**

**_"Well, we hope to see you again soon.", I said, giving Coldstone the usual Gargoyle brotherly grip with a smile. "We will, and goodbye.", Coldstone said softly as he picked up Amy, and then the two left._**

**_"Well, today was fun, wasn't it?", Elisa said as she gave a grin, looking at us, and we all gave looks at her, and she moaned, "Fair enough.", realizing that we fought quite extensively tonight, especially Sally._**


	32. Chapter 32

5 days have passed since Coldstone and Amy left, and also, I have been getting the feeling that someone has been stalking me because whenever I'm walking through the streets, I swear that I saw a shadow. And also, when I'm gliding by myself, I too see the shadow of someone, but who can it be?

Anyway, I was with Lexington, Broadway, and Elisa, and it was raining really hard while we we each had a headphone to talk to each other. "Sorry, boys. We owe you big time.", Elisa said, hearing a chuckle,"Yeah, Elisa's right.", I said with a chuckle.

"It's OK. If some voice over the phone told me that the power plant was gonna melt down, I wouldn't take any chances either.", Lexington said with a shrug and grin. "Thanks, guys.", Elisa said, sounding grateful.

"You're real troopers.", I said with a laugh of appreciation. And then, I heard Lexington and Broadway let a shout of surprise. "Lex! Broadway!", Elisa shouted in worry and shock.

"Are you two alright? What's going on over there?", I called out in concern. "Something hit us!", Lexington called back before I heard a shout of surprise.

"It's got me!", Lexington shouted in shock. I tried to see what was going on, and I saw the silhouette of a Gargoyle, looking like Goliath! "Goliath?", I whispered in shock.

_No, Sally, that's not Goliath._ Draven told me in a tone of fear and shock. "Lex, what's going on up there? Lex!", Elisa shouted in frustration and worry. I then saw Broadway and Lexington fall to the ground, and Elisa stopped her car.

"Guys!", I shouted in worry as I was gliding towards them when I felt someone grab me. "Hey, let go!", I shouted, trying to break free.

"Sally, what's wrong!?", Elisa shouted. "Someone or something is grabbing me!", I shouted as I tried to break free from the Gargoyle's grasp, and I could feel him try to glide away with me in his arms.

"Alright, that's it.", I snarled angrily as I dug my claws into the Gargoyle's skin as hard as I could, and I could hear him let out a roar of pain. I was able to break free, but I fell to the ground a bit hard. "Sally!", my friends shouted in worry as they ran over to see if I was alright.

"Whoa, that was close.", Broadway said with a shake of his head as he helped me get back up. "You ok, Sally? What happened?", Lexington asked in curiosity with a hint of worry.

"I'm not sure. Some Gargoyle was trying to..", I was saying before we turned around to see the silhouette of the Gargoyle with the lightning making him look scary a bit, and then he disappeared. "Goliath?", Elisa said before we heard a sinister laugh, and it made my hairs stand on end as that Gargoyle sounds like Goliath as well.

"What now?", Lexington asked quietly as he and the others took in what they saw. "Let's head back to the clock tower.", I said softly, feeling a bit spooked out as now that I know why I was getting the feeling that someone was stalking me.

We all then went back to the clock tower, and told everyone about what happened. "When the thunder passed, Goliath was gone.", Elisa said in confusion and shock.

"You should've heard his laugh. Make my hair stand on end. If I had any.", Lexington said softly as he shook his head lightly. "He even tried to glide away with Sally.", Broadway said with indignation.

"I'm glad he didn't.", Morgan said softly, hugging me. "Hmm. That doesn't sound like the Goliath I know.", Hudson said, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Tell me about it.", Elisa said with a conflicted look. "No. Let's have Goliath tell us about it! Where is he?", Broadway said with a growl.

"Guys, please stop! That Gargoyle we saw, it's not Goliath! Draven told me.", I said, giving them a defensive look. "Are you sure? Because he sure looked, and sounded like Goliath.", Lexington said, looking bewildered.

"I'm sure of it! Goliath wouldn't do anything like that, but where is he, Hudson?", I replied very sure with a hint of concern. "He and Brooklyn are out on patrol. At least, that's where he said they'd be.", Hudson said with a thoughtful, worried look.

"And dawn is approaching, and they will turn back to their human forms.", Elisa said with a sigh. "We will have to wait for them to return as we have to work in the bakery.", I said with a nod. Then dawn came, and the Gargoyles transformed into their humans forms, and so did I.

But my mind was still on that Gargoyle. Who was he? Why did he try to kidnap me? We were working in the bakery when Brooklyn came back, but he told us that Goliath was in the streets, and I presumed he was probably doing his job as a freelance parkour artist.

"We are going to have to wait until he comes back to the clock tower.", I said sternly. Later on,we were all at the clock tower waiting for Goliath, and sure enough, he came back to the tower. We all explained to him about last night.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You know I am not in the habit of playing childish pranks or laughing maniacally in the dark." Goliath said, looking bewildered and confused. "Do you even know how to laugh maniacally?", Hudson asked in confusion.

"But, Goliath, we heard you. We saw you!", Elisa said, waving a hand in the air. "You couldn't have. He was with me all night, and we never left midtown.", Brooklyn explained with a snort.

"I don't get it. If Goliath was in midtown, who was messing with us last night?", Broadway said with a confused growl. "That's what I keep trying to tell you guys, it wasn't Goliath who we saw last night, and he wasn't the one who tried to grab me.", I said, frustrated with the stubbornness of the boys.

"What?!", Goliath snarled in shock. "Whoever we saw last night, he tried to kidnap Sally, but she was able to get away.", Elisa said with a sigh of relief and worry.

"He would have hurt you!", Goliath growled in slight anger and worry. Goliath hugged me closer to him. "I'm okay now, but I need to tell you something.", I said, taking upon a look of pensive thought.

"What is it?", Goliath asked in worry as he glanced at me softly. "The last few days, I kept getting the feeling that someone was stalking me, and I think the Gargoyle we saw last night is the same one who has been stalking me.", I said with a growl.

"How dare he? That's harassment!", Goliath growled lowly. I knew he was reading some law books these days, and that must be where he knew what I meant. "Well, what do we do now?", Morgan asked with a shrug.

"We try to find out who that Gargoyle is.", Goliath said with a nod. "You're right.", I said with a grin. I, Elisa, Lexington, and Broadway led Goliath to where we saw the Gargoyle last night.

"Here?", Goliath asked with a intrigued/suspicious look. "This is where the gargoyle stood when the lightning bolt struck.", Elisa said, pointing to the spot where the Gargoyle stood.

"And there is where Sally fell after escaping the Gargoyle who tried to kidnap her.", Broadway said lightly, pointing to another spot which is where I fell. "I should have been with you last night, Sally. Who knows what could have happen if that Gargoyle had taken you?!", Goliath snarled lowly with dismay.

"All that matters is that I'm ok now.", I said, calming him down with my hand on his chest. "What's this?", Broadway asked in confusion as he was holding some sort of bracelet in his hand.

"Looks like the kind of tracking device that Gen-U-Tech uses.", Elisa said with a narrowed angry look. "Gen-U-Tech Genetic engineering.", I snarled angrily, and it was Goliath's turn to calm me down with a kiss on my temple.

"The creature we saw might've been one of theirs.", Lexington said, putting a finger upon his chin, taking upon a look of thought. "Lexington,you and Broadway along with Elisa pay them a visit. See what you can find out.", Goliath said with a light growl.

"We're on the case.", Broadway said with a nod. He picked up Elisa, and then they were off. "If Gen-U-Tech's involved, then it wouldn't surprise me that Sevarius is too.", I said, musing out loud with a growl.

"No need to remind you who he works for.", I said with a look at Goliath, and he growled, nodding. "Let's see if we can find this creature.", Goliath said stoically. He then grabbed my hand, and started leading me, knowing that the Gargoyle tried to kidnap me, but Goliath would protect me no matter what.

We searched the entire area, but we couldn't find the Gargoyle, and we then landed on the ground. "How are we going to find that Gargoyle?", I said with a frustrated growl.

"What about that?", Goliath asked in curiosity as he pointed to something in the distance, and I turned slightly to see what he's seeing. I raised an eyebrow. "The oil rig? Looks abandoned.", I said with surprise.

"Well, someone seems to have found a new use for it.", Goliath said with a growl as we then saw Xanatos on a speedboat. "Xanatos.", I said with a heavy sigh.

"Let's follow him, but stay close Sally.", Goliath said warily, and I nodded. We then were gliding to the oil rig as I stayed close to Goliath the whole time, and I then saw Xanatos holding Sevarius by the throat.

"What would put Xanatos and Sevarius at each other's throats?", I asked in surprise. "Let's not interrupt them just yet. I want to look inside.", Goliath said lightly with a bit of curiosity.

We then landed, and then we heard some strange noises. "You hear that?", I ask lowly. He nodded slowly. "The oil tank.", Goliath said quietly. He went over, and he then opened it.

"Stay close to me, Sally.", Goliath said even more warily. We then went inside, and I saw the most shocking thing ever. There stood a gargoyle who looks exactly like Goliath, only he was different in color! Could he be the one who tried to grab me last night?

_Draven, is that the Gargoyle who tried to kidnap me, and also the one who has been stalking me?_ I asked quickly. _Yes, he is. Be careful of him._ Draven warned me hastily and sternly.

"Goliath. It's you at last. I am Thailog.", Thailog said, grinning widely as he came closer. "Whoa.", I said as Goliath then hugged me closer to him.

"What kind of abomination are you?", Goliath asked with a wary growl. "The same kind as you. It was your blood that spawned me.", Thailog said with a sly smile.

"My blood?", Goliath asked with a surprised snarl. "Oh, my gosh. He's a clone. They grew him from a piece of you, like a cutting from a plant.", I said, gasping in shock and horror.

"A piece of me? This thing is me! First, Xanatos steals my home, and now, he pieces out my soul!", Goliath said with a angry snarl. "Were you the one who tried to kidnap me last night?", I asked with a suspicious growl.

"Yes, I were, my dear.", Thailog grinned wickedly. "So you were the one who tried to kidnap my mate." Goliath said with a furious snarl.

"Mate? If i recall, she still isn't claimed yet.", Thailog said with a malicious grin. "Why does that matter to you?", I asked, growling lowly in annoyance.

"Easy, my dear. I wanted you to be my mate.", Thailog chuckled with a purr which disgusted me out. I widened my eyes at that. Thailog wanted me to be his mate! No way in hell is that ever going to happen!

"Like I'll ever be your mate.", I snarled angrily. "Sally is with me.", Goliath said, growling lowly.

"We will see about that.", Thailog snarled as he broke free. He lunged at Goliath as Goliath shoved me out of the way. I saw Thailog tackle Goliath, and he placed some sort of mask on him, and Goliath was knocked out.

"And just for the record, I'm more of a gargoyle than he'll ever be.", Thailog laughed maniacally. "What did you do to him?", I shouted in anger, snarling at him.

"I just put him to sleep, my dear.", Thailog said with a wicked smile. My hands glowed a blue aura, and I then shot an energy beam at Thailog, but he dodged. I tried to see if I can find him, but I couldn't.

Then I felt him grab me from behind. "Hey, let me go, you bastard!", I shouted in fury, roaring. "Oh, I don't think so, my dear.", Thailog chuckled lowly. Thailog then used the same gas that he used on Goliath, and I blacked out in his arms.


	33. Chapter 33

I then started to hear Goliath and Elisa calling my name, and I woke up to see Goliath and Elisa chained to the wall along with Sevarius, as I saw Thailog chaining Xanatos to the wall as well.

"Sally, you okay?", Goliath asked in worry. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy.", I said with a snort. I tried to use my magic to break them free, but I couldn't as I then saw my hands cuffed, and with some metal contraption on them.

"Oh, you gotta be shitting me!", I said with a snarl. "I see that you're awake, my dear." Thailog said, and I saw him place the keys in a suitcase that had money inside.

"I'm impressed, Thailog. You played Sevarius like a harp. If money was the bottom line, why not just ask? We could've come to an arrangement.", Xanatos said with a slightly curious look. "Maybe on your terms, not mine. Did you really expect me to spend my life being your stooge and the doctor's private guinea pig? You two didn't go to all this trouble just to raise a fool.", Thailog said with a snarl.

"Typical. You do and do and do for them and what happens? They twist the knife in you.", Sevarius said with a scoff before Thailog grabbed him, looking furious. "Don't tempt me. Time to go. I've got plans of my own. And $20 million to see them through." Thailog laughed, and he then picked me up, and place me in his arms.

"So, how are you going to spend it? Stroll into a bank and open a checking account?", Sevarius said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'll find a way to make it work for me. I set all this up, didn't I?", Thailog said with a wicked grin. "What are you going to do with Sally?", Goliath growled lowly.

"Simple. I am going to claim her as my mate.", Thailog cackled with a smirk. "You asshole, she isn't yours!", Elisa shouted in anger, sounding like she's pissed off.

"Elisa's right! Now, let me go!", I shouted, shrugging to break free with snarls. "I don't think so, my dear.", Thailog grinned, and then he kissed me on the lips. My eyes widened in shock and disgust, and I tried to break free, but I couldn't as Thailog stopped.

"I will make sure you'll pay dearly, Thailog!" Goliath roared in fury. "I don't understand what you see in that fool.", Thailog scoffed, shaking his head with a disgusted growl.

"Well, we better get going.", Thailog smiled wickedly as he carried me in his arms. I saw my friends looking worried before Thailog closed the hatch. Thailog then opened a container of oil, and I saw all the oil falling to the floor.

"What do you plan to do?", I asked in fear. "Why, I am going to kill your friends, my dear.", Thailog cackled happily. I widened my eyes as I gasped in horror. He was going to kill my friends!

"I'm not gonna let you do that!", I shouted in fury as my eyes glowed red. "And how are you going to stop me? Your hands are tied, my dear.", Thailog smirked as he kept spilling more oil on the floor.

"Now, that should be enough.", Thailog said calmly as he grabbed a flare gun, and I struggled even more to break free. "It's not too late, Thailog! We can wipe the slate clean! Start over, and let Sally go!" Goliath called out desperately.

"Over my dead Body! Or better yet, yours.", Thailog said as he aimed the flare gun at Goliath, and I widened my eyes. I then bit Thailogs hand as hard as I could as he roared in pain, and I was able to break free. "Get back here!", Thailog shouted in fury as he reached out to grab me.

Goliath then tackled him, and I saw Goliath grabbing Thailog's hand which was holding the flare gun. I tried to find a way to get my hands free. I then used the oil, and it made my hands slippery, so I was able to free my hands.

I saw the flare gun fire, and the whole place started to catch on fire. I then ran over to Goliath. "Sally, you okay?", Goliath asked in worry as he picked me up rather quickly and gently. "I'm fine.", I said as I hugged him.

The whole place was now on fire, and we saw Thailog on the other side. "Thailog! Come with us. The water is our only chance!", Goliath shouted in desperation as he held me closer to him.

"Not without my money!", Thailog shouted angrily. "There's no time!", Goliath shouted in frustration. We then saw Thailog go back to get the case which had the money inside. He picked it up, and he was walking back when we saw the tower starting to fall.

"Thailog, watch out!", I shouted in shock and horror, but I saw the tower fall and explode. Goliath shielded me from the explosion as it sent us falling down to the water. We then came up from the water.

"You okay, my love?", Goliath asked in concern after we coughed out some water. "I'm fine.", I said with a smile. Goliath then kissed me, and I kissed him back.

"Oh, Thailog. Even though he was a bastard, he didn't deserve this.", I said sadly with a sigh as we saw the fire flaming on. "I understand, my love.", Goliath said softly. We then got swimming to the boat where Elisa, Xanatos, and Sevarius are on.

"Sally, Goliath, you're alright!", Elisa shouted in relief as she and Xanatos pulled us up into the boat. "What about Thailog?", Xanatos asked quietly.

"I don't think he made it.", Goliath said with a shake of his head. "Let's head back.", I said softly. On the way back to the mainland, Goliath kept hugging me close to him the entire time.

We then made it back to the clock tower, and we told everyone about Thailog, and how he tried to force me to be his mate, but even though everyone believes he is dead, I and Goliath have a feeling that Thailog is very much alive.

Goliath accompanied me back to my apartment. "I still feel a bit paranoid.", I said, biting my lip nervously. "I can understand that, Sally. You and I both know that Thailog is very much alive.", Goliath said with a nod and a sigh.

"And he will be more desperate to claim me as his mate.", I shuddered at the thought. "I won't let that happen!", Goliath snarled as he grabbed both my hands.

"Speaking of which, Goliath, is it true what Thailog said about me not being claimed yet?", I asked softly. "Gargoyles can sense whom are mated and whom aren't, and even if Thailog is created from me, he is still a Gargoyle, and he has sensed that you haven't mated yet...", Goliath explained slowly.

I sighed deeply, knowing that the next time we might see Thailog, he'll try to claim me as his mate, and I knew that I couldn't let that happen as I belong with Goliath.

"Goliath, if what you say is true, then we must...", I said quietly, but I stopped myself, and I noticed that Goliath knew what I was talking about. "Mate?", Goliath finished for me with a gentle and calm look.

"Yes, it's the only way for Thailog, and any other male to know that I belong with you.", I said with determination. "You have to understand that this is a commitment. You have to be certainly sure if you want to do this.", Goliath whispered softly with a pensive smile.

"I'm sure.", I said with a nod, but I know I had to ask Draven. _Do it, Sally. Like I said before, you and Goliath are perfect mates._ Draven said, sounding proud and happy.

I smiled as Goliath lifted a strand of my hair, and placed it behind my ear. He then kissed me,but it was full of lust. I kissed Goliath back, and he picked me up as he then started taking me to my bedroom. Goliath went inside, and he then closed the door, locking it for our privacy.

"Desperate, huh, Goliath?", I teased with a smirk, fluttering my eyes. "I love you so much, Sally. I have dreamed of this moment ever since we confessed our love, and now it's coming true.", Goliath purred loudly which sent shivers down my spine.

Goliath then placed me on the bed and he climbed on top of me. "Are you sure you want this, Sally?", Goliath asked clearly and directly. "I'm sure of it.", I whispered lovingly and clearly as I smiled warmly. Goliath then kissed me, and as we were kissing, I felt Goliath lift up my shirt.

We then broke apart for air. "You look beautiful.", Goliath purred lowly, and he then kissed my stomach. "Oh, Goliath.", I gasped in surprise as I grasped the sheets alongside. As he's so close right now, his sweet and spicy scent somehow became stronger than before, and it's torturing me on the inside as I wanted to taste him right now.

I bet he's getting driven crazy by my own scent as some time earlier, he said that it's similar to the scent of catnip, but it's a tad more sweet. In comparison, I told him that his scent is similar to cinnamon, but a tad more spicier.

Goliath growled as he then started to remove my pants, and I was now in my underwear. "Oh, how beautiful you are, Sally.", Goliath purred with a rumble, making me shiver. He then started to kiss my neck as he was doing this, he started to unclip my bra, and it soon came off, but I was covered as Goliath was on top of me.

Goliath then grabbed the blanket and covered our bodies. "I don't want anyone else to see you." Goliath growled lowly with another rumble, sending another shiver down my spine again.

"I belong to you, Goliath.", I purred with a smile. He then kissed me again as I opened my mouth, and his tongue met mine, and he then removed my underwear. Goliath then kissed my neck and he bit me. I let out a cry of pain as I knew he was marking me, and I would do the same with him too.

Goliath then licked up the wound and kissed it. "You ready, Sally?", Goliath asked with a sultry smile. I nodded my head as I blushed warmly, and I saw Goliath remove his loincloth.

* * *

I woke up, and I saw that it was morning. I yawned lightly as I was back in my human form. I then saw a arm wrapped around me, and I turned around to see Goliath hugging me. I then looked under the blankets to see that we were both naked.

Holy shit, we really did it last night! Goliath and I were now mates for life. "Morning, my love.", Goliath rumbled softly, and I smiled brightly as I saw the bite mark on Goliath's neck.

"Morning, Goliath. We really did it last night, didn't we?", I asked with a giggle. "Yes, as of now, we are now mates for life.", Goliath purred warmly, and I smiled happily.

"I wonder how are we going to tell the others?", I said as I chuckled lightly. "We can tell them later.", Goliath growled lightly before he kissed me, and I kissed him back. This was the happiest day of my life for I was finally mated to Goliath for the rest of my life, and I can't wait to start a family with him!


	34. Chapter 34

Week of November 20, 2011 - Secret Diary #3

1 week has passed since Goliath and I mated, and our friends found out we mated due to the bite marks on our necks. Everyone was happy for us, but I've been thinking, and I also told Goliath about it that we should get married because it will make it official for the public to know that we are together.

Also, Draven would use a spell to make Goliath and his clan have documents, and their last names would be Wyvern in honor of Castle Wyvern. Anyway, my mom was coming to visit.

During recent times, I chatted with her through Skype, and I told her about Goliath and his clan. I also told her about me being with Goliath as well. I was in my apartment, making a ice cream cake, and I was making my mom her favorite which is Neapolitan ice cream cake. I would use my magic to give to the others different cakes of their preferences.

Also I felt bad for my mother as ever since my dad died, she hasn't been able to find someone else. Also, I would have to tell her the truth of how I almost died, and that I was a Gargoyle for the rest of my life. I then heard the doorbell ring, and I went over, opening it.

"Mom!", I said, grinning widely and happily as I saw my mom standing before me. "Hi, sweetie!", Mom said as she hugged me.

"How have you been? I've heard that you opened a bakery.", Mom said with a smile. "I have, and it's been great! Also, I made you your favorite ice cream cake.", I said with a grin.

"Neapolitan.", Mom squealed in joy with a happy look. I then went over to take the cake out from the freezer, and I gave my mom a slice. "How is it?", I asked curiously with a patient smile.

"As always, it's great.", Mom said, giving a hum of contentment as she licked her lips. "I'm glad.", I said, giving a chuckle of amusement.

"Where's your sister?", Mom asked in wonder. "She's at the clock tower.", I shrugged lightly with a smile.

"With Brooklyn.", Mom giggled with a teasing smile. "Speaking of which, how are things going with you and Goliath?", Mom asked me with a raised eyebrow. I blushed a bit, rubbing my neck nervously.

"Well, before I can tell you, I have to let you know something.", I said softly. "What is it, sweetie?", Mom asked me with a gesture to tell that she's listening, and then I changed into my Gargoyle self. I saw her look of shock and awe.

I told my mom about how I was nearly killed by Demona, but Goliath and Draven were able to bring me back, but the cost was that I would be a Gargoyle for the rest of my life.

"Oh, my poor baby! Why didn't you tell me?", Mom asked in concern and shock as she grabbed my hands, looking at me with understanding. "I didn't want to worry you, mom.", I said softly with a sigh.

"Oh, but thank god that Draven was able to save you.", Mom said in relief as she hugged me. "He keeps true to his promise on protecting me.", I said with a grateful smile.

"I would like to see him.", Mom said warmly, and then Draven appeared. "Draven.", Mom said with a light smile.

"Hello, Leah.", Draven said warmly with a nod of respect. "I must thank you for saving my daughter.", Mom said, looking relieved and grateful with a glance at me before looking at Draven.

"You know that I see Sally and Morgan as my children, and I wouldn't forgive myself if anything bad happens to them.", Draven said confidently and patiently as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "You have been a great father figure to them.", Mom said with a grateful nod.

"But of course, Leah. Family is family no matter what we come from.", Draven chuckled warmly with a look of happiness. "Well, let's go to the clock tower.", I said with a grin.

"Those ice cream cakes are for your friends, and I still can't believe that they eat a lot.", My mom said, giving a look of amazement and awe.

"I know.", I said lightly with a giggle. I then changed back to my human form, and I decided that we would walk back to the clock tower. We were on the sidewalk walking, and then I told my mom about how Goliath and I mated.

"No way! I'm so happy for you, sweetie!", Mom said, smiling widely. "Mom, keep your voice down.", I said, blushing brightly. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to talk about this outside in public.

"Sorry. So you and Goliath are like husband and wife now?", Mom asked after looking a bit humbled, and now whispering lowly. "Sorta, but that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I told Goliath that we would have to get married in order for it to be official to the public.", I said with thoughtful determination.

"What do you mean by that, Sally?", Mom asked in confusion. "If we use that way, Goliath and I will be mates for life.", I said with a nod. I could see the beginnings of comprending upon her face, and I knew that she would be part of this now as she's accepting the relationship of Goliath and I, which makes me happy.

We were walking near a construction site, and then I saw something falling towards my mom. "Mom, look out!", I shouted out of desperation as I used a spell to send my mom to safety to an alley, and I then followed to make sure that she was alright.

I went to the alley to see my mom laying on the ground. "Mom, are you okay?", I asked in worry as I came closer. "I'm fine, but thanks for saving me.", Mom called out, and my eyes went wide as my mom's voice sounded different.

"Mom, your voice.", I said in shock. "My voice? What's wrong with my..", Mom said in confusion before she stopped, and realized that she indeed sounded different.

"Let me help you.", I said softly. I then helped her get up, and that's when I saw something shocking. "Sally, what's wrong?", Mom asked in concern as she looked at me.

"Mom, look in the window.", I said slowly. She turned to look at herself, and Mom was now younger, being 29 years old to be exact. "What!?", Mom shrieked in shock.

"What happened? Why do I look younger?!", Mom asked in surprise and fear. "It must have been that spell that I launched, but why did it do that to you?", I asked in confusion.

"Draven, what happened? Why did that spell make my mom younger? And is there any way to reverse it?", I asked quickly. _It must have been the emotions of the spell that affected Leah, and it made her younger, but I can sense that she can still age, which is good. And unfortunately, no, there's no way to reverse a de-aging spell as it's simply too dangerous for that kind of magic. _Draven explained thoughtfully and warily.

Oh crap, my mom was going to stay 29 years old, but she will still age! I told her what Draven said. "Now, this isn't good.", Mom said, shaking her head in dismay.

"It's best that I get you to the clock tower.", I said as I shifted to my Gargoyle form as I saw that it was already sunset, thanks to the timer in my watch. I used my magic to make my mom fly alongside me, and we then made it to the clock tower.

"Hi, Sally.", Morgan said happily as she was playing with Bronx. "Hi, sis.", I said with a wave.

"Who's your new friend?", Morgan asked warily with some friendliness. "Morgan, it's me.", Mom said stoically as she gestured to herself, and Morgan's eyes widened in shock.

"Mom!?", Morgan shouted in shock as she got up, looking at Mom with disbelief, and she then looked at me for clarification. "What happened? Why does she look like she's 20 years old?!", Morgan asked out in desperation and demand.

"I had to save her. An object was going to fall on her, and I used a spell to get her to safety, but it ended up making her 29 years old again.", I said clearly and softly. "But you can undo the spell, right?", Morgan asked nervously with hope.

"I'm afraid not, but don't worry, our mom will still age.", I said with a sigh and a smile. "At least I can do the things that I used to do when I was young.", Mom said with a grin, and we all chuckled in amusement.

"Well, let's head inside.", I said with a smile. "Hey, everyone!", I called out to grab everyone's attention. I saw that only Hudson, Brooklyn, Lexington, and Bronx were there.

"Hey, Sally!", Lexington said with a grin. "Where's Goliath, Broadway, and Elisa?", I asked curiously.

"They joined Elisa on her case.", Brooklyn said with a smile. Oh, yeah! I forgot that Elisa was working undercover. "I bought you something.", I said with a grin. Even though everyone loves all the flavors of ice cream, they each had a favorite.

"What is it?", Hudson asked curiously. "Ice cream Cakes.", I said with a chuckle.

"Yes, they're my favorite!", Lexington said with a whoop of joy. "Well, here are your favorites.", I smiled lightly. I gave Brooklyn the Strawberry and Chocolate cake, and I gave Lexington the chocolate mint cake while Hudson got the Vanilla cake.

"Here you go, Bronx.", I said with a smile as I placed a plate in front of him, and the cake was Oreos ice cream cake. I then handed Morgan a Chocolate ice cream cake. Everyone then took a bite.

"What do you think?", I asked in wonder. "It's amazing!", Morgan said in delight as she took another bite.

"Oh, you always make the best ice cream cakes ever!", Brooklyn growled in delight as he licked his lips. "The lad's right. You make them so perfect, lassie!", Hudson hummed in contentment as he took in another bite.

"Delicious as ever, Sally!", Lexington moaned happily after he took in another bite. Bronx barked happily as he kept eating the cake. "I'm glad. I'm going to store these for Goliath, Broadway, and Elisa.", I said as I placed the others' favorites inside a freezer.

"Who's the new girl?", Brooklyn asked in curiosity after he finished his cake. "Well, that's kinda hard to explain.", I said nervously with a sheepish chuckle.

"Well, the truth is that she is our mom.", Morgan said with a similar sheepish chuckle. "What?!", Everyone shouted in shock. I and Morgan then told everyone on how I accidentally deaged my mom back to 29 years old after I used as spell to save her, and the spell couldn't be undone, but the good thing is that she will still age.

"You do like Sally except that you have Morgan's skin color.", Brooklyn said, looking thoughtful. "Thanks. Sally looks more like me while Morgan took after her father.", Mom said with a proud look.

"Well, it's an honor to meet you.", Brooklyn said with a warm smile, giving out a hand for her to shake. "I know that you will make my daughter happy.", Mom said softly, smiling with a warm shake of her hand in Brooklyn's hand.

"Mom.", Morgan said in happiness, and she then hugged Brooklyn. "I will make your daughter happy.", Brooklyn said with a determined nod and a wide smile. "This is why I love you, Brooklyn." Morgan said warmly and happily as she kissed him.


	35. Chapter 35

I was watching tv while I waited for Goliath, Broadway, and Elisa to return. "Sally, they're back.", Morgan called out, and I then went outside to see Goliath, Broadway, and Elisa.

I saw Broadway hand Goliath a jalapeno, knowing that it would be spicy, so I grabbed a few of the ice cream cakes, and went back outside.

"Hey, Sally.", Elisa said with a grin. "Hi, Elisa.", I said with a smile, and I saw that dawn was approaching Goliath then tried the Jalapeno. A few minutes later, his eyes widened.

"Jalapeno!", Goliath shouted, and then he and Broadway turned into their human forms, knowing that the others are changing back inside the clock tower. "Here, Goliath.", I said with a muffled giggle as I handed him the vanilla ice cream cake.

Goliath grabbed it, and then he started eating it, much to his relief which made me giggle loudly. "Ice cream cakes.", Broadway said with a grin, and I then used my magic to make more appear.

"Yay!", Broadway shouted with a cheer. "Here you go, Elisa.", I said with a smile as I handed her a strawberry ice cream cake. "Thanks, Sally.", Elisa said, nodding with a smile as she received it.

"Are you okay, Goliath?", I asked with a concerned smirk. "That was so hot!", Goliath moaned, regretting the occasion.

"What did you expect? A jalapeno is really spicy.", I said with a chuckle. "I don't know how Broadway can stand it! I could barely stand it, sadly.", Goliath shook his head in disbelief.

"Broadway's stomach must be big.", I said with a giggle. "Hey!", Broadway said with a little pout, and I chuckled softly.

"Anyway, I have someone that I want you to meet.", I said with a smile as I grabbed Goliath's hand and led him inside. Not a moment later, he saw my mother. "Who's this, my love?", Goliath asked me curiously.

"Well, this is going to shock you, but this is my mom.", I said as I held Mom's shoulder gently with a sheepish smile.

"What? Are you sure, my love? She looks too young to be your mother.", Goliath asked in surprise. "Goliath's right, Sally.", Elisa said in amazement as she's shocked as well.

"Well, let me explain.", I said with a light chuckle. I then explained to Goliath and Elisa on how I accidentally deaged my mom back into her 20s as I had to save her.

"You had to do what you had to do, Sally.", Goliath said, giving me a kiss on the temple. "Thanks, Goliath.", I purred warmly with a smile.

"Now, what are we going to do? I mean, we can't call you mom in public.", Morgan said in confusion with a sigh. "Hmm, how about this?", Elisa said, putting a finger upon her chin as she thought of something.

"What is it, Elisa?", I asked curiously. "Well, since she is the same age as you two, she could pass as your sister.", Elisa said with a smile and a shrug.

"Great idea!", Morgan said with a grin. "I guess from now on, we are sisters.", Mom said with a chuckle.

"We can still call you mom, but only when we are not in public.", I said with a condescending smile. "Fine with me.", Mom said with a grin.

"Oh, mom, Goliath wants to ask you something.", I said softly. "What is it?", Mom asked curiously with a interested look.

"I would like your blessing to marry your daughter as Draven already gave me his.", Goliath asked politely with a slight bow. "Since my daughter is happy with you, then yes, you can have my blessing.", Mom said with a proud and delighted smile.

"I'm glad so I can give Sally this.", Goliath said softly as he grabbed my hand gently. He placed a ring on my ring finger, and I saw that it had a blue crystal in the middle.

"Oh, thanks Goliath!", I gasped in delight, and gave Goliath a kiss as I hugged him. "Well, if you planned on getting married, we should plan the wedding now.", Mom said, and I blushed, but she was right.

Next Saturday would be Goliath and I's wedding, and we planned to make it private as we will only invite our friends and families.

* * *

Week of November 27, 2011 -Secret Diary #3

1 week has passed, and it was now Saturday. I was in my apartment, and I wore a white dress. It was a bit like Belle's dress, only in white, and it made me feel like a Disney princess. And to top it off, I wore a blue rose in my hair over my right ear.

Also, I had made various wedding cakes, and mine and Goliath's was chocolate. Draven had made sure that his spell would make Goliath and his clan have documents to prove the public that the Wyvern family-clan is real. Hudson is the grandfather. Goliath would be his nephew. Blaze is Goliath's godson as before. And Lexington, Broadway, and Brooklyn are cousins from another line of the Wyvern clan which would be Hudson's cousin.

I was staring at myself in the mirror, and then I heard my door open. "You ready, Sally?", Elisa asked excitedly. She along with Morgan, and my mom were the bridesmaids, and they all wore the same dress which was a lavender purple.

"I was born ready.", I said excitedly with a bright smile. Elisa then helped me walked down, and we made it outside. I went inside Elisa's car, and we then drove off.

"I wish Blaze was here to see this.", I said with a sigh. I heard Elisa sigh lightly, "Yeah, me too.". We then made it to the small church. Hudson then opened the door.

"Hello, Hudson.", I said with a smile. "Goliath is inside.", Hudson said with a nod and smile.

"I bet he's nervous.", Elisa said with a smirk. "I can't blame him.", I said with a giggle, and Elisa went ahead.

"Here come the bride!", Elisa shouted as she went inside. Hudson then grabbed my arm, and he led me inside. Everyone then sat down, and I saw Elisa's family and mine as well. There's also a few of my officer friends, and even Maria Chavez is here.

I turned to look in front of me, and I saw Goliath wearing the same outfit that Beast wore from Beauty and the Beast. "Here's your bride.", Hudson said with a wistful and proud smile, and I then took Goliath's hand. I heard him whisper lovingly, "You're so beautiful, my love.". I giggled lightly, "You're beautiful too, my warrior.".

We waited for the priest to finish, and then finally came the part we've been waiting for. "Do you, Goliath, take Sally as your wife?", the priest asked calmly and happily.

"I do.", Goliath said with a smile. "And do you, Sally, take Goliath as your husband?", the priest asked warmly.

"I do.", I said with a smile. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride.", The priest said with a smile. Goliath then kissed me passionately, and everyone stood up from their spots as they started cheering.

"I love you, Sally.", Goliath said, leaning his head upon mine. "And I love you too, Goliath.", I said. We then cut a piece of our wedding cake, and took a photo with our friends and family. I then was going to throw my bouquet.

I then threw the flower bouquet, and I turned around to see Morgan catch it. She squealed in happiness. "Nice catch, Morgan!", Brooklyn whistled with a grin.

I then saw on my timer that it would be 12 minutes until sunset. "Time to go, Goliath.", I said with a bright smile. "Yes, my love.", Goliath rumbled softly with a soft grin. Goliath then picked me, and he started carrying me bridal style. He carried me to Elisa's car, and he then placed me inside while Elisa went to start the car.

"Thanks for coming to our wedding!", I shouted in joy as we drove off. "So, for your honeymoon, you're going to the mountains?", Elisa asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"We Gargoyles mate during the moon, and I know a place in the mountains which is perfect for us where no one will interrupt us.", Goliath said with a chuckle, and a sly wink at me. I blushed warmly while Elisa chuckled lightly. Elisa then stopped her car in a spot where no one could see us turn back into our Gargoyle selves.

"We will get there by gliding.", Goliath said with a nod. "Have fun, you two." Elisa said with a mischievous smirk. Then the sun set, and we turned back into our Gargoyle forms. Goliath then picked me up bride style again.

"I would like it if you closed your eyes, my love. I want you to be surprised.", Goliath said with a smile. I giggled as I then closed my eyes, and Goliath then took off gliding.

"Are we there yet?", I asked quietly after a few minutes of gliding. "Almost.", Goliath said, hearing a warm rumble in his voice, and I then felt him land, putting me down on the ground gently.

"You can open your eyes now, love.", Goliath said softly. I then opened my eyes to see the most beautiful place ever! I gasped in awe as I saw flowers, and a small lake. There were plenty of trees, and a few of them were growing fruits, and I also saw a small cave.

"Oh, Goliath, this place is beautiful.", I said, purring happily as I turned around to face Goliath. "You are far more beautiful compared to this place, but yes, I have to say that it's beautiful as well.", Goliath purred warmly.

"So we do the dance first?", I asked curiously. Goliath nods, and then he glides up to the air as I followed him. "May I have this dance?", Goliath asked with a bow and a loving smile.

"Yes, you may.", I said with a bright smile. We then did our air dance for a few minutes, and it was fun. I also saw that the moon was full tonight, and Goliath then picked me up. "It's time now.", Goliath rumbled lowly as he flew us to the ground.

Goliath laid me gently on the ground, and he then kissed me. I kissed him back as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I just can't wait any longer, Sally." Goliath growled loudly as he then ripped the dress off me. No worries as I could use my magic to fix it later.

"Me neither, Goliath.", I growled loudly as I then ripped the suit off him, and he then covered my body with his wings. "You're so intoxicating, Sally. I love you so damn much.", Goliath growled lowly which sent shivers down my spine.

He then started kissing my neck, and he then licked my bite mark. "Ready for this, Sally?", Goliath asked patiently and anxiously. "I'm ready, Goliath.", I said with a sultry grin.

Goliath then kissed me as I felt my tongue meet his, and we wrestled our tongues for a bit. We continued making love throughout the entire night with no one to interrupt us. We spent 5 more days in the mountains, and we had lots of fun! We would spent most of the time gliding, and also, we would make each other flower crowns.

I and Goliath were swimming in the lake at night. I then felt Goliath splash water at me. "Hey!", I shouted in surprise. Goliath laughed heartily. "You are always priceless with your expressions, my love.", Goliath purred warmly.

We were then splashing water at each other, and Goliath then grabbed me. "How sneaky are you, Goliath?", I said with a mischievous smirk. "Love, I can be very sneaky when I want to be, and I want you, Sally.", Goliath growled lowly with his wings wrapping around me.

He then kissed me on the lips, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him back. Goliath wrapped his arms around my waist. After I and Goliath had our fun in the lake, we went inside the cave to rest for the day as tomorrow, we would head back home.

"I had fun these last few days, Sally.", Goliath said with a loving gleam in his eyes. "Me too.", I said as I snuggled against Goliath's chest, giving out a satisfied sigh. "Sleep, my love.", Goliath purred warmly as he hugged me closer to him, and he kissed me on the temple.

"Good night, my warrior.", I said with a soft purr, and Goliath then wrapped a wing around me. "Good night, my love.", Goliath said with a soft purr as I felt his hand caress through my hair gently, and I closed my eyes, heading off to dreamland.


	36. Chapter 36

Week of December 18 - Secret Diary #3

3 weeks have passed since Goliath and I returned from our honeymoon, and Goliath promised me that we would go back to that spot in mountains one day. Also, I told Morgan that she can use that spot when she gets married to Brooklyn.

Also, I've been feeling sick lately. I would wake up in the morning, and I would run to the bathroom to throw up. I've also been having cravings as well, and it's been really strange. I was now heading to the clock tower, and I then made it as I saw Goliath on the balcony.

"Hello, Sally.", Goliath said with a lovingly glint in his eyes and a warm smile. "Hi, Goliath.", I said with a smile, and he then kissed me on the temple softly.

"How are you feeling?", Goliath asked in concern as he looked at me gently. "Not great as I still feel sick.", I said with a frustrated sigh.

"Do you know what it is, my love?", Goliath asked gently. "I don't know what it can be. I'll stop by the doctor later.", I said with a shake of my head.

We then went inside, and we started watching tv. I cuddled against Goliath's chest, and then Elisa came up. "Hi, Elisa.", I said, giving her a bright smile. "Hi.", Elisa said, smiling before frowning with a sigh.

"What's wrong?", I asked in concern. Elisa then told us that she was having dinner with her family, and her sister said that she saw someone outside her window, and she had a feeling that it was Derek.

"A lie by omission is still a lie. But how can I tell them the truth about Derek? 'Hi, Mom and Dad, your son's not missing. He's just been transformed by Xanatos into a bat-winged Mutate named Talon.' I don't think so.", Elisa scoffed lightly as she crossed her arms.

"And by the way, you know that you gotta be more careful. Beth spotted you outside my window.", Elisa said with a glance at us. "I wasn't at your window." Goliath said quietly, looking confused.

"Me neither.", I said softly with a shake of my head. "Then it was one of the others.", Elisa said, looking thoughtful.

"Hudson and Bronx are watching TV. And the trio are at the concert in the park.", Goliath said with a shrug. "Maybe it was Derek.", Elisa said, widening her eyes with hope.

"Talon and the other Mutates are back with Xanatos. I've seen them flying to and from the Eyrie Building." Goliath said with a sigh. "Xanatos? Why didn't you tell me?", Elisa asked in shock, glaring at him angrily.

"There didn't seem to be anything you or I could do. Talon has made his choice. I had hoped to spare you this pain.", Goliath said quietly, looking pained. "I don't accept that! We've got to get him away from Xanatos. I need to see my brother now." Elisa said with a angry growl.

"We'll go with you.", I said as I got up from the couch. "No, you stay here, Sally.", Goliath told me sternly with a look.

"Why? Goliath, you know that I can help.", I said with a frustrated growl. "Because you're not feeling well, and you need to see a doctor.", Goliath told me with a worried look.

"Alright, I'll stay, and be careful, Goliath.", I said softly as I sighed, giving in. "I will.", Goliath said warmly.

Goliath kissed me on the lips softly, and he then picked up Elisa. They started gliding in the direction of Xanatos' building. I sighed heavily. _Off to the doctor, I guess_.

I had just come back from the doctor, and I still hadn't opened the bag yet which had the medication that I had to take as I was in my apartment. "Well, let's see what I have to take.", I muttered to myself as I then grabbed the first item, and when I took it out, I was shocked to see what it was. A pregnancy test.

Wait, could it be that the reason I have been feeling sick and getting cravings is because I am pregnant? No, let's not jump to conclusions. I have to try the test first, and then I will see if I am pregnant. I then went to the bathroom with the pregnancy test stick in my hand.

A few seconds later, I came back to the kitchen, and I was waiting for the test to show me if I was pregnant or not. A minute later, it showed the results. Two lines, which meant that..I am really pregnant. I then felt dizzy and before I could control myself, I fainted.

"Sally, wake up.", I heard Draven call out lightly, and I felt him shake my body as I slowly opened my eyes. "What happened?", I asked in surprise as Draven then helped me get back up

"You fainted after you saw the results from the pregnancy test.", Draven said with a raised eyebrow and a quirk of a smile. I almost forgot! Yeah, the results said that I was pregnant.

"Draven, is it true that I really am...", I was saying in shock as I wasn't getting fully used to the term. "Yes, you are pregnant with Goliath's child.", Draven said with a happy and proud smile.

I felt tears of joy fall down my face, and I then felt Draven hug me. "I'm so happy! I can't wait to tell Goliath.", I said, crying happily. "You should also let your family and friends know, Sally.", Draven said with a nod.

"I will tell them too, but Draven, tell me. Can you sense that if I will give birth to my child like a human or do I will lay an egg like a Gargoyle does?", I asked curiously and nervously.

Draven then placed his hand on my stomach gently as a shimmer of blue aura surrounded his hand and my stomach. "You are going to lay a egg just like a Gargoyle.", Draven smiled brightly with a shrug. I smiled happily, but I was kinda disappointed since I knew when I would lay my child's egg, it would take a while for it to hatch.

"Speaking of which, can you sense if it's a boy or a girl?", I asked anxiously. "Not yet, I will have to see once you lay the egg.", Draven said, giving me a warm smile. He then froze up, and I saw his eyes glow blue, it meant he was having a vision.

"Draven? What did you see?", I asked nervously. "Sally...Goliath is in trouble. He is fighting Derek and the other mutates.", Draven said, looking upset and worried.

"What?", I asked in shock. "Derek and the mutates are blaming Goliath for their condition, and Goliath kidnapped Sevarius to force him to make a cure, but I sense that it will kill Derek and the mutates once they take it.", Draven said with a frustrated growl.

"I gotta go stop them now!", I shouted as I feel panicked. "I'll show you the way, follow me!", Draven shouted, and we then flew out my window as Draven started leading me to where Goliath might be.

"There, Sally.", Draven said hastily, pointing his clawed finger at a building. I launched a energy beam at the wall, and I was able to get inside.

I heard loud noises coming from the other side of the building, and I ran in the direction. I saw that I was inside a lab, and I then saw the mutates fighting Goliath. I saw a mutate resembling a tiger holding onto Elisa.

I then saw Derek aka Talon throw Goliath and he hit a wall. I gasped in horror as I saw that he was going to to use his electric powers to make the wall fall on top of Goliath, and I was not going to let that happen!

Running as fast as I can, I stood in front of Goliath, and I used my magic to form a shield to protect Goliath from the attack. "Sally!", Goliath said in shock and relief.

"Sally, great timing!", Elisa shouted with a grin. "Sally?", Talon asked in confusion, and knowing that the fight could get worse, I used a spell to freeze the mutates in place.

"What happened?!", Fang shouted in shock. "I can't move!", Maggie shouted in bewilderment. "Me neither!", Talon shouted in shock and anger. Elisa then walked over to me, looking surprised and amazed.

"What did you do, Sally?", Elisa asked me curiously. "I used a spell to freeze them in place.", I said with a chuckle and a shrug.

"Nice job, Sally, and thank you for saving me.", Goliath rumbled softly with a grateful smile. I smiled brightly before I noticed something. "Where is Sevarius?", I asked in confusion and surprise.

"That bastard must have escaped.", Elisa growled angrily. "Come on. Let's get the mutates to the clock tower.", I said with a gesture to the mutates. We then made it to the clock tower, and I used my telekinesis to make the mutates fly alongside us on the way. I then placed them on the ground.

"Guys, you're back! And you brought the mutates with you?", Morgan asked in shock and concern. "Don't worry, they can't move.", I said with a snort.

"Let us go!", Maggie shouted in anger. "Not until we make you realize something.", I said, growling at them sternly with a look.

"About what?", Talon asked in confusion. "That you shouldn't blame Goliath for your condition.", Elisa said with a frown.

"Goliath lied about Sevarius killing us, and Sevarius promised to cure us!", Maggie snarled. "That cure was going to kill you! It was poison!", I snarled back.

"What?!", Talon gasped in shock and horror. Draven then appeared. "Who's he?", Fang asked suspiciously.

"This is a Gargoyle spirit, and his name is Draven.", I said with a smile. "A spirit?", Maggie asked in awe and confusion.

"I'm here to grant you all a gift.", Draven said with a warm smile. "A gift?", Talon asked curiously.

"I may not be able to reverse the effects, but I will use a spell that will allow you all to be humans during the day.", Draven said with a thoughtful nod and a grin. "What!?", they all shouted in shock.

"We will be normal again?", Maggie asked in amazement. "Only during the day, for at night, you will all revert back to these forms.", Draven said with a light sigh.

"What about Claw? Can you make him talk again?", Talon asked in concern. "I'm afraid that he will only be able to talk when he's a human, but once he reverts back to this form, he'll be mute.", Draven said with a deep sigh.

"But why can't you get us to be humans completely?", Talon asked, looking frustrated. "Because what you have, you should see it more as a gift.", Draven said with a smile.

"Draven's right, Derek.", Elisa said with a grin. Talon then sighed, looking conflicted. "But where are we going to live?", Fang asked curiously with a bit of worry.

"I and Draven can take care of that. Follow us.", I said excitedly with a grin. I then unfroze them, and they followed me and Draven. Draven then used a spell to make a house appear, and beneath the house was a sewer.

"We owe you our gratitude.", Talon said, looking grateful after he shook my hand lightly. "No need to say it. I and Draven didn't like to see you all suffering.", I said with a warm smile.

"Oh thank you, Sally.", Maggie said happily with a few tears as she hugged me. "No worries, and if you ever need help, you know where to find me or the others.", I said with a grin. I then started gliding back to the tower, and I then made it back.

"You found them a home?", Goliath asked in surprise. "I did, and they will now live a double life like us.", I said, grinning happily.

"Sally, thank you.", Elisa said with a grateful smile. "Don't mention it.", I said with a chuckle and a wave of a hand.

_Sally, don't forget what you are going to tell Goliath._ Draven said softly. Right, I forgot! "Goliath, I have something to tell you, but if we speak inside.", I said excitedly and nervously. Everyone followed us inside as they were curious as well.

"What is it, my love?", Goliath asked in concern. "Well, I was able to figure out why I was feeling sick.", I said with a smile.

"What did the doctor say?", Elisa asked curiously. "He didn't say anything. I went home, and I took a test.", I said as my smile grew.

"A test?", Goliath asked in confusion. Morgan and Elisa's eyes widened as they realized what I was saying. "Wait, Sally if you took a test, does that mean..", Morgan asked with hope in her voice.

"What does it mean?", Goliath asked in concern. "Yeah, what are you girls talking about?", Brooklyn asked, looking confused.

"I would like to know as well.", Hudson said with a nod. "Yeah, you're making me confused.", Lexington said, looking confused.

"Me too.", Broadway said, looking impatient. "It means that I am pregnant...with your child, Goliath.", I said softly blushing, and Goliath's eye's widened in awe and surprise.

"I knew it!", Elisa said, squealing happily as she pumped her arm in victory. "I'm so happy!", Morgan shouted in joy, leaping with a laugh.

Goliath then ran forward, and embraced me in a huge hug. He then spun me around as I laughed heartily and happily. "You've made me the happiest Gargoyle ever!", Goliath rumbled happily, and Goliath then kissed me passionately.

"That's awesome!", Brooklyn cheered loudly. "We're not the last Gargoyles anymore!", Lexington laughed happily.

"I can't wait when it comes!", Broadway roared happily. "The clan's growing bigger and bigger by the second.", Hudson complimented warmly with a smile. Bronx barked happily, and he went over to nuzzle against me.

"Are you going to give birth to your child? Or are you going to lay an egg like a Gargoyle does?", Morgan asked curiously with a wide smile.

"I'm going to lay an egg. Draven was able to sense it.", I said with a grin. "Was he able to sense if you were going to have a boy or girl?", Elisa asked, looking excitedly.

"He wasn't, but he said that when I lay my egg, he will able to sense it or maybe by the time when it is fully formed in my belly.", I said with a smile. "This is incredible news, Sally!", Goliath rumbled warmly.

"I'm happy too, Goliath. We're going to have a baby in this family.", I said with a excited smile. "You know what this means?", Elisa asked with a laugh. "Baby shower!", Morgan said, cheering in joy.

"Baby shower?", Goliath asked in confusion. "It's a party for when a girl is pregnant, but I think we should wait until we know the gender of the baby.", I said with a smirk.

"I am so happy, my love. I so want to see our little one when it comes.", Goliath purred warmly and happily. Goliath then placed his hands on my belly gently, caressing it as he kissed my temple softly.

"Me too, Goliath. I can't wait to meet our little one.", I purred excitedly and happily as I nuzzled against him with his arms wrapped around me as I joined my hands upon his, feeling complete.


	37. Chapter 37

Month of March, 2012 -Secret Diary #3

Months passed and it was now March. My belly was big, and because of it, I haven't been able to help Goliath or his clan whenever there is trouble in the city much to my frustration, but I knew it was for the safety of my baby, and Goliath has also been over protective of me which is sweet.

Also one month ago, we found out the gender of our baby. It's a boy, and we had a big baby shower in the tower. We had brought a crib for the egg, and it would rest there until it hatched. We also got lot a lot of plushies and toys, along with some clothes, thanks to our friends and family.

Also, I have been worried as 5 weeks ago, I got a call from my uncle telling me that my mom has disappeared. The last time she was seen, she was entering her house, and then after that, she was gone. I hope we can find her.

Also, Goliath and I had already decided the name of our baby, and we had chosen to call him Dagian which means dawn. Anyway, I was in the clock tower, watching tv. I constantly rubbed my belly as I knew I would lay my egg anytime soon. I then saw Goliath and the others enter the clock tower.

"Goliath.", I said with a smile as I stood up from the couch. "Sally.", Goliath said warmly with a purr, and he then kissed me.

"How is our little one doing?", Goliath asked with a smile. "He is doing fine.", I said with a soft chuckle. He then walked over to the couch, and I followed him. I laid my head on his lap as Goliath then started caressing my hair gently.

"Aren't you coming, Goliath?", Brooklyn asked quietly and curiously. "No. I've been looking forward to finishing this book for nights, and I would like to spend time with my mate." Goliath said with a slight shake of his head, and a warm glance at me as I purred lightly.

The others then took off, and Bronx came inside, looking sad. Morgan wasn't with us today as she had gone on a trip with a few of her friends. "Come here, Bronx.", I said with a smile. He came over, and I petted his head lovingly.

"Everything's okay.", I said, reassuring him. Bronx nuzzled against the couch with a happy look on his face. I then laid my head on Goliath's lap as he was reading, and he was also caressing my hair at the same time that he was reading.

Elisa then came inside the tower, and she had a worried look on her face. "What's wrong, Elisa?", Goliath asked in concern after we looked up. Elisa then told us about someone called the Guardian, and he was searching for Goliath.

"And he asked for you by name.", Elisa said with a pensive look. "I know of no "guardian.", Goliath said, blinking in surprise.

"Well, he seems to know you. We've got to find out what else he knows.", Elisa said with a nod. "Agreed.", Goliath said with a soft growl.

"But we cannot bring him here.", I said quietly in worry. "I can't bring you to him, so I'll just have to get him out of that cell. How about Belvedere Castle in an hour?" Elisa said with another nod.

"I'll be there.", Goliath said stoically as he stood up. Bronx barked, then whimpered as he stroked Goliath's leg. "Yes, this time, you can come.", Goliath said to Bronx, smiling with a pat on his head.

"I'll go with you too.", I said as I got up from the couch. "No, Sally, you can't.", Goliath said, looking worried and protective at the same time with a shake of his head.

"Goliath, I'm tired of being here, caged like if I was a prisoner! I want to help you, and don't worry, I will use my magic if anything bad happens.", I said with a growl and a raised eyebrow. "Alright, fine, you can come, but stay close to me.", Goliath said with a sigh, giving in. I then hugged him happily with a grateful kiss.

1 hour and we were already at the spot where we would meet this Guardian, and Goliath had his wings wrapped around me to protect me and our baby if anything bad happens.

"Goliath, I cannot believe it is you. Finally, here in the flesh. You know, the last time I saw you was the worst night of my life.", The Guardian said with a joyful smile. Bronx then walked forward, and started whimpering.

"Ah, good boy there.", The Guardian said warmly, smiling brightly as he's petting Bronx. "I do not know you.", Goliath said warily as he slightly narrowed his eyes.

"But I know you. I also know of Princess Katharine, the Magus and the gargoyle eggs." The Guardian said with a nod and a smile. I then felt Draven. _He is honest. He's telling the truth. And he's good at heart._ Draven mused thoughtfully with a bit of surprise.

"And who is this, Goliath?", The guardian asked with a smile and a bow before me. "This is my mate, Sally.", Goliath replied softly as he realized that the Guardian isn't doing harm.

"A pleasure to meet you.", The guardian said with a nod and a smile. I nodded back, smiling lightly. "Who are you?", Goliath asked in curiosity.

"Why, it's me, Tom. I was but a lad at Castle Wyvern the night that the Vikings destroyed your clan. But there's no time to explain now. We must go. The eggs are in danger." Tom said hastily, and our eyes widened in shock. Is he saying that the Wyvern clan's eggs survived?

"The eggs? You mean the gargoyle eggs?", Goliath asked in shock and amazement. "Of course. But come, we must get back before sunrise.", Tom said quickly as he placed his helmet back on, and he started to leave.

"Hey, get back here!", Elisa shouted in dismay, and then we followed him. We then saw him by a boat. "Where did that boat come from?", I asked in surprise.

"Please.", Tom said, gesturing to the boat with his hand, bowing slightly. "Who is this guy?", Elisa asked warily as she looked at Goliath.

"Tom was a friend to my clan, when friends were all too few. If this is actually Tom.", Goliath said with a thoughtful look. "Bronx seems to like him.", Elisa said with a curious look.

"Come, or the Archmage will destroy the eggs.", Tom said with a anxious frown. "The Archmage? But how? Very well, then. I will go with you.", Goliath said with a nod.

"Go where? The other side of the lake?", Elisa said as she rolled her eyes, then sighed lightly as she looked at me. I snorted, raised an eyebrow in retort. "Wait for us.", I called out as I and Elisa went to sit inside the boat.

"Sally, you can't come, our child!", Goliath said in worry, acting protective. "Child?", Tom asked in surprise and curiosity.

"I'm pregnant with Goliath's child, and one of these days, I'm going to lay the egg.", I said with a determined smile. "If she is pregnant, then she will have to stay inside the castle for her safety.", Tom said with a nod.

"The castle?", Goliath asked in surprise, and I then laid my head against him. Tom then started chanting a spell, and for some reason, I felt sleepy. I tried to keep my eyes open, but I couldn't.

I then closed my eyes, and then I found myself in a strange place. I saw people around me, placing their stuff in wagons, but when I took a closer look at the place, I realized that I was in Castle Wyvern!

_Draven, what's happening here?_ I asked in surprise and worry. _You are experiencing a flashback memory of the night Castle Wyvern was attacked._ Draven replied in amazement.

I then saw who I assume is Princess Katharine, and also what looks like a young Tom, and to my shock, I saw a Gargoyle! He was helping the Princess place the Gargoyle eggs in the wagon.

_Who is he?_ I asked as I took a long look at the Gargoyle. He has grey skin, and his loincloth is black while his hair is black. _That's...Blaze's older brother._ Draven said in awe, and I gasped in shock. Blaze's brother! So he did survive the massacre.

"Thanks, Colin.", Princess Katharine said with a grateful smile. "No problem, your majesty." Colin said with a nod as he placed another egg in the wagon.

"Are there any more?", Katherine asked, calling out loudly. "Your highness, this egg...it's going to hatch now.", I saw who I presume is the Magus holding an egg, and it's Blaze's adopted brother's egg!

"What?", Colin asked in surprise. "Place it on the wagon.", Katherine said hastily. Colin made some room for the egg as the Magus placed it there. Soon the egg hatched, and I could see a little green Gargoyle crying.

"Oh, my.", Katherine said in awe, then gasped as she saw that the little one is shivering. "Get a blanket!", Katherine said quickly. I saw Colin grab a blanket, and place it around the green Gargoyle.

"Shhhh, it's okay, I'm here, little one.", Colin cooed quietly, and then the green Gargoyle stopped crying. "It's cute.", Tom said with a look of amazement and curiosity.

"Magus, are there any more eggs left?", Katherine asked softly. "No. The egg that hatched, it was the last one.", The Magus said as he went over to pick up his book.

"The clan's eggs did survive.", I said in awe, smiling in relief. Goliath would be so happy to hear this. _With bad, there is always good to balance it back to normal._ Draven replied, sounding wisely happy.

"How many were there, Tom?", I saw a lady ask the little Tom. "36, plus the one that hatched, Mother.", Tom said with a grin.

"I wonder how many of them will survive the journey to your Uncle Kenneth's kingdom.", Tom's mother said, looking concerned. "All of them, Mary. I'll see to that." Katherine said, looking determined.

"Aye! We'll fight off any who would threaten these eggs.", Tom said with a firm nod and a fist in the air. "Come here, Tom. Kneel before me and swear. Do you solemnly swear on your life and your honor to protect these gargoyle eggs and the beings within them as long as you live?", Katherine said clearly and loudly.

"I swear.", Tom said with a solemn nod and a smile. "Arise, Tom, Guardian of the Eggs.", Katherine said, smiling warmly. "Come then, Guardian, our journey is a long one.", Mary said warmly to her son, and Tom then sat on the back of the wagon.

"Princess, can you hold my brother for a bit? I need to do something real quick.", Colin said quickly as he handed his little brother to Katherine, and I saw Colin fly up to where Goliath and his clan were posed and cursed until that fateful day I met them.

"Goodbye Uncle, I know we will see each other again.", Colin said with a smile and a nod, and I then saw the statue of Blaze next to Goliath. "And goodbye, Little Shadow as I will miss you dearly.", Colin said softly. A few tears fell down his face as he hugged the statue of his little brother, and he then flew down.

"Let's go.", Colin said with a nod. Katherine then handed him his little brother, and he sat in the back with Tom. And then everyone started leaving as my vision went black.


	38. Chapter 38

I felt myself starting to wake up as I heard voices above and nearby. "Time passes differently on Avalon. For every hour spent there, one day goes by in the real world. I returned every 100 years to see if you had awakened, Goliath.", Tom said with a patient smile.

"You spoke of the Archmage, but he died before you were born.", Goliath said with alert wariness. "Nevertheless, he lays siege to Avalon. We must get back before the sun rises there.", Tom said with a frown and a nod.

"We will help you in any way we can.", I said softly, and the others saw me, relieved and grateful smiles on their faces as they realized that I was alright. Bronx then started barking and we saw an island.

"Bronx likes it here.", Elisa said with a chuckle. "He's found the eggs.", Tom said, grinning.

"Where?", Goliath asked in surprise. We then saw what looks like Gargoyles on top of a cliff, and Goliath and I gasped in shock and amazement. We then saw the Gargoyles glide for a bit, and then they landed. I took a closer look at them. "Guardian! Welcome home.", The female lavender Gargoyle said happily, hugging Tom.

"These are the eggs?", Elisa asked in amusement and confusion. "Sorry, I've always called them that.", Tom said, giving out a sheepish smile.

"Are you Goliath? Colin's told me so much about you. This is like a dream come true." The lavender Gargoyle said, gushing in awe and happiness. "Goliath, Sally, Elisa, this is Angela.", Tom said with a nod and a smile.

"You've given them names?", Goliath asked in surprise. "Of course. How else could we tell each other apart?" , Angela said, grinning happily before noticing me with curiosity.

"Who is this?", Angela asked politely. "This is Sally. She is my mate.", Goliath said with a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you.", Angela said with a bright smile, holding out her hand. "You too, Angela.", I said, shaking her hand warmly.

"We should get back to the castle.", the other Gargoyle said softly with a nod. "Gabriel's right. We also need to get your mate, Goliath, to the castle for her safety.", Tom said quickly.

"Why?", Angela asked in confusion with a frown. "Sally is pregnant with my child, and she's due any time.", Goliath said softly as he hugged me closer to him.

"Congratulations!", Angela said with a wide grin, looking a bit awed. Then some figures rose from the sand, and Goliath wrapped his wings around me.

"Archmage!", Goliath shouted with a snarl. "Very astute, Goliath.", Archmage said with a sly smirk and a light chuckle.

"Get Sally to the castle!", Goliath shouted as he tried to fight the Archmage, but he went right through him as he was made of sand, and soon, Goliath was stuck under the sand. "Goliath!", I shouted in horror.

"Sally, come on, it's not safe for you!", Elisa called out as she pulled my arm quickly, and I then saw Angela and Gabriel. "Run to the castle, Sally!" Tom said with a gesture of his arm as he and Elisa went to fight the Archmage.

Elisa tried to shoot at him, but the bullets went through him, and soon, both she and Tom were trapped like the others. _Sally, let's use our magic to stop him!_ Draven shouted quickly.

I nodded as I then felt my hands glow a purple aura. "What is she doing?", Angela asked in awe. I then let out a powerful energy wave, and all of the Archmage figures were gone.

"Sally, I thought I told you to get to safety!", Goliath said with a frustrated growl as he went up to me. "I couldn't leave you all.", I said with a retort.

"But what did you do to the Archmage?", Tom asked in confusion and amazement. "Sally has magic powers. She is really strong, and she is someone that you don't want to mess with.", Elisa said with a smirk.

"That was incredible, Sally. Thank you for your help as it's much appreciated.", Angela complimented in awe and happiness. "Yes, you have saved us all.", Gabriel spoke softly with a nod of respect.

"I'm glad you saved us, but we need to get to the castle now. Angela, you take the point.", Tom said quickly as Angela started leading us to the castle. "I know this isn't the time, but I can't help noticing that Angela looks like Demona.", Elisa whispered to me and Goliath with a bit of speculation.

"You're right, Elisa. She does look like Demona, except that her coloring's different.", I said quietly in thought. Could Angela be Goliath and...Demona's daughter? "Whose daughter is she?", Elisa asked softly.

"Daughters and sons belong to the whole clan, Elisa. It is the gargoyle way.", Goliath said, and I frowned slightly at that. Is he ignoring the fact that his daughter is in front of him? Sure, she looks like Demona, but she's like Goliath in some ways, apart from the coloring. Perhaps he's seeing Demona in Angela.

After a while of walking, we then saw the castle, and Angela led us inside. "How many are wounded?", Goliath asked quietly. "Too many. We weren't prepared for battle.", Angela said with a sigh and a shake of her head.

"Before tonight, there was never any need to hone our combat skills.", Gabriel said with a light sigh, and I saw that a lot of Gargoyles were wounded. I then saw a elderly woman treat the gargoyles, along with 3 other Gargoyles.

"Tom! Oh, I prayed for your safe return.", The woman said, smiling happily with a few tears as she hugged Tom warmly. "Princess.", Goliath said, staring at her in surprise and amazement.

"Goliath. Oh, Tom! You found him! This is more than I'd hoped for.", Katharine said as she left Tom, heading to face Goliath with a joyful smile. "And the way you've guarded our children is more than I'd dreamed of.", Goliath said with a smile and a nod.

"Who's this, Goliath?", Katharine asked in polite curiosity as she then saw me. "This is my mate, Sally, and she is pregnant with my child.", Goliath said with a warm grin.

"Oh, my. That's both good and bad news for she cannot go out to battle in her condition.", Katharine spoke in horror and concern. "Which is why she needs to stay here for her safety.", Tom said softly as he joined Katharine's side with a nod.

"Yes, of course. I couldn't agree no more.", Katharine nodded lightly. I then felt Draven. _She's truly my Princess Katharine. How I missed that voice. _Draven mused in happiness and joy.

_She's Princess Katharine?_ I asked in surprise as she's still alive, and she's aging quite gracefully. _Yes, Sally._ Draven said with joy.

_Oh, Draven, your friends are still alive! Should I let them know about you?_ I asked in curiosity as I wanted to see a reunion between my father figure and his friends. _As much as I want to to let them know about me, sadly, it's still not the right moment to reveal myself._ Draven said, sounding regretfully sad.

I then turned around to see the magus...with my mom! "Mom!", I shouted in shock and awe. "Sally!", my mom shouted in shock and amazement. I then ran over, and I gave her a hug.

"I was so worried! So, this is where you have been this whole time.", I commented in surprise and thought as I pulled back to look at her. "Yes. You see, Tom had warned me that Magus had seen a vision that I would be in danger, so he brought me here.", Mom said with a smile and a shrug.

"I'm so happy that you're okay!", I sobbed lightly as I kept hugging her. "I'm going to have a grandson!", Mom laughed happily as she hugged me back.

"Uncle Goliath!", I then saw Blaze's brother Colin, along with the other 2 Gargoyles that looked to be younger than him. "Gray Claw?", Goliath asked in shock.

"My name's Colin now, uncle.", Colin smiled lightly, and he then hugged Goliath. I took a closer look at Colin and he looks like Chris Evans, except with the long black hair. "I missed you.", Goliath said with a chuckle.

"Me too.", Colin said with a grin. "How did you survive?", Goliath asked curiously.

"I was able to wake up from my stone sleep before the vikings could hurt me, and I have been living here since." Colin said. "I'm glad you're alright.", Goliath said with a relieved smile.

"So, you're Goliath?", I saw a green Gargoyle ask in awe and curiosity. "Yes, and who are you two?", Goliath asked in wonder.

"Uncle, these are my younger siblings, this is Chris.", Colin introduced with a smile. Chris had green skin, and his hair is brown. His loincloth is brown as well, and he looks like Chris Pratt. "It's nice to finally meet you in person, Goliath.", Chris said with a grin.

"You too, Chris.", Goliath said, giving a warm smile. "And this is our little sister Lacey.", Colin said warmly. Lacey had purple skin which was the same color as the purple scales Blaze had, and she also looks like Sophie Turner. She even had the orange reddish hair that Sophie Turner has.

"I'm glad that I am finally meeting you, uncle! Colin has told us so much about you.", Lacey said, smiling happily with a bounce in her step. "I bet he has.", Goliath said with a light chuckle.

"And this..", Colin asked, starting to ask for my name, but Goliath stopped him. "This is my mate, Sally.", Goliath said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Sally.", Colin said with a smile and a nod of respect. "Same here.", Chris said with a grin.

"You look pretty.", Lacey said, complimenting me brightly. "Thank you.", I said with a light blush and a smile.

"Uncle, if you're awake, is my little brother awake too?", Colin asked anxiously. "Yes, Colin has told us about our brother, Little Shadow.", Chris said with a nod.

"Is he with you?", Lacey asked, biting her lip excitedly. Goliath then turned to stare at me, and then at Elisa. We all know that their hearts will be broken if we tell them the truth about how much Blaze has changed ever since he lost his foster family, and also since he killed the hunters.

"I'm sorry, but Blaze is not with us.", Goliath said with a heavy sigh. "Blaze?", Lacey asked in confusion.

"That's Little Shadow's name now.", Elisa said with a weak smile. "Oh, that's sad as we were looking forward to seeing him after all these years.", Colin said, looking a bit disappointed.

"But I'm glad to be here.", Goliath said, giving him and the others a comforting smile. "I only wish the times were equally glad.", Katharine said with a dismayed sigh as she lifted the blanket that was covering a female Gargoyle, and we saw her wounds.

"Laser burns! Tell us what happened.", Goliath asked with a light growl. "You have to understand. Since we arrived upon the island all those years ago, Avalon has been completely deserted, except for the sleeping king.", Magus explained softly as he stood next to my mom.

"The Weird Sisters led the charge against us, along with two warriors armed with magical weapons.", Magus then sighed heavily. "One was a gray-bearded human. The other was a female gargoyle we once knew as your second-in-command.", Tom said with a frown.

"Demona.", I and Goliath snarled lowly. "And I bet graybeard was Macbeth.", Elisa said with a growl.

"You know our attackers?", Magus asked in surprise. "Yes, but they hate each other.", Elisa said with a smirk.

"We saw no sign of that.", Tom said, looking confused. "The Weird Sisters have been using them all along.", Goliath said with a loud growl. "Demona and Macbeth must still be under their control.", I growled, shaking my head in disbelief.

"My old master, the Archmage, calls the dance. I've seen the Eye of Odin on his brow. It has clearly transformed him into a more powerful sorcerer. He also carries the Phoenix Gate. With that, he can traverse space or time with a thought. If I didn't know that my old magic book, the Grimorum, couldn't be brought here, I'd swear he had it as well.", Magus said with a deep sigh, and I then saw my mom place her hand on the Magus' shoulder.


	39. Chapter 39

"Which explains a lot. Macbeth and Demona must have stolen those talismans from you while they were under the Weird Sisters' power.", I said softly, musing out in thought. "The Sisters must have given the talismans to the Archmage.", Goliath said with a growl.

"I only know that he seemed to be in two places at once.", Tom said with a frustrated sigh. Tom, Katharine, and the Magus then told us about what happened. "After that disastrous battle, I left to find help. And thankfully, Avalon dropped me in your laps.", Tom said, giving a grateful smile at Goliath.

"But we're running out of time.", Katharine said with a worried look. "If we do not defeat the Archmage's forces before sunrise, the next battle will be over before it begins.", the Magus said with a sigh.

"We have less than three hours left.", Gabriel said with a growl. "But Goliath's here now. He can protect us, and so can Sally with her magic.", Angela said with a grin.

"Magic?", the Magus asked in surprise and confusion. "Sally used magic to help us escape when the Archmage attacked us.", Angela said with a smile and a nod.

"If it is true, can you heal our eggs?", Katharine asked anxiously, looking at me. "I can.", I said with a grin. My hands then glowed a blue aura as I chanted a spell, and the blue light hit each of the Gargoyles. They all stood up, and they were healed.

"Thank you, Sally!", Katharine said with a grateful smile. "Your magic is amazing.", Gabriel said, awed of me.

"Perhaps she can help us fight the Archmage.", Magus said, looking thoughtful. "I'm afraid that she can't.", Elisa said with a shake of her head.

"Why not?", Magus asked in surprise. "She is pregnant with my child, and she has to stay here for her safety." Goliath said patiently and protectively.

"Goliath's right. As much as I want to help, I can't risk the life of our baby.", I said with a helpless shrug. "We can deal with Macbeth and Demona. We've done that before. But we cannot fight the Archmage without magic.", Goliath said with a frustrated sigh.

"Then what are we going to do?", Magus asked in dismay. _I could help Goliath and the other Gargoyles. _ Draven said, sounding determined.

_But what if the Archmage or the Weird sisters see you?_ I asked in worry. _Don't worry, I'll make sure they won't, and I'll let Goliath and Elisa know._ Draven said, sounding confident.

_Ok, thanks, Draven._ I said in relief. "Don't worry, we will find a way to stop the Archmage." Goliath said with a determined nod.

"Perhaps we can recover the Eye of Odin and the Phoenix Gate. Their loss would diminish the Archmage's power. We cannot hope to take our enemies by frontal assault. Our best chance lies in stealth." Goliath said, detailing out his plan.

"Then you'll need a guide.", Angela said with a grin. "Make that four. We know every inch of this island.", Gabriel said with a nod as he accompanied Goliath and Angela, along with Colin and Chris.

"This must be a surgical strike. Angela, Gabriel, Colin, Chris, you're with me.", Goliath said, giving a stern nod. "The rest of you, protect the castle and Elisa, Bronx, and Lacey, please protect Sally.", Goliath said, looking ever more stern and protective now.

"We will.", Elisa said with a grin. "You can count on us, uncle.", Lacey said with a nod.

"Goliath, be careful.", I said warily as I hugged him gently. "I will, my love.", Goliath rumbled softly before kissing me gently. And then Goliath and the others left.

"Don't worry, we will protect you and your child.", Tom said, looking like the warrior he was trained to be. I saw my mom accompany the Magus outside, and I smiled softly, but sadly, the Magus was too old to be with her. Suddenly, I felt sleepy.

"Sally, what's wrong?", Elisa asked in concern, and I then felt myself start to fall. I fell to the the floor before I blacked out, and I heard Princess Katharine. "Get her onto a bed!", Katharine shouted.

I then found myself in what looks like Avalon, and I saw a younger Katharine and Tom with the Gargoyles, but they were babies! This must be a memory from them from when they started raising the Gargoyles once they hatched.

I saw Katharine holding the green female Gargoyle beast who is called Boudicca in her hands, and I saw Angela on Tom's shoulders. I also saw Colin with a baby Lacey in his arms. "Aren't they adorable?", Magus said with a content smile as I saw that he had Chris in his arms.

"They sure are.", Colin said with a warm chuckle. "They are so cute.", Katharine said, cooing lightly to Boudicca.

"And they like to play a lot.", Tom said with a laugh as Angela played with his hair. I then saw a young Gabriel leap from the tree, and he landed in front of them.

"Good job, Gabriel!", Colin said, beaming proudly with a smile. I smiled as I saw them play even more, but then I felt a pain in my stomach.

"Sally! Sally! Wake up!", I heard what sounded like Goliath, and he sounded frantic. I slowly started to wake up, and then I felt the pain in the stomach again, and I moaned lightly.

"What's wrong with her?", I then saw a bearded man who I presume is King Arthur. "She's about to give birth!", Katharine shouted quickly. I then felt my water broke, and I saw blood.

"What!?", Goliath shouted in shock. "Get me everything I need!", Katharine shouted with a stern and calm look.

The female Gargoyle with green skin who was called Ophelia brought Princess Katharine what she needed, but I was in so much pain right now. "Sally, it's okay.", Goliath said reassuringly as he held my hand.

"It freaking hurts!", I shouted in pain as I panted. "I know, I know, but you got to hold on, my love.", Goliath spoke softly as his other hand caressed through my hair.

"You can do it, Sally. Just hold on!", Elisa anxiously replied as she patted my shoulder softly as I kept moaning in pain. "We have to go stop the Archmage once and for all!", Goliath said with a snarl.

"I will alert the others to form a perimeter around the castle.", Tom said with a firm nod before heading off. "I'll stay here to guard Sally.", Elisa said with a stoic nod.

"We will too.", Lacey said with a smile as Ophelia stood beside her. _Don't worry, I'll protect them._ said Draven with a reassuring growl.

"Let's go stop him and the Weird sisters!", King Arthur said with a fist in the air. "Don't worry, Love. I'll come back for you and our child.", Goliath said with a nod and a soft growl.

"Careful, Goliath.", I said weakly, and he then kissed me as he and the others left. I then cried out in pain. "Sally!", Elisa shouted in worry as she then held my hand.

"You have to push now!", Katharine shouted quickly. "On the count of three, 3...2...1..Push!", Elisa shouted, and I then pushed hard as I could.

"Keep going!", Katharine called out, and I was crying so much from the pain. "Keep going, honey!", Mom said encouragingly, holding my other hand as she was now next to me on my left side while Elisa was on my right side.

* * *

_I was observing each of the groups, and I saw that they were losing. Goliath was on the ground due to an attack from the Archmage, and King Arthur was being held at gun point by Macbeth while the Magus was losing to the Weird sisters._

_"I have to help them!", I said hastily, but then I saw a vision. I saw a younger Katharine, Tom, and Magus helping Goliath and his clan, and I saw the Magus with Leah, holding her hand in his with a loving look. I then gasped as I knew what it meant. It wasn't time for the Magus to die yet, and neither were Katharine and Tom._

_"Goodbye, Magus." Luna said with a smile. "Stop!", I roared in anger._

_"Who said that?", Seline asked in confusion, looking around. I then stood in front of my friend with my teeth bared, my wings flaring out. "It can't be...", Magus said with shock in his voice._

_"It's Draven!", Phoebe shouted in horror. "The most powerful magic Gargoyle in the world.", Luna said in shock._

_"You all caused enough pain once and for all!", I roared in fury. I then used a spell to tie the sisters together, and I disabled their magic powers. "What did you do?!", Seline shouted in horror._

_"I disabled your magic. You will get back it, but only when I say so.", I smirked mischievously. "What!?", they shouted in shock._

_"Draven can read a person's soul, and he can sense them in a way which is why he took your magic away." Magus said with a smile as he stepped next to me. "Exactly.", I said with a grin._

_"Draven.", Magus said in awe. I then turned around, and I hugged him out of joy and happiness. "Oh, my old friend, I'm so happy to see you!", I said, purring happily._

_"But how are you here? I and the Princess saw when that spear hit you in the chest, and you died afterwards." Magus said in shock, looking amazed._

_"I'm actually a spirit, but after I died, I possessed the Princess's necklace when it fell in the ocean, and the humans found it after a thousand years had passed.", I said with a smirk._

_"But how are you here?", the Magus asked in wonder. "Sally's family found me, and I have been part of their family ever since, and I have been teaching Sally magic.", I said with a warm smile._

_"That explains a lot. And what happened to the necklace?", Magus asked in curiosity. "The necklace was destroyed, so I live within Sally's body.", I said with a smile._

_Magus coughed harshly, and I knew i had to make him younger again. I then placed my hands on his head. "Draven, what are you doing?", Magus asked in surprise. "It's still not time for you to go, my friend.", I said with a growl. I then chanted a spell, and soon the Magus was back to his young self._

_"But how?", Magus asked in amazement as he checked himself over. "My visions are never wrong.", I said with a grin, and I then sensed that Sally is in trouble._

_"What's wrong?", Magus asked in concern. "I sense that Sally is in danger! I have to go now!", I shouted in worry and horror._

"Go save your daughter!", Magus said quickly, and I then took off flying to the castle.

* * *

I was still crying in pain. "Keep going, you're almost there!", Mom encouraged quickly. We then heard the door bust open, and we saw Demona! Demona then started to approach us when Lacey tried to fight her, but Demona blasted her, and Lacey fell to the floor.

"Lacey!", Ophelia shouted in horror as she tried to fight Demona, but Demona scratched her wing, and threw her to the side. "No! Are you mad? These are your children!", Katharine shouted as she stood in front of Ophelia. Demona snarled, and I kept crying, but I tried to control myself.

"You have to keep pushing, Sally! You're almost there!", Mom said with her hand tight with mine. "Demona! Are you afraid to face one of your own?", Gabriel said with a snarl.

"How cozy. Now you can all die together.", Demona said with a cackle, and she then saw me.

"Well, I'll be! You're giving birth to a egg, Goliath's egg no less as I can sense that you're mated to him. Pathetic! Well, no more as you have ruined my life, and I think I will take your half-breed egg to be mine as to ruin your life, Sally.", Demona laughed manically.

She was approaching me, but stopped when I then saw Elisa shot her gun at Demona to stop her. "Wouldn't you rather have me?", Elisa said with a growl as she tried to fire her gun again, but it got jammed.

"Always!", Demona said with a wicked smirk as she started fighting Elisa. "Elisa!", I shouted in horror, but I cried out in pain.

"Sally, the egg is almost out! You have to keep pushing!", Katharine shouted quickly. I turned around to see Elisa still on the ground, and then Tom and Gabriel pushed Demona off Elisa.


	40. Chapter 40

"Hold her! Hold her!", Tom shouted hastily, and I then saw Demona scratch Gabriel's wing. "Let go of me!", Demona snarled angrily. Elisa then jumped on top of Demona, and Gabriel did the same too.

"I'll destroy you all.", Demona growled angrily as she tried to reach her blaster. Bronx and Boudicca ran inside and pushed the blaster away from her. "ENOUGH OF THIS!", I turned around to see Draven, and he looked pissed off.

"Draven!", I shouted in relief even if I was still in pain. "Draven?", Katharine asked in shock.

"All of you, get out of the way!", Draven shouted with a gesture. Everyone got out of the way as soon as Demona got up. "Draven? You mean you're Draven, the most powerful being that ever existed?", Demona asked in fear and shock.

"Yes, and you're going to regret harming my friends!", Draven snarled furiously as he launched an energy beam at Demona, and she hit the wall, becoming knocked out. "Draven.", I said in amazement.

"No one threatens my friends or family.", Draven said with a snort, and I then cried out in pain. "Sally!", Draven said in worry as he turned around, but suddenly, I then stopped. I then saw Elisa holding in her arms...My and Goliath's egg as she wiped it clean with a towel.

"Here's your egg.", Elisa said with a awed smile. I then used a spell to heal myself, and I then sat up straight. Elisa placed the egg in my arms.

"Hi, Dagian, it's me, I'm your mother.", I said softly as I held it gently in my arms, feeling happy as I can feel the hum of the heat upon my son's egg. Katharine smiled at me, and she turned to stare at Draven.

"Draven, is it really you?", Katharine asked in awe and hope. "Yes, Princess. It's really me.", Draven said with a smile on his face. He and Katharine hugged heartily.

"I missed you so much.", Katharine sobbed. "I missed you as well, Princess.", Draven rumbled softly as he had a few tears falling down his face.

"But how are you here, Draven?", Katharine asked in amazement as she pulled back. "My wife is right. She told us that you died after you had saved her from a viking.", Tom said as he joined Katharine, grasping her shoulder gently.

Draven then told everyone about how he had possessed the Princess's necklace, and how he ended up with me, and now he was bonded to me as we share the same body.

"I'm so glad to see you, my old friend.", Katharine said, giving out a tearful smile. "Me too, but I have something for you and your husband to give.", Draven said with a warm grin.

"What is it?", Tom asked curiously. Draven then started chanting a spell, and soon enough, Katherine and Tom were young again.

"What happened?", Katharine asked in surprise. "We're young again." Tom said in awe as he beheld his wife in his eyes, and then they kissed passionately which I smiled at. Young love has remained in those two.

"Is it because of Draven?", Gabriel asked in awe. "It could be.", Lacey said with a grin.

"But why did you do this, Draven?", Katharine asked curiously after she and Tom pulled back, looking at Draven. "Let's say that I had a vision.", Draven grinned lightly.

"Yes as you are a Seer, and your visions are never wrong.", Katharine said with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Draven.", Tom said with a grateful nod and a respectful smile.

"It's an honor to meet you.", Gabriel said respectfully as he, Lacey, and Ophelia bowed before him. "Please, don't do that. You are all my friends and family. You shouldn't do that for me.", Draven commented humbly.

I smiled warmly as I held Dagian's egg close to me. Draven told me that Gabriel is Coldstone's son. The next time I would see Coldstone, I would tell him that his son and the clan's eggs survived.

Goliath then came back, and he saw the egg in my arms. "Sally, is that our...", Goliath said in awe and love. I nodded with a silent warm smile. "Can I hold him?", Goliath asked gently. I smiled as I handed him the egg. It looks like any other Gargoyle eggs with spots. Our son's egg is dark cream with light white spots.

"Hello, little one, this is your father, and I love you.", Goliath said warmly with a awed smile. I smiled gently, feeling content. "Gargoyle eggs are bigger in person.", Elisa said with a amazed chuckle.

"I know, right.", I said,as I went to stand by Goliath, watching him softly as Goliath held our son's egg gently. "Hello, Dagian. I am your father, and you are my son. Take your time to grow in there, and we will see you when you hatch, my son.", Goliath rumbled softly with a lovingly look.

I smiled brightly, and then Goliath hugged me. "You have done well, my love. We made this child, and our family has grown by this day.", Goliath purred warmly as he kissed my temple softly as he held our egg between us.

"My life wouldn't be the same without you.", I said with a content purr as I nuzzled him softly. "Me neither.", Goliath said warmly before his talon lifted my chin up, and he kissed me passionately while I felt the hum of love and warmth from our son's egg as if he was happy for us.

Goliath then told me that the Archmage was gone, and we all headed back to the shore as I saw Demona and Macbeth on a boat. "They won't remember a thing as now, that spell has worn off.", Goliath said with a relieved sigh. He then pushed the boat, and Demona and Macbeth were gone.

"Speaking of which, I'm going to erase the memories of the Weird sisters, so that they won't remember me, and I will send them to a place as far as possible.", Draven said with a grin. Draven's hand then glowed a green aura, and he shot the spell at the Weird Sisters as soon as they were gone.

"I will miss you all.", Goliath said with a sad smile at the others as he hugged me closer to him while I held our egg in my hands. "Our place my place is here. The others are already rebuilding the palace. Your clan could join us.", Gabriel said, asking politely with a nod.

"No. Gargoyles and humans must learn to live together again, or it will never be safe for us in the outside world.", Goliath said, giving him a patient smile. "Goliath, we want to go with you.", Angela said with wide eyes as Colin,Chris and Lacey stood beside her.

"Yes, we want to go, I want to see my brother again.", Colin said with a homesick nod. "It's a dangerous path, young ones, but you'd be welcome company.", Goliath said with a warm smile. Angela, Colin, Chris, and Lacey smiled excitedly and happily.

"Gabriel, we have to go. See the world. Find our place in it.", Angela said with a look at Gabriel. "But we will come back one day.", Lacey said with a determined nod.

"And so you will. But I will miss you, my rookery siblings.", Gabriel said softly, hugging each of them warmly. "And you, Your Majesty?", Elisa asked curiously in a tilt of her head.

"I too will explore this new world. But on my own, and thus a bit less conspicuous." King Arthur said as he approached a boat, nodding with a smile. "Well, if you end up on an island named Manhattan, look up my clan.", Goliath said with a respectful smile, and then King Arthur took off.

"You're leaving too, Draven?", Katharine asked in dismay. "Yes, and I'm sorry as I would have liked to spent more time with all of you, but I'm needed back in New York, and I can't stay far from my daughter.", Draven said warmly to her, then looked warmly to me, and I smiled brightly.

"I understand, Draven, we will miss you.", Katharine said sadly as she hugged Draven. Then Tom clasped hands with Draven. "Be well, my friend.", Tom smiled warmly. Then it was the Magus's turn to hug Draven warmly.

"I would never forget you, my most dear friend.", the Magus smiled tearfully. Then Draven nodded, vanished out of sight, and I knew that he's back in my body. "What about you, mom?", I asked gently in curiosity.

"I think I'll stay here for a while.", Mom said with a warm smile as she held the Magus' hand, and he looked at her with a loving look, and I smiled at them happily as now, they are having a new life together. "Goodbye, princess."Goliath said warmly with a smile and a bow. I then got on the boat, and so did Elisa, Angela, Colin, Chris, Lacey, and Bronx.

"Hold onto our egg, Love.", Goliath said gently with a nod toward me. "I will.", I said with a determined smile.

"My personal goal is to get back to New York as soon as possible.", Elisa said with a grin. "I agree.", I said with a nod as I held my egg close to me.

"Just wait until you meet your uncles, Dagian.", I said, cooing lovingly. "Elisa, I thought you understood. Avalon does not take you where you want to go. Avalon sends you where you need to be!", Tom shouted out to us as we set out.

"Wait a minute. What does he mean, "where we need to be"?", Elisa asked in confusion. I had used my magic to make a front backpack appear, and I placed my egg inside as I made sure that it was strapped safely.

"You're going to keep your egg in a backpack?", Elisa asked in surprise and curiosity. "I have to. I'm not going to leave Dagian in the boat. What if someone steals it?!", I growled lightly and protectively with my wings flaring out a bit.

"Sally's right. We will not endanger the life of our son.", Goliath said with a nod and a soft growl. "I can't wait to meet him.", Angela said excitedly. "Would you like to hold him?", I asked with a warm smile.

"Yes, please.", Angela said happily, and I carefully passed my egg to Angela. "Hi, little one. I am Angela. I cannot wait to meet you, Dagian. That's a wonderful name for you.", Angela complimented warmly and gently.

I smiled brightly. I had a feeling that Angela knew Goliath was her father, but I was still upset at him for not being like a father to her as he believes the whole clan are parents to the children. I mean, he sees Blaze as his own child, and he even helped raise him, so why won't he be like that with Angela? Angela is my son's half sister, and that means family.

Angela then handed me back my egg, and I placed it back in the backpack. Bronx then came over, and started sniffing my egg. "You can't wait to meet him too, Bronx?", I asked, and he panted happily, giving a soft bark.

"So, uncle, is Little Shad..I mean, Blaze living with you?", Colin asked curiously with a hopeful smile. "No, he is not with us as he is out on his own.", Goliath said with a sigh.

"What!?", Colin shouted in shock and dismay. "But he is a kid! He can't be on his own!" Chris said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Chris is right. Colin told us that Blaze was 5 years old when he turned to stone.", Lacey said with a confused nod. "I agree with them. How can he be on his own?", Angela said in confusion.

"Yes, but he is not a kid anymore. He is a full grown Gargoyle now.", Elisa said with a wide grin. "What?", Colin said in shock.

"What are you talking about?", Lacey asked in confusion. Goliath then sighed lightly, and he started to explain to them about Blaze, and how a human family found him. "He lifted up the curse in the year 1966.", Goliath rumbled softly as he doesn't tell them about the death of his foster family or the hunters he has killed.

"Oh, so that's why so you said that he is a grown up now.", Colin said with a nod. "How old is he now?", Chris asked curiously.

"26 years old.", I said with a wry smile. "Wow, he is older than us, but he is still younger than Colin.", Lacey said with a grin.

"He must be doing great out there, having adventures in the world.", Angela wondered in awe. "Blaze has become a warrior, indeed.", Goliath nodded softly.

Goliath then smiled sadly at me, and I returned the smile as I knew he didn't have the courage to tell them that their brother had been mentally affected by his foster family's deaths, and about the hunters he has killed, knowing that it would break their hearts, seeing that their brother had changed.

"I hope we can find him.", Chris said, biting his lip nervously with hope. "Yeah, he has to know that he still has a family.", Lacey said with a wide smile.

"I'm pretty sure when we get to see him again, he will be very happy to see that his siblings survived the attack on Castle Wyvern.", Colin smiled with a smile. "He can teach us all about the world he has seen out there.", Angela grinned hopefully.

I smiled at them warmly, realizing that they are optimistic to see their brother. "Well, let's hope we get to New York.", Elisa said with a nod.

"I hope so too. I don't want to put my child in danger.", I said with a sigh, feeling the warmth of my son's egg upon my back. "Me neither.", Goliath said with a firm nod.


	41. Chapter 41

First Entry of the Avalon World Trip - Secret Diary #4

I didn't bring my original journal when we went to Avalon, so I conjured up a new one as soon as we got ashore on Scotland.

And now as it was 5 days ago when we were in Scotland, the place where Castle Wyvern once stood, and it was kind of amazing to be at Goliath's original home. We were still hoping to get back to New York because after what happened in Scotland, I didn't want to endanger Dagian. We were still out at sea, and there was a lot of mist.

Also, Angela, Colin, Chris, and Lacey still don't know that Goliath becomes human during the day, instead of stone, and it's the same with Bronx as he turns to his Doberman form as well.

"I wonder where Avalon will take us?", Angela asked in wonder. "I hope it's home." Elisa said with a sigh.

"But it has been a lot of fun, hasn't it?", Lacey said with a grin. "It sure has.", Chris said with a light chuckle.

"But we have to be more careful.", Colin said, nodding sternly with a frown. "Colin's right.", Goliath said with a sigh. I held my egg tight as the waves were getting a bit strong, but they had calmed down a bit.

"Hey, I can see land up ahead!", Chris called out as he saw something in the distance. "Yeah, me too!", Lacey said, nodding excitedly. We all saw up ahead, a land with green grass, and for some reason, it felt familiar to me.

We then soon made it, and we all got off the boat as we looked around. "Aw, damn it! We're still not home!", Elisa said, moaning in dismay. "Hey, watch the language!", I growled at her, holding my son's egg closer to me, covering it up lightly as I didn't want my son to hear that kind of language.

It took me a long time to curb my tendency to curse ever since I found out my pregnancy, and now, I am edgy to anybody who curses around my baby.

"Sorry.", Elisa said, looking sheepishly guilty as she surrendered her hands as a gesture that she got the gist. "Where are we?", Goliath asked in confusion.

"This place seems familiar to me.", I said, musing out in thought. "How do you mean by that, my love?", Goliath asked gently in curiosity.

"It does, but I can't tell why.", I said softly with a shrug. We walked for a while, and we stopped in a field. I then got the egg out from my backpack, and placed him in front of me as I used my magic to conjure some food for us.

"Thanks, Sally.", Elisa said, looking grateful and appreciate as she picked up a plate of her favorite greasy food from New York. "I'm still amazed at your magic.", Angela said with a grin as she picked out a turkey drum.

"Me too.", Lacey said with a nod as she tried out a chicken salad. "It always amazes me.", Chris said with a awed smile as he picked up a plate of beef sliders.

"I agree.", Colin said with a nod as he picked out a chicken wing. "Thanks.", I said with a proud smile. I sat crossed legged next to Goliath, and we were eating for a bit while I saw Bronx chasing some fire flies.

"Bronx seems to hate anything that flies.", Elisa said with a amused chuckle. We then finished eating, but I didn't notice Bronx run at us, but he slipped on the blanket, and by accident, it made the egg roll down a hill.

"OH MY GOD!", I shouted in horror as I started running down the hill chasing the egg. "DAGIAN!", Goliath roared in horror as he leaped up to follow me.

"We're right behind you!", Elisa shouted hastily, running after us. "So are we!", Colin shouted quickly, running after Elisa.

"Hurry!", Chris said in horror, running after Colin. "Come on!", Lacey called out in worry as she ran after Chris.

"We have to catch that egg!", Angela shouted quickly in horror as she chased after Lacey. I was in front while the others were behind me as the egg was rolling down the hill too fast, and we tried to catch it.

"Hurry!", I shouted back to the others, my heart frantically beating in horror. "We have to catch it before something bad happens!", Elisa shouted quickly.

"Please stop!", Angela shouted, pleading to the gods, something to help stop the egg. "Dagian!", Goliath yelled in worry. The egg then rolled into the woods.

"Oh, no! My baby!", I shouted in horror as I stopped in confusion, looking out, but the trees were too many, and it's much more darker inside.

"Now this is bad!", Angela said as she panted heavily as she joined us while Goliath comforted me as I cried. "Very bad!", Lacey said, shaking her head frantically in concern.

"How are we going to find it in the woods?", Chris asked with a frustrated growl. "It could be anywhere!", Elisa said with a distressed moan.

"Sally, we will find our son. We just have to look carefully.", Goliath reassured me softly as I nodded. We all went inside the woods. "Come on, Dagian. Please be safe.", I quietly called out as I searched through the bushes.

"Where are you, little one?", Goliath called out, searching around hollow dead trees. "Come out, come out, wherever you are.", Elisa called out as she checked out the gully.

"I can't see the egg from up here.", Colin called out in frustration as he was on the top of a tree. "We have to keep searching.", Lacey said with a determined growl.

Bronx started sniffing, and then he started barking. "What is it, Bronx? Did you find it?", Angela asked anxiously as Bronx barked as he went to a low cliff, looking over.

I then went over, and I saw the egg a fair distance, nestled in bushes. I heaved a sob of relief as I saw that my son's egg was unscathed. "Oh, thank god, you're okay, Dagian!", I called out in relief as I started to glide, but then someone shot the ground in front of me.

"Sally, are you alright, my love?", Goliath asked in concern as he caught me after I leaped back in shock. "Not for long.", I heard a voice, and I then saw Demona hovering a fair distance, holding a blaster gun. I snarled lowly in anger.

"Demona.", Goliath said with a low growl. "How nice to see you, and Goliath, along with these younglings.", Demona said with a wicked grin. She then noticed my egg standing in the middle.

"I'll be a human's aunt! This is my chance to ruin your pathetic life, Sally!", Demona cackled before she dived to grab my son's egg. "NO!" I roared in horror as I threw a powerful energy beam at her, and it sent her flying, but the impact made the egg fly in the sky.

"Catch it!", Elisa shouted in horror. "Got him!", I shouted as I caught my son's egg, but then I felt myself fall.

"Not anymore!", Demona cackled as the cliff tumbled beneath me. I twisted around. "Angela, catch!", I called out as I threw the egg to her.

"I got him, Sally!", Angela said with a victorious grin as she held my son's egg protectively. "No, you don't.", Demona snarled angrily.

Angela tried to run, but Demona shot a tree, and the beam made it fall in front of Angela. "Colin, catch it!", Angela said as she threw the egg to Colin.

"I got it!", Colin said with a laugh. "Come on, let's get the egg out of here!", Lacey shouted quickly, but then Colin fell to the floor as Demona shot him in the wing, and the egg flew in the air again.

"Dagian!", I shouted in horror as Goliath helped me up. "Elisa, catch the egg!", Goliath shouted in horror and worry.

"I got it, don't worry!", Elisa said as she caught my son's egg with a relieved exhale. "But not for long!", Demona snarled as she aimed her blaster at Elisa. Thinking fast, I launched a energy beam to counter the laser, and it ended up creating a huge smoke. I heard Elisa yell in shock and horror.

"Elisa, what's wrong?", I shouted in worry. "The egg, I lost it!", Elisa screamed in dismay as she pointed out.

I then turned around to see my egg rolling down another hill. "Bronx, go catch it!", Goliath commanded fiercely, and Bronx then started running after the egg.

"Oh, no, you don't, you mutt!", Demona snarled as she pointed her blaster gun at Bronx and my baby! Having enough of Demona, I summoned Draven, and he looked very, very pissed off.

"You again?", Demona asked in shock. Draven smirks as he lets out a powerful roar, and it sent Demona flying. "Thank you, Draven.", I said in relief.

"No problem.", Draven said with a grin. "Sally, the egg!", Angela said in shock and fear. "Right!", I said, nodding with worry. We all started running down the hill, and then we saw Bronx, who was whimpering loudly.

"Bronx, what's wrong?", Chris asked in worry and confusion. "Where's the egg?", Colin asked in horror. Bronx tried to tell us in a way on where the egg went, but we couldn't understand him.

"Draven, can you understand him?", I asked quickly and curiously. "I can. Bronx is saying that he saw the egg land in a truck filled with hay, and it drove off.", Draven said in worry and thought.

"This is bad.", Angela moaned lightly, shaking her head in dismay. "But Bronx says that he was able to read the tag on the truck.", Draven said with a grin.

"What did it say?", I asked hastily in curiosity. "It's called 'Marauder Sanctuary Farms' ", Draven grinned happily with a chuckle as he recognized where we are.

I then smiled in relief as I finally knew why this place felt familiar to me! I was in my old home, California, and the egg is heading towards my old house, the farm. "Sally, why are you smiling?", Elisa asked in confusion.

I then told them that we were back in my old home, and I told them that the egg would be heading towards my old house. "That is good news, then!", Goliath said, sighing in relief with a grateful smile.

"We can get there halfway, and then tomorrow, we will continue our path.", Angela said with a nod. "Angela's right. We better get going.", Colin growled lightly in thought.

We then continued our path, and after a while, we then saw that it was dawn. "We better stop. Dawn is approaching.", Colin said, looking crestfallen. "We should all stay here for today.", Lacey said with a hopeful smile.

"See you tonight, Goliath.", Angela said with a smile. Then she and the other Gargoyles turned to stone while Goliath and I turned back to our human forms, and Bronx turned back into a Doberman.

"They still don't know that you can become a human during the day.", I said to Goliath with a shrug. "They will find out at some point.", Goliath said with a nod. I then used my powers to make the statues float alongside us while we continued our path to the farm.


	42. Chapter 42

We then made it, and I felt happiness as I saw all the cows and horses, along with a few donkeys and goats, and I also saw the small pond that had the ducks in it.

"This is where you lived, Sally?", Goliath asked in amazement and awe. "Yep.", I said with a grin.

"It looks beautiful!", Elisa said with a impressed look. Then Bronx started barking, and we turned around to see Bronx putting his paws upon the truck's side.

"Is that the truck, Bronx?", I asked hopefully, and Bronx nodded his head. "Let's go.", Goliath said with a smile before he walked forward to the back of the truck.

"But we should let my uncle and aunt know what's going on.", I stopped him quickly. We then walked to the front door, and I knocked on it gingerly.

"Who is it?", I heard my aunt call out. "It's me, Sally!", I said with a grin. Then the door opened.

"Sally!", my aunt squealed in happiness and then she hugged me. "Glad to see you're here, why didn't you tell us that you were visiting?", my aunt asked in confusion with a raised eyebrow.

"It's kinda complicated.", I said, giving her a sheepish grin. "Goliath and Elisa, so nice to see you two!", my aunt said with a warm smile.

"Nice to see you, Karen.", Elisa said with a grin. "Indeed, it's good to see you as well.", Goliath smiled warmly. Aunt Karen has black hair, and she has light blue eyes. She has white skin, also.

"Come inside.", my aunt said as she welcomed us in. "Aunt Karen, have you or my uncle by any chance seen a egg this big with spots on it on your truck?", I asked with hope in my voice.

"You mean this egg?", My aunt said lightly as she led me to the living room, and there on the sofa, I saw Dagian's egg, safe and sound.

"Oh, thank god!", I sighed in relief as I ran over to hug my baby as Goliath joined me. "Thank the heavens that you're alright, son.", Goliath said, placing his hand upon Dagian's egg.

"Son?", Aunt Karen asked in confusion. "Sally, Goliath, and Elisa! What's going on here?", My Uncle Hank asked in confusion as he came in from upstairs. Uncle Hank has brown hair, and he has brown eyes. Also, he has the same tan skin as Morgan.

The 3 of us explained to my aunt and uncle about how I was now a Gargoyle for the rest of my life, and how Goliath and I had a egg together.

"That egg is our nephew?", Aunt asked with shock in her voice. "Yes, it is.", I said with a warm smile as I held Dagian's egg upon my lap, relieved to feel the hum of heat and comfort. He wasn't even disturbed by the chaos earlier.

"I'm happy for the two of you.", My uncle said with a grin. "But then how did you all end up here?", my aunt asked curiously. We then told them that Demona was trying to steal the egg, and that she might try again this night.

After telling my aunt and uncle about what was going on, they prepared themselves for this night, and I bought the statues of Angela, Colin, Chris, and Lacey inside the barn until they would wake up.

I had my egg strapped in my front backpack, and I would make sure that Dagian would stay safe. It would soon be dusk, and we knew Demona would be coming.

"Is everyone ready?", I asked with a focused growl. "Your aunt and uncle are inside the house.", Elisa said with a nod, and then the sun had set. Goliath turned back into his Gargoyle form as I did, and then the young Gargoyles woke up from their stone sleep.

"What did we miss?", Colin asked in confusion as he yawned. "You found Dagian!", Angela said excitedly in relief and joy.

"Yes, but we have to be careful as we know Demona could be nearby.", I said with a low snarl. We then heard some noises, and we saw Demona outside holding my aunt by her throat.

"Where is it?!" Demona demanded angrily. "I won't tell you!", Aunt Karen growled back at her, already feeling protective of my son even if she only knew him for a few hours already.

"Then so be it!", Demona snarled in fury. I then handed the egg to Goliath, and I then tackled Demona. "You again!", Demona snarled in anger and shock.

"Leave my family alone!", I snarled lowly as I clawed at her. She then threw me off, and she started fighting me, but I was able to dodge her attacks.

"How are you so skilled!?", Demona asked in frustration and surprise. "I learned from Blaze!", I said with a proud growl.

Demona then grabbed her blaster, and tried to shoot at me. I was able to dodge, but I saw that the barn which is the place where the horses, goats, and cows were kept, it caught on fire.

"Oh no!", Aunt Karen shouted in horror. "We have to get the animals out!", Uncle Hank yelled in worry.

"We'll help you! Angela, watch Dagian! I and Elisa will help them! Colin, Chris, and Lacey, try to put out the fire!", Goliath roared, giving out his commands. "Yes, Goliath!", they all cried out with nods.

Colin, Chris and Lacey each grabbed a bucket, and went towards the pond to grab water. They started pouring it over the fire, and it was working slowly. "Want to help them? Too bad!", Demona taunted with a wicked cackle.

I then had enough. I used a spell to freeze Demona in place, and I then put her to sleep as I then summoned Draven. "Come, let's go help them.", I said quickly with a growl. We both chanted a spell, and we summoned water. We made it go towards the barn, and soon we were able to put out the fire.

Goliath along with Elisa, Aunt Karen and Uncle Hank, they were able to get all the animals out, and I then used a spell to fix the barn to make it look as if it never caught on fire. "Oh, Sally, Draven, thank you!", Aunt Karen sobbed in joy, hugging me.

"Don't mention it.", I said with a grin. "All in a good work's day.", Draven chuckled lightly.

"Where is Demona?", Elisa asked in worry. I then pointed to where she was. "You froze her?", Angela asked in amazement.

"Then I used a spell to put her to sleep.", I said with a smirk. "Nice job, my love.", Goliath purred warmly.

"Way to go, Sally!", Lacey said with a whoop of delight. "You're amazing!", Chris said with a grin.

"So are you, Draven!", Colin said with a laugh. "It's not just me, it was all of us, dear boy.", Draven smiled softly.

Angela then handed me Dagian, and I placed him back in the front backpack. "I got scared, Dagian. I thought I was going to lose you.", I whispered lowly, and Goliath then hugged me.

"He's a strong one like us, Sally. We will protect him all we could until he hatches.", Goliath rumbled softly as he kissed my temple warmly. I then told Aunt Karen and Uncle Hank that we would be leaving.

"You're leaving?", Aunt Karen asked in dismay and sadness. "We're sorry, but we have to leave before sunrise.", Angela said with a weak smile.

"Oh, right! Sally told us that you all turn to stone during the day.", Uncle Hank said with a nod. "It was nice seeing you.", Aunt Karen smiled warmly, hugging me again. She told me that she will call Morgan for me which I appreciated happily.

"We hope to see you again soon.", Uncle Hank said with a wide smile. "We will see each other again.", I grinned lightly as I hugged him. I then noticed the frozen Demona, and grinned softly as I chanted a spell for her to go off to someplace far away, where she wouldn't bother us or the Manhattan Clan who must be wondering about us.

"We assure that.", Goliath said with a nod and a smile. "Goodbye.", Elisa said with a salute and a grin. We all then headed back to the boat, and soon, we were off as the place was once again covered in mist.

"Even though we didn't get back to New York, it was nice seeing my old home.", I said with a content smile. "It was awesome to see that you lived on a farm!", Elisa laughed warmly.

"And all these animals, they were so cute and incredible!", Angela cooed happily as she remembered fondly. "Too bad that we didn't get to spend more time there.", Chris said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I agree.", Lacey said with a frown. "Don't worry. Maybe one day, we will come back.", Colin said with a reassuring grin.

"It could be nice to visit the farm on nicer terms than earlier tonight as we nearly lost Dagian.", Goliath nodded slightly with a heavy sigh.

"I was scared today. I thought I would lose my baby or that if Demona might have got her hands on him.", I said with a whimper and a sob. Goliath lifted my chin up to let me look at him, and he looked thoughtful.

"But she didn't as that's what matters now.", Goliath said with a look. "You're right. Thanks, Goliath.", I said before I kissed him gently upon the lips.

"Well, let's see where Avalon takes us next.", Elisa said with a reluctant and curious sigh. "I hope it takes us to where our brother is.", Colin said with a grin.

"I really want to meet him.", Chris said, nodding firmly. "Me too. I would like to see what he is like.", Lacey said with a excited giggle.

"I bet your brother is interesting as all of you.", Angela smiled brightly. I smiled at them, but I felt sad for them. For sooner or later, they will find out the truth about Blaze having changed so much ever since the death of his foster family. Oh, their hearts will break.

Goliath kept steering the boat forward, and I kept holding Dagian close to me, constantly seeking out the hum of heat and comfort. He's always sleeping for now, but I can't wait to feel the flutters from him as Goliath said when Gargoyle eggs are half-formed in 5 years by then, they occasionally kick so lightly which is more like flutters.

I then spoke to Colin, Chris, and Lacey about their brother. "So, wait, he knows how to use, what you humans call, a gun?", Colin asked in disbelief and amazement.

"Yes, he taught himself that as he knew that he had to learn how to defend himself.", I said with a nod.

"What else can he do?", Lacey asked in awe. "He knows acrobatics, and he is a skilled acrobat.", Elisa said with a grin.

"Wow! Our brother really is a warrior.", Chris said with a impressed whistle. "Yes, he has proved himself as capable to survive on his own.", Goliath nodded lightly.

"But wait, didn't you say that a human family took him in? What happened to them?", Angela asked in confusion. "They died a long time ago.", Elisa said sadly with a soft sigh.

"Oh, poor Blaze.", Angela said with a shake of her head in dismay. "Little Shadow must have been sad for a long time.", Colin said with a deep sigh.

"That was until he found us.", Elisa said with a smile. "You really seem to care about Blaze a lot, Elisa.", Angela said curiously, and I could see Elisa blushing.

"Well, that's because Elisa has a crush on him.", I said with a wide smirk. "Hey!", Elisa said, giving me a halfheartedly glare.

"No way!", Colin said in shock. "Really!", Chris said in surprise.

"That's so sweet!", Lacey said, cooing happily. "How did it happen?", Angela giggled softly.

"I slowly started to fall in love with him when we started hanging out.", Elisa said with a soft smile.

"Did you ever confess your feelings to him?", Angela asked curiously. "She did with a kiss, but Blaze left after that.", Goliath sighed lightly.

"Wait, why did he leave after Elisa kissed him?", Lacey asked in shock. "He knew how to love a family, but not how to admit to love within a mate.", Goliath sighed heavily, still not wanting to tell the truth of Blaze's past.

"But that's not right. Loving a mate is the best thing! I mean, look at Sally and Goliath!", Angela growled lightly in surprise. "I agree with you, because the next time I see Blaze, I'm going to give him a piece of mind for hurting Elisa!", I said with a snarl.

"Whoa, calm down.", Colin said in bewilderment and shock. "Sally, I understand why he's doing this. You don't have to do that for me. I will do that to him myself, alright?", Elisa nodded with a look at me.

"That's right. Blaze has to face Elisa to realize that he's truly the one for her.", Goliath replied softly. I sighed deeply, nodding as I took in their words to heart, but that doesn't mean that I could still yell at Blaze as Elisa is my best friend!


	43. Chapter 43

Second entry of the Avalon World Trip - Secret Diary #4

It's been 3 days since we left California, and it was nice to see my old home, but the next time we visit, I hope we'll visit on nicer terms as we nearly lost Dagian. We were still out at sea, and there was a lot of mist.

"Could this be Manhattan?", Angela asked curiously. "This is not Manhattan.", Goliath said with a soft growl.

"Goliath's right. It's too quiet, and the water's way too clean.", I spoke warily as I smelled that the water's fresh. Bronx then started barking furiously.

"Easy, Bronx.", Lacey said, patting him lightly as to calm him down. Then we felt something hit the boat. "What was that?", Colin shouted in shock.

"I think something hit us from underneath!", Chris called out as he looked down over the side. "Did anyone see what it was?", I asked in confusion as I couldn't see anything else besides water and mist.

"I'm not sure. It looked like it was made of metal.", Angela said with a bewildered look. "I don't see anything now.", Elisa said with a shake of her head.

"It passed beneath us, and it was huge.", Angela said with a surprised tone in her voice. I frowned as I heard her comment. We then made it to land as we stopped the boat, and we all got out.

"I better find out where we are", Golaith rumbled softly. "We might as well do the same.", Angela said with a nod.

"Return to Avalon, and try once more to find Manhattan.", Colin said with a sigh. "Wait a second. See those lights? If that's a town, I can put in a call to Morgan, and she will be able to tell Brooklyn and the others that we're okay.", Elisa said. Elisa and I had a plan to call Morgan every place we would stop at, and give them the perceptions of our world trip.

"Great idea, Elisa!", I said with a grin, grasping her shoulder softly. "Go, Elisa. We'll wait here.", Goliath said patiently as we then saw Elisa start to walk to the town.

We then waited a while, and Elisa came back to tell us that we are in Scotland, Loch Ness to be exact. We then got back on the boat, but then we felt something hit our boat again.

"Here we go again!", Colin yelled in dismay. Then the thing knocked over our boat, and quickly, I used a spell so that Dagian's egg wouldn't fall from his backpack, but the instant my head hit the water, I blacked out. "Sally!", I heard Goliath shout in horror.

My vision was black, and then I felt someone's mouth on mine. I slowly started to open my eyes to see Goliath, and he was giving me CPR. Thank god that Elisa and I taught him and the clan the procedure of CPR back in April last year after he saw someone being revived from a pool.

"Sally, thank the heavens you're okay!", Goliath said in relief as he hugged me. I hugged him back, and he then kissed me passionately and desperately as if he's seeking out that I am actually okay.

"Dagian?", I asked in worry and shock after I pulled back, instantly remembering my baby! "Don't worry, he's okay.", Elisa called out behind Goliath, and I saw that she had Dagian's egg in her arms.

"Thank you, Elisa.", I said with a relieved sigh. "Where's Angela?", I asked in worry and confusion as I noticed that she was gone.

"She has somehow vanished, and I wouldn't know where she is by now!", Goliath growled in worry and frustration. "We have to go search for her now.". I said with a growl of determination and worry.

"We will. Sally, you're with me. Chris, Colin, and Lacey, search the woods. Bronx, stay with Elisa, and Elisa, you protect Dagian.", Goliath called out, giving out his orders immediately.

"Okay.", Everyone agreed with murmurs, and then we all started gliding. I just hope that Angela is okay.

* * *

**I woke up with chains in my hands, and I saw some humans surrounding Nessie. "Who are you?", I snarled lowly. "My name is Doctor Sevarius.", Sevarius said with a sly smile.**

**"What do you want with me and Nessie?", I asked curiously with a light growl. "Simple. I am only interested in discovering special creatures such like you and dear Nessie here. Also, I can't help but say that I am surprised about your family history.", Sevarius said with a hum of thought.**

**"What are you talking about?", I asked with a growl through I was mightily curious of who I am. "Oh, spare me the sob story, Angela. The tests don't lie, for you not only belong to Goliath's clan, he is your biological father, making you his daughter.", Sevarius said with a raised eyebrow and a grin.**

**"Goliath...is my father?", I asked in shock. Then does that mean Sally is my mother? "What else did the tests say? Is Sally my...mother too?", I asked quickly.**

**"Afraid not, through there is the fact that Goliath treats her as his lover or wife.", Sevarius hummed lightly. I frowned lightly. Sally is not my mother, but she treats me like if I was her child, and then who is my mother?**

**I then saw the humans place something on Nessie, and Sevarius told me his plan. "I won't let you!", I snarled angrily. "And what can you do to stop me?", Sevarius said with a wicked smile.**

* * *

I knocked out all of the troopers with a sleeping spell, and we then found Angela ,and...Sevarius. One of the troopers tried to fire at us, but Chris launched an arrow at the trooper's hand, and it made him drop the gun.

"Great shot, Chris!", Elisa said with a impressed grin as Chris held his bow in his hand. "I never miss.", Chris said with a humble growl. I then saw Sevarius try to escape.

"Oh, no, you don't!", I shouted with a angry lashing of my tail. I then used a spell to freeze him in place. "Angela!", I shouted in relief and concern as I ran over to her, and I then got the chains off her.

"Sally!", Angela said as she hugged me with a huge smile of happiness, relief, and a strange look of acceptance. "I'm glad you're alright!", I said with a smile.

We then saw what looked like...the Loch ness monster! "It's okay. She is friendly, and she just wants to be free.", Angela said with a nod as she patted my shoulder softly.

Angela then went over to Nessie, and got some sort of device off her. "Open the doors.", Angela called out. I then used my telekinesis to lift the metal door up, and then soon, Nessie was free.

"What should we do with them?", Colin asked after he snarled at a trooper. "Don't worry, I got this.", Elisa said with a grin.

Elisa called the police ,and she had Sevarius and the rest of the troopers arrested. The police were investigating the lab where Sevarius had Nessie. Earlier, we erased the footage, so no one would know that the loch ness monster exists.

We were on the shore, and we were getting ready to leave when Angela pulled me to the side. "Sally, can I speak with you?", Angela asked softly and nervously. "Sure.", I nodded softly, and Angela led me a bit far from the others.

"What is it?", I asked in concern and curiosity. "I know.", Angela said with a deep sigh.

"About what?", I asked lightly with a bit of confusion through I am having a feeling I know what she's talking about. "That Goliath is my father.", Angela said with a anxious look at me.

"How did you find out?", I asked with a blink of my eyes. "Sevarius used a dna test on me.", Angela said with a shrug.

"Ah.", I said with a nod. "But he also told me that...you are not my biological mother.", Angela said with sadness. "I'm sorry, Angela.", I said softly as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I wish you were. I mean, you treat me like I'm your daughter.", Angela said with a soft sigh. "You're still family to me, Angela no matter what.", I said with a growl, reassuring her warmly.

"Thanks, Sally.", Angela said with a relieved smile, then she bit her lip nervously. "Sally, do you know who my biological mother is?", Angela asked me softly.

_It's still not time for Angela to know._ Draven said softly. "You will find out in due time. Are you going to tell Goliath?". I asked curiously with a nod.

"Yes, I am. It's so obvious that I take after him with my skin color!", Angela grinned lightly. I smiled as I hoped that Goliath takes it well because he should bond with Angela as she is his daughter. I mean, he sees Blaze as his own son.

"Well, let's go.", I said with a gesture to the others. We then made it back to the others, and we got back on the boat. Soon,we were then off.

"Goliath, Angela has something to tell you.", I said with a gesture to Angela. "What is it?", Goliath asked softly with curiosity.

"Goliath..I'm your daughter.", Angela admitted clearly and slowly, looking nervous and excited at the same time. "What?", Goliath asked in shock and surprise.

"Is it true what she is saying?", Elisa asked with wide eyes. "It is. Angela really is Goliath's daughter." I said with a smile.

"But how?", Lacey asked in confusion and amazement. "Sevarius did a dna test on her.", I said with a shrug. "It is cool that Goliath is your father.", Colin said with a whistle of impression.

"What do you think, Goliath?", Elisa asked with a grin. "Perhaps it's true, but the clan raises the hatchlings and youngsters together.", Goliath rumbled with a light growl. I frowned at him. Does he still not want to be a father to Angela?

"Goliath.", Elisa said, looking at him in astonishment and shock. "I just need some time.", Goliath said with a sigh.

"It's okay.", Angela said with a nod. I could see her smile sadly at me as I couldn't believe Goliath. I'll wait, but if 3 days or 1 week passes, and he still doesn't bond with Angela, I will give him a huge lesson with a hell of a scolding.

I laid on the boat. Dagian was still in the backpack, and I felt sleepy, so I then closed my eyes. I then found myself in the woods, and I saw what looks like Avalon.

"Whoa.", I chuckled lightly, and I then turned around to see a young Chris with Colin. I saw in Chris' hands, a bow and arrow. This must be when Colin started teaching him how to use a bow.

"Easy, Chris.", Colin said, holding Chris steady. "Let me do this on my own.", Chris said with a huff, and Colin backed away a bit.

Chris was aiming at a target, and he launched the arrow. To my shock, It hit straight in the center. "Nice shot!", Colin said with a laugh. "I never miss.", Chris said with a humble growl and a smile.

"Your aim is getting better each day.", Colin said with a grin. "Colin, Chris! The princess said that dinner is ready.", Lacey said with a gesture to the castle.

"Come on, Chris. Let's go.", Colin said warmly with a smile. I smiled at them, and then the scene changed. I was in a dark place which looked like the woods, and I then heard something.

I then saw a man running for his life. "Who is he?", I asked in bewilderment. "It's a Hunter.", Draven said with sadness and shock. Out of nowhere, I saw a arrow hit the Hunter straight in the chest. I gasped in horror as I saw the Hunter fall to the ground. I turned around to see who launched that arrow to see...BLAZE!

Blaze was on top of a tree, and I could see him holding a bow and arrow in his hands. "Draven, what is he doing?", I asked in horror and fear.

"This is from Blaze's past when he was killing the Hunters.", Draven drawled thoughtfully with sadness. I then saw Blaze jump down from the tree, and I then noticed that Blaze had more scales on his face. I saw that he had some on his forehead, on his cheeks, and a bit under his eyes.

The Blaze in the present does have those scales on his face, but he has much less than the one I am seeing right now. Puberty, probably.

"Why are you doing this?", The hunter asked in horror, with fear lacing in his eyes. "For revenge. You hunters killed my foster family.", Blaze said with a angry growl.

"But I didn't kill your family!", The hunter said, shaking his head in denial with a whimper of fear. "No, but you all will pay.", Blaze said with a low snarl. I then saw another hunter, which this time, it's a female with a axe in her hands, and she approached Blaze from behind.

"I will make sure that you won't cause any harm to anyone else.", Blaze said with a mixed growl/snarl. I saw him grab a gun, and he turned around...and he shot the female hunter in the chest!

I gasped in horror as I just couldn't believe what I was seeing. The female hunter gasped, and then she fell to the ground limp.

"Goodbye.", Blaze said emotionless as he then shot the hunter in the head. Blaze then walked away. "Oh, Blaze, what has he become?", I asked in horror and heartbreak, even though this was a memory from his past, I still couldn't believe it.

"He was led down this dark path, Sally. He chose this instead of moving on, Sally.", Draven sighed heavily. I don't know if Colin, Chris, and Lacey could handle the news of their brother having killed Hunters. I then woke up.


	44. Chapter 44

Third entry of the Avalon World Trip - Secret Diary #4

2 days have passed, and we had just now made it to land. I saw that we were in London. "London! I've always wanted to visit.", Elisa said with a grin. "Remember, we have been sent here for a reason, even if we don't yet know what is.", Goliath said.

"I think I see our first clue.", Angela said softly, pointing to a plane, and we then started walking up some stairs. We then saw on the plane, a statue of...Goliath and another Gargoyle. "That one looks like you, Goliath.", Colin said in amazement and shock.

"It sure does.", Chris said with a awed look. "Very curious.", Goliath said thoughtfully. After investigating, we then started walking through the streets.

Then out of nowhere, these thugs tried to attack us. "What the?", I shouted in surprise. "Where did they come from?", Lacey said with a growl as she was fighting.

Then one of them accidentally hit the backpack, and it sent Dagian's egg rolling down the alley. "DAGIAN!", Goliath shouted in horror. "Not again!", Elisa shouted with a groan.

"I'll go after him!", I shouted back as I ran after my baby. He kept rolling, and I saw him roll inside the park.

"Dagian, please stop!", I shouted, pleading for a miracle. Then the egg hit a rock, and it sent my baby flying. I gasped in horror as I tried to run fast, but I knew I wouldn't get there in time, and I didn't want to risk using my magic, afraid that it might do something to my baby.

I then saw a shadow catch it and I saw that it was...Coldstone! "Coldstone!", I called out in shock and relief. "I believe this belongs to you, Sally." Coldstone said with a smile as he handed me back Dagian.

"Oh, Dagian, thank god you're okay, my little one.", I whispered lovingly to my baby, feeling the hum of heat and annoyance as if he was almost awake from his nap. "Oh, thank you, Coldstone!", I said as I hugged him out of grateful happiness.

"Anything for family, and I believe he's my nephew as well, due to Goliath being my...what's the word Amy said, oh yes, my foster brother.", Coldstone smiled warmly as he pulled back. "What are you doing here in London?", I asked curiously.

"Oh, just traveling through.", Coldstone chuckled lightly. "Where's Amy?", I asked in confusion. "I'm right here.", I then turned around to see...Amy, but she was a Gargoyle!

"Amy, you're a...", I was saying in shock. "Gargoyle. Yeah, I'm one now.", Amy said with a sheepish grin. Amy's gargoyle form is beautiful.

Her black hair is longer now, just past her shoulders, and her skin is still olive brown. She still has her grass green eyes, through they're much brighter. She's wearing a black shirt and a dark purple skirt.

She doesn't wear any shoes anymore due to being a Gargoyle now, and she's also wearing a black/silver spiked gothic bracelet on her right wrist, definitely a gift from Coldstone.

"But how did this happen?", I asked in amazement. "Well, we ran into your cousin Sophie, and her boyfriend Puck. Puck saw how much I loved Coldstone, so he decided to turn me into a Gargoyle.", Amy said with a smile.

"But why?", I asked curiously. "Actually, I asked Amy to be my mate.", Coldstone chuckled sheepishly. I widened my eyes, and turned to Amy who nodded with a bright blush as she held up her hand which has a silver ring with two small onyx stones on the sides between a gorgeous emerald, "And of course, I said yes.",

I squealed happily, hugging Amy, and sure enough, I sensed that she is mated with Coldstone. "That means you're actually my sister in law now!", I excitedly giggled. Amy laughed in agreement while Coldstone chuckled warmly. Amy grinned softly, "We may be two now, but you can call us the McKay Clan.",

I then told them that this egg is my child. "I'm so happy for you!", Amy said as she hugged me out of joy. "Goliath will be a great father.", Coldstone said with a wide smile.

"Speaking of which, where is he?", Amy asked in confusion. "He and the others were fighting some thugs in the streets before I ran off, chasing Dagian's egg.", I said with a sigh.

We then decided to hang out in the park, and I was telling Coldstone and Amy about our adventures after we left Avalon. "So, the princess is still alive?", Coldstone asked in amazement and shock.

"Yes, so is the Magus. Draven made them younger again.", I said with a grin. "Well, that's good news.", Amy said with a smile.

"Not only that. Coldstone, the clan's eggs survived.", I said with a wide smile. "Really?", Coldstone asked in surprise.

"I also met your son, and his name is Gabriel. He looks like you.", I said with a smirk. "I absolutely will have to meet him someday. I hope he will like Amy.", Coldstone hummed thoughtfully with a nod.

"Who else did you meet on Avalon?", Amy asked with a curious smile. "We met Blaze's siblings who is named Colin, Chris, and Lacey.", I said with a chuckle.

"Blaze would be pleased to hear that once he finds out.", Coldstone smiled brightly. "Also, we met Goliath's daughter, Angela.", I said with a grin.

"Whoa, Goliath has a daughter?", Amy asked in shock. "He sure does. She looks like him in skin color.", I said warmly with affection.

"But then that would mean...Demona is her mother.", Coldstone mused in shock with a thoughtful look. "I know.", I said softly as I sighed heavily. Angela sure looks like Demona in a way.

"Does Angela know?", Amy asked with a frown. "She doesn't know...yet.", I said with a shake of my head.

Amy and Coldstone told me that they were married about 2 months ago almost immediately after Puck gave Amy the gift of turning human during the day like Coldstone and the Manhattan Clan.

"No way! Congratulations!", I said with a grin after I admired her ring again. "Thanks.", Amy said with a giggle.

"How did this happened?", I asked curiously with a smirk, knowing that Coldstone tends to be old-fashioned like Goliath. "I saw a human male propose to his girl, and I did the same with Amy.", Coldstone said with a light smile.

"That's so sweet!", I cooed lightly as I caressed my son's egg as it's now tucked in the backpack as he should be. Amy blushed as Coldstone hugged her. I wonder if they will be parents eventually.

"Let's get back to finding your friends.", Amy said with a nod, and I then sensed Draven. _Sally. Elisa and the young Gargoyles are in trouble._ Draven said quickly.

_What?_ I asked in concern. _These Gargoyles who resemble creatures of heraldry, they are blaming Goliath for the loss of their friend._ Draven said with a sigh.

_Oh, shit!_ I shouted in dismay, but I'm glad I said that in my mind as I didn't want Dagian to hear me curse. _What about Goliath?i_ I asked quickly in worry.

_Goliath used the Phoenix gate to travel back in time to save the Gargoyle who's named Griff._ Draven said with a nod. _What should we do?_ I asked curiously.

_I'll lead you to the shop. I'll handle Una and Leo while you three free the others._ Draven said with a light growl, and I nodded. "Sally, what's wrong?", Amy asked in concern.

"My friends are in trouble.", I said quickly. I explained the situation to them on the way, and we then arrived in front of the shop. "Is this it?", I asked softly.

"Yes, this is the place.", Draven said with a nod. "What do we do now?", Coldstone asked with a curious expression.

"Sally, you will go inside, and when Leo and Una approach, I will freeze them in place.", Draven said quickly. "Got it.", I rumbled lightly. I then opened the door, and the bell ringed.

I then observed the area. I then saw two Gargoyles. One was a female who resembled a unicorn, and the other was a male who resembled a lion.

"How can we help you?", Una asked suspiciously and warily, and I could sense that she was getting ready to launch a spell at me. "I was wondering if you have seen my friends?", I asked with a polite smile.

"Yes, we have. Would you like to join them?", Una snorted angrily as she launched her spell at me, but Draven then appeared, and he formed a shield to protect me. "What in the heavens?," Leo asked in shock and confusion.

"Is that..?", Una asked in fear and shock. "It is. Draven the gargoyle with the most powerful magic.", I said softly with a grin, and Draven then froze Una and Leo in place.

"I can't move!", Una groaned lightly as she struggled to move. "He froze us stiff!", Leo roared in dismay.

"Come on in, guys.", I called out quickly. Coldstone and Amy came inside. "Whoa, great job, you two!", Amy said with a whistle of awe.

"Thanks.", I said with a chuckle. "It was no problem.", Draven said with a warm smile.

"Let's go free our friends.", Coldstone said with a nod. We found a basement, and there we saw Elisa, Angela, Colin, Chris, Lacey, and Bronx chained on the floor.

"Sally!", they all shouted in relief and joy, and then they saw Amy and Coldstone. "Coldstone! Who is this?", Elisa asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

"It's me.", Amy said with a sheepish giggle. "Amy!?", Elisa shouted in shock.

"We'll explain later.", I spoke hastily as I walked up to Elisa. I then got the chains off her while Coldstone and Amy did the same with the others. "You found Dagian.", Lacey said with a relieved laugh.

I smiled brightly at her, nodding. "Where are Una and Leo?", Angela asked in confusion. I smirked as I led them upstairs, and they saw the frozen Una and Leo.

"You froze them, nice work!", Chris said with a impressed grin. "You won't get away with this!", Leo snarled lowly.

"We never said anything about that.", Colin said with a confused shrug. "Haven't you forgotten that your friend Goliath has abandoned you as he once abandoned Griff?", Una said with a angry glare.

"Goliath would never leave us.", Angela said with a snarl. "Believe what you wish. He used sorcery to disappear in a ball of flame.", Una said with a snort.

"That's because he used the Phoenix Gate to travel back in time to save your friend.", I said with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing can change what happened to Griff! Goliath talked him into fighting the Nazis!", Una said with a huff.

"ENOUGH!", Draven roared loudly with a stern glare at Leo and Una. "You shouldn't blame Goliath for the loss of your friend.", Draven said with a low growl.

"Why are you so insistent about this?!", Leo growled back. "I can see the good and evil in all Gargoyles, and Goliath is a good Gargoyle.", Draven said with a impatient snarl.

"But...we..lost Griff.", Una whispered lightly. "It's your guilt that haunts you, not Goliath.", Draven said with a condescending sigh.

"Draven is never wrong, and you should trust him right now.", Elisa spoke up with a nod. "Draven's right, Una.", Leo said softly as he calmed down.

"I hope you're right.", Una sighed heavily. Draven then unfroze Una and Leo. We then heard the front door open, and we turned around to see Goliath. "Goliath!", calling out in joy as I happily ran over to him, and hugged him.


	45. Chapter 45

"Sally, you found Dagian.", Goliath said with a relieved smile as he gently caressed Dagian's egg. "Thanks to a couple of friends.". I said with a grin, gesturing to Coldstone and Amy.

"Coldstone!", Goliath said with a pleased growl as he and Coldstone reunited with a hug. "Hi, rookery brother.", Coldstone said with a delighted smile.

"Who is this?", Goliath asked with curiosity as he noticed Amy. "It's my mate, Amy.", Coldstone purred warmly. Goliath got a look of shock on his face, and then both Coldstone and Amy explained to him about how Amy was now a Gargoyle.

"It was due to Puck.", Goliath said with a pleased/surprised smile. "That looks like it.", I said with a giggle.

"I brought someone with me.", Goliath said with a light smile, and then a gargoyle who resembles a griffin, came in with a warm smile. "Griff!", Una and Leo shouted in joy as they run over to hug their friend.

"Una! Leo!", Griff laughed warmly as he hugged them, and he then explained about what happened. "Goliath, we owe you and your friends a big apology.", Una said, looking ashamed and very apologetic.

"A Gargoyle always keeps to his promise.", Goliath smiled warmly with a nod. "Also, it is glad to know that there are more Gargoyles out there.", Griff chuckled happily as he saw the young Gargoyles.

"We did have a feeling as the other day, a Gargoyle with purple scales on his face came to the shop.", Una said with a thoughtful nod. "What?", Goliath asked in surprise.

"He was asking about some person. We can't recall his name, and he left.", Leo said with a shrug. "Blaze.", Elisa said with a happy laugh. "Who?", Griff asked in confusion.

"What else did he say? Where was he going?", Goliath asked quickly with anticipation. "Please tell us.", Elisa said, looking desperate with worry.

"We'd like to know as well.", Colin said with a curious nod. "He was briefly talking with us, asking for directions as he's heading south. He didn't say anything else besides buying a book.", Una sighed lightly with a frown.

I sighed heavily, realizing that we were a day too late to reunite with him. "Why are you so interested in finding this Gargoyle?", Leo asked with apt curiosity.

"Because that Gargoyle is my godson.", Goliath said with a smile. "He is also my godson as well.", Coldstone nodded as well.

"Wait, that Gargoyle is Little Shadow, the one you always told us about?", Griff asked in shock and amazement with his eyes widened. "Yes.", Goliath said with a nod.

"Coldstone and Amy, could you take Angela and the others outside for a bit?", I asked quietly, not wanting them to hear the truth of their brother. "Why did you want them out?", Una asked in confusion. Goliath sighed heavily as he and I traded looks.

We then told them about how Blaze was mentally affected by his foster family's deaths, and how he killed the Hunters as revenge for killing his foster family.

"Oh, my gods, that's horrible!", Una gasped in terror and dismay. "That's such a terrible thing to witness for a young Gargoyle!", Leo moaned lightly in horror.

"I couldn't believe...that Little Shadow is a killer because of his foster family's deaths.", Griff shook his head in disbelief and horror. "He was filled with anger and rage.", I said as I sighed heavily, unconsciously seeking out comfort from Goliath and Dagian's egg as Goliath hugged me lightly.

"He chose to go down this dark path instead of moving on.", Goliath said with a sad sigh. "He thinks that I wouldn't accept all of him if I knew his secrets.", Elisa looked upset and hurt.

"Oh, poor Little Shadow.", Una said with a shake of her head. "Because of those Hunters, my godson is no longer the same.", Goliath said with a low growl.

"All we can hope is that he chooses to change himself.", Leo rumbled with a sigh. "If you ever see him again, let us know.", Elisa said with a hopeful smile.

"We will.", Griff said with a nod and a determined smile. "Good thing that the young Gargoyles weren't here to listen to this, especially Little Shadow's siblings.", Leo said with a nod.

"I can't imagine them finding out that their brother has changed so much.", Goliath said with a shake of his head, looking distressed.

"Well, we hope you find him.", Una said with a encouraging smile. We then said our goodbyes, but before I did, I asked Una about the book Blaze brought.

To my shock, when I heard the title, I realized he found a copy of the book that Elisa was reading back in Manhattan before Blaze left. 'The Princess Bride' will find a way into his heart, and convince him that Elisa has accepted him for who he is, not what he is.

We then headed back to the docks, and Amy and Coldstone said that they were staying awhile in London before they continued with their traveling. "If you get to New York, let our friends know that we are okay, but don't tell them about Dagian yet. I want to surprise them when we get back home.", I said with a grin/smirk.

"We will let them know. Stay safe.", Amy said with a smile. "It was nice seeing you, old friend.", Goliath said warmly, clasping Coldstone's arm in his the Gargoyle way.

"You too, Goliath.", Coldstone said, growling lightly with a smile before he let go. After that, we got on the boat, and we left London. "Now we have a clue on where to find Blaze.", Colin said with a frustrated/hopeful growl.

"But you heard Una. He was literally there yesterday. We had just missed him a day late.", Angela reassured him lightly. "Let's hope we find him.", Elisa said, biting her lip thoughtfully, her eyes full of hope and wonder.

* * *

_I and Coldstone decided to rest in the park, and we were looking at the stars. I then flashback to the day that I and Coldstone got married. When we passed by the Alps, we decided to have our honeymoon there._

_Coldstone was teaching me how to glide, and I was getting better at it. We then were in the mountains, and Coldstone and I landed._

_"This place is beautiful.", I said in admiration and awe as I took a look around. "It sure is!", Coldstone said with a grin as he also admired the view as well. I then grabbed a snowball and hit Coldstone in the face._

_"Hey!", Coldstone laughed lightly as he wiped off his face, and I just giggled as I ran to hide. Coldstone and I kept throwing snowballs at each other, and we then made a snowman._

_After a while, we were staring at the stars, Coldstone then brought me closer to him. "I can't believe that we are finally mates.", I purred softly as I nuzzled into his chest. "Yes, our dream is coming true, **mo chridhe** (my heart).", Coldstone purred warmly as he caressed through my hair gently._

_Coldstone then kissed me passionately, and I kissed him back. He then moved over, pinning me gently against the ground. "I can't wait any longer, Amy.", Coldstone growled lowly, and I shivered with a moan at the tremor of his growl. _

_He then took off my shirt, and he then started to kiss my neck. He then took off my pants, and underwear. Coldstone covered my body with his wings. _

_"You are so beautiful, my heart.", Coldstone purred lowly, and I growled lightly before I then took off Coldstone's clothes. He then kissed me again on the neck before biting down on it, and I cried a bit as I knew that he was marking me as his mate._

_"You ready, Amy?", Coldstone asked softly and gently with a loving look at me. I nod firmly, and Coldstone then removed his loincloth. He kissed me, and I placed my hands on his back as we made love throughout the entire night. It was the best night of my life._

_I smiled at the memory, and then I and Coldstone decided to glide for a bit. We would stay in London for awhile until we decided to go back to New York, and let Goliath's clan know that Goliath and the others are alright._

* * *

We were still out in the ocean, and the area was still covered in mist. "Well, let's hope that the next place we go, it takes us to our brother.", Chris said with a hopeful grin.

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet him.", Lacey said, nodding excitedly. "What was he doing in the shop anyway?" Angela asked curiously.

"He was asking them about someone, and directions to head south, but they didn't know who the requested person is. He brought a book as well before he left.", Goliath replied softly with a shrug. "He brought a book, why?", Angela asked in confusion.

"We just have to wait and see.", I said with a helpless shrug, mentally smirking as I knew that Blaze took a risk to know the emotion of love through 'The Princess Bride', which is full of sappy romance, action-drama, and more.

"What's wrong, Elisa?", I asked in concern after I noticed that Elisa was looking down. "I was thinking about..when I get to see Blaze, what should I tell him?", Elisa asked, biting her lip as she looked at me.

"Just scold him for leaving you.", I said with a chuckle. "Me? Scold him as if he's a kid?", Elisa stared at me with disbelief, looking at me like if I had gone crazy.

"Elisa, you know that Blaze has a hard time learning emotions, and you're the one has to make him see that." Goliath said with a raised eyebrow and a nod. "Elisa, you told us that you confessed your feelings to him. It's up to you to make that right.", Angela put in her piece of thought with a nod.

"We agree with them.", Colin said with a nod, looking at Elisa as the rest of us looked at Elisa with encouraging smiles. "Oh, all right, I will scold him when I find him, but remember, it was your idea, Sally!", Elisa grinned as she looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I nodded firmly as I understood her.

I held Dagian close to me. "Coldstone caught Dagian in the air?", Elisa asked in awe. "Yep, Dagian's egg hit a rock, and it sent him flying in the air, but luckily, Coldstone caught him in time.", I said with relief.

"That's good of Coldstone to do that. We would have a terrible situation if Dagian's egg broke on impact. He's too little to survive that kind of thing.", Goliath sighed in relief with a slightly terrified thoughtful look. "Also, Coldstone and Amy are married.", I said with a grin.

"Really?", Elisa asked in awe and surprise. "Two months ago, they got married.", I said with a nod and a smile.

"I'm happy for them.", Goliath said with a wry chuckle. Bronx barked happily. Angela then petted him softly while she's chuckling lightly. "Let's make sure that the clue Una and Leo gave us on where Blaze might have gone is useful.", Elisa said with a hopeful sigh.

"Let's hope so.", Colin said, biting his lip nervously. "We have to believe that we will find him.", Chris said with a determined nod.

"I hope he is happy to know that his siblings are alive.", Lacey said with a excited grin. "I can't wait to see such a reunion!", Angela giggled happily.

"Indeed, it will be interesting and wonderful to see.", Goliath smiled warmly. I then had a conversation with Draven. _Draven, should I tell Goliath and Elisa of what I dreamed the other night?_ I asked softly.

_No, Sally._ Draven said, hearing a sigh. _They have to know._ I said, mentally growling slightly.

_They will find out one day, but know this, they can't know the truth that Blaze is still killing the Hunters._ Draven said, sounding tired with sadness. _Draven, is there any way that we can make Blaze stop doing this?_ I asked anxiously.

_I'm afraid not. It's not now, but in the future, there will be a way to make him be the Gargoyle whom Goliath once knew._ Draven said thoughtfully. _What do you mean by that?_ I asked in confusion.

_You will find out what I mean in the near future, Sally._ Draven said softly, sounding stern. I nodded slightly as I knew if he told me what could make Blaze go back to being who he used to be, it would no longer work.


	46. Chapter 46

Fourth entry of the World Avalon Trip - Secret Diary #4

We were on the boat. and yesterday, we had been in Nigeria. We met up with Elisa's mother, and she also got to meet Goliath, Angela, Bronx, Colin, Chris, and Lacey.

We also had an encounter with a Children of Oberon, Anansi, and he was creepy as hell for he was a giant spider, but thanks to Draven, he was sent somewhere far away. He told Anansi that if he kept on doing bad things to people, he would turn him into a human as punishment, and Anansi did listen to him as he didn't dare to challenge Draven.

Also, thanks to Diane, Elisa's mother, she was able to make Goliath open up a bit to Angela, but he still doesn't treat her as a daughter. I wonder who will be able to convince him to be like a father to Angela as I tried myself, scolding him days ago, but Goliath is hell as stubborn.

I, Goliath, Elisa, Diane, and the young Gargoyles were in a abandoned castle, and we all then split up. I went with Elisa, Angela, and Bronx while Goliath went with Diane, and the other young Gargoyles.

We then saw Bronx run. "Bronx, no!", Angela shouted as she reached out for him. Bronx then got caught in a spider's web, and we ran over to help him get out.

"Hold still, you're only making it worse.", Elisa said as Bronx whimpered loudly in fright. Then a web fell on top of us, and I held Dagian closer to me.

"Oh, great!", I said with a frustrated snarl. "Let's use our claws to get out of this web.", Angela suggested quickly.

"Ready, now!", Angela called out as we made our way out of the web. "Yuck, I hate spiders! I'm just glad that my mom didn't see us get caught in that web trap.", Elisa said with a disgusted look as she shivered, ripping off the remains of the web off her.

"Me too. I just can't imagine my mother's reaction.", I said with a snort as I cleaned Dagian's egg off gently from the web remains. "We would never hear the end of it.", Elisa nodded in agreement, dusting herself off.

"You two are lucky. I wish Goliath would talk to me the way your mothers talks to you.", Angela said with a sigh. "No, you don't. She always wants more. More time, more details, more...honesty.", Elisa said with a scoff.

"My mom became protective of me after my father's death, and she wouldn't let me out of her sight unless Draven was with me, but my childhood was still fun.", I said with a shrug and a sheepish hum. "And you think that's a bad thing?", Angela asked speculatively with a raised eyebrow. Elisa didn't respond nor me for a minute, and we traded looks before I sighed lightly as she went on with Bronx, leaving us momentarily.

"I'm sorry about this, Angela. I just wish there was some way that I can convince Goliath to accept you.", I said with a frustrated growl. "I know you tried, Sally, and to tell you the truth, I am actually glad to have you treating me as a daughter even if we're not related.", Angela nodded with a weak smile.

I sighed lightly as I hugged her warmly, and we then caught up with Elisa. Soon, we found Goliath and Diane. along with Colin, Chris, and Lacey. We then found the person who turned into a panther, only to be interrupted by a strange sound.

We turned around to see a giant spider. _It's Anansi, and he's a children of Oberon._ Draven said with a warning. Goliath made me hide to protect Dagian.

Goliath tried to fight Anansi, but he pushed Goliath to the ground, and I saw Angela climb the web, only for the spider to shove her as well. A man turned into a panther, and tried to fight Anansi, but he was pushed off as well.

_It's time to reveal myself, Sally._ Draven growled lightly. I nodded as I then summoned Draven. "Who is he?", Diane asked with a shocked expression.

"I am Draven, the most powerful Gargoyle who wields magic.", Draven rumbled slowly. I could see Anansi shaking in fear and respect as he knew who Draven is.

"But if I ever sense you harm a human again, I will punish you by turning you into a human, understand?" Draven snarled lowly. Anansi nodded in a spider way. "Now, leave.", Draven warned softly as he used a spell. Anansi glowed blue, and then he was gone.

"Great job, Draven!", Chris said with a grin. "Thank you, Chris. Anansi has harmed people far too long.", Draven nodded with a soft growl.

"Well done.", Diane said with a awed and amazed expression. "I'm always amazed at your powers.", Lacey said with a impressed grin.

"You know that Draven can see the good and evil in all people.", I said happily with a smirk. After we got everyone back to the village, we then headed back to the shore. I saw Goliath hug Angela before she and the others turned to stone.

Goliath turned back into his human form while Bronx became a doberman. "Magical creatures, these friends of yours.", Diane said with a raised eyebrow at Elisa, smiling slightly.

"Mom, I should have told you before all of this.", Elisa said, looking humbled and embarrassed. "Elisa, if love is about growing closer, then it's also about letting go.", Diane said with a warm smile as she held Elisa's chin up as they faced each other.

"Okay, but don't let go just yet.", Elisa said quietly as she hugged Diane desperately and lovingly. "Elisa's right. We are on a quest, and we'll have to leave soon.", I said softly as Goliath hugged me closer to him.

"While Angela and the others sleep, we will tell you the whole story.", Goliath said with a bright smile. "There aren't any more spiders in it, aren't there?", Diane asked with a amused smile.

"No.", Elisa chuckled, shaking her head. I giggled lightly. We all then explained the story on how I and Elisa met Goliath and his clan, and I also told her about how Goliath and I fell in love, and got married.

"And I can't wait to meet your precious son once he hatches. I am sure he will look like both of you.", Diane smiled warmly with a nod. I smiled as I held Dagian closer. "You will be always welcomed to the clan, Diane.", Goliath nodded with a wide smile.

"But what about this Blaze? Why does Elisa care about him so much?", Diane asked curiously. I was about to answer when Elisa held her hand up. "I'll tell her.", Elisa said, looking at me, and I nodded in understanding before Elisa turned slightly to face Diane.

"It's because I have a crush on him.", Elisa said, blushing with a sheepish smile. "What?", Diane said in surprise.

"I fell in love with him after he saved me a couple of times.", Elisa said. Diane looked thoughtful. "Sounds like it's more than a crush.", Diane smiled with a raised eyebrow. Elisa blushed brighter than before.

"I did confess my feelings to him with a kiss, but Blaze left after that.", Elisa said, smiling slightly before looking hurt. "Why would he leave you just because of a kiss?", Diane said with confusion.

"Blaze has a hard time learning emotions due to his past, and he may have thought that Elisa wouldn't accept him for what he is.", Goliath sighed deeply with a frown. "Oh, Elisa.", Diane said as she hugged her daughter.

Elisa sobbed lightly for a few minutes before she calmed down, "Sally and the others convinced me that I have to scold Blaze when I confront him the next time I find him.", Elisa nodded with a determined growl.

"Some Gargoyles gave us a clue on where my godson might be.", Goliath said with a small smile. "We hope to find him.", I said with a grin.

"I wish you all luck on your quest.", Diane said with a warm and comforting smile. "Thanks, mom.", Elisa said happily, already looking better. We would leave by dusk, and we decided to spend the day here until Angela and the others woke up.

Several hours later, it was dusk, and then we all said our goodbyes as we went off. "It was nice meeting your mother, Elisa.", Colin said with a respectful smile.

"She's a nice person.", Chris said with a warm smile. "And very caring.", Lacey said with a wide grin.

"Thanks.", Elisa said, looking happy and grateful after she heard the compliments. "Now, we have to see if the next place we get to leads us to Blaze.", Elisa said with a hopeful/determined grin.

"I agree with that, Elisa.", Goliath nodded with a soft growl. Everyone nods in agreement as I held Dagian closer to me. I just can't believe that we had an encounter with a children of Oberon! It makes me wonder if we will have anymore encounters with more Children of Obreon.

_Anything is possible, Sally._ Draven drawled lightly. I sighed softly. We have to be more careful then, and I also have to protect Dagian even more. I just hope that we can get home soon.

_Sally, when you and the others get to París, that's when I will grant Angela and the other gargoyles the gift to be humans during the day._ Draven said warmly. _Really, that's good news, did you have a vision?_ I asked happily.

_Yes, and all what I can say is that it's in Paris._ Draven drawled slowly. _Do you know if we will meet up with Blaze?_ I asked hopefully.

_I'm not sure yet, Sally._ Draven said with a heavy sigh. I sighed lightly with a frown at his comment. "That spider was really creepy.", Angela said, her body shuddering in disgust.

"I know, right?", Lacey said, nodding in agreement with a groan of disgust. "But thanks to Draven, he won't bother anyone else.", Chris said with a confident smile.

"Draven told me that we might encounter more Children of Oberon along the way.", I said out loud with a sigh. "I don't know if that's good or bad.", Goliath mused thoughtfully in concern.

"I'll make sure that they won't harm you.", Draven said with a growl after he appeared before us. "Thank you, Draven.", Goliath said with a grateful nod.

* * *

_It was nice to see my mother, and I'm glad we fixed our problems. But I kept thinking about Blaze, it has been six months already, and he promised to visit us soon, but why hasn't he? I sometimes regret having kissed him, but I shouldn't think that as he said in the note that he loves me, but he just wants time to think about being in a relationship with me._

_The next time I see him, I hope I can convince him in speaking about that, and I saw Sally try to convince Goliath to accept Angela as his daughter, but thanks to my mom, he opened up a bit to her. Goliath saw Blaze as his own son, and he raised him while Blaze's parents were often busy, so why won't he be like that to Angela?_

_He also says he will raise Dagian, and that he sees him as his son. Maybe the one who could convince Goliath is Blaze himself, and I can imagine Blaze scolding his godfather for not accepting Angela as his daughter._

_"You alright, Elisa?", Sally asked me in concern. "Just thinking.", I said with a quiet sigh._

_"About what?", Sally asked curiously. "About Blaze. I just really want to see him again.", I said as I bowed my head slightly._

_"One day, you will see him again.", Goliath said, encouraging me warmly, and I appreciate my friends' support, but it's still frustrating not to know where Blaze is, through we had a clue._

_I stared at the water, and I then flash-backed to the moments I and Blaze shared. I remembered when I first gave him an ice cream cone, and he enjoyed it so much that he actually begged for another which made me laugh, I mean, really laugh in amusement._

_He complimented me right after, saying that I have quite the wonderful laugh. I blushed at that, through I didn't know if Blaze noticed. He did love hamburgers, pizza and other sweets, but he mostly ate healthy food to stay in shape. I would see him train with the training equipment, and he really knew how to stay in shape._

_I kept staring at the water. "Blaze, where are you?", I asked in a solemn whisper._


	47. Chapter 47

Fifth entry of the World Avalon Trip - Secret Diary #4

3 days have passed since we visited Ireland, and we encountered yet another Children of Oberon there. It was the Banshee, and like her name, she lets out a powerful scream. It literally hurt our ears, but thanks to Rory and Draven, we were able to defeat the Banshee.

Draven also took away Banshee's power to turn into the Giant Death Worm, and he also placed a curse on her as well. Should she ever harm a human again, the curse would render her mute, but Draven erased her memories, so she doesn't remember anything about Draven.

It was now daytime, and there was only 1 hour left before dusk. Angela and the young Gargoyles had turned to stone while I and Goliath turned back into our humans forms, and Bronx turned back into a Doberman.

We then made it to what looks like Paris. "I don't believe this! Of all the places Avalon could have sent us, who would have figured Paris?!", Elisa said with a amazed laugh.

"The most romantic city in the world.", I said with a pleased sigh. Goliath kissed me on the temple, purring softly. "Perfect for couples like us, my love.", Goliath rumbled softly in agreement.

"I wish that Blaze was here to enjoy it with me.", Elisa said, looking bitter-sweetly solemn with a heavy sigh. I frowned lightly, feeling sympathy for Elisa. The boat then stopped near a bridge.

"Where are you going, Elisa?", Goliath asked curiously as Elisa hopped out of the boat. "I'm going to go sightseeing.", Elisa said with a grin.

"Have fun! I'm going to call my sister, and let her know where we are.", I called out to her with a nod. "Make sure that she tells Matt as well!", Elisa called back before she left.

"Goliath, you stay here and watch the others.", I said with a stern look at him as I had Dagian's egg strapped safely in the front backpack. "Of course, Sally. Stay safe, my love.", Goliath kissed me warmly, and I smiled as I then hopped out of the boat.

I then started walking up the stairs, and soon I found a phone booth. I was about to dial my sister's cell phone number when I saw a human Demona and Macbeth strolling down the street. "Demona and Macbeth, strolling down the streets?", I said to myself in shock, making sure Dagian's egg was strapped well in the backpack, and I followed Demona and Macbeth.

I then saw Demona hug Macbeth before leaving, and I followed her, but I lost her in a crowd of people as I also bumped into Elisa. "What's wrong, Sally?", Elisa asked in concern after we shook our heads from the collusion.

"Demona and Macbeth, they are here! I was following Demona, but then I lost her.", I said with a worried look. "We better go tell Goliath.", Elisa said, nodding with determination.

"Ok, but let's inform our friends in New York of where we are.", I said quickly with a nod. We then went back to the phone booth, and I was able to dial Morgan's phone number. I told her about our location, and she also promised to inform Matt as well.

It was now getting late, and we were walking back to the boat when a bunch of thugs came out of nowhere. "What is it with thugs appearing out of nowhere?!", Elisa shouted in frustration and dismay.

"I wish this could stop happening.", I growled in agreement, and then we got into a fight with them. Elisa and I were able to handle them well when a thug grabbed me from behind, only to get punched by Goliath.

"Thanks, Goliath.", I said with a grateful smile. "No problem, my love.", Goliath said with love and protection in his eyes. Then the sun set, and Goliath and I turned back into our Gargoyle forms. Another thug tried to attack us, only to get tackled by Bronx.

We kept fighting the thugs when I felt one hit my backpack, and it sent Dagian's egg rolling. "Oh, come on!", I shouted in frustration. I swear Dagian is a magnet to trouble!

"Don't worry, I got him!", Elisa shouted in confidence as she ran after Dagian's egg, and she was able to catch the egg. "I got him!", Elisa said with a laugh, but she tripped over a rock, and ended up falling over the bridge.

"Elisa!", I shouted in horror. Bronx handled the thugs as they ran away, and I saw Elisa cover Dagian's egg to protect him. I and Goliath jumped after her, but I don't know if we can catch her in time, and then I saw a shadow catch Elisa, carrying her safely.

"Who was that?", I asked in worry and confusion. "Let's follow him.", Goliath said with a growl.

"What about Angela and the others?", I asked quickly. "Despite being young, they can handle themselves.", Goliath rumbled softly with a nod of acceptance.

"Ok then. I just hope they stay where they are when we get back.", I said with a sigh.

* * *

_I felt myself fall, and I covered Dagian as I fell, but then I felt someone grab me, and start gliding. I didn't open my eyes yet as I still felt scared from the fall, and then I felt the person who saved me, putting me down._

_"You can open your eyes now, Elisa.", I then froze in shock and hope as I heard that voice, and I then opened my eyes to see...Blaze! __I then noticed he looked a bit different, more specifically his face, and I noticed that he had more scales on his face as the last time I saw him, he had a few scales on his face._

_"Blaze!", I shouted in joy, and I was about to hug him, but then I stopped myself as I remembered what I was going to say to Blaze. __"Hi, Elisa.", Blaze said with a crooked smile. I ignored him as I then covered Dagian with my jacket, putting him down gently, so he wouldn't hear me yelling. I then whipped around, glaring at him with my teeth bared._

_"Don't you 'Hi, Elisa' me! It has been six months since we last saw you, and you promised to visit soon!", I shouted as I stepped forward. __Blaze winced as he backed up, but a wall stopped him, and he looked back at me with a stupefied, worried, pained look. _

_"Six freaking months since you hurt me! Did you ever realize that I was so worried about you, you idiot?!", I snarled lowly as__ I had a few tears in my eyes. __"Elisa, I'm so sorry as it was never my intention to hurt you.", Blaze said softly, looking crestfallen._

_"But you did! You left without saying goodbye, and what's worse, you left just because I kissed you! Why did you do that, Blaze? Why?!", I asked, my voice breaking. __"Elisa, it's just that I have a hard time learning to love. I mean, I feel love for a family, but I never learned how to feel love in a mate." Blaze said with a deep sigh, looking at me with a expression to ask me to understand._

_"Oh, Blaze. You're just being hard on yourself. __But you shouldn't have disappeared on us after I kissed you. We were all sad.", I said with a shake of my head with a raised eyebrow. __"I'm sorry, but if I told you, I knew that my godfather would try to stop me from leaving.", Blaze explained softly, looking so apologetic._

_"So this is where you have been?", I asked with a nod. __"Yes, why do you ask?", Blaze asked me curiously._

_"We were in London, and these Gargoyles told us that you visited the shop, and where you might have been heading.", I said with a smirk. __"Oh.", Blaze said with a look of surprise._

_I then heard something, and I turned around to see Sally and Goliath. __"Dagian, I'm glad you're okay!", Sally called out in relief as I then handed her back the egg after I picked him up, taking back my jacket in the process._

_"Thank you for saving him, Elisa.", Goliath smiled gratefully at me, and I nodded with a smile as __Sally then placed the egg back inside the backpack._

* * *

"Little Shadow!", Goliath called out in shock, and I saw Blaze. He must have been the one to save Elisa. Oh, how I was ready to scold him. "Listen here, Blaze, do you have any idea how much pain Elisa went through after you left her?!", I snarled angrily to him as I covered Dagian.

"Sally, I already scolded him. You don't need to do that.", Elisa told me, stopping me with a smile of appreciation. "Alright.", I sighed lightly with a nod.

"Blaze, is this where you have been residing?", Goliath asked in curiosity. "For about a week. I was going to stay for a bit, but then I spotted Demona and Macbeth taking walks together, so I decided to investigate.", Blaze said with a growl.

"I saw her too.", I said, nodding in agreement. "You're not the only one who has seen her.", Blaze said with a scoff as he handed Elisa a newspaper, and there was a photo of a Gargoyle flying through the night.

"Demona.", I said with a snarl. "I already know where she is hiding.", Blaze said with a smirk.

"We will go with you, but we need to do something first.", Goliath said with a growl. "I'll meet you there.", Blaze said, nodding lightly.

"Blaze, wait, don't go.", Elisa said, running to touch his arm. "I'm not going to leave the city, Elisa. If Demona is here, then the city won't be safe until she is gone.", Blaze said with a nod and a growl.

"Blaze is right. Demona is a danger to everyone.", Goliath said, nodding with a snarl. Elisa hugged Blaze, and Blaze then took off. "Let's get back to everyone else. They are probably wondering where we are.", I spoke out loud, and Goliath, Elisa nodded in agreement.

We then told everyone about Demona, but we didn't tell them about Blaze as Draven told me that it still wasn't time for Colin, Chris, and Lacey to know about their brother.

"Sally, you stay here, and protect Dagian.", Goliath told me with a stern glance. "I will. Be careful, everyone.", I said with a nod and a smile.

"We will.", Angela hugged me warmly. Goliath then kissed me, and Chris picked up Elisa. Then everyone was off, an I then sat on the boat. I started to sing a lullaby to Dagian, calming him down.

I was thinking now that we found Blaze, would Elisa's scolding make him realize Elisa is his mate? I freaking hope so. Not only that, but on the other day, Elisa told me that maybe Blaze could convince Goliath to accept Angela as his daughter when he sees Goliath as his father, and I'm sure that he would be mad at Goliath for not accepting Angela as his daughter.

I was still sitting in the boat when I heard a noise, and getting off the boat, I wrapped a wing around myself to protect Dagian. "Who's there?", I said with a warning growl.

"Aren't you happy to see me, Sally?", I heard a voice. I turned around, and I saw...Thailog! He was wearing some sort of armor. "Thailog.", I snarled lowly as I was angry to see him here!

"My, my, how you have grown more beautiful since I have seen you.", Thailog purred with a wicked smile. "I see that you still won't give up on claiming me as your mate.", I snorted with a growl.

"I won't stop until you're mine.", Thailog said, grinning widely with his eyes glowing. "I'm afraid that can't happen. Goliath and I are now mates for life, and we even got married.", I said with a shake of my head.

"What?!", he snarled loudly as he looked pissed. "I'm sorry, Thailog, but it's true.", I said with a smirk.

"You mated with that, that fool!", Thailog snarled lowly as he took a deep sniff. He then noticed my backpack, and he saw the egg. "And you even produced a halfbreed mutt of a egg as well.", Thailog growled lightly with a sneer. I snarled lowly as my eyes glowed red.

"I won't let you harm my baby!", I snarled loudly in anger as my tail lashed out, hovering near my egg as I covered him with my arms. "Pity that you are wasted to this sight, my dear. If you had simply accepted to be my mate, you would have a better life.", Thailog scowled lightly.

I growled at him, "I'd choose this life millions of times before being your freaking damn mate, Thailog!". "Well, I have to leave, but it was nice seeing you, my dear Sally.", Thailog said with a light purr before he flew off.


	48. Chapter 48

Goliath and the others came back, but I didn't see Blaze. He must have gone on his own again, but he promised Elisa that he wouldn't leave.

"Sally, what's wrong?", Goliath asked in concern as he noticed that I was highly protective of Dagian than before. "Thailog, he paid me a visit, and even worse, he knows about Dagian.", I said with a upset look.

"How dare he?! I'll kill him if he hurts our son!", Goliath snarled angrily as he hugged me closer to him. "He still wants to try, and claim me as his mate.", I said with a growl.

"What?", Colin asked in shock. "That's sick.", Chris growled in disgust.

"He must be very obsessed with you.", Lacey said with concern. "That's not right!", Angela snarled lightly in anger.

"We saw Thailog and Demona together.", Elisa said with a scoff. "I may not know Thailog a lot, but I have a feeling that he is using Demona, but for what reasons, I don't know.". I said worriedly with a growl.

We then got on the boat, and Goliath started steering it. "Goliath, you never told me that you and Demona were once in love!", Angela said, looking upset. "You were eavesdropping?", Goliath asked with a growl.

"Is it true?", Angela asked crossly, and Goliath turned to stare at me. "It was a long time ago, it doesn't matter anymore.", Goliath said with a sigh.

"It matters to me, Father!", Angela growled lightly. Knowing that dawn would be approaching, I then used the spell on Angela, Colin, Chris, and Lacey. "What did you do, Sally?", Lacey asked in surprise and confusion.

Then the sun rose. "Wait, why aren't we turning to stone?", Colin asked in shock and confusion. Goliath and I turned back to our human forms.

"Goliath, you turned into a...", Angela was saying with a bewildered look before she and the others started transforming. "I feel weird!", Colin said with a bewildered groan.

"Me too!", Chris said, looking confused. "I feel everything changing.", Lacey said with a curious/worried look.

"What's happening to us?", Angela said in shock. Then they all became humans, and I took a closer look at them. Colin no longer had long hair as it was now short and brown, and he now definitely looks like Chris Evans.

Chris no longer had green skin for it's now pale tan, his hair was still the same, and he looks like Chris Pratt even more as a human. Lacey now definitely looks like Sophie Turner, and her orange red hair is now straight.

Angela still looks like herself, only different. "We became humans?", Angela said, looking over herself in amazement and awe.

"We should have told you about this. Goliath can become a human during the day after I found out thanks to Draven that Demona can become human during the day too.", I said with a helpless shrug and a weak smile.

"How do you all feel?", Elisa asked in curiosity and concern. "I feel different as a human.", Colin said in awe as he wiggled his toes.

"Yeah, I feel more light now that I don't have my wings.", Chris said with a amazed grin. "I look beautiful as a human!", Lacey said, laughing in excitement.

"This is incredible. I can now feel the sun!", Angela gasped in surprise and happiness. "Well, I'm glad you all like it.", I said with a warm smile, and I then used a spell to make clothes appear on them.

"Thanks, Sally.", Angela said, looking grateful. "Now, let's search for Demona.", I said clearly, and everyone followed me. Elisa saw Demona in a restaurant, and she went inside as we all were outside.

Goliath and I then heard something behind us. We saw Blaze in his human form. "Uncle, can I talk to you alone?", Blaze asked with a gesture. Goliath turned to look at me. "Go, I'll stay here.", I said with a smile and a nod. Goliath then followed his godson.

* * *

_I saw it all when the female lavender Gargoyle called Goliath father, and it made me feel shocked that I wanted to speak with my godfather. __We were in a alleyway where it was safe for us to be here._

_"What is it, Little Shadow?", Goliath asked softly. __"Uncle, I heard when that Female Gargoyle called you father.", I said with a raised eyebrow._

_"You were spying on us?", Goliath asked in surprise and a bit of anger. __"Why did she call you that?", I asked curiously with wary eyes._

_"Because that Female gargoyle...is my daughter.", Goliath said, giving out a sigh. __"WHAT?!", I said in shock and bewilderment._

_"Her name is Angela, and she is my daughter, but Sally is not her mother.", Goliath said with another sigh. __"Then who is her mother?", I asked lightly, half realizing something I couldn't see before. _

_"Demona.", Goliath said with a pained look. I nodded, now seeing it as __Angela does look like my godmother a bit. __"Where did you find her?", I asked curiously._

_"We found her when we were traveling around the world.", Goliath said with a smile. __"And also, what about that egg Elisa was holding when I saved her?", I asked lightly._

_"That's my and Sally's child.", Goliath said with a wide smile. __"What?", I said in amazement and shock._

_"We got married a few months ago.", Goliath said with a nod. __"I'm happy for you, Uncle, and I'm sorry that I wasn't there.", I said, apologizing softly._

_Thank you, Little Shadow, and I accept your apology.", Goliath nodded with a smile. __"But, Uncle Goliath, I saw you treat Angela different, why?", I asked warily._

_"I couldn't be a father to her, I mean, she grew up without me, and besides, all the clan raises the hatchlings, not just the parents.", Goliath explained softly with a sigh. __Just because of that, he won't accept her as his daughter, I mean, he raised me my whole childhood, and he saw me as a son._

_"Uncle, that's just not fair! You shouldn't treat her like this. Were you like this to me when I was little.", I said with a glare at him. __"No, I wasn't.", Goliath shook his head lightly._

_"Then you should accept her as your daughter, for it makes me feel sad for Angela as she wants to have some father-daughter time with you.", I said with a angry growl. __"But she's also Demona's...", Goliath sighed lightly._

_"Uncle, would you do that to your and Sally's child?", I asked sternly. Goliath looked horrified, then sighed as he finally realized what I was talking about.". __"No, I wouldn't do that to my son.", Goliath spoke clearly._

_"Then accept Angela.", I said with a nod. __"Yes, yes, you're right, Little Shadow. She's my daughter, and she's your sister as I saw you as my own son as well.", Goliath rumbled warmly with a wide smile._

_I smiled brightly as I hugged him, and he sighed in happiness, "I missed you, Little Shadow.". I chuckled, "I missed you too, Uncle.". I pulled back, and then he seemed to remember something._

_"We found Demona in the restaurant, and Elisa went inside to investigate.", Goliath said softly. __"I hope she is careful.", I said with concern, knowing that Elisa can take care of herself, but that doesn't mean that I do worry about her._

_Sally then came over. __"Bad news! We found Demona's plan, and she wants to marry Macbeth, just so she can kill him, and inherit his estate along with Thailog.", Sally said, looking horrified. __"That Bitch!", I snarled angrily for Goliath told me that Thailog was his clone, and he wanted to claim Sally as his mate no matter what._

_"Watch your language!", Sally said, giving me a glare as she covered Dagian's egg with her hands. __"I'm sorry! So, what are we going to do?", I asked after giving Sally a humbled nod._

_"We will stay outside Macbeth's mansion, and then when it's dusk, we will wait for Thailog to try and stop him and Demona.", Sally said with a determined grin. __"Okay, I will meet you there.", I said with a nod._

_"Little Shadow, what are you doing?", Goliath called out in concern. __"I can't let Demona do this.", I said with a frown as I then took off._

* * *

We were all outside, and we were waiting for it to be dusk. Soon enough, the sun went down as I, Goliath, and the young Gargoyles changed back to our Gargoyle forms, and we then saw Thailog.

"Let's go.", I said with a quiet growl. "What about Blaze? He said that he would be here.", Elisa said, looking concerned and nervous.

"Well, we have to go inside without him.", I said with a quiet sigh.

* * *

**I was already inside the mansion, and I saw Macbeth locked inside a cell. I saw Demona and Thailog, and they wanted to kill Macbeth just to inherit his estate, even though Macbeth has tried to hurt my family various times, I had to stop Demona.**

**"Goodbye, Macbeth.", Thailog said with a malicious smile. I got out my blaster, and I fired at Thailog and Demona. I saw Thailog protect Demona, and they both ran for cover.**

**"You're Goliath's godson.", Macbeth said in awe and shock. ****I then blasted the cell open, and I then blasted a hole in the wall. ****"This way!", I said with a gesture.**

**"Why are you helping me?", Macbeth asked hastily. ****"I'm only trying to stop Demona,from inheriting your estate.", I said with a low growl.**

**Macbeth then ran in front of me, and I saw a vault. He opened it, and inside was his suit. ****"Tonight it ends, Demona, for now and forever.", Macbeth said, looking determinedly angry.**

**"I appreciate your help...", Macbeth said, looking grateful with a nod. ****"Blaze.", I said with a grin.**

**"My uncle and his friends are coming to help stop Demona and Thailog.", I said with a nod. ****"Could use the backup.", Macbeth smirked lightly.**

**We both went into a hallway, and I then told Macbeth about my plan before I then hid myself. ****"Go get her.", I said with a smirk.**

**Macbeth then saw Demona, and he started firing at her, but Demona was able to dodge. I then saw her throw a chandelier at him, but Macbeth dodged, and then the two took the fight to the library.**

* * *

We got to the top of the roof, and we saw Thailog. "Thailog.", Goliath snarled lowly. "Hello, Goliath, are those new Gargoyles I see?", Thailog said with a intrigued smile.

"Never mind them! Where's Demona and where's Macbeth?", I asked angrily. "Why, they're below us, and they just got married.", Thailog grinned wickedly.

"Newlyweds, it sounds like they are killing each other.", Elisa said with a confused look. "I sincerely hope so.", Thailog said with a low chuckle.

"But I thought...I thought Demona meant something to you.", Angela said in bewilderment. "Her? She only wants to kill humans while I want money, lots of money. Besides, I prefer no competition so I wouldn't mind her being killed by Macbeth.", Thailog smirked.

"You're heartless!", Colin shouted with a horrified snarl. "How cruel can you be, Thailog?", I asked angrily.

"Oh, my dear. I was doing this for you, and if it means being cruel to have you as my mate, so then be it.", Thailog chuckled lowly with a purr. I was disgusted by this creep. "That isn't going to happen, I won't let it happen!", Goliath said with a snarl.

"We'll see.", Thailog growled as he fired at Goliath, and Goliath got me out the way. "You okay, Sally?", Goliath asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, and so is Dagian.", I said with a affirmed nod. "Dagian? That's such a weak name for a halfbreed!", Thailog growled lightly.

"Elisa, you take Colin, Chris, and Lacey inside to stop them!", Goliath shouted, giving out his orders. "Okay, let's go!", Elisa shouted as she ran, leading the others.

"Oh, no, you don't!", Thailog shouted angrily. Angela went to go tackle Thailog, but he got out of the way, and Angela hit the window. Thailog then grabbed her, and he lifted her in the air. He then threw her, and Angela hit a wall.

"Angela!", I shouted in horror as I saw Thailog aim his blaster at her, and I then stood in the way. "Get out of the way, my dear.", Thailog growled lightly.

"I won't let you hurt her!", I shouted in anger, protecting Angela. She may not be my biological daughter, but she is family! "I shall not hurt her if you will be my mate, my dear Sally.", Thailog purred lowly.

"You're crazy if you think I would go with you!", I shouted in fury. "You're more beautiful when you're angry like this.", Thailog chuckled lowly with another purr. I snarled in disgust, preferring Goliath's compliments.

Goliath then tackled Thailog, and I then helped Angela get back up. "Thanks, Sally.", Angela said, looking grateful with a nod. "No problem.", I said with a warm smile.


	49. Chapter 49

Goliath was fighting Thailog, and I then saw a water tank, and a idea came to my head. _Careful, Sally._ Draven warned me quickly. _I will._ I said with a slight nod.

"Angela, hold Dagian.", I said as I handed her Dagian's egg. "What are you going to do?", Angela asked in confusion and worry.

"I have an idea.", I said lowly with a nod, and I then threw a large rock at Thailog. "Come and catch me, Thailog!", I shouted as I ran.

"I love it when you play hard to get, dear Sally!", Thailog cackled wickedly. "Sally!", Goliath shouted in horror.

I ran towards the water tank, and I knew Thailog was behind me. "Stop teasing me, my dear!", Thailog called out. "You have to catch me first!", I called out with a smirk.

I then stopped in front of the water tank. "Nowhere to go, my dear.", Thailog said with a growl. I snorted lowly. "As you're now trapped, will you now accept to being my mate?", Thailog purred lightly.

"I'm still gonna say no.", I said with a raised eyebrow and a shrug. "So be it.", Thailog growled lowly as he fired at me, but I then dove out of the way as I thought my plan would happen. Sure enough, the water tank fell with all the water running out, and I saw Thailog get washed away by the water.

"That was amazing, Sally!", Angela shouted, looking impressed. I then walked over to Goliath with a wry smirk. "You never cease to amaze me, my love.", Goliath rumbled softly as he kissed me briefly.

We then saw Thailog trying to climb back up. "I'll handle this.", Goliath said with a chuckle as he ran to Thailog, and he hit him with his fists. Thailog fell on top of the building next to us.

"Way to go, Goliath!", I said with a laugh. "Well, I had a great teacher.", Goliath smiled at me with a purr, and I blushed lightly with a giggle.

* * *

_I and Colin, Chris, and Lacey went inside to see Demona and Macbeth still fighting each other. __"I'm going to kill you now.", Demona said with a snarl._

_"I don't think so.", I then saw Blaze hit Demona with his foot, and it sent her flying as she also dropped her blaster. __"Who's he?", Lacey asked in curiosity and amazement._

_Demona then stood up, and saw Blaze aiming his blaster at her. __"Blaze.", Demona said with a quiet growl._

_"Blaze?!", I heard the 3 gargoyles say in shock. __"Why are you helping Macbeth? You know that he tried to kill your godfather, and his clan.", Demona said with a scoff._

_"I'm only helping him because I hate you! You just wanted to marry him so that you can inherit his estate." Blaze said with a snarl. __"And you trust him?", Demona asked, looking angry._

_"Like if you know anything about trust! I can't trust all humans after what happened to me.", Blaze said with a growl. __"What is Little Shadow talking about?", Colin asked in confusion._

_"Blaze, you know that these humans betrayed you!", Demona snarled lowly. __"Shut up! I was mentally affected ever since the day my foster family were killed by those Hunters!", Blaze shouted, looking furious._

_"What?", Colin,Chris and Lacey whispered in horror and shock. __"But you hate humans!", Demona snarled in shock._

_"What I have is a resentment than a hatred.", Blaze said with a growl, shaking his head lightly. __"Then why did you kill those hunters?", Demona asked confusedly._

_"What is she saying?", Lacey asked in horror and confusion. __"I killed them out of revenge! They killed my foster family, and I wanted to make them pay for what they did!", Blaze snarled angrily._

_"Please no, don't tell me it's true.", Colin said, shaking his head in horror. __I felt bad for them right now. __I then saw Blaze charge the blaster. __"No!", Macbeth shouted, but I saw it electrocute Demona, and she was knocked out. Blaze then dropped the Blaster, and he walked over to her._

_I was about to walk over to him when I stepped on something. Blaze turned around to see me, and then he ran. __"Blaze! Wait!", I shouted as I ran after him. I went inside a dark hallway, and I saw a broken window, realizing that he left...again. I sighed heavily._

_"Oh, Blaze. You're a idiot.", I murmured lowly. __I then looked below me to see a note._

**_Dear Elisa, before you leave Paris, I would like to talk to you alone. Let's meet in the park. From Blaze._**

_I smiled warmly as I realized that just maybe he's realizing that I can accept him for who he is, not what he is. I'd take him for all he had done, and I'd help him through, no matter what._

_I went back to the others. __"Elisa, please tell us what we heard our brother say, isn't true.", Colin said, looking horrified and brokenhearted. __"Please Elisa, tell us that it's just a joke.", Chris said, pleading with a shocked and hurt look._

_"Little Shadow couldn't have done all that.", Lacey said, shaking his head in disbelief. __"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid it's true.", I said softly. I then explained to them about how Blaze's foster family were killed by Hunters and how he killed them as revenge._

_"No, my little brother has gone dark.", Colin said, looking so hurt. __"He is not the Gargoyle who I thought he was before.", Chris said with a pained sigh._

_"Oh, why did my brother have to go through that?", Lacey said with a sob. __"I'm so sorry, everyone.", I said softly as I frowned lightly._

* * *

I walked over to Angela and Bronx. "Thanks for watching Dagian.", I said with a grateful smile. "No problem.", Angela chuckled lightly, and she was about to hand me my baby back when I heard Bronx bark.

I then saw a shadow loom over me, and I turned around, only to get tackled by Thailog. "Sally!", Goliath shouted in horror. "Let me go!", I shouted in anger, snarling as I struggled to get free.

"I don't think so.", Thailog said with a low growl. "Let Sally go, you creep!", Angela shouted in fury.

Thailog aimed his blaster at them. "Don't dare do anything or I will hurt Sally.", Thailog snarled lowly. I was thinking on biting Thailog's hand like I did before, but I saw that his hands were protected as well.

"Don't think about biting me, my dear. It won't work.", Thailog said with a purr. "Let Sally go, Thailog! You can't claim her as your mate as she is already mated to me for life.", Goliath said with a roar.

"You are not right for dear Sally here, Goliath. I am, and I am stronger than you!", Thailog snarled loudly. "You are a bastard. No is no, don't you understand!?", I snarled angrily as I struggled further.

"The term of no is not in my book, my dear. You will be mine!", Thailog cackled lowly. _I'll handle him, Sally._ Draven said, sounding pissed off.

_Do it._ I said, knowing that no one wouldn't want to be on Draven's bad side, especially when I am his daughter. Then Draven appeared. "Who are you?!", Thailog said in shock and fear.

"Why, I am Sally's father. And you have gone too far, Thailog. My daughter belongs to Goliath, not you.", Draven snarled lowly, then roared as he then launched a energy beam at Thailog. It sent him flying a bit, and I was able to free myself as I ran to Goliath.

"Are you alright, my love?", Goliath asked softly. I nodded lightly with a reassuring smile. "I'm glad to be free because Thailog creeps me out!", I said with a shudder and a growl.

Thailog then stood up. "Leave now, Thailog!", Draven snarled in warning. "This isn't over! I will be back.", Thailog said with a angry growl.

"We will meet again, my dear.", he wickedly smiled as he then stared at me before he left. I hid my face in Goliath's chest as he hugged me closer to him. "Despite being my clone, he never gives up, and he keeps to his word..", Goliath growled lightly.

We then went inside, and we saw that the whole place was trashed. Demona was nowhere to be seen, and I presumed that Thailog must have taken her. I saw Elisa with Colin, Chris and Lacey, and I also saw Macbeth. I noticed Colin, Chris, and Lacey looking sad and heartbroken.

"What's wrong?", I asked in concern and worry. "They know about Blaze.", Elisa said with a sigh and a frown.

"Blaze, you mean, you found your brother?", Angela asked curiously, looking hopeful. "We saw him. He was holding Demona at gunpoint, and then he ran off.", Colin said with a upset look.

"They also heard him talk about his past.", Elisa said with a helpless look. "They know everything?", Goliath asked with a sad sigh.

"What are you talking about?", Angela asked in confusion as she looked at Goliath. "I would like to know as well, so I can understand what your godson said.", Macbeth said with a nod.

We all then explained how Blaze became mentally affected by his foster family's deaths, and he killed the Hunters as revenge. Colin, Chris, Lacey, and Angela were all looking sad, and they had a few tears in their eyes.

"Why? Why did this happen to my little brother?!", Colin said with a frustrated/upset growl. "Those Hunters, it's their fault!", Chris said with a snarl.

"Blaze became a killer because of them!", Lacey said, agreeing with them."But why did he do this?", Angela asked in sadness, shaking her head in dismay.

"It has made Little Shadow violent when it comes to protecting those he loves.", Goliath said with a resigned sigh. "Just like...me...", Macbeth sighed heavily, realizing something himself.

"That's why he doesn't know if he wants to be with me, because of his secrets.", Elisa said with a frustrated sigh. "He knows how to love a family, but he doesn't know to admit love in a mate.", I said, nodding in agreement.

"This explains everything I have seen and heard about Blaze.", Macbeth frowned lightly with a nod. "Haven't you tried to help him?", Colin asked desperately with pleading eyes.

"I have tried, but Elisa is the one who has to get him to see his life, why he is like this for she loves him, cares for him, and protects him whenever she could.", Goliath growled lightly. "I have listened to him, and I am one of the humans he trusts the best, and he loves me even if he doesn't know how to show it.", Elisa nodded with a solemn smile.

"So, you know how to reach him, right?", Angela asked softly, and Elisa nodded with a secret smile that I only noticed. "I owe your godson my debt as he saved me from Demona and Thailog.", Macbeth said with a respectful nod.

"He saved you?", I asked in amazement. "Yes, he did.", Macbeth smiled. "Blaze really hates Demona now for what she tried to do to Goliath and his clan.", Elisa said with a growl.

"But wasn't Demona Little Shadow's godmother too?", Lacey asked in confusion. "She is, but Blaze doesn't care about her anymore as he now wants to kill her.", Elisa said with a resigned sigh.

"But that isn't right.", Angela said, shaking her head in dismay. "Violence is never the answer.", Chris said firmly with a growl. "That's what I told Blaze.", Elisa said with a nod.

"Well, all of you have taught me something I could never thought to learn.", Macbeth mused in thought. "Now you see that not all Gargoyles are bad, Macbeth.", I said with a smile.

"Yes, Sally is right. Like humans, Gargoyles can neither be bad or good. It's a choice.", Goliath nodded firmly as he spoke softly. "Thank you all for helping me stop Demona.", Macbeth said with a respectful smile.

"Of course, Macbeth. I know that humans and Gargoyles will live in peace one day.", Goliath smiled softly as he gently put his arm around me, and I smiled warmly, agreeing with Goliath as I caressed Dagian's egg which is safely tucked in my front backpack.

* * *

_We all headed back to the boat, but I stayed behind a bit, and Angela noticed this. __"What's wrong, Elisa?", Angela asked in concern as she walked over to me._

_"Blaze left me a note, saying that he wants to talk to me in the park.", I said with a soft smile. __"I'll go with you.", Angela said with a nod._

_"Blaze wants to meet me alone.", I said with a look at her. __"I'll hide so he won't see me, and besides, you need a ride back to the boat.", Angela said, giving me a grin._

_I smiled gratefully after I chuckled lightly. __"Let's go.", I said with a nod. We then started walking to the park, and then we made it. Angela hid herself as I waited for Blaze._


	50. Chapter 50

_I then heard something, and I turned around to see Blaze. __"Hi, Elisa.", Blaze said with a soft smile. __"What did you want to talk about?", I asked softly in curiosity._

_"Elisa, I know you waited all these months to see me, and that I said that I would need time to think about being in a relationship with you.", Blaze said, looking thoughtful. __"Yes.", I said with a nod, feeling hopeful and nervous._

_"I'm sorry, Elisa, but I still...need time to think about being with you.", Blaze said softly, looking apologetic. I sighed lightly, and I nodded. "I understand, Blaze.", I spoke softly with a weak smile._

_"We will see each other again.", Blaze said, giving me his crooked smile. __I was shocked about how Blaze still needed time to think about being in a relationship with me._

_"But Blaze, it's true that I accept what you are.", I said with a focused look at him. He sighed, nodding. __"I know, but I don't know if you can accept who I am.", Blaze said with a shake of his head._

_"Blaze, I love you. I know who you are, and I accept it all, especially your darkest secrets. I will be always listening to you when you talk about them.", I spoke determinedly with love and certainty in my eyes. Blaze then grabbed my hand, smiling softly._

_"Elisa, you have changed my life ever since I met you, and I'm grateful to have met you.", Blaze told me passionately. __I blushed brightly with a warm smile._

_"Thanks, Blaze.", I said softly. I then wrapped my arms around his neck, and gave him a kiss. Before I could even pull back, I was surprised when his arms wrapped around me, returning the kiss clumsily._

_"Please don't run off like last time.", I said sternly after we pulled back. Blaze nodded, and gently put my hair over my ear. __"I won't, and be careful on your quest.", Blaze said softly._

_"I will.", I said with a grin. __"Also before I leave, I should let you know that I was able to convince Uncle Goliath to accept Angela as his daughter.", Blaze said with a nod._

_"How do you know?", I asked in surprise, raising a eyebrow. __"I was spying on you, and I scolded my godfather until I convinced him to accept Angela.", Blaze said with a smirk._

_"Finally! Angela has been wanting Goliath to be her father as he should be.", I laughed with a grin. __"Let Angela know, and farewell, Elisa.", Blaze said warmly as he hugged me, and he gave one last glance at me before he glided off._

_"Blaze, how I wish to be with you.", I muttered softly with a sigh, and I then saw Angela come out from the bushes. __"You heard everything?", I asked lightly._

_"Yes, and I'm super thankful to Blaze for convincing Goliath.", Angela said, looking joyful and grateful with a wide smile. __"I and Sally had a feeling that Blaze was the only one who could convince Goliath to accept you.". I said softly with a light chuckle._

_"And you were right.", Angela grinned softly. __"Let's head back. The others are probably getting worried.", I said with a nod. Angela then picked me up, and she started gliding back to the boat._

_"I still can't believe Blaze could have done all that, I mean, I look at him, and he doesn't look like a killer.", Angela said with a shake of her head._

_"He's not a real killer. He...just...did it for his families, foster and clan. He may have chose the bad path in doing so, but he must thought that he would want everybody to be safe from all dangers including Hunters..", I sighed softly._

_"Poor Colin, Chris, and Lacey, they have been wanting to see their brother all their life, and they finally found him, only to find out that he's become a dark Gargoyle.", Angela said._

_"Remember, he could trust some humans. Out of all people, he trusts me, and that is something I won't ever betray. He only hates Hunters, and he doesn't trust easily, but when he does, it's for life.", I nodded with a look at Angela, and she nodded in understanding._

* * *

We were waiting for Elisa and Angela, and we then saw them come back. "Where did you two go?", I asked curiously and worriedly.

"Well, Blaze left a note saying that he wanted to talk to me alone in the park.", Elisa said with a smile. "What?", Colin said in surprise.

"I went with her as I knew that she would need a ride back to the boat.", Angela said, nodding with a shrug. "What did Blaze say to you? Did he finally say he wanted to be with you?", I asked anxiously.

Elisa sighed heavily with a shake of her head. "No...he still wants time to think about being in a relationship with me.", Elisa said, looking resigned. "Oh.", I said softly as my wings sagged in sadness.

"What else did he say to you?", Goliath asked curiously. Elisa smiled softly, "I think he's coming into the conclusion that love isn't bad. He didn't go off when I gave him a kiss again. But he's still figuring it out.".

"It is true what you said, Uncle Goliath. Blaze has a hard time learning to feel emotions.", Lacey said with a nod. "Yes, but Elisa is the one who has gotten him to realize that love isn't bad at all. He's slowly changing, thanks to Elisa, and that's a good thing.", Goliath smiled softly.

"Don't worry, Elisa. You will see him again.", Angela said with a smirk. "I know that I will.", Elisa said with a smile, blushing lightly.

"If you had told us, we would have gone with you.", Chris said, looking a bit upset. "Chris is right. Blaze needs to know that his siblings are alive.", Colin said desperately with a nod.

"I'm sorry, guys, but Draven told me that it's...still not time for Blaze to know about you.", I said with a resigned sigh. "But it's not fair.", Lacey said with a pout.

"Draven is never wrong, and believe me, he will let you know when the time is right for Blaze to know about you all.", I said with a reassuring smile. "I really wanted to talk to Little Shadow, but we have to listen to Draven as well.", Colin said, nodding in understanding.

"Let's go.", Elisa said softly with a gesture to the boat. We all got on the boat, and then we left Paris.

* * *

**I watched them sail off, and I noticed that there were 3 more Gargoyles on the boat. I saw them when I was spying on my Uncle Goliath, and I presume they must have found them on their world trip as well.**

**I watched them until they were out of sight, and I then took off. All these months, I have been thinking of Elisa, never shaking off the guilt about having left without telling her,but I knew that my godfather would have tried to stop me.**

**I landed in the building that Demona used as a hideout. Elisa...she really wants to be with me, but I still needed time to think as I just don't think she could handle my secrets if I told her. ****"Elisa.", I whispered softly.**

**If I told her that I couldn't be with her, it would break her heart, and then she wouldn't want to see me anymore. I stared at the night sky, thinking back to all the moments that I and Elisa shared.**

**She would sometimes see me train as I like to keep myself in shape. ****We would hang out at the park, and watch the stars. ****I smiled sadly as I then laid against the wall, and I closed my eyes.**

**I then started dreaming that I was in a park. ****I then found Elisa. ****"Elisa.", I said with a smile. ****Elisa smiled as she walked up to me, and she then wrapped her arms around my neck.**

**"Elisa, what are you doing?", I asked in surprise. ****"Teaching you how to love.", Elisa purred lightly. ****Elisa then kissed me on the lips, but this time, it was different. I felt my myself fall on the ground with Elisa on top of me.**

**Elisa then smiled at me wryly, looking mischievous. ****"Elisa, what is...", I said in confusion. Elisa then kissed me on the neck, and I felt odd all over. Is this what love feels like?**

**I then saw that Elisa didn't have any clothes, except for her underwear. ****"You are mine, Blaze.", Elisa purred lightly. ****I was now red, but before it could go any further, I then woke up gasping.**

**"That dream was really odd.", I said with a shake of my head as I stood up. ****Elisa tried to make love to me, but I didn't feel it all. I sighed deeply. What is it going to take for me to learn how to love?**

* * *

_I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep as I found myself in the woods. __"Hello, is anyone there?", I asked, walking around as I looked here and there. __"Only us.", a soft voice called out, and I turned around to see Blaze._

_"Blaze.", I said with a smile. __"Hello, Elisa. You look lovely today.", Blaze purred warmly. I blushed red, and I then felt Blaze hug me closer to him. _

_"Blaze, what are you..", I was asking confusedly before Blaze placed his finger on my lips. He glanced at me with a crooked smile. __"Let me make love to you.", Blaze growled lightly as he then kissed me. I was shocked at first, and then I returned the kiss. _

_Blaze picked me up, and then he laid me gently on the ground. __"Blaze.", I moaned lightly as he then started to kiss me on the neck, and I then felt him remove my jacket. __"You are really doing this, are you, Blaze?", I asked shyly as I looked at Blaze. He let out a purr._

_"Don't be shy, Elisa.", Blaze said warmly as I then felt him remove my shirt and my pants. I was now only in my underwear, and I was blushing a lot. __Blaze then kissed me on the lips again._

_I then felt him start to remove my underwear when I felt myself wake up. __What a dream. I thought in shock and confusion. Why would I dream something like that? _

_I knew that I wanted Blaze to love me, but I wasn't that desperate, or was I? I would wait for him until he is ready. __One day, I know I can convince Blaze to realize his feelings._

_I had fallen asleep again, and once again, I was dreaming. I found myself what looks like Castle Wyvern as I know what it looks like for we had visited Scotland. __"Now why am I here?", I asked myself in confusion._

_I saw that I was in a field with grass and a few trees, and I then turned around to see Goliath with a baby Blaze on his shoulders! Awww, he looks so cute! He looks like a year old._

_Goliath was walking, and he had his hands on Blaze's legs. Blaze then covered Goliath's eye's with his hands. __"Little Shadow, I can't see.", Goliath said, calling out with a smile. __Blaze was giggling which made me smile._

_"Alright then, here comes the tickle monster!", Goliath chortled lightly as he__ then grabbed him, and he started to tickle him. Blaze was laughing, and it made him even more adorable. _

_"G..Go..ath.", Blaze said, calling out between breaths. __Goliath then froze up in surprise. __"What did you say, Little Shadow?", Goliath asked anxiously._

_"Goliath!", Blaze said, calling out happily with his arms out, and __Goliath hugged him happily, grinning. __"You just called me by name, Little Shadow! I am so proud of you.", Goliath rumbled warmly._

_Blaze smiled as he hugged his uncle. __"Let's go back home. Your parents and brother will be surprised to hear about this!", Goliath grinned happily. __Goliath then started walking back to the castle. _

_Seeing this memory made me feel bad for Goliath as he really cared for Blaze for he is his godfather. I can't believe that he went from being this sweet little Gargoyle to the dark Gargoyle who doesn't know how to feel emotions._

_"This proves me right that I have to teach Blaze even more on how to feel emotions, especially love. Blaze deserves to be happy, and he has to be able to move on, not killing those Hunters through they had killed his foster family!", I sighed heavily with a determined nod._


	51. Chapter 51

Sixth entry of the World Avalon Trip - Secret Diary #4

4 days have passed, and yesterday, we were in Scandinavia. We encountered another Children of Oberon, Odin. He wanted his eye back, and he kidnapped me to force Goliath to hand it over, but Goliath placed the Eye of Odin on, and he wore armor.

He was able to save me, but as I suspected, Goliath was being driven by the Tailsman power for he flirted with me in a way similar to Thailog. Even worse, he locked up Elisa, Angela, Bronx along with some humans we became friends with, leaving me, Colin, Chris, and Lacey to stop Goliath.

Goliath was able to defeat to Odin, and I tried to distract him long enough for Colin to try and take the necklace off him, but Goliath just shoved him off. Elisa and Angela along with the others were able to get out, but Goliath made the ground split in half. Elisa and Angela, Bronx got trapped, but thanks to Colin, Chris, and Lacey, they were able to get out.

Goliath finally realized what he was doing, and then he removed the necklace. He turned back to normal, and Odin gained his eye back. Goliath then apologized to him, and to all of us, but Odin forgave him, leaving peacefully.

We were now resting in a field. Chris was training nearby. He was using his bow, and he hit straight in the center every time. Lacey's new weapon is a sword, and she is currently training with her brother. I was then thinking about what my sister and the others were doing back in New York.

* * *

_How long has it been? A month, it's been a month since my sister along with Elisa, Goliath, and Bronx left. She called me various times to let me know where Avalon sends them. I just hope it sends them back home._

_Also, Brooklyn has been acting a bit strange lately, and it worries me. I miss playing with Bronx as I enjoyed seeing him everyday. I was in the clock tower with the others as Sally's bakery would be closed until she comes back, and we then heard something outside._

_"What was that?", I asked warily and curiously. "Let's go see what it is.", Brooklyn said softly. I stayed close to him, and then we saw my cousin Sophie and her boyfriend Puck._

_"Sophie!", I shouted with a grin. "Morgan!", Sophie said with a laugh as she hugged me. "How was your world trip?", I asked curiously after we pulled back._

_"It was amazing!", Sophie said with a wide smile. I can tell as she had a healthy tan. I figured she must have been sunning on some beaches out there. "It was quite illuminating, indeed.", Puck chuckled with a grin._

_"Where's Sally?", Sophie asked in curiosity. We all then explained to Sophie and Puck about how Sally, Goliath, Elisa, and Bronx went to Avalon, and now Avalon is sending them to places around the world._

_"Looks like they're having their turn to have a world trip this time.", Puck nodded with a wry smile. "I never could have thought that Avalon was real.", Sophie said with a amazed look._

_"Oh my dear Sophie, Avalon is very much real.", Puck said with a warm chuckle. Then clouds appeared in the sky, looking all dark with thunder. "The weather man didn't say anything about a storm tonight.", Lexington said, blinking in confusion._

_"This is no ordinary storm.", Puck said, frowning mightily. "Puck's right. I know this wind, and something is coming.", Hudson said, nodding as he affirmed Puck's words._

_"Let's investigate.", Broadway said as he then started to glide off. "I'll go with you.", I said with a nod. "What, no, you can't come along.", Brooklyn held my hand tightly._

_"Brooklyn, you know that I have been learning self defense from my sister.", I said with a glare at him. "Fine, you can come, but stay close to me.", Brooklyn said, sighing heavily as he gave in. I smirked softly._

_"Same goes for you, Sophie.", Puck said with a smile. "Let's go.", Hudson said hastily. Brooklyn then picked me up, and Puck used his magic to make Sophie fly alongside him as we all started gliding in the wind's direction._

_We then saw a portal appear, and we saw two figures fall from it. The force of it almost sent us flying as I grabbed onto Brooklyn. We then landed on the roof, and we saw what looks like a Gargoyle, and a man wearing armor, and Macbeth! He had some woman next to him._

_"Is this what the crystal ball meant?", Macbeth said in slight confusion. "Macbeth!", the man said with a angry growl._

_"Have we met?", Macbeth asked, looking more confused. "Yes, we have, and you fought me before.", the man glared softly at Macbeth._

_"I don't want to fight you.", Macbeth said softly, surrendering his hands up. "Lies!", the man snarled lowly. We then decided to show ourselves._

_"Alright, Macbeth, what's your plan this time?", Brooklyn asked with a warning growl. "I'm not planning anything.", Macbeth said, looking frustrated and calm at the same time._

_"You're just lying.", Lexington said with a light snarl. "Macbeth is not a liar! He is telling the truth.", the woman said defensively as she stepped forward. I took a good look at her._

_She has tan skin, olive green eyes, waist long black hair with orange strands here and there. She wears a gold necklace with a ruby inset in the middle, and she wears a dark green mid-sleeved shirt, dark blue poofy pants, and teal flats._

_"Georgia is right. I met with Goliath and the others in Paris.", Macbeth said as he gently laid a hand upon Georgia's shoulder. "You did?", Hudson asked suspiciously._

_"They saved me from Demona, and they were able to make me realize that all I have done to hurt you was wrong.", Macbeth said with a heavy sigh. "What?", Broadway asked in shock._

_"I'm sorry for all the attempts I did to kill you all.", Macbeth said, looking apologetic with his head bowed. "Should we trust him?", I asked softly._

_"I have a feeling that he is telling the truth.", Puck said airily with a nod. "Very well, then.", The man said lightly, putting down his mace._

_"Who are you?", Lexington asked in curiosity. "Name's Griff of London, and I guess this really is King Arthur.", Griff said with a awed smile._

_"King Arthur?", Sophie asked, looking shocked and awed at the same time. "We're looking for Excalibur, the sword.", Griff said with a shrug._

_"Here in New York? Okay, now I have seen everything.", Macbeth shook his head in amazement. "You are King Arthur?", Hudson asked in awe._

_"I am. Are you of Goliath's clan? He and his mate told me to seek you out if I came to Manhattan.", King Arthur said with a nod. "You've seen Goliath?!", Brooklyn asked in joy and shock._

_"And my sister, Sally?", I asked in amazement. "Are Bronx and Elisa okay?", Lexington asked in concern and shock._

_"When are they coming back?", Broadway asked curiously. "Where are they?", Hudson asked hastily. "I met up with Goliath in London.", Griff said with a grin._

_"My aunt told me that Sally and Goliath along with Elisa visited the farm.", I said with a nod. "Elisa's mom saw them in Nigeria.", Broadway said, putting in his piece of information._

_"I met them on Avalon when Elisa awakened me from my enchanted sleep. Only Avalon knows when they will return.", King Arthur told us with a patient smile._

_We then got a clue on where to go, and we headed to the lake which is in the park. We then started walking to the lake._

_"Lady of the Lake, it is Arthur Pendragon.", King Arthur said, calling out clearly and loudly. Then we saw a lady emerge from the water. "Jalapeno.", Hudson said, gaping in shock._

_"The Lady of the Lake is real." Sophie said in awe. "All mythical people are.", Puck smiled softly. "She's so beautiful.", Broadway said in admiration._

_"And she was right in our own lake.", Lexington said in amazement. "And we didn't even know.", I said with a shake of my head in disbelief._

_"But why is she here?", Macbeth asked in confusion. "Yes, why? Why here, and not in Britain?", King Arthur said, agreeing in confusion as well._

_"I have not expected to see you for some time, Arthur Pendragon. What would you have of me?", Lady of the Lake asked softly and clearly._

_"I need my sword, my lady. I am not whole without Excalibur.", King Arthur said with a respectful bow. "Excalibur serves the king who can claim it, Pendragon.", Lady of the Lake said with patient wariness._

_"How do you mean by that, my lady?", King Arthur asked politely. "This is not Britain, but a far larger stage. Still, the world does need a leader, and that leader needs the sword, but you must prove your worth.", Lady of the Lake said with a nod before she disappeared._

_Then water started to drag King Arthur down. "What's going on?", Everyone called out in shock. Then a water creature came out from water, and trapped King Arthur inside. The Gargoyles tried to help him, but the creature shoved them back with water._

_"Use the lighting weapon, fire at the base.", King Arthur called out quickly. Griff then fired at the creature, and soon, King Arthur was free._

_"Are you alright?", we all asked in concern. "Thank you, my friends.", King Arthur said, nodding to us with a grateful smile._

_"Well done, Pendragon. You are a still leader. In the heart of these gardens across the river, there lies the sword in the stone to be claimed by the timeless king who can find it.", Lady of the Lake said softly as she appeared again._

_"To be claimed by me.", King Arthur said, nodding in determination. "That remains to be seen.", The lady of the Lake said with a curious look before she disappeared into the water again._

_"Wait, what did she mean? By the gardens across the river?", Brooklyn asked in confusion as he looked at us for any answers. "I don't know.", I said with a helpless shrug._

_"That looked like a maze, but there are no mazes in Manhattan.", Hudson said, frowning with slight confusion. "Brooklyn!", Lexington said, gasping in shock as if he remembered something._

_"What?", Brooklyn asked, whipping around to face him. "No, no, what she means, is Brooklyn, the hedge maze in the Brooklyn Botanical Garden! I saw it in a guidebook.", Lexington said with a grin._

_We all got to the maze. __"Now what?", Broadway asked with a shrug. __"We are going to have to split up.", Sophie said with a frown._

_"Sophie's right. The sword could be anywhere.", Puck said with a nod before he used his magic to open the gate. __"Be careful, everyone.", I called out softly._

_We all then went our separate ways, and we decided to cut through the bushes as it would take us a long time. __Brooklyn and I were going through the bushes when we heard a roar._

_"What was that?", I asked in shock and confusion. It wasn't a Gargoyle's roar at all! __"It sounded like a dragon!", Brooklyn gasped in shock. It's true for we saw a giant dragon fly by us, and it had King Arthur and Macbeth in its hands._

_Sophie, Puck, and Georgia came running up to us. __"What happened?", I asked quickly. __"King Arthur pulled the sword, but it was a fake, and the statue came to life!", Sophie said, looking distraught._

_"I'm gonna go after them! Morgan, you stay here.", Brooklyn said to me. I nodded as I touched his arm. __"Be careful, Brooklyn.", I said before I kissed him on the beak. __" I will.", Brooklyn said with a smile before he glided towards the dragon._


	52. Chapter 52

_"You really love him,don't you, Morgan?", Puck said, looking so serious for once. __"I do with all my heart, and I keep dreaming that one day he and I will get married just like my sister and Goliath.", I said with a smile._

_"Well, I could grant you something.", Puck said, giving me a impish smile. __"What?", I asked curiously. __Puck then chanted a spell, and a green light hit me._

_"Morgan!", Sophie shouted in worry. __I then stood up, but I felt different. __"What happened?", I asked with a groan as I rubbed my head._

_"Look at yourself in the mirror.", Puck said as he made a mirror appear. I saw myself, and I gasped in amazement as I was a Gargoyle!_

_I still looked the same in skin color, and I was still wearing my shirt. I had shorts that stopped at my knees, and I wasn't wearing any shoes._

_"You turned me into a Gargoyle?", I asked in surprise as I turned around to look at Puck. __"You can still become a human,whenever you are in public. I did this because I saw how much you love Brooklyn.", Puck said with a grin._

_"Thanks, Puck.", I said with a wide smile. __"Don't mention it.", Puck said with a wink and a chuckle. __"I can't wait to see Brooklyn's reaction.", I said with a laugh._

_"I'm sure he will be surprised.", Georgia said with a giggle. __"Georgia, I have been wanting to ask you about something. How did you meet Macbeth?", Sophie asked curiously._

_"I met him when I was taking my dog out on a walk. We instantly got along, and we started hanging out together.", Georgia said with a blush. __"Then what?", I asked with a smile._

_"He asked me to move in with him, and I said yes. I think he has feelings for me, and so do I.", Georgia said with a grin. __"That's great as Macbeth does need someone in his life.", I said with a wink._

_Georgia blushed again as we then saw the dragon fall to the ground, and it was crumbling to pieces. __"Let's go!", I called out, and we then ran outside the maze to see King Arthur holding Excalibur._

_"Macbeth!", Georgia shouted as she ran over to him as Macbeth was getting up. __Brooklyn then saw me. __"Morgan?", Brooklyn asked in shock._

_"Yes, it's me.", I said with a soft purr as I walked up to him. __"How are you a...", Brooklyn was saying in awe. __"Gargoyle. Puck changed me into one as he saw how much I love you.", I said with a giggle._

_"Thanks, Puck.", Brooklyn said, nodding with a grateful smile. __"Well, I and Georgia are going back to my mansion.", Macbeth said with a smile as they came up to us._

_"Thanks for the help, Macbeth.", King Arthur said with a bow of respect. __Macbeth bowed back, and then he and Georgia left._

_"Let's go back to the clock tower.", Hudson said with a smile. __We all went back to the tower a while later. __"What will you do now?", Hudson asked curiously to King Arthur._

_"I will stay through the day, but tomorrow night, I must begin another quest to find my friend and teacher Merlin, and somehow I must get Griff back to London.", King Arthur said with a thoughtful nod._

_"The truth is that I'd rather stay with you.", Griff said with a nod. __"Only a knight or champion can travel with me.", King Arthur said with a smile at Griff._

_"Really? You'd make me a knight?", Griff gasped in shock and joy. __"I could not ask for a better champion at my side.", King Arthur smiled warmly as Griff bowed to him._

_"By Excalibur's steel, in my will, I make you into a knight, and from this moment, you shall be known as Sir Griff.", King Arthur tapped Excalibur on Griff's shoulders, and not a moment later, __the sun rose. Griff turned back into stone while we all turned back into humans._

_"What sorcery is this?", King Arthur asked in shock. __"You see, my sister has granted Goliath's clan the ability to become humans during the day.", I said with a grin._

_"That's amazing.", King Arthur said with a amazed smile. __"If you want to, I can grant Griff this ability as well.", Puck said with a respectful half-bow._

_"Nothing could make him happier for he would love to see the sun. Do it.", King Arthur nodded softly. __Puck then chanted a spell, and Griff awoke from his stone sleep as he was a human now._

_"What?", Griff asked in shock as he looked at himself. His beak is gone, along with his fur, yet his skin is a bronze tan. He's still wearing his blue vest and gray pants._

_"Puck granted you the gift to become a human during the day.", Sophie said with a grin. __"Thank you, Puck.", Griff said with a grateful nod to Puck, and Puck simply nodded with a grin._

_"Morgan, can I talk to you?", Brooklyn asked quietly and nervously. __"Yes, what is it?", I asked curiously after I nodded._

_"You know how I have been acting strange these last few days?", Brooklyn said sheepishly. __"Yes, why were you acting like that?", I asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"Because I was trying to build up the courage to ask you this.", Brooklyn said clearly before __he got down on one knee, and he took out a box. I gasped in surprise as I saw a beautiful ring. It was silver with two small aquamarine diamonds with a gorgeous violet amethyst diamond in the middle._

_"Morgan, will you marry me and be my mate for life?", Brooklyn asked clearly and nervously. __"Yes, yes!", I cried, nodding with tears in my eyes, and Brooklyn slid the ring on my ring finger. I hugged Brooklyn, and then I kissed him._

_Everyone cheered loudly. __"Way to go, bro!", Broadway laughed happily. __"About time, Brooklyn! I never thought you'd have the guts!", Lexington grinned in a teasing manner._

_"Such a wonderful sight to see today.", Hudson spoke warmly with a smile. __"I'm happy for you, cuz!", Sophie said with a whoop of joy._

_"Love always finds a way, indeed.", Puck grinned impishly yet happily. __"Congrats, you two!", Griff chuckled lightly with a smile._

_The world always would have love no matter what. Many congratulations, young ones.", King Arthur smiled softly with a nod._

* * *

We were still in the field. Chris kept training, and so did Lacey until Goliath told us that it was time to leave. "Let's go.", Goliath called out as we all followed him back to the boat, and we were off once more.

"I wonder where Avalon will send us next?", I asked in wonder and curiosity. "I hope it's another beautiful place like Paris.", Elisa said with a grin.

"The world is really amazing.", Colin said with a awed and thoughtful smile. "Now that we can become human, we can explore more.", Chris said with a laugh.

"Chris is right! We no longer have to worry about turning into stone.", Lacey said, giggling with a happy smile. "Yes, it's been much joy to feel the sun, and hear birds sing.", Goliath nodded with a warm smile.

"Goliath, I have been wanting to ask. Is it true that Demona is my mother?", Angela said in curiosity. Goliath then looked crestfallen, and didn't seem to want to answer. Angela then turned to look at me.

"Sally, I have to know.", Angela said, looking desperate. "Yes, it's true.", I said softly, nodding with a resigned sigh, and I saw Angela becoming sad.

I then hugged her. "I'm sorry, Angela.", I said, trying to comfort her. "I just couldn't believe I have her for a mother. How has she been alive all this time?", Angela sighed heavily with confusion.

"Demona is immortal due to a pact she made with the Weird Sisters, which is the same with Macbeth.", Goliath said with a soft sigh. "But Hunters had been hunting her down her whole life which is what led her to hating humans.", Elisa said, putting in her piece of information as she shrugged helplessly.

"But humans aren't all bad! Why could she hate humans so much?", Angela moaned lightly. I sighed lightly.

Angela was sad for awhile as I can understand that she has been wanting to know who her mother is, and she finds out that it's Demona who is nothing but a heartless Gargoyle.

I felt really bad for her as it reminded me of how Goliath felt after he found out about Blaze's past, but I don't think that Demona can be redeemed from her actions unlike Blaze.

I then fell asleep, and I found myself in Castle Wyvern. I heard noises, and I turned around to see Demona with a baby Blaze in her arms as she was feeding him with a bottle.

"You sure are hungry, aren't you, Little Shadow?", Demona said with a smile, and then Blaze was finished. "Up you go.", Demona said as she lifted Blaze a few more times, and Blaze giggled.

"Did you like that, little one?", Demona chuckled as Blaze cooed lightly. I felt really bad. When I look at Demona, I can't believe that she became such a evil Gargoyle when she was a angel back then, hence her nickname.

Demona kept playing with Blaze until Brooklyn came. "We need you.", Brooklyn said with a light growl. "Ok, then I'm going to leave Little Shadow with Goliath.", Demona nodded as she then glided to the tower.

"Here is Little Shadow, Goliath.", Demona said with a smile as she handed him Blaze. "Thank you, my angel of the night.", Goliath smiled warmly.

"I'll be back, little one.", Demona said as she kissed Blaze on the forehead before she left. "Did you have fun, Little Shadow?", Goliath asked with a chuckle.

"Fun!", Blaze said with a giggle. "I'm glad.", Goliath said with a light laugh, and Bronx then came over. "Play with your pet. I'll be watching you.", Goliath said softly as he placed Blaze on the floor, and Blaze then pets Bronx.

Blaze giggled as he felt Bronx lick his face, and he nuzzled him. Goliath then turned around, and I saw that it would be dawn as I also saw Demona come back.

"Are you going to stay with me or with my angel?", Goliath asked curiously. Blaze hugged Goliath. "You want to stay with me. Okay.", Goliath said with a chuckle.

Blaze smiled brightly. "I love you, Little Shadow.", Goliath rumbled warmly. They both turned to stone. I saw Goliath with a smile on his face as he held Blaze close to him, and I saw Blaze hug Goliath with a wide smile.

I then woke up as I rubbed my eyes, and I stared lovingly at Dagian's egg. I touched it, feeling my baby's warmth, and I smiled happily. I just can't wait to meet him once he hatches, and I wonder who he will look like.

Goliath kept steering the boat, and I saw that Angela looked a bit happy now. "Well, what are going to do once we get to New York?", Angela asked excitedly.

"We can take you sightseeing.", Elisa said with a grin. "And we can show you all the food.", I said with a smile.

"You have told us all about that, and the places in New York.", Colin said with a impatient look. "You said that they had a park where I could train.", Chris said with a nod.

"And also, you live in a clock tower where no one can bother you.", Lacey said with a joyful giggle. "I think we are going to like New York once we see it.", Angela said with a laugh.

"You are all going to love it.", I said with a chuckle as I kept rubbing Dagian's egg. "I can't wait to meet the rest of Goliath's clan.", Angela said with a nervous/excited grin.

"I can't wait to see their reactions when they meet Dagian.", I said with a smirk. "I'm pretty sure that they will be very happy.", Elisa said with a snicker, no doubt imagining the looks on the clan's faces when they find out that I laid Dagian's egg and that he's fine and all.

"Dagian will have quite the interesting life once he grows up.", Goliath rumbled happily with a chuckle. "I wonder how long it will take until we complete our quest?", Elisa said with a curious hum.

"Me too.", Angela said, nodding in agreement. "Well, remember that Avalon sends us to these places for a reason.", I said with a sigh.

"Sally is right. There is always trouble every time we arrive in a new location.", Goliath said with a frustrated growl. I rubbed Dagian's egg continuously as I kept staring out at the sea. I really want to get back home so that Dagian can be safe.


	53. Chapter 53

We then arrived at land, and we saw a temple. "Now where could we be?", I asked in confusion as I didn't recognize the surroundings.

"I have no idea.", Elisa asked with a shrug. Bronx then started barking happily and then he ran off. "Bronx, wait!", Angela shouted in dismay as she ran after him.

"Why are you running?!", Lacey shouted with a groan. "Let's go after them.", I said with a gesture. We ran after the 3, and we made it to a village.

We saw Gargoyles wearing japanese outfits, and weird enough, the humans saw them, but they didn't scream or run off when they saw the Gargoyles.

"Draven, where are we? How come the people aren't scared of the Gargoyles?", I asked as Draven appeared besides us.

"We are in Japan, and this is a clan that lives peacefully with humans for generations.", Draven mused in surprise and thought.

"Whoa, Gargoyles who live in peace with humans.", Chris said with a amazed look. We then saw Bronx run up to a large green Gargoyle.

"Hello, where did you come from?", the green Gargoyle asked with a smile as Bronx licked his face. "He is with us.", Goliath called out softly as we came out from our hiding spots.

"I had given up hope of meeting other Gargoyles. Welcome to Ishimura, and I am Kai.", Kai said with another smile as he bowed respectfully.

"Yes, I have dreamed of seeing other Gargoyles besides my clan. I am Goliath.", Goliath smiled before he bowed in respect. Then all the people and Gargoyles started to walk over to us while Goliath introduced me and the others.

"Do humans and Gargoyles live here together?", Elisa asked in amazement. "Yes, for many generations as it's the best kept secret in Japan.", Kai said with a light chuckle. Kai then led us to the temple, and started telling us the history of the Ishimura Clan.

"Our clan has lived here for centuries. In old times, gargoyles fought alongside samurai. But when peace came over the land, our ancestors settled here in Ishimura to teach Bushido, the way of the warrior. We have no students now, but Bushido has given us a code of honor, and allowed us to live in peace with our neighbors throughout the years.", Kai explained warmly with wisdom.

"That's amazing.", I said in awe and wonder. "I am glad that you think so.", Kai smiled softly. "I'm glad you and your clan live in peace with the humans.", Goliath said with a smile, and then a pink Gargoyle who is called Sora came over to me.

"Is that your egg?", Sora asked in awe and admiration. "Yes, I and Goliath are expecting our first child.", I said with a loving smile as I caressed Dagian's egg softly.

"That's wonderful news. New life is always precious around here.", Sora smiled warmly. "Indeed. Japan always respect nature, as do our clan as well.", Kai nodded with a chuckle.

Kai and Sora led us outside, and we saw all the gargoyles on top of the roofs since dawn would be approaching. "Aren't you going to come?", Kai asked curiously.

"No, we don't need it.", I said with a shake of my head. Before they could ask, they turned to stone while Goliath and I along with the others turned back into our human forms.

"What is this?", Hiroshi asked in shock and awe. "Well, I know magic, and so, I granted my friends the gift to become humans during the day.", I said with a grin.

"That's amazing.", Hiroshi said with a warm chuckle. "Well, what should we do in the meantime?", Colin asked with a curious shrug.

"Let's take a tour around the village.", I said with a wide smile. "You all go. I will stay here.", Elisa said with a nod. We then left, and we went around the village.

We had visited restaurants, a park, and a garden. "Let's head back.", Chris said with a gesture. "Elisa will get worried.", Angela said, nodding in agreement.

We all walked back to the temple, and when we went inside, we saw all the people including Elisa on the ground knocked out.

"What happened?", I asked in confusion and worry. "I don't know.", Goliath said with a confused sigh. "Guys, look!" Angela said, pointing outside. We saw that Kai and his clan were gone!

"Kai and his clan's statues are gone!", Lacey said, looking horrified. "Someone must have taken them!", Chris said with a growl.

"Elisa, wake up.", I said as I leaned down to shake Elisa's shoulders. Elisa groaned a bit, and then she woke up.

"Sally, what's going...", Elisa said as she gasped in surprise when she looked around. "What happened to the Gargoyles?", Elisa asked in confusion and shock.

"That's what we like to know.", Goliath said with a growl. Hiroshi then led us to part of the temple where he had a computer.

"How could Taro be mixed up in this?", Hiroshi asked in shock and horror. "Hiroshi, easy. We have to find Taro.", Elisa reassured him softly.

"Elisa's right. If we find Taro..", I started, nodding. "Then we can find Kai and his clan.", Goliath finished for me with a grin.

"Our computer has access to many public records.", Hiroshi said with a nod. "According to this, Taro bought a big piece of land east of here. I know that place as there's been construction of a large dome.", Hiroshi said softly.

"But why would he bring Kai and his clan there?", Colin asked in confusion and wonder. "Good question. Can you get us a car?", Elisa asked with a smirk.

We then started going in the direction on where that place might be, then as sunset approached, we had to get out of the car, and changed to our Gargoyle forms. We then glided off, with Elisa and Hiroshi in the car following along below.

"Wait, stop.", I said quickly. "What is it?", Goliath asked, and I pointed down to see reporters. "How are we going to get past them?", Chris asked with a groan.

"Leave it to me.", I grinned, and I then used a spell to freeze them in place. "Way to go, Sally!", Lacey said with a laugh.

I smirked as we flew down to the ground, and met up with Elisa and Hiroshi. "You froze them, Sally! Good work!", Elisa said with a wink.

"No prob.", I said with a chuckle. I then used my energy beam to open a hole in the wall, and we saw some cannons firing at the Gargoyles.

"We will meet up ahead as we have to help them.", Goliath said quickly. Chris took out his bow and arrows, and I then used a spell to make the arrows metal.

"Thanks, Sally.", Chris said, giving me a grateful nod. "We will head to the control room.", Elisa said with a grin with Hiroshi following her.

"Be careful.", I called out. "Sally, you stay here.", Goliath said with a stern look. "Okay.", I said softly, and then everyone went their own ways.

I saw Chris launch an arrow at the cannon and it exploded. I then saw another cannon try to fire at Chris, and I then launched a energy beam at the cannon, destroying it.

I then heard a shout of pain, and I knew it was Goliath. I came out from my hiding spot to see Goliath on the floor injured, and I gasped in horror as I ran over to him.

"Goliath!", I screamed out in worry. "It's okay, my love. It's only my wing.", Goliath rumbled lowly. The rest of Kai's clan were here, and so were Elisa and Hiroshi. I saw Taro wearing some sort of armor.

"Well, well, looks like I got more additions.", Taro chuckled lowly. _I'll handle this bastard, Sally._ Draven said with a snarl.

_Give him what he deserves._ I said with a growl, and then a bright light of blue appeared behind Taro. "Who are you?", Taro asked in shock and fear.

"I am Draven.", Draven said with a growl. "Draven!?", I heard Kai and his clan say in shock. Taro tried to electrocute Draven, but it didn't work as he was a spirit.

"Go to sleep, Taro.", Draven said lowly as he placed his hand on Taro's head, and used a spell to put him to sleep. "Alright, Draven!", Colin shouted with a whoop of joy. Draven smiled softly.

"So you really do exist?", Kai asked in awe and shock. "Yes, I do. But I am simply a powerful spirit.", Draven drawled warmly.

"It's an honor to meet you.", Sora said with a smile as the Ishimura clan bowed respectfully, and I saw Draven looking annoyed.

"Please don't do that. Friends and family doesn't have to bow before me, and you are friends.", Draven demanded softly.

"Now, what are we going to do?", Hiroshi asked softly in confusion. "Before you all leave, I have something to give you.", Draven said with a smile.

"What is it?", Kai asked curiously. "I'm going to grant you the gift to become humans during the day.", Draven said with a nod.

"That's such a wonderful gift. That would give us all the time to teach Bushido to young generations. Please bless us, Draven.", Kai nodded with a approving gesture.

Draven then chanted a spell, and it hit all the Gargoyles. "Let's go before the spell on the reporters I cast wears off.", I said with a gesture.

We all then left, and before the reportes woke up from their frozen sleep, I also used a spell on Taro, so when they would see him, they would arrest him.

It was now dawn, and we all were back on the boat. We turned around to say goodbye to everyone. Kai and his clan were now humans, and Hiroshi was with them as well.

"Starting today, we will renew our study of Bushido, and our covenant with the Gargoyles.", Hiroshi smiled as he waved goodbye, and the others waved goodbye as well.

"At least it's possible for Gargoyles to trust some humans.", I said with a grin. "May not be much, but it's a start.", Goliath said with a light chuckle as he steered the boat.

"It was amazing to see how Gargoyles live in peace with humans.", Angela said with a grin. "I just hope it would be like that with every other Gargoyle, and humans.", Goliath said softly, and I knew that he was talking about Blaze.

"Thinking about Blaze again?", Angela asked gently with a pensive look. "Alas, yes. I miss him so. I know we met him back in Paris, but it still feels lonely without him.", Goliath sighed heavily.

"Goliath, you knew that Blaze can tell when a human is bad or good.", I said with a look at him. "Don't forget that Blaze will have a hard time to trust somebody, especially if they betray him.", Elisa said with a frown.

"That is true.", I said, nodding in agreement. "I wish Little Shadow can see that. Not all humans are not bad.", Colin said with a thoughtful sigh.

"Most humans are good from what we have seen.", Chris said, nodding in agreement. "Only a few of them are bad.", Lacey said with a shrug.

"I have to agree with that.", Angela sighed lightly. "I wonder when we will see him again?", Elisa said, looking hopeful with anxiety.

"Soon, I hope.", Lacey said, giving her a reassuring grin. "I wish there was a way we could convince him to join Goliath's clan, but he always likes to go on his own." Elisa said with a sigh.

"Why?", Colin asked curiously, looking slightly intrigued. "I think at first, it was for the adventure, but then the Hunters took over, so he must thought that he has to go off on his own to protect us.", Goliath mused out in thought.

"What do you mean?", Angela asked in confusion. "Since Blaze was alone for many years until he went back into a stone sleep in 1984, it has affected him.", I said softly.

"Oh, so you want him to know that he isn't alone. He got family and friends, but he doesn't realize that.", Angela realized quickly with a look of understanding.

"Blaze deserves to be with us, not out there endangering himself even if I know that he's taking care of himself, that doesn't mean that I worry for him.", Goliath nodded with a sad look.

I sighed heavily as we were back in the misty ocean, wondering where Avalon would take us next, hoping that this next place, we could see Blaze there.


	54. Chapter 54

Seventh Entry of the Avalon World Trip - Secret Diary #4

We were now in a river, and there were lot of trees, some with vines. "Where in the world are we?", Angela asked in curiosity.

"Wherever we are, it's sure hot.", Elisa commented airily as she removed her jacket. We then heard what sounded like gunshots.

"Do you hear that?", Chris asked with a snort. "I did.", Colin said, nodding in agreement. "It sounds like gunshots.", Lacey said with a worried look.

"It sounds like it's coming from over there.", I said, pointing in a direction. Goliath then steered the boat to land, and we all got off.

We then saw through the bushes, some people firing at Gargoyles! One was a male who looked like a snake as he didn't have any legs, and the other was a female who had blue skin.

"Are they Gargoyles?", Angela asked in surprise. "A clan in the middle of a rain-forest, is that possible?", Elisa asked in awe.

"Anything is possible, Angela.", Goliath rumbled softly with a nod. One of them then shot a net at the two, and they were caught.

"Oh, no!", Angela said, gasping in horror. "We have to help them!", Lacey said with a growl. "Sally, you stay here!", Goliath ordered me quickly as he and the others went to go help fight off the humans.

I saw one of them cut Bronx's foot, and the others were holding off well. I saw one man pointing a gun at Chris, but I saw a long red tail push the man away from Chris.

"You okay?", I then saw a female gargoyle who had red skin and black hair, and she had a very long tail which reminded me of a snake's tail.

"I'm fine, thanks.", Chris said with a grateful grin while the rest of humans ran off. "Mother! Father!" the female Gargoyle called out as she went over to her parents which I figured..

"We have told you that it's too dangerous, Rose!", the red male Gargoyle growled lightly in frustration. "Yes, daughter. You have to be careful around here.", the female blue Gargoyle agreed deeply with a nod.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried.", Rose said, looking humbled. I then came out from my hiding spot, and Goliath then walked over to the Gargoyles who were under the net.

"Here, let me help you.", Goliath nodded as he then removed the net, and the two stood up.

"I am Zafiro, and my mate here is Obsidiana, and this is our daughter Rose.", Zafiro said as he placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"Thank you for your help. You too, human.", Obsidiana said with a nod as she noticed Elisa. "The Green is safe for now. Come with us." Zafiro said softly as we followed him.

Bronx then whimpered loudly which made us all turn around, and walked back to him. "Bronx's cut is hurting him.", Angela said as she held up Bronx's paw.

"Poor Bronx.", Lacey cooed lightly as she petted Bronx on the head. "One of those humans must have cut him.", Colin said with a growl.

"What can we do to heal him?", Elisa said, looking helpless. "We have something much better.", I then saw Obsidiana and Rose with plants in their hands, and they approach Bronx.

"The pollen from this flower will heal his injury.", Rose said warmly as she had the pollen fall on Bronx's cut. "And this leaf will protect him from infection.", Obsidiana said.

"That means a lot to us as Bronx's family.", Goliath smiled softly with a nod. "Of course, anything to help our kind.", Obsidiana smiled warmly.

"But each time humans cut down more trees, such medicines are lost forever.", Rose said with a snarl. "Now I understand why the forest needs Gargoyle protection. Are there many of your clan?", Goliath asked.

"Only a few of us live at the pyramid.", Zafiro sighed heavily. "The pyramid?", Chris asked in confusion as I then noticed that he was walking beside Rose.

We then saw a pyramid up ahead. "It's huge.", I said with a gasp of awe. "Yes, this place has been around for generations through centuries.", Obsidiana nodded.

"And we guard it day and night.", Zafiro smiled softly. "Day and night?", I asked curiously. "How?", Chris asked in shock.

"The pendants we wear are magic.", Rose said with a wide smile. "It is true what Rose says. These magic pendants prevent the sun from turning us to stone.", Obsidiana said with a nod.

Then we then saw two gargoyles roar at us, and come down from the pyramid. "Peace, my comrades. They are friends.", Zafiro called out with a smile.

We were shown more as they led us. "The pyramid has been home to our clan, but we recently had loss.", Turqesa said softly.

"Yes, while we were out protecting the Green, humans invaded the pyramid, and killed the others.", Zafiro sighed heavily.

"We share your grief.", Goliath said with a nod of acknowledgment. "But you still function in daylight?", Chris asked curiously.

"We have yet to turn to stone.", Rose said with a smile. "Though we never found out where the amulet had gone, we know it must still be in intact as we are living proof.", Jade said lightly with a nod.

The clan led us inside. "It's nearing dawn. Goliath,if you and the others stay here, especially your mate as she could endanger her child.", Obsidiana said hastily.

"No, we will be okay.", Goliath said with a smile. Then we saw the sun rise, and we all turned back to our human forms.

"Oh, my word.", Zafiro gasped in shock. "You all turned into humans?", Rose asked in amazement. "It is thanks to my mate, we have the gift to become humans during the day.", Goliath said with a light grin.

"You know magic, Sally?", Obsidiana asked in surprise. "I do, but it was Draven who taught me.", I said with a smirk, and then Draven appeared.

"Draven!", The Mayan clan gasped in shock and awe. "Hello, my friends. How I am pleased to meet you all.", Draven smiled warmly.

"How are you here?", Turquesa asked in amazement. "I am a spirit, and I live within Sally's body.", Draven said with a chuckle as he held my shoulder warmly.

"That's just incredible.", Zafiro chuckled lightly. Then Zafiro said he would be going on patrol, and Elisa wanted to accompany him, I would go with them too, so, I handed Goliath Dagian's egg.

"Watch over our child, Goliath.", I said with a nod. "I will.", Goliath said before kissing me warmly. "Your egg will be safe here.", Obsidiana said with a smile.

"Can I go with you, father?", Rose asked anxiously. "Of course, but you must not be alone in another part of the Green if we get separated.", Zafiro warned sternly.

"Chris can go with you. He knows how to use a bow and arrow.", Colin said with a confident smile. Chris then went with us as we left the pyramid.

We walked for a while, and we saw two humans cutting down a tree, so Zafiro scared them off. "For a minute there, you had me scared.", Elisa said, looking upset.

"What else can I do to protect the Green?", Zafiro growled lightly. "They're farmers. If they don't cut down a few of your trees, they can't grow food to feed their families.", I said with a glare/growl.

"There is no such thing as a few trees.", Zafiro snarled lowly as he slithered off. "My parents, and the others have always been like this.", Rose said with a heavy sigh.

"What do you mean?", Elisa asked in confusion. "I have felt bad for the humans. As I can understand, they want to grow food for their families, but my family doesn't let them. They are scared that the medicines we use will be gone forever.", Rose said with a shake of her head.

"Haven't you ever tried to convince them?", Chris asked sadly. "I have from time to time, but my parents refuse to listen.", Rose said with a frustrated growl.

"Sorry, Rose.", Chris said, comforting her as he held her shoulder warmly. "They have been protective of me, and they won't let me go explore the forest unless someone goes with me.", Rose said with a huff.

"I know what it feels like.", I said with a smile before I felt Draven. _What is it, Draven?_ I asked quickly. _Sally, I had a vision, and I know where the sun amulet is._ Draven said with anxiety in his voice.

_You do! Where is it?_ I asked excitedly. _It's in a museum in New York. Also, I'm afraid that the Mayan clan will have to leave the Green._ Draven said, sounding resigned.

_Why?_ I asked nervously. _They have to leave because of the humans. They will starve if they won't let them grow their trees._ Draven said with a sigh.

_But what about the medicine?_ I asked softly. _They will have to take them to a different place where they can grow them in peace._ Draven said thoughtfully.

_That's a good idea, but convincing them, it will be hard._ I said with a heavy sigh. _I also saw a vision of Chris and Rose._ Draven said lightly.

_What does it mean?_ I asked curiously, half expecting what I thought already. _Chris and Rose, they are mates._ Draven chuckled lightly.

Chris and Rose are mates! I look at them, and they look cute together, but then I got a sad feeling. _Then does that mean we will have to say goodbye to Chris?_ I asked in shock and sadness.

_I'm afraid so, but you and the others will still see him from time to time._ Draven said with a affirming tone in his voice.

* * *

**I talked a bit more with Rose. She was such a nice Gargoyle, and she was also very pretty. Could she be my mate? I sure hope so. We were walking for a bit when we saw that it would be soon be dusk, and I then turned back to my Gargoyle form.**

**"Does it hurt?", Rose asked in concern. "No, it doesn't.", I said, giving her my crooked grin. "What does it feel like to be human?", Rose asked excitedly and curiously. **

**"You get to explore more, and most importantly, you get to go in public without the humans getting scared.", I said with a laugh.**

**"That sounds like fun.", Rose said with a grin, and then I smelled smoke. "Do you smell that?", I asked suspiciously.**

**"I smell smoke.", Rose said with a nod. We then saw some trees on fire. "Oh, no! The trees are burning, we have to stop it from spreading!", Rose said in dismay and shock as she then went on ahead.**

**"Rose, wait!", I said in worry as I ran after her.**

* * *

We all went back to the pyramid. I walked up to Goliath. "How is our baby doing?", I asked curiously with a smile as he gave me Dagian's egg softly.

"He's doing just well. He sure loves to sleep.", Goliath rumbled with a chuckle. "Where is Rose?", Obsidiana asked in worry.

"She was with us, but where could she have gone?", Elisa asked, shrugging in confusion. "I don't see Chris anywhere.", Colin said, shaking his head.

"Guys, look!" Lacey shouted as she pointed to something, and we saw smoke coming from the trees. "A fire!", Turquesa said in distress.

"Let's go put it out.", Zafiro said with a growl. I handed Elisa my child. "Elisa, you stay here, and watch Dagian.", I said with a look at her.

"I will.", Elisa said with a nod, and then we all glided to the spot. We all then attempted to put out the fire, and I used a spell to summon water, so I was able to put out a bit of the fire.

I then heard a shout of pain. I turned around to see Rose, and her tail was stuck under a tree. "Rose!", Zafiro and Obsidiana shouted in horror.

* * *

**I saw Rose's tail trapped under a burning tree. ****"Chris, help me! It hurts!" Rose cried out in pain, tears falling down her face.**

**I then went over, and I tried to lift the tree, but it was too heavy for me to lift by myself. ****I then saw Zafiro and Obsidiana help me.**

**"Hold on, we will help you!", Obsidiana called out as she lifted a part of the tree. ****"On the count of three, we lift together. One, two, three!", Zafiro roared loudly.**

**We were able to lift the tree enough for Rose to get her tail out from there. ****Rose then hugged her parents.**

**"I was so scared.", Rose said, sobbing as she shook in fright. ****"I know, sweetie. Thank goodness you're alright!", Obsidiana cried softly as she kissed Rose's forehead.**

**"Yes, you're safe now, daughter.", Zafiro growled lightly as he kissed Rose's temple. They all pulled back before Rose turned to me.**

**"Chris, thanks for protecting me.", Rose said with a smile. ****"You're welcome.", I nodded with a grin, and then Rose hugged me.**

* * *

I was able to summon enough water to put out all the fire. "Great job, Sally!", Angela said with a laugh, cheering lightly.

"Your magic is amazing!", Colin said with a grin. "It always helps us in our problems.", Lacey said with a chuckle of agreement.

"Well done, my love. You have saved the forest in time.", Goliath rumbled happily with a purr.


	55. Chapter 55

Draven and I then told the Mayan clan that they would have to move somewhere, and take a few of the plants with them. "Where will we go?", Zafiro asked curiously and anxiously.

"I can transport you to a place in New York. There is a small village called Sleepy Hollow, and there is a mountain where you all can live in peace.", Draven smiled softly.

"That would be quite the place to live at, through it would be cold.", Obsidiana smiled lightly. "I believe that there are ways to keep the plants safe in the winter. We just need to find them.", Turquesa nodded with thought.

"And it would be quite the adventure, exploring what's out there.", Jade smiled warmly. "And we would be together as well.", Zafiro nodded in agreement.

The clan had gathered all the plants they would be taking with them, and I saw Chris standing with Rose. "Chris, what are you doing?", Lacey asked in confusion.

"I'm going with them.", Chris said with a smile. "Why?", Colin asked curiously. "I found my place.", Chris said softly with a chuckle as he held Rose's hand in his, looking at her softly. I cooed quietly as Rose returned her glance at Chris.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming.", Angela giggled with a grin. "You be safe, Chris. Blaze would want to know that you're around.", Goliath nodded with a wide smile.

"We will miss you, brother." Colin said softly as he hugged Chris. "I will miss you a lot.", Lacey said, sniffing as she took her turn to hug Chris.

"I will miss you all.", Chris said with a bittersweet smile. "Well, goodbye.", Chris called out as Draven used a spell to send the Mayan clan and Chris to the place in Sleepy Hollow.

"Let's go as well.", I said with a gesture as Draven vanished, heading back into my body. We all got back to the boat, and we left the rainforest.

"I'm going to miss Chris.", Colin said, looking sad. "Me too.", Lacey said, nodding in agreement. "Don't worry. When we get back to New York, one of these days you will get to see him all the time as that place is near New York.", Elisa said with a grin.

"Elisa's right.", I said with a smile, nodding in agreement. After all, Elisa is right as Sleepy Hollow is like one hour by car, and probably 30 minutes by wing. "At least Chris found a mate.", Angela said with a smirk.

We were still in the mist, and I saw that a storm was coming. Then we saw lighting come straight for us! "Sally!", Goliath shouted in horror as I was hit by the lighting, and I then blacked out.

I woke up with a groan, and I saw that I was upon a mattress. I looked around to see computers everywhere. "Where am I?", I asked myself in confusion, and I then remembered Dagian!

I saw that my egg wasn't in the backpack. "No, my baby!", I cried out in dismay and horror, and then I felt someone rubbing my back. "Don't cry.", I opened my eyes to see a Gargoyle.

He had light blue eyes, and lavender skin, wearing a series of black bracers, gun sleeves on the thighs, fingerless black gloves among a dark green sweatshirt, gray jeans. He also had black hair with strands of blonde hair, but what shocked me the most was that this Gargoyle looks like Goliath.

And as I took a look at his features, I was shocked further by the colors. His tail is a purplish-blue color while his wings are bright blue like mine. So, he's a mix of lavender purple and bright blue.

"I don't like it when you are sad, mom.", The gargoyle said with a solemn expression. "D..Dagian?", I choked out in shock and disbelief.

Dagian smiled at me weakly, "Hi, mother.". I hugged my son so hard that I couldn't dare to let go. I eventually had to pull back. "How is it...that you are..grown up?", I asked in amazement.

"Mother, 40 years have passed.", Dagian said with a sigh. "What?!", I shouted in shock. "While you and father were gone, Xanatos took control of the world, and Brooklyn leads the resistance against him.", Dagian said with a soft growl.

"No, it can't be.", I said, shaking my head in disbelief. "Only we are the hope to save the world, but it's still not enough.", Dagian said with a quiet snarl.

"What do you mean?", I asked in confusion and anxiety. "We need the Phoenix Gate to change the past. Mother, it's the only way to save the world.", Dagian said with a glance at me.

Before I could respond, I heard a door open, and I saw Goliath. "Goliath!", I shouted in relief and joy as I ran over to him, and hugged him. "Sally, you're okay!", Goliath said with awe and relief as he then kissed me.

Goliath then noticed Dagian. "Who are you?", Goliath asked warily. "It's me, father.", Dagian said with a weak chuckle.

"Goliath, that's our son, Dagian.", I said as I smiled, still feeling amazed to see my son...grown up. "D-Dagian, our..son?", Goliath gasped in shock and amazement.

Goliath then hugged Dagian fiercely. "Thank god you're safe, son! You look so much like me.", Goliath rumbled softly with a thoughtful smile. Dagian smiled widely.

Goliath then informed me that Elisa, Angela, Colin, and Lacey were taken captive. He also told me that Demona was part of the resistance. I didn't believe it at first, but I had no choice.

"Now what do we do?", I asked in wonder and curiosity. "We are planning to infiltrate Xanatos' base.", Dagian said with a smirk.

"Brooklyn told me about this.", Goliath said with a nod. "It may be a risk, but it's worth trying.", Dagian said, looking determined with a growl.

* * *

**I was in a forest, reloading my gun as I had just killed another Hunter, and then I heard what sounded like Draven talking to me.**

**_Blaze, listen, we need your help!_ Draven called out quickly. **_**What is it?**_** I asked hastily as Draven sounds frantic.**

**_Goliath and Sally have fallen under Puck's spell, and I need you to help them wake up._ Draven said worriedly.**

**_Why me?_ I asked in shock. **_**You're the only one I trust as you aren't under Puck's spell right now. Will you do it, Blaze? **_**Draven commented/asked sternly and softly.**

**_I'll do it. The Phoenix gate can be very dangerous in the wrong hands._ I said with a growl. ****_I'm sending you to where they are now._ Draven said, sounding grateful with anger in his voice.**

* * *

This just got worse! There were these Cyborgs who looked like Thailog! Matt, Claw, and Bronx were killed by a few of them.

I was doing my best to protect my friends and my son while I saw my sister fighting a cyborg with a sword. "Lexington!", I heard Goliath shout in shock and horror. I saw a few cyborgs grab Lexington and take him.

Goliath tried to stop them, but the wall had closed. Broadway walked to Goliath, and I saw a cyborg aim his gun at Broadway. "Broadway, watch out!", I shouted in warning, but he got hit in the back, hitting a wall.

I ran to him, and I sat down, looking over him. "Broadway.", I said, whispering in horror. "Broadway! Don't you dare leave us, Broadway.", Goliath growled lightly as he then sat beside me.

"Uncle, please hold on.", Dagian said as he knelt on the other side of Broadway. Broadway smiled softly. "It's alright, my family. I love you all, and don't forget me. Sun's coming, and I am going home.", Broadway sighed warmly, and then went limp.

"Broadway, no!", I cried in pain and grief as Goliath then wrapped his wings around me. "Broadway.", Goliath whispered in pain as he was also crying.

"No.", Dagian said, shaking his head in grief and disbelief. "Let's go stop Xanatos once and for all.", Goliath said with a furious snarl.

We then went inside what looks like the main base of Xanatos. Then a light appeared. "What's going on?!", Morgan shouted in confusion and shock.

Then we appeared in a weird dimension, and we saw Hudson fighting Xanatos. I saw Elisa, Angela, Colin, and Lacey. "You're alright!", I said, calling out in relief.

"But not for long!", Lacey said with a terrified expression. We then saw that Xanatos was a machine. "I'm afraid it's time for you to go to sleep.", Xanatos said with a wry smirk as the sun rose.

We all then turned back into our human forms, and then some ropes tied our hands and feet. "Now I believe it's time to destroy the rest of my dear enemies.", Xanatos chuckled lowly.

"No!", Demona and Morgan shouted in horror as Xanatos fired at Brooklyn, Angela, and...Lacey. "My daughter!", Demona shouted in terror and horror.

"My love!" Morgan cried, crying out in pain and terror. "My sister!", Colin shouted, looking angry and pained. The 3 then jumped at Xanatos.

"Guys, no!", I shouted in horror as I saw some ropes pull them down, and Xanatos then started to electrocute them. "No!", I screamed as I tried to break free.

"Fight, my daughter! You can do it!", Demona said, crying out in encouragement. "You can do this, Lacey!", Colin said with a snarl.

"Do it..for us, and for...everyone!", Morgan said with a determined look. "NOOOO!", I shouted in horror as I cried, seeing Xanatos kill my sister and Colin, along with my friends.

"Say goodbye to your son.", Xanatos smiled evilly as he aimed his blaster at my child. No! I was not gonna let him kill my child! I snarled as I turned back into a Gargoyle, and I saw the same thing happen to Goliath.

"What?", Xanatos said in shock. I then used a spell to wake up Dagian from his stone sleep. "Let's get him.", I snarled in anger. "For our friends.", Goliath snarled furiously in agreement.

* * *

**I then was inside what looks like Wyvern Castle, and there were computers everywhere. I then saw a screen which showed Uncle Goliath, Sally, Elisa, along with a Gargoyle. I saw that Gargoyle get hit by Xanato's blaster, and he was gone.**

**"Dagian!", Sally shouted, looking horrified and heartbroken. I knew I had to get them out of there. ****I saw on the floor the Phoenix Gate, and I picked it up. I then went over, and ****accessed**** the computer.**

**I was able to get everyone out of there. ****"Blaze!", Everyone shouted with shocked looks. ****"Are you all okay?", I said in concern.**

**"We're all fine.", Uncle Goliath sighed lightly. ****We then saw a chair float to us, and we saw Lexington, but he had cybernetics. ****"Sorry about that.", Lexington said, smirking softly.**

**"Lexington!?" Elisa and Sally shouted in shock. ****"I had to keep you occupied while I finished downloading the Xanatos program.", Lexington said with a shrug, chuckling lightly.**

**I had to keep calm as I know this wasn't real for it's just Puck tricking us. ****"In less than a minute, all the world will belong to me.", Lexington said with a grin. ****"It was you all along!", Uncle Goliath shouted in anger. **

**"Why?", Sally asked, looking furious. ****"Yep, Xanatos really did die in the fight against Hudson. I just kept his memory alive, so I can run the show unsuspected.", Lexington said with a growl.**

**"You betrayed your own clan!", Uncle Goliath shouted in horror and fury. ****"How can you do this to us!?", Sally shouted with a roar of pain.**

**"You had abandoned us all. I had to make things right!", Lexington snarled lowly. ****"Traitor!", Uncle Goliath roared angrily.**

**Lexington then jumped on Uncle Goliath's face, but I then had enough. I got out my gun, and I aimed at Lexington. ****I shot him straight in the back.**

**"Blaze.", Lexington whispered in fear and horror as he then fell to the ground. ****"No one messes with my godfather.", I growled lowly.**

**"Well done, Blaze.", Uncle Goliath growled lightly. ****He then spins Lexington around, and sends him flying which makes him hit a computer.**

**"Come on, we have to go! The place will explode soon!", I shouted quickly. ****I saw Sally grab Elisa, and we all ran outside, jumped just in time as the tower exploded.**

**Uncle Goliath flew alongside me, but I felt a rock hit me in the back, and I fell to the floor. ****"Little Shadow!", Uncle Goliath said with horror.**

**I saw a hole in my wing, but I knew it wasn't real. ****"We stopped him.", I said with a grin. ****"No, we have lost, Blaze. It was all for nothing.", Uncle Goliath growled lowly as he walked over to me.**

**"You heard Lexington. The countdown wasn't stopped and the Xanatos program is spreading all over the globe.", Uncle Goliath said with a crestfallen look.**

**"What should we do?", I asked softly in curiosity. ****"There is only one chance left, The Phoenix Gate.", Uncle Goliath said, looking at the Phoenix Gate sternly.**

**"I'm too weak to use it.", I sighed lightly, shaking my head. ****"Then give it to me, Little Shadow.", Uncle Goliath rumbled lowly.**

**"Sure.", I said softly as I let go of the Phoenix Gate. ****"Give it to me, Little Shadow.", Uncle Goliath nodded hastily.**

**"I'm too weak.", I said with a growl. ****"You can give it to me, Little Shadow.", Uncle Goliath growled lowly.**

**"If you want it so badly, take it!", I said with a snarl. ****"Blaze, I'm your godfather, you will listen to me! Give it to me now!", Goliath snarled angrily.**

**"No.", I growled lowly. ****"You're not my uncle.", I said with a shake of my head. ****"What are you talking about?", Goliath growled in frustration. **

**"It's over! I know it's you, Puck!", I snarled as I grabbed the Phoenix Gate. ****I saw the entire area disappear, and be replaced with what looked like black clouds. **

**I saw Fake- Goliath fall to his knees, and grab his head. ****"What's happening to me?!", He roared in dismay. He was then spinning, and then he was replaced by Puck.**


	56. Chapter 56

**"I was so close, so close!", Puck said with a groan, pouting. ****"I knew it." I said with a smirk.**

**"Question is, how did you find out?", Puck asked with a raised eyebrow. ****"Draven contacted me, and he told me what you were doing to Goliath and Sally, but why would you do this?", I asked curiously.**

**"Big daddy Oberon has already begun the gathering, which is time for all of us wayward Children, to go back to oh so boring Avalon.", Puck said with a snort, looking appalled.**

**"But why would you need Goliath and Sally?", I asked in confusion. ****"Oh, I thought they'd help me as they're so protective of their friends and family. So, the spell was to trick them into giving me the Phoenix Gate.", Puck smirked softly.**

**Draven then appeared before us. ****"Draven.", Puck said, looking afraid for the first time. ****"Be lucky that I am not sending you to Avalon right now for my daughter has caused her egg to grow rapidly.", Draven said with a growl.**

**"What?", I asked in shock. ****"When Sally was under the spell, she used magic, but by accident, it hit Dagian's egg.", Draven said with a sigh.**

**"What does it mean?", I asked in worry. ****"It means that Dagian will hatch any day now.", Draven smiled softly.**

**"That's good news to hear at least.", Puck smiled softly. ****"I'm sorry, Puck. But the Phoenix Gate can't be used right now.", Draven said with a growl as he grabbed it in his hand.**

**"What are you going to do with it?", Puck asked in curiosity. ****"I'm sending it to the one place you would never go near.", Draven said with a wry smirk.**

**"Don't tell me.", Puck said with a moan, slapping his hand upon his forehead as if he's recognized what Draven's saying.**

**"Yes, I'm sending the Phoenix Gate to Avalon.", Draven said with a smile. He then used a spell to open a portal, and he threw the Phoenix Gate through it.**

**"Great job!", I said with a grin. ****"Also before I leave, I need to tell you that Sally needs to go back to New York for her safety.", Puck said quickly.**

**"Also Dagian has to go with her as well.", Draven growled lightly. ****"Yes, she could endanger her child on Avalon.", Puck said with a nod of agreement before he vanished.**

**"I will send her and Blaze back to New York.", Draven said with a sigh. ****"Let my uncle, Elisa, and the others know.", I said with a smile.**

**"I will.", Draven said with a grin. ****Draven then started chanting a spell. The blue light hit me, and I blacked out.**

* * *

I woke up with a headache, and I found myself in a field. I stood up, and I saw that I was in a park. "You okay, Sally?", I turned around to see Blaze. "Blaze!", I called out in joy and surprise as I hugged him.

"What's going on? Where are we?", I asked worriedly in curiosity. "We are back in New York.", Blaze said with a grin.

"What?! Finally! But where are Goliath and the others?", I asked in shock and wonder. Blaze then explained to me about Puck, and how he used a spell to trick us into thinking that we were in the future so he can use the Phoenix gate to prevent us from ever having visited Avalon.

"Oh, that tricky asshole.", I growled lowly as I held Dagian's egg closer. "Draven sent the gate to Avalon as he knew Puck wouldn't go near that place, and he also told Goliath and your friends that you would be sent back to New York.", Blaze said with a nod.

"Thanks, Draven.", I said out loud, and then I felt something was off about Dagian's egg as I felt him move. "Why does it feel that Dagian is moving?", I asked nervously and worriedly. Draven then appeared before us.

"Under the spell Puck had you in, you used magic, but it accidentally hit Dagian's egg.", Draven nodded lightly. I launched a spell at my baby!

"Dagian will now hatch soon, perhaps one of these days, but I'm not sure when.", Draven said with a helpless shrug while smiling. I felt excited for I was going to meet my baby soon!

"I can't wait to meet you, Dagian.", I said with a purr as I caressed my son's egg, amazed that I can feel him moving as that he was so silent before, but now, he's so active!

"Let's get to the clock tower, and we both will have to explain to everyone.", Blaze said with a sheepish chuckle. "Let's go.", I said with a grin as I placed Dagian back in his backpack, and then we glided off to the clock tower.

We soon saw the clock tower. "I can't wait to see their faces.", I said with a excited grin. "I'm sure they'll be happy even more when they see Dagian.", Blaze said with a smug smirk.

We then went inside. "Hello, everyone.", I called out, and all eyes turned to me in shock and disbelief. "Sally!", Everyone shouted as they ran up to me and they all gave me a huge hug.

"We missed you so much!", Brooklyn grinned brightly. "I couldn't believe that you're back!", Lexington laughed, looking joyfully happy.

"Did you eat so much different food out there? I bet they were tasty!', Broadway bellowed warmly. "It's great to see you, lass. We were starting to wonder if you'd be back.", Hudson drawled lightly.

"I missed you so much, sis!" my sister said with a smile, but I saw that she was a Gargoyle! "Morgan,you're a Gargoyle! But how?", I asked in amazement and wonder.

"Puck did this.", Morgan said with a grin. "Oh.", I said softly with a nod, and I then saw a ring on her ring finger.

"Morgan, that ring... Does that mean?", I asked in awe, my eyes widening. "Yep, me and Brooklyn are married.", Morgan said with a wide grin.

"Congratulations!", I said as I hugged her. It almost bothered me that I missed the wedding, but I am so happy for my sister! "Sally, that egg?", Morgan asked curiously.

"That's Uncle Goliath and Sally's child.", Blaze said with a laugh. "To make it more exciting, he is going to hatch in a couple days or so.", I said with a bright smile.

"I can't wait to meet my nephew!", Morgan said, squealing happily in joy. "Alright! I can't wait to be a uncle!", Brooklyn grinned with a whoop of joy.

"That's wicked awesome! He's going to be so cute for sure!", Broadway bellowed out happily. "That's the best news in this clan! Imagine, a hatchling in the 21st century.", Lexington chuckled warmly.

"We will be there for him all the time. A clan isn't a clan without some new blood to raise and teach.", Hudson rumbled softly with thought. "Where's Goliath, Elisa, and Bronx?", Brooklyn asked curiously.

"They still have to travel until Avalon sends them back here. Draven sent Sally back for the safety of Dagian.", Blaze explained for me with a gesture.

"I'm glad you're back!", Morgan cried happily as she hugged me. I then stared outside at the city, wondering when Goliath and the others will return.

"I hope you return in time to meet your son, Goliath.", I said softly with a smile as I caressed Dagian's egg warmly, feeling a kick movement, and I chuckled in amusement for Dagian is gesturing that he wants to meet Goliath in time as well.

* * *

Draven told us that Sally was now back in New York. Even though I was glad that she was back home where she could keep our child safe, I would miss her as we continued our travels.

"Don't worry, Goliath, we might finish our quest soon.", Elisa said, giving me a encouraging smile. "Elisa's right. You will see Sally soon.", Angela said with a smile, nodding in agreement.

"I know that I will.", I said with a warm chuckle. I then steered the boat to our next location.

* * *

I went back to my apartment with my sister, and I saw that it was still clean. "I kept it clean until you returned.", Morgan said with a smile.

"Thanks.", I said with a grateful nod, and Morgan then grabbed my hand. "Close your eyes.", Morgan said with a smile, and I closed my eyes as she led me down the hall.

"You can open them now.", Morgan said. I opened my eyes, and I gasped in awe and surprise as I saw the most beautiful baby room. The walls were painted light blue, and I saw a crib, a shelf with books, and a box full of toys.

"We bought another crib. It's in your room.", Morgan said, giving me a grin. "Thank you!", I sobbed happily as I hugged my sister. I then walked over, and placed Dagian on the crib.

"Welcome home, Dagian.", I said softly as I kissed the egg while Draven appeared. "Draven!", Morgan shouted with a wide grin.

"I missed you, Morgan.", Draven said with a smile. "How was your world trip?", Morgan asked softly in curiosity.

We then told her how we got to meet Gargoyle clans and Children of Oberon. "That sounds amazing!", Morgan said, looking amazed and excited.

"It was both amazing and dangerous as well.", I said with a sigh and a look at her. "We should tell the others.", Morgan said with a excited smile.

"Tomorrow, Morgan. Sally needs her rest.", Draven said softly. "Well, I will see you tomorrow, sis.", Morgan said with a wink.

"Goodnight.", I said with a giggle. She then left, and I then picked up Dagian's egg. I walked to my room, and I saw a crib next to my bed.

I then placed Dagian inside. "Sweet dreams, my little one.", I said as I kissed my egg softly. I then laid down on my bed, and I slowly fell asleep.

I went to the clock tower, and told everyone about my adventures with Goliath, Elisa, and Bronx. I also told them about Angela, Colin, and Lacey as they would join our clan once they return.

We then decided to open the bakery as I kinda missed working there. We posted up a message, saying that the Bakery was open again, and the entire day, there was a huge line of people waiting to go inside.

A few of them stayed for while as the Bakery is huge, along with Broadway's cafe, but there were still a lot of people. After the day would soon turn to night, we closed the bakery, and we all went back to the clock tower where Blaze was watching Dagian.

"Thank you, Blaze.", I said with a grateful smile. "No problem.", Blaze said with a nod, grinning softly.

"What should we do now?", Brooklyn asked curiously. "Let's watch the Lion King.", I said with a grin.

"I love that movie! It makes me feel emotional every time I see it.", Hudson said with a chuckle. "Me too.", Broadway said, nodding in agreement.

We all sat down, and started to watch the movie. I was thinking about the day Goliath would return, and when we can finally start our family together.

"So, Blaze, are you staying?", I asked softly in curiosity. "I am. After all, someone needs to protect your child.", Blaze said with a smile.

"Thanks, Blaze.", I said with a grateful smile. "Don't mention it as Dagian is my brother since Goliath saw me as his own son.", Blaze said with a grin.

"You will always be family.", I said with a look at him, smiling warmly. "Every time I say brother, it make me think about my older brother. I sure miss him.", Blaze said, sighing softly.

"It's okay, Blaze.", I said softly. I wish I could tell him that his brother and his siblings were alive, but Draven told me that it still wasn't time for him to know.

"Thanks, Sally.", Blaze said with a nod. "You miss Elisa?", I asked curiously with a smirk.

"I do, but I'm still not sure if I can be with her.", Blaze said, sighing deeply with a upset look. "Blaze, Elisa loves you as who you are!", I said, reprimanding him as I glared at him softly.

"I know, but I don't know if she can accept my secrets.", Blaze said with a shake of his head. I knew he was talking about the fact that he was still killing Hunters. I sighed heavily as I then stared at the city.


	57. Chapter 57

Month of May 2011 - Secret Diary #6

1 week has passed, and it was May 15th. Also this may shock you, but I became friends with Fox. Yep, you heard me right. Fox, I had saved her from a couple of thieves as she was pregnant as well.

At first, I was going to just save her and then leave, but then we started talking, and we got along. Fox told me to visit the day she would give birth to her child, and she also knew about my child, so she promised not to tell Xanatos.

I was at the clock, looking at pictures through my cell phone that I had taken when I was on the world trip with Goliath. I sure miss him, and I hope he comes back soon. The others were out on patrol while Morgan and Blaze were with me in the tower.

Dagian was in his crib, and I was watching tv when I heard a noise. "Guys, did you hear that?", Morgan asked in surprise and confusion. "I did. Where did it come from?", Blaze asked in bewilderment.

I then turned around to see Dagian's egg moving. _Draven, what is it?_ I asked quickly. _Sally..Dagian is going to hatch now._ Draven said with happiness in his voice.

I felt happiness as my baby is going to hatch now! "Guys, my baby is going to hatch!", I squealed happily as I ran over to the crib. "Really!?", Morgan asked in awe and shock, and I then saw that the others had come back.

"Hurry, Dagian is about to hatch!", Blaze said as he then ran besides Morgan, joining me. "Oh, my god!", Brooklyn yelled in shock. The others ran to the crib, and I saw that Dagian's egg was still moving.

Then I saw a crack. "Come on,you can do it, Dagian.", I encouraged happily, and to my joy, I saw a hand poke out from the egg. "I see the hand.", Morgan said with a laugh.

Then the egg shell was cracked all through, and I placed my hands over my mouth as I cried out in joy. There is my baby! He had a mix of light blue and lavender skin, and I saw that he had black hair, and he had strands of my blonde hair.

I then made a loincloth appear on Dagian. I saw him open his eyes, and he saw me. "Hi, Dagian.", I cooed quietly as I wrapped a blanket around him, and picked him up gingerly and gently.

"It's me, I'm your mother.", I cooed warmly. Dagian then stretched his hand, and touched my face. He smiled brightly, and he started giggling as if he recognized me by my heart and body warmth.

"Can I hold him?", Morgan asked excitedly. "Yes, you can.", I said warmly as I carefully passed Dagian.

"Hi, Dagian, I'm your Aunt Morgan and this is your Uncle Brooklyn.", Morgan said softly as she handed Dagain to Brooklyn.

"Hey, little guy. You sure surprised us today. We were wondering when we'd see you.", Brooklyn purred softly, and he then handed Dagian gently to Broadway.

"Hi, Dagian, I am your Uncle Broadway. I can't wait to show you all the great foods out there. I wonder if you can handle jalapenos. Your daddy couldn't handle one himself.", Broadway laughed gently with a wink before he handed Dagian over to Lexington.

"Don't listen to him, Dagian. Uncle Lexington, that's me. I bet you like computer games, huh? That's safer than eating a jalapeno.", Lexington lectured him softly with a grin before passing Dagian over to Hudson.

"Hello, dear youngster. I am your great-grandfather Hudson. These uncles of yours are trouble themselves. You are better than that. Why, you would love my stories, young Dagian.", Hudson smiled softly with a stern look, and he then passed Dagian to Blaze.

"You're so adorable. Dagian. It's me, I'm your older brother, Blaze.", Blaze said with a chuckle and Draven then appeared, so Blaze then passed Dagian to Draven.

"Hello, Dagian. Your mother's my daughter which makes you my grandson. I am your grandfather Draven. I wonder if you have your mother's magic. You are a good Gargoyle, Draven, and you will do great things just like your mother and father.", Draven nuzzled Dagian, and Dagian giggled happily

"I have to go get him baby food, clothes, and more stuff.", I said with a nod. "I'll go with you.", Morgan said with a grin.

"Watch over him.", I said sternly before Morgan and I left to go to the baby store. We had brought a lot of stuff for Dagian, and we then made it back to the clock tower.

"I think he is hungry.", Brooklyn said with a look as he held Dagian softly. I then made a formula with my magic as it's meant for baby Gargoyles. I grabbed the bottle, and then I picked up Dagian.

"Here you go, my baby.", I said to Dagian warmly, and I then started to feed Dagian. "He sure is hungry.", Broadway said with a amused chuckle.

After he was finished, I then patted his back, and he burped. "Awww!", Morgan said, cooing with a awed look. I saw Dagian was looking sleepy, so I decided to sing him a lullaby, and I know which one.

"Blaze, do you mind if I sing the lullaby, the one Goliath used to sing to you?", I asked politely with a smile. "I don't mind.", Blaze smiled with a shake of his head. I then started to rock Dagian.

**Baby mine, don't you cry**  
**Baby mine, dry your eyes**  
**Rest your head close to my heart**  
**Never to part, baby of mine**

I sang as I placed Dagian's head close to my heart.

**Little one, when you play**  
**Don't you mind what they say**  
**Let your eyes sparkle and shine**  
**Never a tear, baby of mine**

I saw that Dagian was slowly closing his eyes.

**If they knew all about you**  
**They'd end up loving you, too**  
**All those same people who scold you**  
**What they'd give just for the right to hold you**

Dagian smiled at me.

**From your head to your toes**  
**You're not much, heaven knows**  
**But you're so precious to me**  
**Sweet as can be,**  
**baby of mine**

**Oh, baby of mine**  
**Oh, baby of mine**  
**Oh, baby of mine**

Dagian was then asleep as I held him gently and lovingly. "That was so cute!", Morgan whispered adoringly. "I'm going to take him home.", I said quietly with a smile.

I then used a spell to teleport myself to my house as I didn't want to glide all the way there for I knew Dagian would wake up. I then walked over to my room, and I placed him on his crib.

I then kissed his forehead softly. "Wait until you meet your father, Dagian.", I whispered warmly. This is the happiest day of my life. I can't wait for Goliath to return, and for him to meet his child. "He'll be very happy to meet you, and also wait until you meet your sister, Angela.", I said quietly.

Now that Dagian had hatched, I had to make sure that he would be protected at all times since I knew that Demona was still out there, and Thailog. God knows if he was capable of killing my baby, and I hope not.

"I will protect you, Dagian. No one will ever harm you.", I growled quietly. I then stared out my window. "Goliath, I hope you come home soon. I can't wait for you to meet our child.", I said with a soft smile.

I woke up the next day to see Dagian in his human form. I was glad as I didn't want him to turn to stone. I then picked him up. "Hi, Dagian.", I cooed lightly. Dagian made adorable noises as he waved his hands.

As he's human now, he has Goliath's dark tan skin, keeping his special black/blonde hair, and also my light blue eyes. He's going to be a handsome one for sure, and I can't wait to see the day he finds his special someone.

I walked into the kitchen, and I made the formula and fed Dagian. "Let's take you to the clock tower.", I said with a smile. I then used a spell to teleport myself to the clock tower.

"Sally!", Everyone said with wide smiles and grins. "There's my nephew.", Morgan cooed warmly as I handed her Dagian.

"He is really cute.", Brooklyn said with a chuckle. "Let's take some pictures.", Morgan said with a grin, so we all took turns taking pictures with Dagian.

"Hey, let's take him to the park.", Broadway said with a gesture. "Great idea!", I grinned happily, and I placed Dagian on a stroller. We all then got to the park, and Dagian was smiling as he saw the humans.

We all then sat down, and then Dagian started to cry. "What's wrong, little one?", I asked as I picked him up gently. "I bet he knows it's his nap time.", Lexington said with a amused chuckle.

I was able to calm Dagian down, and then I placed him back in the stroller as we all went back to the clock tower. "Let's go open the Bakery. Morgan, it's your turn to watch Dagian.", I said with a stern look. "Don't worry.", Morgan said with a grin as she winked at me.

We all then went to open up the Bakery and Cafe, and it was a super busy day. Soon, it was over, and then it was dusk, so we all went back to the tower. I saw Dagian sitting on a blanket on the floor, playing with his toys.

I went over and picked him up. "Hi, Dagian." I cooed lovingly, and he giggled as he flapped his wings. I hugged him closer to me.

"He's sure a cutie for sure.", Brooklyn chuckled lightly. "He's going to be magnificent like Goliath once he grows up!", Broadway bellowed warmly.

"And we will be able to help him to find friends and perhaps love as well.", Lexington nodded with a smile. "He will be always be glad that we have his back no matter what.", Hudson growled happily.

"I can't wait to see my uncle's reaction.", Blaze said with a snicker. "I think I will stay here for the night.", I said with a smile.

"Great!", Brooklyn said with a grin. We all took turns playing with Dagian until it was time for us to go to sleep. I then made a bed appear for me and Morgan, and I placed the crib next to my bed.

I then rocked Dagian to sleep, and I then kissed his forehead. _Sally, I had a vision._ Draven said softly. _What did you see?_ I asked curiously.

_Something bad is coming, and you have to keep Dagian with you at all times._ Draven said warily. I felt scared. What was this vision Draven told me about, and why does it concern my son's safety? I will have to do what Draven told me. I have to protect him until Goliath comes back.

"I promise to protect Dagian no matter what.", I said with a soft growl, knowing if Goliath heard this, he would feel the same as well.

* * *

_**Today, I have been feeling really strange. I get the feeling that we should go back to New York, so I can see Sally and Dagian. I felt that something good happened, and I hope Sally is doing okay.**_

_**I can't wait to see my mate and my child,and I hope the clan protects them. I and the others were resting for a bit before we would begin our quest again. "I'll see you soon, Sally. You too, Dagian.", I whispered lowly and lovingly as I smiled lightly.**_


	58. Chapter 58

2 weeks have passed, and I was on my way to visit Fox as I heard that she had just given birth to her child, plus, also my family will come later to visit, to see Dagian.

These past 2 weeks, I can't stop thinking about Goliath as I wish he and the others would come back, and I really want him to meet our child. I was gliding to the castle as Dagian was in my arms, and he was giggling happily. I then landed, and I saw Owen...with my cousin Sophie.

"Sophie, what are you doing here!?", I asked in surprise. "Morgan told me that you would be coming here, so I took my car, and drove here.", Sophie said with a grin, and she then saw Dagian.

"Is that him?", Sophie asked with adoration. "Yes, this is my baby.", I said with a smile as I handed her Dagian.

"You're so adorable!", Sophie cooed lightly as Dagian flapped his wings, and waved his hands around. She then handed me Dagian back. "Fox is with her husband as she is in her bedroom, so I'll take you there.", Owen said with a polite nod.

"Thanks.", I said with a smile. I went inside the elevator, and Sophie was on my right while Owen was on my left. We then got out of the elevator as Owen then showed us the door, and before I went inside, Owen told me something.

"Miss Sally, I ask you of a favor. Do not leave Fox alone with her mother, and also keep your baby in your arms at all times.", Owen warned softly as he left. I was confused immediately. What was that all about?

I then went inside, and I saw Fox, Xanatos, and her mother who I met back in Australia. "Sally, I'm glad you came.", Fox said with a delighted smile as I saw Anastasia holding Fox's baby.

"What's his name?", I asked curiously with a warm smile. "Alex.", Xanatos said with a proud smile.

"Sally, is that your baby?", Fox asked with a little gasp of adoration. "Yes, this is Dagian. He just hatched two weeks ago on May 15th.", I said with a chuckle.

"Can I hold him?", Fox asked politely and warmly. "Sure.", I said as I handed her Dagian. "Hello, Dagian. You are a cute boy, indeed.", Fox cooed lightly. Dagian smiled as he giggled.

Fox then handed me my son back. "So, Goliath still isn't back?", Xanatos asked curiously. Fox asked me before if she could tell Xanatos on where Goliath and I have been the whole time.

"No.", I said with a shake of my head. "It's sad that he is not here to see his child yet, but I'm sure that he will come back.", Fox said, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Nice to see you again, Sally.", Anastasia said, giving me a nod. "You too.", I said, nodding politely. "You must be Dagian.", Anastasia said with a warm smile as she noticed Dagian.

"I'll keep the baby while you sleep.", Anastasia said softly as she held Alex. "No!", Xanatos said, looking panicked.

"That's not necessary. I mean, we have a nurse.", Xanatos said as he took Alex from Anastasia's arms. "But David, I'm his grandmother.", Anastasia said, giving him a look.

"And you must be tired from your trip.", Xanatos said with a raised eyebrow as he handed Alex back to Fox. "What's going on?", Fox asked suspiciously and warily.

"I want to know as well.", Sophie said with a glare. "Yes, what exactly is going on?", I then turned around to see Boudicca with a blue Fae.

_Draven,who is he?_ I asked quickly as I held Dagian close to me. I felt a growl from him before he spoke. _It's King Oberon. _Oberon, he is one of the rulers of Avalon, but what is he doing here?

"Who are you?", Xanatos asked with a sneer, protecting Fox and Alex nearby. "I am King Oberon of the Faes. My dear, why are you here in the human realm?", Oberon glanced at Anastasia.

"I am gathering even now.", Anastasia said with a nod. "We discussed this, my dear. It is my law that we do not directly interfere in human affairs. Let the two women keep their children.", Oberon said with a sigh.

"What are you saying?", I asked in fear, holding Dagian close to me. "Keep our children? Mother, who is this guy?", Fox asked, growing frustrated.

"Mother? Titania, what have you been up to?", Oberon laughed with a pensive glare. Titania? "Who is Titania? Mother, explain yourself!", Fox demanded.

"This should prove interesting.", Xanatos said with a intrigued yet protective look. "More interesting than you know. It's time to drop the facade, my Queen.", Oberon smiled eerily.

Anastasia was then surrounded by a green light as we all covered our eyes, and there stood someone else. "Much better.", Oberon said with a smug smile.

"Mother?", Fox asked in shock and fear. "You see me as I really am, child. I am Titania, queen of Avalon, and this is Oberon, my lord and husband.", Titania said with a nod.

Titania then used her magic to show us her life as a human. "Long after our union, I sent off to the human realm, met a intriguing man, and in the end, a daughter as a representation of my legacy.", Titania explained softly.

"Fascinating, my dear, and has your daughter possessed magic?", Oberon asked in curiosity. "Alas, no. Fox was raised among humans, but whatever magical abilities that she might have inherited have withered to nothing, though I can't say the same for Sally.", Titania said with a look at me.

"How so?", Oberon drawled lightly. "I have seen Fox in crisis after crisis, and she has a key mind, but her magic, if she possesses any, has never come to the surface.", Titania said with a resigned sigh.

"But on the other hand, Sally has been training to use magic ever since she was a child.", Titania said with a curious smile. I saw Xanatos grab a blaster from behind the bed.

"And what of their children?", Oberon asked softly. "That is what I was addressing when you came in, my husband.", Titania said with a nod.

"Although the bloodline is thin, he has great potential, and so does Sally's child.", Titania said with a smile. "With his pedigree, of course he does.", Xanatos said with a angry look.

"He has magic in him. I would not see it die as did his mother's. It must be encouraged, nurtured. And it's the same for Sally's son as well.", Titania hummed lightly.

"This is ridiculous! My son will be nurtured right here with his father and me.", Fox said with a furious look. "Same goes with me.", I said with a snarl.

"I agree with them.", Sophie said with a growl. "No, Fox, Sally. The boys must be taken to Avalon where they can properly train in their mystical heritage, but if of course, you will allow it?", Titania said softly to us before asking Oberon with a look.

"As I see it, Fox has turned out to be regrettably human. And thus we cannot interfere in her life. However the baby is still of our blood, and if it pleases you to take him, you have my permission. But for Sally, I may have to resort to dramatic measures as Sally is not of our blood, yet she retains magic, and her son has magic, nonetheless which is hiding at the moment, but still.", Oberon drawled warmly with a smile.

"No, you can't have him!", Fox shouted in anger. "I won't let you take Dagian!", I snarled furiously. "We won't let you do this!", Sophie shouted with a pissed off look.

"It's all right, ladies. No one should take a child from its parents no matter the species, and it interferes with the highest of affairs.", Xanatos spoke calmly yet I can tell that he's very pissed off. "I have made up my mind.", Oberon said with a firm nod.

"Too bad for you!", Fox said as she covered herself and Alex with a blanket, and I covered Dagian with my wings as Xanatos fired at Oberon. Oberon was sent flying as he hit a table.

"Stay beside me, Fox!", I said. She ran to me, hiding underneath one of my wings, holding Alex tightly. "Thank you, Sally.", Fox whispered lowly.

I saw Oberon summon a shield, and some of the lasers bounced back, but I saw Xanatos dodge as he kept firing at Oberon. Oberon then made Xanatos' blaster fly over to his hand.

"Interesting toy.", Oberon chuckled lightly as Xanatos ran over to punch him. "Boudicca.", Oberon said as I saw Boudicca tackle Xanatos! How could she do this?

I saw Boudicca holding down Xanatos. "Pity. It's a shame that a human is fighting for his child.", Oberon smirked lightly.

Xanatos let out a shout as he punched Boudicca off him, and he ran to Oberon. "I would not see you damaged further.", Oberon said softly as he placed his hand on Xanatos, and turned him to stone. I and Fox gasped in horror.

"Oh, no.", Sophie said, shaking her head in horror. I saw Titania reach her hand for Fox. "Get away from us!", Fox shouted as we ran to Xanatos.

"Can you help him, Sally?" Fox asked with a frantic look on her face. I was about to speak when Oberon interrupted first. "No need for that as the spell will wear off after we leave.", Oberon said with a smile. I saw Boudicca try to approach me with a happy look on her face.

"Get away from me, Boudicca! I'm so disappointed in you, and I'm sure Bronx would too.", I said with a glare. Boudicca whined loudly as her ears drooped, looking devastated.

"I am of heart, dear ladies. You may have one hour to say goodbye to your children before we take them to Avalon forever.", Oberon drawled softly.

Oberon and Boudicca walked over to Titania as the 3 glowed a green light, and they were gone. The spell on Xanatos wore off, and I saw him hug Fox as she cried.

I held Dagian close to me as I cried too, and Sophie placed her hands on my arm. Then our babies started to cry as they felt our sadness.

"What are we going to do? We can't let them take your babies.", Sophie said, looking upset. "I can't believe that I am saying this, but we need help.", Xanatos sighed deeply with a nod.

"Sally, please talk to Goliath and his clan to help us! I don't want Oberon to take away my baby!", Fox sobbed. "Fox, you're my friend, and I understand,how you feel. Don't worry, we will do whatever it takes to stop them.", I said with a determined growl.

"Thanks, Sally.", Fox said softly as she sniffled, looking grateful at me. "How can we do this to prevent them from taking the children?", Xanatos looked crestfallen with a growl.

"I think I have a plan.", I said with a smirk. "What is it?", Xanatos asked anxiously. I then told them of my plan. I then headed back to the clock tower, and I saw my family.

"Sally!", everyone shouted with happy smiles. "Aunt, Uncle, and Mom!", I called out in relief as I hugged them.

"I am only going to be here for a little bit, and then I'm going back to Avalon.", Mom said with a grin. "Is that Dagian?", Aunt Karen asked with a gasp of awe.

"Yes.", I said with a nod. "Can I hold him?", Aunt Karen asked excitedly. I then passed my son to her. "Hi, Dag, I'm your Aunt Karen.", Aunt Karen cooed warmly.

"And I'm your Uncle Hank.", Hank said with a wink, and Dagian then giggled. "Let me hold him.", Mom asked, looking anxiously excited.

"Hi, Dagian. I'm your grandmother, and I love you very much.", Mom cooed softly, and Dagian giggled. She then passed Dagian over to me.

"Sis, what's wrong?", Morgan asked in concern as she noticed that I was sad. "Something bad happened.", Sophie said with a angry look on her face.

The two of us explained that Oberon and Titania wanted to take my baby and Fox's baby to Avalon to train, but they would stay there forever.

"What?!", Uncle Hank said in shock. "How dare they!?" Aunt Karen said in fury. "How can they do this to you and Fox?!", Morgan said with anger.

"Don't worry, we will help you and Fox protect your babies.", Mom said with a determined growl. "I agree. Xanatos may be our enemy, but today, he's our friend. We shall help no matter what.", Brooklyn snarled lowly.

"Count me in!", Broadway nodded with a determined growl. "Just tell us what to do, Sally, and we will do it.", Lexington smiled with a determined look.

"This calls for every Gargoyle. Count me in as well.", Hudson grinned widely with a growl. "Thank you, everyone.", I said, nodding gratefully with a grin.

We then heard the clock tower door open, and we saw some figures. "Sally, stay behind us.", Hudson said with a look at me. I stepped back to stand near Hudson as I wrapped a wing around myself to shield my baby.


	59. Chapter 59

I then saw...Bronx! He tackled Hudson to the floor, and licked his face. "Bronx, you great beast! Yes, yes, it's good to see you too, but get off me!", Hudson groaned lightly with a laugh.

"Bronx!", Morgan shouted happily. Bronx then saw her, running over, and tackled her to the floor as well. "Bronx, enough! I missed you so much!", Morgan said with giggles as she petted Bronx.

"Bronx! Where's Goliath?", Lexington asked with amazement and shock. "And Elisa?", Broadway asked anxiously with excitement.

"Right here.", I turned around to see Goliath land down with Elisa in his arms, and the other Gargoyles went over to hug him while I saw Broadway hug Elisa.

"It's great to see you, my clanmates! And now we have more members for the clan. Come out, you three!", Goliath called out with a joyful grin. I saw Angela, Colin, and Lacey step out from the shadows.

"Welcome to our clan, young ones.", Hudson said with a smile. "Gray Claw!", Brooklyn said with a gasp of awe and shock as he hugged Colin.

"Nice to see you too, Uncle.", Colin said with a grin as he returned the hug. "Who's she?", Lexington asked curiously as he noticed Lacey.

"This is my little sister, Lacey.", Colin said with a warm smile. "But didn't you say that you had another brother?", Brooklyn asked in confusion.

"We do, but he left to join another clan as he found his mate.", Lacey said with a smile and giggle. "Where did you find them?", Hudson asked curiously.

"In Avalon. All the eggs survived and hatched, and has grown up like the three here.", Goliath smiled as he held Angela's shoulder warmly.

"Hi, I'm Broadway.", Broadway said to Angela, grinning lightly. "I'm Brooklyn, and this is my mate, Morgan.", Brooklyn said, smiling warmly as he then held Morgan's hand lovingly.

"Nice to meet you.", Morgan said with a smile. "I'm Lexington.", Lexington said as he shook hands with Lacey. "Nice to meet you all." Lacey said, smiling brightly.

"Where is Sally?", Goliath asked in concern. "I'm here.", I said as I walked over to him. "Sally.", Goliath breathed softly as he hugged me closer to him.

"I missed you, Goliath.", I said, purring softly as I grazed his chest with a talon. "I missed you too, my love.", Goliath rumbled warmly as he kissed me, and I kissed him back.

"Sally, why do you have your wing wrapped around you?", Elisa asked curiously. "I'm glad you asked.", I said with a smile as I then removed my wing. Goliath, Elisa, Angela, Colin, and Lacey gasped as they saw Dagian.

"Sally, is that?", Elisa asked in amazement. "Yes, this is Dagian. He hatched two weeks ago on May 15th.", I said with a grin.

"He is so cute!", Angela said, squealing in adoration. "He's incredible. Can I have my son, Sally?", Goliath purred softly.

I handed Dagian to Goliath as I saw Dagian open his eyes, and he saw Goliath. "Hello, Dagian, I am your father. You have your mother's eyes.", Goliath rumbled softly as he touched Dagian's hair with a finger, and Dagian grabbed it, giggling.

"Awww!", Lacey cooed in adoration. "Can I hold him, Goliath?", Elisa asked nervously yet excitedly. "Sure, just be careful.", Goliath said with a patient smile.

"Hiya, little guy! I am your mother's best friend, Elisa. I suppose you can call me auntie through just Elisa is fine. You sure got Goliath's lavender skin.", Elisa chuckled warmly before she passed Dagian over to Colin.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Colin.", Colin said with a smile before he passed Dagian over to Lacey. "I'm Lacey, and you are so adorable!", Lacey said with a giggle.

"I am Angela, your sister. We have the same father, Dagian, and let me tell you this, he's very good at being a father.", Angela purred warmly. Dagian giggled as he waved his hands, and Angela handed Dagian back to me.

"What's wrong, my love?", Goliath asked in concern as he noticed my sad eyes. "Goliath, Sally was visiting Fox as she had her baby, and they met up with Oberon and Titania.", Sophie said with a sigh.

"Oberon and Titania? Here and why were you visiting Fox?", Elisa asked with a raised eyebrow. "I became friends with her after I had saved her from some thieves.", I said with a shrug.

"But what's worse, Oberon and Titania want to take Dagian and Fox's baby, Alex to Avalon.", Mom said with a angry growl. "What?!" Goliath roared in shock and anger.

"They want to take our babies to Avalon to train them to use magic, but they will have to stay there forever.", I cried as Goliath hugged me. "What the hell?!", Elisa shook her head in fury and disbelief.

"Not my baby brother!", Angela cried out in fear. "That's not right!", Colin said with a snarl. "How can they do that to you?", Lacey said with a growl.

"They cannot take our son from us!", Goliath snarled furiously. "Don't worry, I have a plan.", I said with a mischievous grin. I then told them of my plan.

I was back in my apartment with Goliath as I had just come back from visiting Fox, and I told her about my plan.

"Be careful, my love.", Goliath said, looking worried. "I know you want to stay, but I need you to protect Fox as well, please.", I said with a look at him.

"I understand, Sally. Dagian will be safe, I promise.", Goliath rumbled lowly with a nod. Goliath then kissed me, and he left as I went inside.

My mom and Uncle Hank were with me while my sister, my Aunt Karen, and Sophie were at the castle. "This is going to work.", Mom said with a determined nod. "I know it will.", I said with a secret smile.

I was by my son's crib when I heard the glass shatter, and I saw my Mom and Uncle Hank grab their guns as I turned to see Oberon. "Oberon!", I snarled furiously.

"Stand aside. It's nigh time for your child to go back to Avalon.", Oberon looked calm. "Never!", I snarled angrily.

"We won't let you take Dagian.", Mom said with a growl. "You will have to go through us!", Uncle Hank shouted angrily as they fired at Oberon.

"Step aside.", Oberon said airily as he used a spell to put them to sleep. _Get him, Sally!_ Draven growled lowly.

I was so gonna get Oberon what he deserves. "Stand aside, Sally.", Oberon said, looking a bit peeved now. "Never!", I roared as I launched a energy beam at Oberon, and it made him hit a wall.

"I'm impressed.", Oberon drawled with a raised eyebrow. I then ran over to punch him, but he disappeared and I tripped. I saw him near my baby's crib.

"No!", I shouted in horror. Oberon picked up the blanket, only to see a pillow inside. "What's this?", Oberon asked, looking angry and confused at the same time.

I smirked as my plan had worked. "Where's the baby?", Oberon asked lowly as he glared at me furiously. "I won't tell you!", I snarled lowly.

"Very well. I will have to search for him then with a resource. And you won't stand in my way this time, Sally.", Oberon drawled lightly with a sneer. Oberon then knocked me out.

* * *

_I tried to call Sally, but she wasn't responding. Sally's plan was to have Dagian and Alex here in the castle should Oberon had gone to take her child from her apartment._

_I saw my aunt next to Dagian who was in a crib. "There, we will protect you both.", Aunt Karen said with a nod. "Thank you for your help.", Fox said, looking grateful with a smile._

_"Don't worry, and thank you for helping us as well.", Sophie said with a grin. "Sally saved my life, and I owe her one.", Fox said, giving us a nod with a grin._

_We then heard loud noises, and I ran over to see a giant Oberon trying to break the force field. "This isn't good!", I said with a shake of my head, groaning in dismay._

_"Let's hope they can handle him.", Sophie said with a nervous sigh. "They will!", Elisa said with a determined nod._

* * *

"Sally, wake up!", I then opened my eyes to see Draven. I saw my mom and Uncle on the floor. "What happened?", I asked in confusion as I shook my head lightly.

"Oberon used a spell to put them to sleep, but I'm afraid he has done that to the whole city as well.", Draven said with a frustrated sigh. "Where is he?", I asked hurriedly.

"He's heading to the castle.", Draven said with a worried look. Oh, no! That's where Dagian is, along with Fox's baby! I have to stop him, but I also have to find a way to undo Oberon's spell.

"Draven, how can we undo the spell?", I asked quickly. "Simple. We undo it with Circle of Life.", Draven smirked lightly.

Circle of Life, that song always helps us break spells that affect everyone in the city, and it makes sense as that song represents the meaning of life.

"But we will have to do that after we stop Oberon.", Draven said with a quick nod. "Let's go!", I said hastily as I then glided off to the castle.

* * *

_I saw on the camera, Goliath and Xanatos on the ground, and I also saw Owen turn into Puck. "Sophie, did you know Owen was Puck the entire time?", Morgan asked with surprise, narrowing her eyes lightly._

_"Yes, sorry.", Sophie said with a sheepish chuckle. "We can talk about it later.", Karen said with a glare at her._

_"He's heading this way.", I called out as I saw him teleport on the camera. "Quick!", Karen shouted as she handed Morgan Dagian,and Fox grabbed Alex._

_"Go hide over there, and then on my signal, you all run. Elisa, go with them.", Karen said, giving me a stern look. "Let's go hide.", I whispered quickly as we hid ourselves._

_We then saw Oberon appear. "Titania!", Oberon shouted as Titania appeared. "Let us conclude our business so that we may return home.", Oberon said with a glare at her._

_"As you wish, my lord.", Titania said with a solemn nod. "Hand over the children now.", Oberon sneered mightily._

_"Over our dead bodies!", Karen shouted as she aimed the blaster at them. "We won't let you take them!", Sophie said with a growl._

_"As you wish!", Oberon roared, and we then saw him hit Karen and Sophie with a magic spell. We then saw the door open, and Goliath, Xanatos, and Puck tried to run inside, but Titania froze them._

_We moved a bit closer to the door. "The children! They are not here!", Oberon said, looking angry, maybe pissed off._

_"Where are they?!", Titania shouted in fury. "GO!", Karen shouted, and we then ran out the door. "Come on, we have to escape before they catch us!", Fox cried out quickly. _

_"Don't worry, Dagian, I got you.", Morgan said as Dagian whimpered in fright. "Come on!", I shouted out to them._

_We made it to the top of the castle when Oberon and Titania appeared in front of us. "Enough of this gallivanting around. Surrender and give us the children.". Oberon growled lightly._

_And perhaps we shall not harm you.", Titania nodded solemnly. "Never!", I shouted as I pulled out my gun. "You will never take my son!", Fox yelled out furiously._

_"I won't let you take my nephew!", Morgan snarled, and then the babies started to cry. "Time to end this. Give up and give us the children now.", Oberon spoke lowly. Then we heard what sounded like Circle of Life playing._

**Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh.**  
**Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh.**

**From the day we arrive on the planet**  
**And blinking, step into the Sun**  
**There's more to be seen than can ever be seen**  
**More to do than can ever be done**

_"What is that noise?!", Oberon looked furious. "It's a song, my lord, and it's resounding out there.", Titania looked surprised with awe._


	60. Chapter 60

I was gliding to the castle. Draven had used his magic to make the song play, and I could see that it was working as the rain was slowing down a bit.

**Some say eat or be eaten**  
**Some say live and let live**  
**But all are agreed as they join the stampede**  
**You should never take more than you give**

I have to save my baby and my friends! I then saw the castle up ahead.

**In the circle of life**  
**It's the wheel of fortune**  
**It's the leap of faith**  
**It's the band of hope**

I saw Elisa, Morgan, and Fox. I saw that Morgan was holding Dagian in her arms, and Fox had Alex in her arms as I saw Oberon and Titania in front of them.

"Give us the children.", Oberon said with a furious look. "We will never hand them over!", Morgan snarled angrily.

**Till we find our place**  
**On the path unwinding**  
**In the circle, the circle of life**

"Why couldn't I stop this infuriating song?!", Oberon snarled, looking frustrated. I then felt Draven's anger. _I'm going to show Oberon and Titania that no one, I mean, no one messes with my family!_ Draven snarled.

_I agree with you._ I said with a growl.

**Some of us fall by the wayside**  
**And some of us soar to the stars**

I then glided to the castle, and I stood in front of my friends. "Sally!", They all shouted in relief as I heard Dagian laugh and giggle when he saw me.

"I used a spell to put you to sleep!", Oberon said, looking pissed off. "Are you the one who has this music playing?", Titania asked, looking both impressed yet upset.

**And some of us sail through our troubles**  
**And some have to live with the scars.**

Then a blue light appeared in front of me, and Draven appeared. "Who in the gods are you?!", Oberon snarled lowly.

"My lord, you shouldn't make him more angry.", Titania spoke nervously as she noticed Draven's furious look. "You...are going..to regret...messing with my family!", Draven snarled angrily as he used his telekinesis to lift Oberon and Titania in the air.

**There's far too much to take in here**  
**More to find than can ever be found**  
**But the Sun rolling high through the sapphire sky**  
**Keeps great and small on the endless round**

"What's happening?! Who are you?", Oberon shouted in dismay and fury. "I am Draven, a spirit. I possessed Princess Katherine's necklace, but it was destroyed, and I now live within Sally's body.", Draven said with a growl.

"The most powerful gargoyle who wields magic.", Titania gasped in horror and fear. "I should take away your magic for trying to kidnap my grandson, and for trying to take Fox's child as well." Draven snarled furiously.

"You can do that?!", Oberon yelled in shock. "My lord, Draven is far more powerful than you. He could do it.", Titania warned lightly.

"I am a Seer and I can see when a person is bad or good. I have been able to read your souls, and they are good.", Draven said with a soft growl as he let them fall to the floor.

"I'm glad you're alright, Sis!", Morgan sobbed lightly as she hugged me. I hugged her as well, and she then handed me back my baby.

I saw Goliath, Xanatos, Puck along with my aunt, and Sophie run to us. "Sally!", Goliath shouted in relief as he ran over to me and hugged me.

"Are you okay?", Goliath asked in concern. "I'm fine, and so is our baby.", I said with a smile as Dagian babbled lightly with a giggle.

"Thank goodness that you're safe, and you too, Dagian.", Goliath breathed in relief as he then kissed me on the temple. "I'm glad you're alright, Fox, and you too, Alex.", Xanatos said with a relieved look as Alex gurgled in Fox's arms.

**In the circle of life**  
**It's the wheel of fortune**  
**It's the leap of faith**  
**It's the band of hope**

"Why is Circle of life playing, and how come it sounds like it's coming from everywhere?", Sophie asked with confusion. "Because it is. This song will break the spell that Oberon has cast on the humans.", Draven said with a smile.

"But why this song, Draven?", Titania asked in humbled curiosity. "This song represents the meaning of life, and how we all have a place in it.", I said with a soft grin.

**Till we find our place**  
**On the path unwinding**  
**In the circle, the circle of life**

"Again and again, this song makes me shiver in delight, knowing that there's hope for the world.", Draven chuckled in amusement. "That is true. This song always made me feel emotional.", Xanatos said with a grin.

**It's the wheel of fortune**  
**It's the leap of faith**  
**It's the band of hope**

"But how did you know that it works?", Titania asked in surprise. "We used it once to break a spell when everyone was turned to stone.", I said with a smile as I glanced at Goliath with a wink.

**Till we find our place**  
**On the path unwinding**

"And it worked.", Elisa said with a victorious grin.

**In the circle, the circle of life**

"This song truly represents the meaning of life which is how it was able to break the spell.", Goliath said with a warm nod.

**On the path unwinding**  
**In the circle, the circle of life**

"I have to admit that it's a alluring song, and it fits quite well to break a spell like this.", Titania smiled softly. "Now apologize to my daughter and Fox.", Draven said, giving Oberon a glare.

"I humbly apologize for what I have done this day. Your children, your family won't ever be harmed no more.". Oberon spoke softly. "Apology accepted.", I said with a nod.

"I'm entirely happy with that.", Fox nodded lightly with a glance at Titania. "But since we can't take the children, how are they going to learn magic?", Titania asked in confusion.

"Sally and I will teach Dagian while Puck can teach Alex.", Draven said with a grin. "That sounds like a nice plan.", Oberon said with a approving nod.

"Puck will stay with us as you will not take him back to Avalon. He can visit, but he won't stay there forever as he likes to live with the humans.", Draven said with a growl. "Thank you, Draven!", Puck said, squealing in happiness and joy as he's so grateful.

"Very well, then.", Oberon sighed lightly with a nod. "I have a feeling that we will meet again.", Draven said with a thoughtful smile.

"Til next time, then. I bid you farewell, Draven.". Oberon smiled softly. "Take care of yourselves.", Titania nodded warmly with a smile. The two then disappeared.

I saw our friends starting to wake up. "What happened?", Angela asked as she rubbed her head lightly. "I feel dizzy.", Lacey said with a groan of misery.

"We will explain later. Let's go home.", Goliath said with a smile. "Are you coming, Sophie?", Aunt Karen asked curiously.

"No, I think I will stay here.", Sophie said with a smile as she grabbed Puck's hand, giving him a loving glance.

"Wait.", Xanatos called out as he came up to us. "What?", Goliath asked warily as he turned around to face Xanatos.

"Without your help, I would have lost my son tonight. I owe you all a debt of gratitude that I may never be able to repay, but I will try, I promise.", Xanatos said softly as he held out his hand.

"And I should trust this promise after all that has passed between us?", Goliath asked softly. Xanatos nodded, "You always said that a Gargoyle keeps his word. Well, now it's my turn.". Goliath sighed lightly before looking at me, and I nodded with a smile.

"We will see you around, Xanatos. Alex shouldn't be alone without his father nor his mother.", Goliath nodded with a look at Xanatos, and Xanatos smiled with another nod before leaving us to huddle around Fox and Alex.

I then used my magic to make our human friends fly alongside us as we went back to the clock tower. I then used a spell to make my mom and Uncle appear in the clock tower.

We all explained to everyone how Draven was able to convince Oberon and Titania to let me and Fox keep our babies as long as we trained them to use magic, but they were too little to learn magic right now, so we would have to wait until they were older.

Goliath then came over and hugged me. "I'm so glad that everything's back to normal. I was afraid to lose my baby.", I said with a heavy sigh as I leaned against his chest.

"But it didn't happen as that's all that matters now, Sally.", Goliath said with a light growl. Dagian then started to giggle.

"But I'm glad our child is okay as I can't imagine life without him.", Goliath said with a kiss on my forehead. "Me neither.", I said softly as Goliath then wrapped his wing around me.

My family spent a bit more time with us before they left. Sophie said that she was staying, and that she would be living with Xanatos. I figured that means she's staying for Owen aka Puck, which is sweet and a bit weird as well.

It was day time and Goliath's reaction to seeing his son turn human was funny. Dagian had his skin color, much to Goliath's joy, saying that Dagian is going to be like him in looks mostly.

I went to work at the Bakery while Goliath stayed at my apartment to watch over Dagian. After the day was over, I glided to my apartment, opening my window, and went inside. I saw Goliath feeding Dagian, and I smiled softly as I walked over to them.

"He sure is hungry.", Goliath chuckled softly as he then patted his back, and Dagian burped. "There you go, Dagian. Your mother's back.". Goliath rumbled softly as he softly turned Dagian around.

Dagian saw me, and he stretched his arms towards me. "Want me to hold you, Dagian?" I asked warmly as I then grabbed him, and I placed his head on my shoulder.

"How was your day with Dagian?", I asked with a curious smile at Goliath. "It was great. Angela played with him all day, and Dagian loves her already, but he loved to play with me a lot as well.", Goliath said, giving a soft chuckle.

"I knew that Angela would love her little brother.", I said with a laugh. "Indeed. Angela is growing more responsible, and that makes me proud of her.", Goliath smiled warmly before frowning slightly.

"It also reminds me of Little Shadow when he was a baby.", Goliath said, giving out a little sigh. I sighed heavily as I nodded.

"Where is Blaze anyway?", Goliath asked curiously with a bit of concern. "Sorry, but he left 3 days ago before you got here.", I said with a helpless shrug.

"I couldn't believe it! Three days late, and I missed him!", Goliath groaned lightly. "Sorry, Goliath. I know you wanted to see him very badly.", I said with a nod.

"I just don't understand why Little Shadow prefers to be alone when he has a family.", Goliath said with a frustrated growl, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It might be since he spent those few years by himself before he went into a stone sleep, it must have affected him.", I suggested softly with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but still I would want Blaze to know that his siblings are still alive.", Goliath said with a quiet growl. "I know. I want him to know too, but Draven said that it's still not time for him to know about his siblings yet.", I said softly with a look at him.

"I am sad, but Elisa is even more sad than me as she has been wanting to see him.", Goliath said with a sigh. "Poor Elisa. I know, but Blaze told me that he still doesn't know if he wants to be with her.", I said with a shake of my head in frustration.

"That's just absurd. Blaze wouldn't want to be with Elisa? Elisa is a remarkable woman, and I don't even care if she's human. I want her happy, and I want Little Shadow to be happy as well.", Goliath growled lightly with a sigh. I nodded in agreement as I obviously felt the same.


	61. Chapter 61

Month of June 2011 - Secret Diary #6

1 month has passed. I was in the clock tower with Dagian while the others had gone to fight Demona. I sighed heavily as now that Dagian had hatched, I was more worried for Dagian. If Demona found out, I'm sure that she would kidnap him.

Dagian started to cry, but I then started to rock him, and he calmed down. Also, Angela started to date Broadway, and when I look at them, they look cute together. Plus, Lacey and Lexington were also dating, and they were a perfect match as well.

Sophie told me that she would be getting married to Puck in 2 months, but Puck will marry her as Owen. _Sally._ Draven called out.

_What is it?_ I asked curiously. _It's time for Blaze to know about his siblings._ Draven said with a chuckle. _That's great! But one problem, how are we going to find him?_ I asked anxiously.

_Blaze is still in the city, but be careful when you approach him._ Draven warned softly. _Why?_ I asked in concern.

_Blaze has been acting strange._ Draven sighed softly. I nodded my head, and I then turned around to see Colin. "Colin, where are the others?", I asked softly.

"They stopped Demona, and they are taking her to the Labyrinth Clan's place to put in her in a cell.", Colin said with a solemn nod. "That's good news.", I said with a smile.

"Colin, I need to tell you something, but let's wait for the others to get here.", I spoke quietly. After the others came back, I told them that we had to find Blaze as it was time for him to know about his siblings.

The next day, we all went to search for him. I was with Goliath while Elisa went with Broadway, and Brooklyn along with Lacey.

* * *

_We were in the woods outside the city. I kept turning my head around to see if I could spot Blaze. "I see him!", Brooklyn shouted out loud, and we all saw him under a tree._

_"Let's go.", I said with a grin. Blaze then saw us. "Elisa, you're back!", Blaze said, looking happy to see me. I then hugged him._

_"Sally told us that you left 3 days ago before we got here.", I said, giving him a look. "When did you and my uncle get here?", Blaze asked in surprise and curiosity._

_"A month ago.", Lacey said with a nod. "Sorry.", Blaze said, looking apologetic. "It doesn't matter. Let's go, Blaze! We were searching for you, and now we found you, come with us.", Broadway said with a grin._

_"I can't. I would still like to be alone for a while.", Blaze said, shaking his head lightly. "We really need to talk to you.", Brooklyn said, looking desperate._

_"Maybe another day.", Blaze said with a sigh. "Blaze, please come with us.", I pleaded softly. "I said that I'm not in the mood.", Blaze growled lowly. What's wrong with him? He is acting a bit more aggressive._

_"Don't be like that.", Lacey said with a worried look. "Blaze, come on. It's gonna be fine.", Broadway tried to reassure him before he attempted to grab Blaze's arm, but to my shock, Blaze grabbed it and twisted Broadway's arm._

_"What are you doing?", Broadway said, looking shocked with fear. Brooklyn went over to try and stop Blaze, but Blaze tripped him. I sneaked over behind Blaze, and I took out my taser._

_"This is what happens when you try to force me to go.", Blaze said with a snarl. "Little Shadow, what happened to you?! You are being more violent.", Brooklyn said, looking terrified._

_Blaze growled, and then I struck him on the side as I then saw Blaze fall to the floor, his body shaking from being electrocuted. "Sorry, Blaze.", I whispered quietly, frowning lightly with a sigh._

_"Elisa, what did you do to him?", Lacey asked in awe and shock. "I used my taser to knock him out.", I said softly as I held up my taser._

_"What should we do now?", Brooklyn asked, looking helpless with a upset look. "Let's take him to the Labyrinth clan.", I said with a nod._

* * *

**We had brought my brother and placed him in a cell as Elisa knew he would act violent once he woke up. The cell was in a different room, and also, we found out that Chris along with Rose and her parents had come to visit, so we had told Chris about our brother.**

**I told Colin and Chris to wait as I would like to see him first, and I was a bit nervous. Elisa was with them, and told me to yell if I needed her.**

**It was night time, so I had turned back to my Gargoyle self, and I saw Blaze did as well when I saw him start to wake up. Blaze groaned as he rubbed his head, and he snapped his eyes open.**

**"Where am I?", Blaze said, looking around in confusion. He then saw me. "You again!", Blaze snarled lowly as he jumped at the cell bars.**

**He was snarling and growling, and I walked back as I couldn't believe how much he had changed. Colin told me that he was a sweet Gargoyle, but now all I see is a violent Gargoyle.**

**"Who the hell are you!?", Blaze snarled angrily. "Lacey...your sister.", I spoke clearly. "My SISTER!? I should kill you for mocking me! My sister is DEAD!", Blaze snarled furiously, and my eyes were filled with sadness and pain.**

**"No, the clan's eggs survived. I am really your little sister as I'm told that my skin color resembles your scales.", I said softly with a nod. "Little Shadow, she is telling the truth.", I heard Colin say as he and Chris came to stand beside me.**

**Blaze's eyes widened widely in shock. "Brother?", Blaze asked quietly. "Yes, Little Shadow. It's me, but I go by Colin now, and this is your little brother, Chris.", Colin said with a nod.**

**"Hi, Blaze.", Chris said with a little smile. "My siblings..After so many years, can it really be?", Blaze whispered softly as he turned his head for a minute before he turned back to look at us.**

**"We all were living on Avalon. Princess Katharine brought all the eggs there after Castle Wyvern was attacked.", Colin said with a shrug. "What? The Princess abandoned us after the Magus turned us to stone, and she even went too far to take you away from us!", Blaze snarled angrily.**

**"No, it wasn't like that. The princess saved us.", Chris said, shaking his head with a grin. "Chris is right. It was too dangerous for the Princess and the villagers to live in the castle after the viking attacked. That's why she took the eggs to Avalon.", Colin said with a soft growl.**

**"She's part of our clan as you are.", I said with a smile. "Know this, not all humans can be trusted! Some will take advantage of your trust, and I learned that the hard way when I lost my foster family.", Blaze said lowly as I could see his face filled with anger.**

**"And if you knew I was your brother, why didn't you tell me sooner?!", Blaze said, growling angrily. "Because Draven told us that it wasn't time for you to know.", Chris said, giving out a heavy sigh.**

**"We have been waiting years to see you, Little Shadow. And when we finally found you, but only to see that you have become violent.", Colin said with a devastated look.**

**"It was those Hunters' fault! They made me into who I am today.", Blaze said with a low snarl. "But still you are our brother, and we will always be there for you.", I said softly with a smile as I placed my hand on his shoulder. Blaze then smiled a bit.**

* * *

_I stared at the siblings' conversation with Blaze, and I felt so bad for them. Blaze was acting more aggressive, and he refused to believe at first when Lacey said that she was his little sister._

_"Elisa, why is their brother like this?", Rose asked anxiously curious. "We would like to know as well.", Obsidiana nodded with a frown._

_I sighed as I told them about Blaze's past. "Oh, my! His foster family were killed by hunters!", Rose said, giving out a horrified gasp._

_"Yes, and he killed them as revenge for killing his family, but it also made him unable to feel emotions.", I said as I then closed my eyes briefly. "You are close to Blaze.", Obsidiana spoke softly._

_"I fell in love with him, but all in the times I confessed to him, he refuses to be with me as he thinks I won't accept him for he is.", I said with a growl. "That's just absurd!", Zafiro growled lightly._

_"I keep telling him, but he still refuses to believe.", I said with a frustrated sigh. "I'm so sorry, Elisa.", Rose said, giving me a little hug of comfort._

_"You clearly care for him, and it wouldn't matter anything if you love him.", Obsidiana spoke thoughtfully. "Indeed. My mate is right. Blaze should know that.", Zafiro nodded with a growl._

* * *

I had just finished talking with my mother, and now I was talking with Blaze. "Yes, but that doesn't explain why you killed those Hunters.", I said with a look at him. "Violence is never the answer, Blaze.", Colin said with a shake of his head. 

"You shouldn't have killed them.", Chris said, looking upset. "It wasn't the right thing to do.", Lacey said with a nod. 

"How can you all judge me? My entire life, I thought you were all dead, but only to find out years later that you are all alive, and were hiding on a magical island while I was in the real world.", Blaze said with a distressed look.

"He does have a point. After all, we lived a peaceful life on Avalon.", Colin said with a nod. "But Blaze, that still doesn't explain why you tried to kill my mother.", I said in confusion.

"Your mother has tried to kill my godfather, and his clan various times. I would see once she is gone, they will be safe, but I won't kill her just for my clan.", Blaze said with a growl.

"It still isn't right.", I said with a growl. "Listen to me, Angela. Demona can't be trusted! She will use your trust, and betray you. Demona doesn't care for anyone but herself.", Blaze said with a protective and furious look.

"We'll see about that.", I growled lowly, and Blaze sighed heavily.

* * *

_I couldn't believe what just happened today. I was knocked out by Elisa, and then I find myself locked up, only to find out that my siblings are alive nor that they were on Avalon this entire time._

_I was happy to know that they were alive, yet I could see that they were disappointed in what I became. I don't know if they can accept me for who I am, and I then saw Elisa._

_"Blaze...I'm sorry for knocking you out. It was the only way to make you come here.", Elisa said with a worried, apologetic glance at me. "I'm sorry for acting all violent on you guys.", I said softly with a sigh._

_"Goliath told me that now that you are calm, I am letting you out of your cell, but you can't leave the city as you will spend time with your siblings, so that way you get to know each other, understand?", Elisa said with a fierce and stern look at me._

_"I won't leave. I promise you, Elisa.", I said, giving her my crooked smile as I nodded in understanding. Elisa then made that bright, beautiful smile I've come to wish to see every day._


	62. Chapter 62

Month of August 2011 - Secret Diary #6

2 months have passed. 1 week ago, Sophie and Puck got married, and they were still on their honeymoon in Hawaii. Also, Blaze has been hanging out with his siblings, and they all were having a great time these last few months. To my joy, I could see Blaze starting to learn to feel more emotions.

Another thing, before I got here, Draven used a spell on me, but he refused to tell me what it was for. I was in that spot in the mountains where Goliath and I had our honeymoon, and I was playing with Dagian. I had gone to the lake to drink some water when I heard Dagian let out a cry.

"Dagian!", I shouted in worry as I searched for him. "Dagian, where are you?!", I shouted frantically, and I then saw my baby in the arms of a female Gargoyle.

This Gargoyle had skin that resembled a human, and she had white hair. Her wings were white on the outside, and they were green on the inside. She wore a jacket that was similar to Elisa's and what shocked me most was her face for she looked bit like Elisa!

"Who are you!?", I snarled angrily. "She is Delilah, my dear.", I heard a voice, and I then saw Thailog! "Thailog, what are you doing here!? Let my baby go!", I snarled furiously.

"I have better plans than your baby, and besides, Delilah will take care of him while we're busy.", Thailog purred wickedly. Thailog then approached Dagian, and he touched his face. Dagian was giggling.

"For a halfbreed brat, I admit that he got some strong bloodline in him as he's not afraid of me.", Thailog chuckled lightly. "Leave him alone!", I snarled angrily as I ran over to punch him, but he grabbed my hands, and he placed some metal contraption on them.

"Come on!", I said, growing angrily as I struggled to get out of them, but I couldn't! "Delilah, would you take Dagian somewhere else, so he doesn't see this?", Thailog said with a light growl.

"Of course, Thailog. Have fun.", Delilah grinned wickedly before she left, and Thailog then grabbed me. "No!", I struggled to get out of Thailogs grip. I tried to contact Draven, but he didn't respond.

"It won't work. I knocked him out long enough for me to do this.", Thailog said with a malicious chuckle. "For what?", I asked in confusion with a growl.

"To mate by force, of course.", Thailog purred lowly. Thailog then kissed me, but in a maddeningly wild way. I struggled to get out of his grip, but he kept a tight hold on me. Thailog then pushed me to the ground, and he was on top of me.

"Get off me!", I shouted in terror and anger. "Oh, I don't think so, my dear.", Thailog growled lightly. Thailog then started to kiss my neck, and he then grabbed my shirt, tearing it off me.

He then grabbed a hold of my pants, and underwear. "No!", I shouted in horror, but it was too late as he tore them off me as well. I saw Thailog remove his armor, and he covered my body with his wings.

"I am so going to enjoy this.", Thailog snarled lowly. "Goliath is going to kill yo...", I growled before Thailog kissed me on the lips. I then saw him remove his loincloth.

"Believe me, my dear. It's happening.", Thailog cackled maliciously. It was the most painful and worst night of my life. I couldn't remember what happened next as I blacked out.

I slowly opened my eyes, and I saw a figure in front of me as I saw that i was on a bed. "Glad to see you awake, dear Sally.", I saw Thailog, and then I remembered what he did to me.

He raped me! And his Gargoyle servant took my baby! "You raped me, you son of a bastard!", I snarled fiercely. "My dear, I simply love you, and I had to show you how I feel.", Thailog purred lowly with a smirk.

"That wasn't love! That's not what you feel for me, Thailog! It's an obsession!", I snarled angrily. "I told you that I wanted you to be my mate many times.", Thailog growled lightly.

"I already told you! I am already mated to Goliath!", I said with a angry growl. "Pity. While we were busy, there was a needed distraction for your friends.", Thailog smirked wickedly.

"What did you do to my friends?", I asked with a suspicious snarl. "I'm glad you asked.", Thailog chuckled lowly as he grabbed my arm, and started to lead me down the hallway. I saw my friends chained to the wall.

"Sally!", Morgan shouted in shock and fear. "Let her go, Thailog!", Goliath shouted with a roar of fury. "What is she doing here!?", Demona snarled angrily.

"She will become my mate.", Thailog said with a sickly evil purr. "What?!", Demona roared angrily. "Like that will ever happen!", I snarled furiously.

"That's right! Sally is my mate, not yours, Thailog, and not ever!", Goliath growled angrily. I turned around to see clones of my friends. They all had a different skin color, and their eyes were red.

Thailog then told us his plan. "Now I believe it's time to take care of some loose ends.", Thailog chuckled lowly. Thailog then approached Angela, and he aimed his blaster at her as I saw Goliath try to break free.

"No, she belongs to me!", Demona said with a growl, standing in front of Angela. "She may be yours, Demona, but she's also Goliath's. And that's a loose end.", Thailog growled lowly.

"You knew the whole time!", Angela shouted in anger. "I had to make you understand.", Demona said with a look as she turned around slightly to face Angela.

"I understand perfectly! All this was a charade, staged to turn me against my father! To trap and destroy my clan! It's true what Sally and Blaze said about you! You don't care about anyone but yourself.", Angela said with a angry growl.

"But I am your real mother while Sally is not.", Demona growled lowly. "Sally has been like a mother to me, and she treated me as a daughter.", Angela said with a glare at her.

"No wonder why Little Shadow tried to kill you.", Lacey growled lowly. "And why he hates you.", Colin snarled angrily.

"He's not the only one. I hate you.", Angela said angrily as her eyes glowed red. Demona was hurt by her words, and she walked away. Thailog then walked back to Angela, and I stood back.

"It's time to end yours, weakling.", Thailog growled lowly. Demona then grabbed Thailog, and he fired at the ceiling instead.

Thailog then shoved Demona off him. "I just had enough! Delilah, come now!", Thailog roared lowly. I then saw a secret door open, and there was Delilah with Dagian in her arms.

"Dagian!", Angela shouted in horror and shock. "Not my son!", Goliath roared loudly. Delilah then ran over to Thailog.

"Yes, Master Thailog.", Delilah said softly, and to my shock, she even sounds like Elisa. "Hand me the brat now.", Thailog growled lowly.

"As you command.", Delilah said lightly as she handed Dagian to Thailog. _Sally, I will use my magic to get your hands free._ Draven said.

_Draven, that spell you used on me, it was for?_ I asked quickly, half knowing what he's going to say. _To protect you from getting pregnant from Thailog._ Draven said with a growl.

_Thank you._ I said gratefully, thankful for my father to protect me that way. Delilah then grabbed the blaster, and aimed it at Angela.

Then the ceiling roof burst open, and I saw a figure tackle Thailog, and grab my baby as my hands were now free. "Blaze!", Lacey shouted in relief and shock.

"Goliath! Save our daughter!", Demona demanded loudly as she pushed a button, and freed everyone. Goliath was able to push Angela out of the way as Delilah fired.

Delilah tried to fire again, but Goliath used his tail to kick the blaster out of her hands. "Here you go, Sally.", Blaze said quickly as he handed me Dagian.

"Dagian, I'm so glad you're alright! Thank you, Blaze.", I said, relieved as I held Dagian upon my chest. "No worries.", Blaze grinned softly. Blaze then got out his gun as he stood in front of me, and I saw Thailog.

"You deserve to die like the others!", Thailog growled angrily. "Leave unless you want me to shoot you in the head.", Blaze snarled lowly.

"Very well then.", Thailog snarled angrily as he tried to approach, but Demona tackled him, and they went through the wall. "Sally!", Goliath shouted out as he ran over to me.

"Are you okay?", Goliath asked in worry. "I'm fine, and Dagian is safe.", I said with a nod and a weak smile, already dreading tonight later on when I have to tell him about the...rape.

"Thank goodness then.", Goliath kissed me on the temple before he then turned around to head out, slightly looking back at me. "Get Dagian out of here!", Goliath shouted quickly as he went after Demona and Thailog.

Blaze followed him, and the clan followed him with the clones behind them. I saw Talon go after Fang. "Go, Sally! I and Colin will deal with her!", Angela said with a determined growl.

"Come on, sis!", Morgan called out to me, and I handed her Dagian. "Guess that leaves you and us.", Colin said with a huff. We then ran out as we made it outside.

"Come on, let's get Dagian to safety.", I called out quickly. We then ran, but I felt someone grab me. "Sally!", Morgan shouted in shock.

"Not so fast, my dear.", Thailog said with a wicked grin. "Let me go!", I snarled angrily. "You're coming with me, dear Sally.", Thailog growled lowly.

Demona then tackled him, and they fell on top of the roller coasters. "Sally, get out of here!", Goliath shouted to me. I glided back down, and I saw the rest of my clan defeat their clones.

Goliath then stood beside me. "Dagian is okay.", Morgan said, panting as she joined us. "Look!", I said, pointing out with a finger.

We then saw a figure come out from the smoke, and we saw Delilah...but behind her, was Angela and Colin holding chains. "Are you alright, daughter?", Goliath asked in concern.

"I have been better.", Angela said with a snarl. "She was a real pain.", Colin said with a growl as he yanked the chains.

"Where's Demona?", Angela asked in concern and confusion. "Look!", Lexington pointed, and we all saw that the roller coaster was on fire where Demona was still fighting Thailog.

"Master.", Delilah said in shock. "Mother!", Angela cried out as she tried to run, but Goliath and I held her back.

Then the Roller coaster fell, and all we could see were the flames. "Oh my god!", Blaze said, looking shocked. Angela was crying as Goliath hugged her, and I rubbed her back. Delilah walked forward a bit.

"No, Thailog.", Brentwood said, looking devastated. "What is for us now?", Hollywood asked, looking helpless and clueless.

"Without Thailog, these guys don't know what to do or where to go.", Broadway said with a conflicted look. "Yeah, but we can't just bring them back to the clock tower, can we?", Lexington asked with a shrug.

"They can live within the Labyrinth.", Talon growled lightly in thought. "But first, they need new looks, and Draven can give them the will to be on their own.", I said with a nod.

_I can do that._ Draven said with a thoughtful growl. He then chanted a spell, and it hit the clones, except for Delilah. Their looks were changed, and they no longer resembled their cloned counterparts.

"Woah, nice work, Sally!", Chris said with a amazed grin. "I also gave them a different voice. It creeps me out, hearing them talk with my clan's voice.", I said with a shiver.

I turned around to see Angela on her knees. Goliath and I then approached her. "Is she going to live, Father?", Angela asked desperately.

"Demona has survived all those years, but this obsession with revenge, it's difficult to say.", Goliath sighed softly. "Goliath's right. We still don't know if she survived.", I said with a nod.

"I suppose you are right, guys, and besides, I have a father, and...a mom.", Angela nodded as she weakly got up, glancing at me for a second, waiting for something as I heard the word she used for me.

Goliath and I looked at each other, and smiled, "Angela, you are our daughter.". We then both hugged her. "Let's go home.", I said softly with a gesture to get out of here.


	63. Chapter 63

After we got home, I then talked with Goliath, and I told him about how Thailog forced me to mate with him.

"He raped you?!", Goliath snarled angrily. "I tried to stop him, but he used a metal contraption to prevent me from using my magic, and he knocked out Draven.", I cried out in pain as he hugged me.

"He may be my clone, but he has crossed the line too far! He took Dagian from us for a bit, took you against your will! He's a bad Gargoyle, and I know Draven would feel the same as well.". I felt Draven growl angrily in agreement.

"I hope he's dead.", I whispered as I nuzzled Goliath's chest tightly. "I hope so too, my love.", Goliath whispered lightly as he held me warmly.

* * *

_I was in my apartment. Morgan had told me what happened, and I couldn't believe all of that was happening while I was here. I then heard a knock on my window. I saw Blaze, and I went over to open the window. "Hi, Blaze, nice to see you!", I said with a grin._

_"Elisa, I came here to talk about your feelings for me.", Blaze said softly. "What about it?", I asked curiously, half feeling hopeful that this is it._

_"After months of thinking, I finally made my decision.", Blaze said with a nod. "What did you decide?", I asked with excitement._

_"The truth is... Elisa...I...can't be with you.", Blaze said with pain and sadness in voice. I felt my heart shatter when I heard him say those words. "Blaze, don't say that! You just need time, and that will work. I can wait until you change your mind!", I said desperately._

_"Elisa, I know you feel sad, and probably mad at me. I love you, but the truth is that I could never be with you as my secrets are too much for you.", Blaze said softly, and I started to feel tears in my eyes._

_"Blaze, I accept you for who you are! Why can't you just see that?!", I cried as I grabbed his hands. "Elisa, I'm sorry. I made my decision, but can we just be friends?", Blaze asked quietly._

_"You just want to be friends, after fucking everything we went through?!", I snarled angrily. Every word I said, I regretted it. I can't believe it! Blaze doesn't want to be with me even though he loves me, I thought I could convince him, but as it turns out, I can't._

_"Don't cry, Elisa.", Blaze whispered lightly as he used a finger to wipe my tears, but I pushed his hand away, and I turned my back to him. "Elisa?", Blaze asked in concern and confusion._

_"Leave, Blaze.", I said with a growl. "Elisa, please don't be mad at me. You have to understand.", Blaze said softly as he grabbed my arm gently. I twirled around to face him, my eyes burning of unshed tears._

_"Damn it, please leave me alone, Blaze!", I shouted angrily. I could see Blaze's eyes filled with pain and sadness as he then glided out the window._

_I fell to my knees, and I started crying out all I could bear. "Why, Blaze?! How can you do this to me? After all I have done to convince you!", I sobbed out, my chest heaving out, my heart breaking furiously as it beat against my chest._

_I couldn't convince him to feel love in a mate! He has been able to learn other emotions, but one that he can't feel is love. "Why can't you understand that I freaking love you?!", I sobbed loudly._

* * *

The next day I was assigned a case with Goliath, and Angela was babysitting Dagian. What was really weird is that Elisa didn't show up to work, so I asked Matt or Maria if they have seen her, but they haven't.

After the day was over, I headed back to my apartment with Goliath. I saw Angela rocking Dagian's crib. "How's he doing, Angela?", Goliath asked with a smile. "He had been behaving good. He's a great brother!", Angela grinned softly.

Goliath then started to tickle Dagian. "Here comes the tickle monster, Dagian!", Goliath growled playfully. Dagian giggled as he waved his hands.

"The family is all together.", I said with a giggle. "It's really nice to have parents and a brother.", Angela nodded with a content smile.

"Angela, have you seen Elisa?", I asked curiously. "No, I haven't seen her.", Angela said with a shake of her head, frowning lightly.

"I'm going to her apartment.", I said with a nod. "We will go with you.", Angela said softly as she picked up Dagian as Goliath got up from his kneeling position.

I knocked on Elisa's door and to my shock, it's open. "Why would Elisa leave her door open? That's not like her.", I said with worry.

"Elisa!", I called out as we came in. "Look at this place.", Angela said with wide eyes. The apartment was in chaos, food everywhere on the floors, books ripped. Only the painted picture of Elisa was untouched.

I then heard crying. "I hear something from Elisa's room.", I said softly. "Let's go see what it is.", Goliath said with a nod. We all went to Elisa's room, and I opened the door.

I saw Elisa on her bed crying. "Elisa, what's wrong? Why are you crying?", I asked as I sat beside her. "This is the worst thing ever, Sally. Blaze told me...he doesn't want to be with me!", Elisa sobbed as she lifted her head up from her knees.

"WHAT!?", I shouted in shock and fury. "Not Little Shadow!", Goliath growled lowly. "Why did he do that?!", Angela gasped in shock.

"What did he say to you?!", I asked with a growl. "He told me that he doesn't want to be with me. He still thinks I won't accept him for who he is, and I got so sad and angry that I yelled at him to leave.", Elisa sobbed loudly as she leaned against my chest, her body shaking.

"Why can't Blaze understand that you love him?", I said with a frustrated growl. "But can't you convince him? You have been able to before! Maybe he will realize that he made a mistake.", Angela said, trying to reassure Elisa.

"Sorry, Angela, but he made it said that he loves me, but he just wants to be friends with me.", Elisa cried, her voice breaking. "I can't believe him! After all you have done for him, he just wants you to be his friend.", I growled angrily.

"That's not right! Blaze should have seen that you are perfect for him! What is that idiot thinking?!", Angela growled furiously. "I know that Little Shadow has been adapting to learn other emotions from his siblings, but he should have known love by now!", Goliath growled angrily.

"I love him, guys. Blaze...he just...couldn't seem to learn how to love.", Elisa cried softly as she slowed down, hiccuping every now and then. I couldn't believe Blaze! He really can't learn to love.

We had taken Elisa to the clock tower where we told everyone about how Blaze had said to Elisa that he can't be with her, and everyone was shocked.

"How dare he do that to Elisa?!', Brooklyn growled angrily. "Why, Blaze?!", Morgan asked, crying out to the air.

"How can he do this to you?", Colin asked with a snarl. "Doesn't he know that you will accept him just the way he is.", Chris asked with a upset look.

"Blaze loves you, Elisa.", Lacey said with a growl. "I know, Lacey, but he freaking wants to be friends with me only!", Elisa sobbed again.

"What?! Be friends with you after what you guys went through with us for freaking so long?!", Broadway bellowed angrily. "Blaze just doesn't understand love like we do!', Lexington moaned in dismay.

"How could he do such a thing to one of our clan like this?!", Hudson growled lowly. "When I find him again, Little Shadow will be punished for hurting Elisa like this!", Goliath snarled lowly.

I hugged Elisa as she continued to cry out in pain, and I growled lightly, frustrated and angry at Blaze for hurting Elisa like this.

* * *

_I was in the woods as I couldn't shake off the guilt of having said that to Elisa, and I felt tears fall down my face. Elisa is a remarkable woman, and she would make a great mate, but my secrets would be too much for her._

_Which is why I said that to her, but now I have broken her heart, and she might never want to see me again. I was too afraid to go back to the tower because I knew everyone would be mad at me for breaking Elisa's heart._

_"I'm sorry, Elisa, but this is for the best.", I whispered softly with tears falling down my face still. I had my gun reloaded as I would go search for the next Hunter._

_"I have to kill them for the safety of the Gargoyles.", I said with a soft growl. It would be a very long time until the clan will see me again. I wonder how my siblings are doing. They are probably mad at me for hurting Elisa._

_"I'm sorry, everyone.", I said with a heavy sigh as I glided with tears falling down my face._

* * *

_Never have I been so depressed in my life. Blaze broke my heart, and I will never find someone else to replace him as he was the one meant for me, but he doesn't see that._

_I was in my apartment, and I had fallen asleep on the couch. I found myself in the woods, and I saw what looks like a small cabin with a farm nearby._

_"Tell us where he is!", I heard a man shout out loud. I saw a group of people surround a family who had 4 children; 2 boys and 2 girls._

_"We will never tell you!", the woman shouted with a protective, angry look. "If you don't tell us where that Gargoyle is, we will kill you.", a woman said lowly with a growl._

_I then realized that I was seeing a memory of Blaze of the day..his foster family were killed by the Hunters. "Why do you want to kill him? He is just a kid!", the man shouted with desperation and fury._

_"He is too little to die!", one of the young girls said with a fiercely upset look. "So be it if you don't want to tell us.", the man said as he got out a gun._

_My eyes widened in horror as the other Hunters got out their guns and I was forced to watch them shoot the man and woman, who I presumed were the foster parents of Blaze._

_"Mom! Dad!", the kids shouted, crying out in horror and terror, tears everywhere. They were huddled together, sobbing. "What about the kids?", one of the Hunters asked emotionless._

_"Kill them as well.", the head Hunter said lowly, nothing in his dark eyes. "No.", I gasped in horror. I saw them shoot the kids in the heads, and I covered my hands over my mouth as I was crying. I can't believe it!_

_They had no heart! They were just kids! Innocent kids! I saw the Hunters leave the place, and they got on a jet, leaving the crime scene. I then saw a figure come out from on top of the trees, and I saw that it was Blaze._

_"Mom! Dad!", Blaze cried as he ran up to them, and he was shaking them. "Please wake up! Please!" Blaze cried out as he shook them. He then tried to wake up the kids._

_"Please don't die!", Blaze cried even harder as he then moved one of his foster siblings, and he saw the gunshot wound on her head. Blaze cried even more, and it was making me cry even harder as well._

_I saw he did the same to his other adopted siblings, and he saw the gunshot wounds on their heads as well. Blaze fell to his knees, and he hit the ground with his fists._

_"Why?! Why?!", Blaze cried out loud. Then he roared so loudly that I felt his pain throughout me. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Blaze screamed out loud as he looked so terrified, so broken._

_"Blaze...", I whispered in horror and worry. I then felt myself wake up, gasping in realization that I saw Blaze's past, and now I can understand why he is like this, why he is unable to feel love, and why he prefers to be alone._

_Those Hunters killed his family in a very cold way! I felt tears fall down my face as I just can't believe Blaze went through all that as this is why he killed those Hunters as revenge._

_"I'm so sorry, Blaze. I finally understand why you think I couldn't accept you after all this, but I do. I love you, Blaze.", I whispered softly as I cried._


	64. Chapter 64

Month of February 2012 - Secret Diary #7

6 months have passed, and we haven't heard anything at all from Blaze. He was probably too ashamed to come back as he knew we would all be mad at him for breaking Elisa's heart. Elisa has been recovering a bit as she had a new partner called Jason Canmore, but her mind always goes back to Blaze since that day.

I mean, why did he have to do this? Love is a great thing to feel, and Blaze can't seem to understand that.

Also 1 month ago, Coldstone and Amy came to visit, and they said that they were going to join our clan. I also found out that Amy had laid a egg, and Draven told her that in 6 months, it will hatch.

Also to our shock, Colin was dating Delilah! You heard me right! Delilah, who is Demona and Elisa's clone! They got along surprisingly well, and they make a great couple.

Also a lot of bad things have been happening. Angela got hurt by some people, and she nearly died, but I and Draven were able to heal her. The ones who did this to her, I presumed that they were Hunters, and I had a feeling that Blaze was not far behind as he wants to kill all the Hunters in the world.

* * *

_I was taking a huge risk, showing my face in New York again, knowing that my family would be mad at me, especially Elisa. I glided to her apartment, and I saw through her window, Elisa kissing the Hunter Jason Canmore!_

_I felt my heart shatter as I shouldn't feel that way. I told Elisa that we could never be mates, and she saw me. I quickly ran, and glided out of there before she came out._

* * *

_Was that Blaze? After all these months, he finally has the guts to show himself! If he is here, I was gonna let Goliath and the others know. Blaze indeed was going to get a big scolding from all of us._

_After that, I was on my way to the clock tower, and I went inside, only to see someone on a scooter, and grab me. "Let me go!", I shouted in fury as I attempted to fight back._

* * *

I had formed a shield around us after Draven had sensed something. "Is everyone okay?", I asked worriedly as I looked around. "We're both safe, my love.", Goliath rumbled softly as I saw him protecting Dagian.

"I'm good!", Brooklyn smiled with a nod. "I'm okay.", Morgan sighed in relief. "Coldstone, what about our child?", Amy asked in terror and worry.

"Our child is safe, nothing is untouched. What was that?", Coldstone nodded lightly before looking confused. "Yeah, where did they come from?!", Broadway snarled lowly.

"I fear it's the Hunters.", Lexington growled lightly. "What?! Again?!", Hudson groaned with a growl. "Thank god you used that magic shield to protect us.", Colin said, nodding with relief.

"But it seems that we can't say the same for the clock tower.", Lacey said, giving out a sigh of heartbreak and sadness. I saw those missiles have completely destroyed the clock tower.

"Where do we go now?", Brooklyn asked helplessly. "Let's head to my place, but we have to hurry before the reporters get here!", I said with a growl.

"Everyone follow Sally!", Goliath gave out his order, so we all glided back to my place. When we got to my apartment, I saw Elisa inside. She told us that Jason was actually a Hunter, and not only that, she told us that she saw Blaze!

"You saw him!?", I asked in shock. "I saw him spying at my window. He ran off when he saw me kiss Jason.", Elisa said, looking upset and hurt.

"I had a feeling that Blaze would be here. He must have been going after those Hunters.", I said with a huff. "What do you mean, Sally?", Goliath asked in confusion.

"Draven told me that all this time, Blaze has still been killing the Hunters.", I said with a sigh. "What?!", Goliath shouted in horror and shock.

"I can't believe that!", Brooklyn growled in shock. "This whole time, he was still killing Hunters!?", Morgan shouted in disbelief as Bronx nuzzled her side with a whine.

"But he was doing just fine earlier!", Broadway shook his head in dismay as he recounted the time Blaze spent here. "I can't believe this!", Amy said with a groan.

"Not my godson!", Coldstone snarled lowly. "Why did he choose to remain this way?", Lexington moaned lightly with a upset look.

"How could Blaze do this?!", Lacey said, grunting in anger and frustration. "How could he not tell us?!", Colin said with a growl.

"He has gone on the bad path too long.", Hudson growled lightly. "He wanted revenge, to avenge his foster family's deaths.", Elisa sighed heavily.

"I think that's why he didn't want to be with you, Elisa because he was still killing the Hunters.", I said with a resigned sigh. "I know.", Elisa nodded weakly with another sigh.

"But now we have to stop Blaze from killing the Hunters.", I said with a determined growl. "Sally's right! We have to find him.", Goliath rumbled loudly, nodding in agreement.

"I'll go with you all. I know I can convince Blaze.", Elisa said, looking very determined. "Amy, stay here, and watch Dagian along with your egg.", I said with a growl of demand.

"I will.", Amy said with a nod. "We'll be back, my heart.", Coldstone rumbled lightly as he kissed Amy's temple.

"Let's go.", Goliath said with a growl. We then all followed Goliath as we hoped to find Blaze before he killed any of the hunters.

* * *

_I was fighting the 3 Hunters as I had to put an end to them. "We heard about you! You're that Gargoyle who has been killing all those Hunters.", Jason said with anger and shock._

_I then used a rock to shatter Jason's helmet. "I am the one because you all are a danger to Gargoyles.", I snarled angrily. "Us, a danger?! You're the danger to humans!", Robyn shouted furiously._

_"We are going to kill you just like that gargoyle did to our father.", Jon yelled as he tried to punch me, but I dodged, and kicked the glass helmet which made it crack._

_Robyn tried to grab me, but I did a back-flip, and tripped her. I then grabbed a rock, and I cracked open her glass helmet. I then placed my foot on her throat._

_"No, no!", Robyn yelled in horror as she attempted to struggle, her hands clenching into my foot. "Goodbye.", I growled lowly as I shot her in the head._

_"Robyn! No!", Jason yelled in horror and pain. "You will pay for that, monster!", Jon roared angrily in pain. They both charged at me, but I grabbed Robyn's blaster, and I shot Jon, so he fell to the floor._

_"I can't feel my legs!", Jon screamed out in pain. Jason tried to hit me, but I dodged. I hit him in the back with a kick, and it sent him flying to a wall._

_I walked over to Jon, and I punched the glass helmet as it shattered. I took out my gun, and shot his head. "Jon, no!", Jason screamed out in horror._

_I then grabbed a pole, and I grabbed his glass helmet with my legs as I did a back-flip. He hit the floor face first, and I saw his face was bleeding._

_"I saved you for last because you planned on harming Elisa Maza!", I snarled angrily with a furious glare at him. "You...know Elisa?", Jason whispered in shock and horror._

_"I won't let you harm her or my clan! Once you are gone, they will be safe.", I growled lightly as I put my finger on the trigger, and then I heard glass shatter. I turned around to see my family and Elisa._

* * *

_I was in Broadway's arms, and we got to the abandoned building as there were reporters outside. I was shocked at what I saw when we got inside, and I could see the bodies of 2 of the Hunters. They were both dead, and I saw that they were shot in the head just like Blaze's foster family._

_I turned around to see Blaze aiming his gun at Jason! We have to stop him from doing this! "Blaze! Don't do this!", I shouted out loud in distress and horror._

_"I have to do this. No one will be safe as long as he is alive.", Blaze shouted with a snarl. "Blaze, we know the truth that this whole time, you have been killing Hunters!", Sally shouted out to him._

_"How did you find out?", Blaze asked in shock. "Draven told me as he could sense that.", Sally said with a nod._

_"Please, Little Shadow, don't do this!", Colin said, pleading desperately. Blaze looked at us, and his hand holding the gun was shaking, but he faced Jason, and he shot him in the head._

_"What have you done?!", I screamed at him in horror. "It's for the safety of all Gargoyles!", Blaze shouted furiously._

_"You can't understand that! Killing is not the answer! And besides, we have been wanting to talk to you about what you did to Elisa!", Sally shouted with a snarl._

_"Yeah, Elisa was brokenhearted when she was found crying!", Brooklyn snarled angrily. "How can you break her heart like that!?", Morgan shouted furiously._

_"Elisa is part of the clan! She's our friend, and she didn't deserve to be rejected like this by you!", Broadway bellowed angrily. "Yes, Blaze. Elisa has done so much for us and you, yet you break her heart!", Angela growled lowly._

_"Why did you do that to her?!", Lexington roared loudly which nearly scared me as he looked so pissed off. "It's absurdly ridiculous that you thought Elisa wouldn't love you for everything you are!", Coldstone snarled angrily._

_"She loved you, and you refused to accept her feelings!", Colin shouted in fury. "Love is not a bad thing to feel, Blaze!", Lacey said with a desperate growl._

_"Even though Elisa now knows that you still kill Hunters, she can still accept you!", Sally shouted desperately to convince Blaze._

_"They are right, Blaze! I don't care, and I still accept you the way you are!", I shouted loudly, hoping this could convince him. I have been depressed for so many months after he left me._

_"I can't...Even if you found out, I still don't think you can accept me.", Blaze said with a sigh. "Like Coldstone said, that's just absurd! Elisa loves you, and Elisa told us that you love her!", Goliath snarled lowly._

_"Come on, Blaze. Love is a good thing!", Angela pleaded desperately. "You have been spending time with your siblings. You should have been feeling love by now.", Coldstone growled lightly._

_"I can't feel love ever since those Hunters killed my family!", Blaze snarled angrily. "Don't be stupid, Blaze! Love always existed in you! You just need to let it out!', Goliath yelled at him._

_"Shut up!", Blaze screamed as he aimed his gun at us. "What are you doing, Blaze?", Angela whispered in shock._

_"I see that you are all mad at me for what I did, and I'm afraid that I can no longer consider myself your ally or friend.", Blaze said with a soft growl. "Blaze, you're my godson, and you are a brother to your siblings. We will forgive you. Please come back with us.", Goliath pleaded desperately._

_"No, you will never forgive me for what I have done!", Blaze said, shaking his head roughly with a growl. Finally having enough, I ran over to Blaze, and tried to pull the gun from his grip._

_"Elisa, no!", Sally shouted in fear. "Elisa, stop! What are you doing?!", Blaze shouted in shock and horror. "Doing what I should have done from the start.", I said loudly to him. I was pulling the gun when I heard a gunshot echo throughout the building._


	65. Chapter 65

I gasped in horror as I saw Elisa bleeding from her stomach, and she fell to the floor in pain, clenching her stomach. "Elisa..Sorry...I..", Blaze said in shock and horror as he attempted to touch her.

"Get away from her!", I shouted furiously as I ran over to Elisa. "Elisa, don't worry. You are going to be okay.", I said in a smoothing, reassuring tone as I used my magic to heal her.

"Little Shadow, what have you done?", Goliath asked in horror and shock. "You hurt Elisa!", Colin shouted in fury.

"You shot her!", Angela screamed out in pain and horror. Blaze's face was filled with sadness and guilt. "I didn't mean to..", Blaze said in terror as I saw tears fall down his face before he let out a roar.

I saw him run to the window. "Little Shadow, stop! No, come back!", Goliath roared out in dismay. "Blaze, no! Come back!", Elisa shouted in shock and heartbreak as she got up, reaching out a hand.

Goliath tried to go after him, but Blaze had already taken off. "Little Shadow...", Goliath breathed in shock and pain.

"Blaze!", Elisa sobbed loudly as she fell to her legs. We were all feeling sad and shocked at what happened. Blaze shot Elisa by accident, and now, he no longer wants to see us for what he did.

"Blaze. Oh no, now he will no longer want to see us.", Brooklyn said with a stricken moan. Morgan hugged him as she cried. "Little Shadow." Coldstone said as he shook his head lightly in disbelief.

"No, why?", Lacey said as she cried out. "No.", Lexington said softly as he hugged Lacey. "Why did this have to happen?", Colin said, looking so painfully upset.

"He hurt Elisa by accident, but he didn't mean to.", Broadway said in a brokenhearted whisper. "But what we said, they made him run out.", Angela said.

"Oh, Little Shadow, what happened to you?", Hudson said as he shook his head in sadness and pain. "Little Shadow..No, my godson no longer wants to see us.", Goliath said in distress as tears fell down his face.

"And he won't ever come back...not for me...", Elisa cried softly as I then hugged her, sighing heavily as I felt so hurt and sad for Blaze. "Oh, Blaze.", I whispered softly.

Draven then appeared. "Draven, what's going on?", I asked in shock. "No time now.", Draven said hastily as he chanted a spell, and we were all surrounded in a light as we then appeared in a field.

"Where are we?", Goliath asked in confusion and surprise. "Amy!", Coldstone shouted in amazement and shock. I saw that Amy had in her hands, Dagian and her egg, and I went over to grab Dagian.

Dagian hugged me, babbling softly. "Elisa!", We then turned around to see Elisa's family, along with Talon and the labyrinth clan. I also saw my family here!

"Where the hell are we?", I saw Xanatos along with Fox, Alex, Puck, and Sophie. "That's what we would like to know.", Goliath said with a nod.

"No time. Follow me.", Draven said quickly as he then chanted a spell, and I saw a barrier form around. I then saw that we were on Avalon. We then followed Draven to the castle, and when we went inside, we were shocked to see all the gargoyle clans that we had encountered on the world trip.

"All the clans we met on our world trip are here.", Goliath said, his eyes wide with shock. I saw that Macbeth and Georgia were here too, along with King Arthur.

"Even Macbeth and King Arthur!", Hudson said with a gasp of shock. "Draven, I'm glad you came.", We then saw Oberon and Titania.

"I knew my vision would come true which is why I had everyone sent to Avalon.", Draven said with a resigned sigh. "It's the only place safe for us now.", Titania said with a nod.

"We would like to know what's going on?", I asked in confusion. "We were all attacked by Hunters.", Una said with a growl.

"I and my clan were fighting when we appeared here.", Kai said with a snarl, nodding. "Yes, they saved us in time.", Hiroshi said with a grateful nod.

"Hunters?", Hudson asked in shock. "We too were attacked, and they destroyed our home!", Lacey said with a snarl.

"Oh no, that can't be!", I then saw Chris with the Mayan clan. "I saw it on the news.", I was shocked to see Matt Bluestone here.

"Draven, Titania, Oberon, what's going on?", Puck asked desperately as he was beyond confused, and there wasn't a pinch of mischief in him anymore as he actually looked very worried.

"All the hunters are gathering to end the gargoyles.", Draven said with a sigh. "Which is why we bought you all here for your safety.", Titania said with a nod.

"Titania is right. Avalon is safe.", Katharine said with a smile. "But it won't be for long.", Tom said, shaking his head lightly with a sigh.

"We also brought your family and friends here for their safety as well.", Oberon said with a nod. "If that's the case, what can we do to stop the Hunters?", Leo asked with a determined growl.

"Yes, is there any way we can stop them?", Griff asked with a nod/growl. "I'm afraid not.", Draven said with a frown.

"Then are we all doomed?", Sora asked in horror. "No, there is still one chance.", Titania said with a nervous look.

"And what is it?", Elisa asked with anxiety. "Goliath, you and your clan, and friends are the only ones who can save everyone.", Draven said with a growl.

"What?!", Goliath gasped in shock. "How?", I asked in confusion. "You all must travel back in time.", Oberon said with a sigh. I widened my eyes at that. Travel back in time?

"Travel back in time?", Goliath asked in surprise. "How does that work for saving everyone?", Broadway asked in shock and confusion.

"Yes. How will that save us all?", Xanatos asked with a bewildered nod. Oberon and Titania along with Draven then made a huge light appear, and inside it, we could see Blaze!

"You all must travel back in time to the year 1985 as to prevent your godson, Goliath, from ever killing the Hunters.", Oberon said with a solemn gesture.

"1985! But Blaze told us that he went into a stone sleep in 1984.", Elisa said with a bewildered expression. "I'm afraid he lied to you for he went back into a stone sleep in the year 1994.", Titania said with a sigh.

"What does this gargoyle have to do with all of us?", Sora asked in confusion. Draven then used his powers to show us events of Blaze killing the Hunters.

One showed him killing a Hunter with a bow and arrow, and another showed him throwing 2 Hunters off a cliff, and the others showed us Blaze killing the Hunters with a gun or a sword.

We were all gasping, and we were shocked at how Blaze gave them such a cruel and violent death. I saw Elisa being hugged by her parents.

"Why did he do that?!", Diana asked in shock and horror. "I know you love him, Elisa, but with a past like that, that's just hard to believe.", Peter said, shaking in disbelief.

"Blaze has caused all the hunters to group together, and to try to end the gargoyles.", Draven said with a growl. Oberon then showed us a image of Blaze holding a gun.

"But the events in 1985 is what caused Blaze to go on a killing spree, and what led him down a dark path when he killed the first Hunter.", Oberon explained softly as we saw Blaze fire the gun at a male Hunter in the head.

"All right, I understand that we have to go back to 1985, but when specifically? Do we stop the Hunters from killing his foster family, or do we have to stop him from killing the first Hunter?", Goliath asked curiously.

"But why would he do this?", King Arthur asked in confusion. Draven then showed a memory of Blaze, and we saw his foster family be killed by the Hunters.

"Blaze's foster family were killed by Hunters when he was 13 years old.", Draven said with a distressed sigh. "And this has mentally affected him which led him to murder the hunters as revenge.", Titania said with a weak nod.

"Oh poor Blaze, his past was cruel.", Macbeth said, shaking his head lightly. "Agreed in that, Macbeth.", King Arthur nodded solemnly.

"Poor Gargoyle.", Kai said with a quiet sigh. "He was very young.", Sora said with a shocked look. "No wonder he killed them.", Griff said with a growl.

"But that wasn't right.", Una said, shaking her head in dismay. "Poor Blaze.", Puck said with a very upset look on his face, ever looking so solemn.

"That explains why he was so violent towards Demona.", Xanatos commented quietly. "Which is why we need you, Goliath and your clan to use the Phoenix gate to travel back in time.", Oberon said with a gesture.

"If you prevent Blaze from killing the hunters, they will never exist.", Titania said with a grin. "And Little Shadow will never go down a dark path.", Goliath smiled softly.

"But be careful when you try to stop him. Even though he was 19 years in that year, he was much more violent and aggressive in that year, due to himself still being in grief from his foster family's death.", Oberon said with a stern look.

"You have to do this as it's for the safety of the world.", Titania said with a nod. "And for all the Gargoyles, and humans, and Faes in the world.", Oberon said, looking very stern.

"Will you do it?", Draven asked anxiously, looking at Goliath. "Yes, I will.", Goliath growled lightly. Everyone cheered.

"Are you, all my clan mates, willing to do whatever it takes to change the past for the safety of the world?" Goliath asked with a polite/inquisitive gesture. "I'm with you, Goliath, all the way.", I said with a determined growl, grinning strongly.

"Be careful, sis.", Morgan said, hugging me softly. "I will, and watch Dagian.", I said with a nod. "We will.", Aunt Karen said with a determined smile.

"Count me in. I know if we change the past, Blaze will finally learn to love.", Elisa said, looking very hopeful. "Then he will finally want to be with you.", I said with a grin, realizing the same.

"Elisa, it's dangerous.", Diane said, looking worried as heck. "Mom, I have to do this for everyone. If we stop Blaze from killing the Hunter, they will never exist.", Elisa said with a determined huff.

"I know that we can't convince you not to go, but be careful.", Diane said with a sigh. "You are our daughter, that's for sure.", Peter chuckled lightly, proud of Elisa.

"Be safe, sis.", Beth said softly as she hugged Elisa. "Don't get killed.", Talon said with a stern growl. "I won't.", Elisa said softly.

"I love you, Morgan.", Brooklyn growled lightly as he kissed Morgan gently on the lips. "Be careful, Brooklyn.", Morgan said, looking a bit nervous.

"I will.", Brooklyn said with a determined nod. "Let me guess, Lacey. You're coming too?", Lexington asked softly. "I will do it for my brother.", Lacey said with a growl.

"Me too! It's for the best to help him.", Colin said with a firm nod. "I'll go with you too.", Chris said with a determined smile.

"Chris, please be careful.", Rose said, looking stricken with worry. "I will.", Chris said, kissing Rose on the temple.

"Are you coming, Angela?", Broadway asked softly. "No, Broadway. Besides, I gotta watch my little brother.", Angela smiled softly before kissing him on the cheek.

Bronx barked as it meant he too wanted to join us. "I will be fine, my heart. Be safe, okay?", Coldstone purred lightly as he hugged Amy softly, kissing her on the temple.

"I will watch after our child.", Amy said with a smile. "I may be old, but I am still a warrior, and I am coming along as well.", Hudson smiled wryly.

"Thank you all, my dear family and friends. Now, shall we venture off?", Goliath smiled proudly and determinedly. "Thank you, Goliath.", Oberon said with a warm smile.

"You and your clan are brave warriors.", King Arthur said, giving us a respectful bow of acknowledgment. "You are willing to risk your lives to save everyone.", Griff said with a joyful smile.

"Thank you.", Kai said, bowing warmly with a nod. "You are true heroes.", Una said with a grateful smile.


	66. Chapter 66

"We are all counting on you.", Zafiro said with a light glance at us. "Don't fail us.", one of the Weird Sisters said, looking scarily upset.

"They won't. I know they won't.", Puck said, giving them the scariest glare while growling with determination. "Goliath, if you don't mind, I want to go with you as well.", Xanatos said with a gesture.

"Why?", Goliath asked curiously with a bit of suspicion. "You are going to need someone with hacking skills, and a human guide as well. And I want my family to be safe.", Xanatos said, looking at Fox and Alex lovingly for a moment before looking back at Goliath.

"Very well then, you can come along.", Goliath said with a nod. "Thank you, Goliath.", Xanatos smiled genuinely with a nod of understanding.

"Sally, be careful on your journey.", Mom said softly with a look at me. "I will.", I said to my mom with a determined nod.

"Take care.", Sophie said with a smile. "Now where will we be sent if we go to the year 1985?", Goliath asked softly.

"Your godson killed the first Hunter in a building as the Hunter worked as a businessman.", Titania said with a slight nod. "Also, you are going to have go to get help from us in the past, and you will stay in Avalon during the time you are in the year 1985.", Tom said with a grin.

"Okay, we got it.", Hudson said with a understanding nod. "Also, I and Titania will be observing you from here.", Oberon said with a gesture.

"That way so we know if you are making progress.", Titania said with a small smile. "Draven will go with you as you all need to be protected.", Titania said, nodding slightly.

"Is everyone ready?", Oberon asked calmly. "We are.", Goliath said softly as I grabbed his hand.

"Let this group travel to change a very infectious time.", Oberon started to chant. "And from this time, let success fly with the aid of friends and family.", Titania finished chanting.

They opened the Phoenix Gate, and a time hole appeared. "Let's go, everyone.", Goliath said with a growl.

I saw that Xanatos had his armor on. "Come back safe.", Fox said, looking a bit worried. "Don't I always, my dear Fox?", Xanatos smiled wryly with a wink.

"Let's go!", I called out to him, and we all then jumped inside as we all felt ourselves fly through various time periods. "Jalapeno, this is far different than I remembered!", Goliath huffed with a chuckle.

"How did you get used to this, Goliath?", Brooklyn asked in disgruntlement. "This is more interesting than I had expected.", Xanatos chuckled lightly.

* * *

**I watched them go inside, and then I saw...my mother! She's sneaking into the Phoenix Gate! "Demona!", Macbeth shouted in anger. "You won't catch me!', Demona cackled wickedly.**

**Demona then ran inside the gate. Having no choice, I ran after her. "Angela!", Morgan shouted in horror and fear. "I have to warn them!", I shouted as I jumped into the Phoenix Gate.**

* * *

We all then felt ourselves land on a grassy field. "Is everyone okay?", I asked in concern. "I feel dizzy.", Brooklyn said, holding his head with a groan.

"Me too.", Broadway said, doing the same. "Is this normal for time travel?", Lexington muttered lightly.

"That was amazing.", Lacey said with a grin. "I agree. It was kind of fun.", Colin said with a chuckle.

"I never thought time travel could be fun.", Chris said, giggling lightly. "I never expected that time travel would be confusing sometimes, but here it is.", Coldstone remarked softly.

"Well, this would be a story to tell Alex for sure.", Xanatos chuckled warmly. "Either way, I think we made it.", Hudson sighed lightly.

"Did we really travel back in time?", Elisa asked curiously. "Look over there.", Xanatos said softly, and we saw a sign saying New York 1985. We really did travel back in time.

"Now where do we go?", Lexington asked softly. "We need to head to Avalon to tell the past Katharine, Magus, and Tom about the future.", Goliath said with a grin.

"Yes, so we can stay there during our time here while we try to find Blaze.", I said with a nod. "Let's go.", Elisa said with a smile.

We then saw another time hole open, and Angela fell to the ground. "Angela!", I shouted in shock as I and Broadway ran to her.

"Angela, what are you doing here?", Broadway asked in confusion and worry. "I saw my mother, Demona jump into the Phoenix Gate.", Angela said with a concerned look on her face.

"What?! What could she want to do this time?", I asked with a growl. "She might try to convince the past Blaze to join her side.", Angela said, looking worried as if she realized something.

"That's not going to happen! Not to Little Shadow!', Goliath snarled angrily. "Blaze won't! We will stop him from killing the Hunter, and we will stop him from joining Demona too!", Elisa growled lightly.

"I will teleport you all to Avalon.", Draven said with a smile. "Do it.", I said softly. Draven then chanted a spell, and we were all sent to Avalon.

"We might not need to worry about finding our past selves here.", Angela said with a smirk. "Why?", Elisa asked in confusion.

"We got into a accident in this year. We saved the princess, and we fell into a coma for about 1 month.", Lacey explained with a shrug. "What?!", Goliath gasped in shock.

"If you had been there, you would have been very protective of me now.", Angela said with a sheepish chuckle. "Let's go find the princess.", Chris said with a grin.

We approached the castle, and we saw some Gargoyles aim their weapons at us. "Lower your weapons.", We saw the past Tom who's looking a bit old, and he was with Katharine and Magus.

"Goliath!", They all shouted in shock. "How are you here? When I stopped by to check on you, you and your clan were still stone.", Tom said, looking awed.

"That's because I am not the Goliath from this time. I and my clan come from the future.", Goliath said with a smile. "The future?", Magus asked with bewilderment.

"They are telling the truth.", I said with a nod. "And if you are from the future, why were you sent here?", Katharine asked with confusion.

"We would like to know.", Gabriel asked with a nod. I then had Draven show them a vision of the future. "Oh my, so all the hunters are gathering to end the Gargoyles!?", Tom asked in horror and shock.

"Yes.", Goliath said with a solemn sigh. "And the only way to stop this is for all of you to prevent Little Shadow from killing the first Hunter which led him down a dark path.", Magus said with a thoughtful hum.

"If we stop him, the Hunters will never exist.", Angela said with a nod. "And our brother will never go down a dark path.", Colin said with a smile.

"We came here for that reason. If you can let us stay during the meantime while we try to stop Little Shadow from killing the Hunter." Hudson asked softly. "You are all welcomed here.", Katharine said, smiling softly.

"Thank you, princess.", Goliath said with a grateful nod. "Now how are we going to find Blaze?", Xanatos asked curiously.

"Tomorrow at night, the Hunter, Graham Weisburg, will be at a meeting. Blaze will sneak in, and he will try to kill him.", Draven said with a growl. "Graham Weisbug, got it.", Goliath nodded in understanding.

"We all have to be ready by then.", Broadway said with a growl. "We have to do this for Blaze.", Elisa said, looking determined with fury.

"And we will.", I said with a smile. "We will change the past, and save everyone.", Brooklyn said with a grin. "No matter what it takes.", Hudson said with a determined nod. "For our families.", Coldstone growled lightly.

"For all of the earth.", Lexington said with a grin. "And for all Gargoyles.". Lacey said with a warm nod. "And for our brother.", Colin said with a huff. "We can do this.", Chris said with a laugh.

Bronx barked happily. "And to stop Demona from ruining everything.", Angela growled lowly. "Agreed. We can save Little Shadow, stop Demona, and save the world with everyone in it.", Goliath nodded with a low rumble.

* * *

We all saw them talking with the past Katharine, Tom and Magus, and I was holding Dagian who was gurgling softly. "They have to do this.", Una said, looking anxious.

"It's the only way to save everyone.", King Arthur said with a nod. "Good luck.", Kai said with a slight bow.

"We are all counting on you.", Macbeth said softly as he held Georgia.

* * *

We all had been transported to the building where Blaze will try to kill the Hunter. We were all hiding, and Xanatos had hacked the security system so we can see when Blaze will make his attempt on killing the Hunters.

"This will work.", I whispered with a growl. "I know it will. We have to stop Little Shadow from doing this, and he will never go down a dark path.", Goliath rumbled softly.

"Something's happening!", Xanatos called out to us. We saw on the screen which is showing Blaze fighting the guards. "Let's go!", Goliath shouted quickly, and we followed him.

* * *

_**I finally found that bastard of a Hunter who killed my foster family! I would make him pay for what he did to them. I was hiding, and then I made my presence known.**_

_**"What the hell!?", The guards shouted in confusion and shock, and I saw most of the humans run out of the room. The guards attempted to shoot me, but I slid down the floor, and I tripped them as I knocked them out.**_

_**I then saw 2 more of the Hunters, and I placed my hands on the table. "You are the little Gargoyle?", the woman said in shock. I glared angrily, and I then jumped as I gave her a kick to the face.**_

_**"Stop.", the man shouted as he attempted to shoot me, but I jumped on the wall, and crawled. I then jumped behind him, and I threw him over my shoulder, knocking him out.**_

_**I then saw a gun, and I saw Graham Weisburg the Hunter try to escape, but I did a backflip. I grabbed the gun, aiming at him. "Don't you move.", I growled loudly. He then stopped.**_

_**"Now it's time to make you pay for killing my family.", I snarled angrily as I was about to press the trigger. "Little Shadow, don't!", I then turned around to see my...Godfather! With his clan and some new Gargoyles, along with my brother and a human! How are they here?**_

_**I then felt pain as one of the hunters had launched a electric net on me. "You're the gargoyle we were searching for.", Graham Weisburg, the Hunter said lowly.**_

* * *

_I saw a Hunter throw a electric net on my godson,and I gasped in horror as Brooklyn and Broadway fought the other Hunters. "Help me get the net off him!", I shouted quickly._

_Sally, Elisa, and I pulled the net from Blaze, and he was shaking due to the electric shock that he received. I then placed my hands on his head. "Little Shadow, it's okay, it's okay.", I said softly._

_"Uncle Goliath?", Blaze asked in shock. "That's right. I am here.", I nodded warmly with a smile. "Goliath, behind you!", I heard Xanatos shout, and I turned around to see Graham Weisburg aiming his gun at my godson._

_I shielded him as I snarled lowly, glaring at the Hunter. "What are you going to do?", Elisa asked with a glare as she stood in front of Blaze as well._

_"We can't let that Gargoyle live. He tried to kill me, and he will try to kill all the Hunters.", Weisburg said with a angry look. "We won't let you kill him!", Elisa shouted with a growl. _

_"Why is this human defending me?", Blaze asked in confusion and shock. "She cares for you as I do, and more.", I rumbled softly. _

_I then saw Blaze run to the window, and I saw Weisburg aim his gun at him. "No!", Colin shouted with a snarl as he tackled him, and I saw Blaze crash through the window, but I could see Weisburg shoot Little Shadow in the wing. _

_Blaze shouted in pain, and I ran over to the window to see him fall through a glass roof. "Little Shadow!", I roared in horror and dismay._


	67. Chapter 67

_I fell through the glass roof, and I hit the ground hard. I weakly got up,and I could see humans staring at me as I saw that I was in what the humans called a mall._

_I felt pain in my left wing, and I saw a hole. I knew that the glass had cut me, and I also knew that I would heal until I went back into my stone sleep. Ignoring the humans, I weakly got up, and I started to limp a bit._

* * *

I could see the police coming from very far, and I then saw all the Hunters jump on the roof. "They are going after Blaze!", Elisa shouted in fear and terror.

"We have to stop them!", Coldstone shouted with a snarl. "Come on!", Goliath shouted with a gesture.

We all jumped out the window, and we landed on the roof. I saw Bronx approach the window, and he barked, and then he jumped inside. "Bronx!", Angela shouted in shock.

* * *

_As I was trying to run, I felt something wrap around my leg, and I saw that it was some sort of laser whip. I fell to the floor, and I saw Weisburg start to pull me. I was snarling and growling to get the whip off me, and I was then in front of him._

_"What are you going to do to me?", I snarled lowly. "I'm going to kill you!", Weisburg glared harshly as he got out his gun._

_"Please don't.", I said with a gasp of terror. I then saw my pet tackle Weisburg, and I then saw the rest of my clan, and that human who defended me land inside the mall._

_As much as I wanted to talk with them, I had to leave, so I then untangled my leg, and I stood up, starting to run._

* * *

"Blaze! Wait!", Elisa shouted as she reached out a hand. I saw a female Hunter throw some laser ropes at Blaze's feet, and they were tied together as he fell to the floor.

The female hunter then started to run to him. "No!", Elisa shouted with horror as she ran. "Elisa, no!", Angela shouted in horror. Elisa grabbed the female hunter, and threw her over the shoulder.

"I won't let you hurt him!", Elisa said with a furious growl. I saw Blaze untangle his feet, and Bronx was fighting Weisburg until he kicked him off.

"Bronx!", Lacey shouted in worry. Then the police showed up, and we had no choice, but to fight them.

"This is crazy!", Brookyln grunted as he fought a policeman. "They are scared as heck as us!", Lexington called out as he wrestled out with another policeman.

"This is getting beyond crazy!", Coldstone huffed loudly as he punched out another policeman. "At least we're getting practice!", Hudson chortled as he kicked at another policeman.

"Who knew the police would be better than Maza?!", Xanatos groaned lightly as he whipped out a policeman with his armored tail.

* * *

_I then saw Weisburg, and I ran towards him. I tackled him, and we fell. I felt myself fall on a table, and I saw that we had landed in the food court. Everyone ran away, screaming as they saw us._

_I went over to Weisburg, and I grabbed him by the neck. "What are you going to do to me, beast?!", Weisburg attempted to yell out._

_"I'm going to kill you, and then my family will finally be able to rest.", I growled lowly as I slammed his head against the floor._

* * *

**I gasped as I saw Blaze start to slam the Hunter Weisberg's head against the floor. "This isn't good.", I said as I shook my head in horror.**

**"They better stop him before it's too late!", Macbeth shouted in fear. "Yes, otherwise the world is doomed for all!", King Arthur nodded in agreement.**

**"They have to stop him!", Puck said, looking stricken with worry. "Or we will all be doomed.", Una said with a moan of distress.**

**"You can do this! You all are our only hope.", Titania said with a frown. "Come on, stop him from doing the wrong thing!", Griff called out with a fist. "Help him, Goliath.", Oberon said softly with a solemn nod.**

* * *

_**I saw Little Shadow tackle Weisburg, so I ran after them, and I saw them land in the food court. **__**"Go after him, Goliath!", Coldstone shouted out.**_

_**I then jumped, and I saw Blaze slamming Weisburg's head against the floor as he was trying to kill him. **__**I then tackled Blaze.**_

_**"What are you doing?!", Blaze shouted in anger and shock. **__**"Little Shadow, please, this isn't right!", I called out in desperation.**_

_**Blaze snarled as he punched me in the face, and he kicked me off him. **__**I was shocked at this. The Blaze in the present wasn't anything like this! It was true what Oberon said as he is much more violent and aggressive in this year.**_

_**Blaze then started to run. **__**"Little Shadow, stop!", I called out as I reached out to him. **__**But it was too late as I had lost sight of him, and I turned around to see that Weisburg was gone.**_

_**We had managed to stop Blaze from killing him, but I know that he will try to kill him again. **__**"Goliath, are you okay?", Sally asked me in concern as she caught up to me.**_

_**"I'm fine, just a bit worn from Blaze punching me.", I said with a grunt. **__**"He punched you?", Angela asked in shock.**_

_**"He was trying to kill Weisburg, and I tackled him, but it pissed him off, so he punched me, and ran off.", I said with a nod. **__**"It's true what Oberon said. Blaze was much more violent and aggressive in this time.", Chris said with a resigned sigh.**_

_**"That will make it hard for us to convince him to not kill the Hunters.", Lacey said, looking worried. **__**"But we can't give up! We have to try.", Elisa said, looking distressed with anxiety.**_

_**"Elisa's right.", Hudson said with a nod. **__**"I say that we get outta of here.", Xanatos said with a growl.**_

_**"Let's go back to Avalon.", I said with a nod. **__**"But what about Blaze? He was hurt by the gunshot.", Colin said, looking worried.**_

_**"He will heal as since we are in the past, he turns to stone, and that will heal his injuries.", I said with a weak smile. **__**Draven then had us teleported back to Avalon. **_

_**We then told Katherine, Tom, and the Magus about our failed attempt to stop Blaze. **__**We all decided to rest for the night as we would try again tomorrow night, and search for him.**_

* * *

_I almost killed him! But my godfather and clan got in the way! I found a roof to stay while I healed. I was going to make it clear to my godfather that the next time I see him, no one will get in my way of killing the Hunters._

_I will do whatever it takes to kill them all. I then felt myself turn to stone._

* * *

The next night, we all had gone searching through the entire city, but we couldn't find Blaze for he was very great at hiding. We were now in the amusement park as it was closed.

"We didn't have any luck finding him.", I said with a frustrated groan. "Blaze is great at hiding. That might be one of his skills.", Elisa said with a weak chuckle.

"He must have learned that all those years he was alone.", Brooklyn said with a frustrated growl. "I'm pretty sure that he is going to be pissed off at us for stopping him.", Lacey said with a nervous look.

"Well, I hope he doesn't try to kill us.", Lexington said with a weak nod. "But we didn't get the chance to tell him about why we tried to stop him.", Colin said with a helpless gesture.

"Colin's right! We have to tell him that his actions will cause the hunters to group together.", Chris said with a nod. "Yes, Blaze needs to know the truth why we are here.", Broadway said with a quiet sigh.

"If we stop him, he will never go down a dark path.", Coldstone said with a soft growl. "And the hunters will never exist.", Hudson said with a light growl of agreement. Bronx whined sadly.

"Then everyone will be safe." Elisa said with a determined nod. "We all have to keep searching for Blaze before Demona does. Who knows what will happen?", Goliath said with a low growl.

We were walking, and we were going to turn around a corner when I saw a hand grab Goliath and drag him. "Goliath!", I shouted in shock. We all ran to see Blaze grabbing Goliath, and holding a gun against his throat! "Try to make a move, and I will shoot you in the head.", Blaze snarled viciously.

* * *

_I can't believe what I am seeing! Blaze is holding his own godfather at gunpoint. I tried to approach him, but Angela held me back. "Little Shadow..", Goliath was saying, but Blaze pressed the gun harder against his throat. _

_"Don't give me that crap! Now tell me, why the hell did you try to stop me?", Blaze snarled angrily. "Little Shadow, listen to us.", Colin said, pleading softly._

_"The truth is we are not from this time.", Lacey said with a sigh. "What are you saying?", Blaze said with a sneer._

_"We are from the future. We came to stop you because your actions will cause the end of the Gargoyles." Goliath explained quickly. "You all expect me to believe that bullshit!", Blaze snarled furiously._

_"No, we are telling the truth.", Coldstone said with a gesture. "If you kill Weisberg, you will go down a dark path.", Hudson said clearly and loudly._

_"Listen to us.", I said with a desperate gesture. "Please...Little Shadow.", Goliath rumbled softly._

_"Don't give me a reason to place a bullet on your head. Just because you are my godfather, I won't hesitate to kill you if you get in my way.", Blaze snarled angrily._

_I went over to place my hand on his arm. "Blaze, please don't!", I begged desperately with tears in my eyes. Blaze looked at me in shock and confusion, and then to Goliath._

_"Get your hands off me.", Blaze growled lowly, and I gasped in terror in hearing that tone in his voice as I pulled back. This isn't the Blaze I fell in love with. Blaze then shoved Goliath toward us._

_"You all better not get in my way. The next time, I won't hesitate to kill any of you.", Blaze said lowly as he turned around, but he turned back to fire at the ground below our feet. "Don't even follow me.", Blaze snarled lowly._

_Blaze then glided off. "You okay, Goliath?", Sally asked as she helped held him up, looking worried. "I'm fine. I just can't believe this is how Little Shadow was like before.", Goliath said, looking horrified with shock._

_"Me either. He isn't the Blaze I fell in love with.", I sniffed lightly with a sob as I was afraid of this revelation._

* * *

_**I then heard something as I clenched Dagian closer to me. "What is that?!", Matt shouted in fear and shock.**_

_**"What's going on?", Peter asked in confusion and fear. "The Hunters, they are attacking!", Oberon shouted in shock and despair.**_

_**"What are we going to do?! The barrier won't hold them for long.", Magus said, looking terrified as he clenched tightly into Mom's hands. "If they get inside, we are going to have to fight them.", Titania said with a growl.**_

_**"Titania is right! We have to buy Goliath and the others enough time!", Tom said as he drew out his sword. "We will fight to the end.", King Arthur said, nodding with a determined look as he drew out his mace.**_

_**"We are all with you.", Macbeth said lowly as he drew out his blaster gun while at his side, Georgia pulled out Macbeth's normal gun.**_


	68. Chapter 68

We all went back to Avalon, and I saw Goliath looking sad. "I can't believe that my own godson threatened to kill me.", Goliath said, holding his head in dismay and sadness.

I hugged him comfortingly as I could. "Goliath, we will do everything we can to stop him.", Hudson said with a reassuring growl. "I know.", Goliath nodded with a deep sigh.

Draven then showed us something. "What's that?", Brooklyn asked curiously. Inside, we could see Blaze, and he was shooting at some targets. He probably was practicing his aim, and I saw how he hit straight in the center each time.

I then saw how quick he was to reload his gun. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to end the hunters.", Blaze snarled lowly as he reloaded his gun. "No one will get in my way.", Blaze said with a furious growl.

"He's even more stubborn than me.", Goliath remarked softly with sadness. "Can you blame him, Goliath? He has been through so much. The attack on the castle, the spell, the discovery of his foster family, and their deaths.", Coldstone sighed lightly.

"And he's grieving in a terrible way.", Elisa commented quietly with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Blaze is so determined to kill them.", Lacey said with a shake of her head.

"He might try to kill us if we get in his way.", Colin said with a slight bow of his head. "We can't let him.", Chris said, giving out a quiet growl.

* * *

_I kept shooting at my targets, letting my anger out, and I then heard a noise. "Who is there!?", I shouted warily and alert as I held my gun out. I then saw my godmother!_

_"Blaze.", My godmother said softly, looking shocked. "What do you want?", I said with a sneer. "My name is Demona, and I am here to make you an offer.", Demona said with a smirk._

_"What offer?", I growled lightly as I had my gun over my shoulder. "Why, to kill all humans, Blaze.", Demona grinned softly._

_"I'll pass.", I said with a disinterested growl. "Blaze, you and I can end the hunters and Humans.", Demona said, looking frustrated._

_"What I have is a resentment than a hatred.", I rumbled lowly. "Oh, come on, Blaze. You want revenge, don't you?", Demona asked with a furious gesture._

_"Leave, before I decide to shoot you in the heart.", I snarled angrily. "Very well, Blaze.", Demona nodded softly with a sneer. Demona then flew off._

_I had to make sure I had enough ammo as I was going to go search for Weisberg, and I was going to kill him no matter what!_

* * *

"Even with Draven's help, I can't find Blaze anywhere.", Xanatos said with a helpless and frustrated growl. "Princess, we are being attacked!", Gabriel shouted as he came up to us.

"By who!?", Katharine shouted quickly. "The Hunters!", Ophelia shouted in horror and fear. Oh, no! This is bad! We are making the hunters attack Avalon in the past. Let us hope it doesn't alter the future.

"Let's help them!", Goliath shouted angrily. "We have to stop the Hunters!", Brooklyn shouted with a roar of fury.

"Let's go!", Angela shouted with fury and protection. "For Avalon!", I shouted in determination as I followed them out.

* * *

**I was with Maggie and the rest of my clan, along with Kai's clan, and Griff's clan. We were all fighting the Hunters who had entered through the barrier. Puck, along with the Weird Sisters helped us out.**

**Macbeth and King Arthur were fighting a few of the Hunters. "We have to hold them off long enough!", I shouted out to everyone.**

**"For Goliath and his clan to change the past!", Maggie shouted with a growl as she clobbered a Hunter. "We can't let them ruin it!", Delilah shouted as she whipped her tail against another Hunter.**

**"We will fight until the end!", King Arthur shouted as he hit a Hunter with his mace. "Even if it means sacrificing our own lives!", Macbeth shouted as he shot off another beam from his blaster gun.**

**"We can do this!", Kai shouted with anger as he kicked a Hunter. "Don't give up!", Una shouted as she conjured up golems.**

**"We don't plan on giving up!", Puck shouted furiously as he conjured up metal dogs. "We can't let them get to the castle!", One of the Weird sisters said as she and her sisters chanted hauntingly.**

* * *

**_I saw Hunters attacking Avalon in the past. "This is not good, they are attacking Avalon!", Katharine shouted in horror. "They have to stop this quickly otherwise we are doomed!", Oberon shouted._**

**_"They have to be hasty!", Titania snarled lowly. "They have to put an end to this.", Hiroshi said as he held up a sword._**

**_"They are our only hope.", Diane said, holding up her gun. "If they fail, they will fail the whole world.", Peter said with a gasp of horror as he held up his own gun._**

**_"Protect Avalon!", Mom shouted quickly as she joined Magus. "You can do this!", Aunt Karen shouted in encourgment as she held up a steel bat._**

**_"We believe in you!", Sophie shouted as she held up a mace. "Don't give up!", Amy shouted as she widened her wings in protection over her egg._**

* * *

**Zafiro and his clan helped us. ****"We will help you!", Zafiro shouted with a snarl of fury. ****"Let's stop them!", Rose shouted with her wings wide.**

* * *

We were all fighting the Hunters, and I then felt myself get shoved in the side. I turned around to see Demona! "Demona!", I snarled angrily.

"How nice to see you here, Sally!", Demona grinned wickedly, and I then started to fight her. "We are not going to let you make Blaze join your side!", I snarled fiercely.

"I already tried.", Demona said with a growl. "What?", I said, freezing for a moment in shock. "I found him, and I tried to convince him, but he refused to join me, and it doesn't mean I won't keep trying.", Demona said with a low growl.

"We won't let you!", I snarled loudly. I then used my magic to send her flying, and I saw her hit a tree. I then saw that most of the Hunters were knocked out, thanks to our Gargoyle friends.

I saw Weisburg aim his gun at Angela. "I think I will kill you first!", Weisburg said with a sneer. "No!", Goliath shouted in horror as he reached out a hand.

Then the gun was knocked out from his hand as I saw a foot kick Weisburg in the head, and he was knocked out, but I didn't see who it was. "I'm going to end you!", Demona snarled angrily as I saw she had a blaster gun in her hands.

"Sally!", Angela shouted in horror. I then saw a dagger fly at Demona, and it cut her hand. Demona shouted in pain as she dropped the blaster gun, and I then saw Blaze appear from his hiding spot.

"Blaze.", Elisa said with a gasp of awe and relief. "Nice timing!', Xanatos laughed. I saw him walk over to Demona, and he pushed away her blaster gun.

"How did you...?", Demona gasped in fear and shock. "I am much stronger than you.", Blaze snarled as he kicked her head, and Demona fell to the ground. Blaze then gave her another kick to the face, and Demona was knocked out.

"Whoa.", Colin said, widening his eyes in shock. Blaze then jumped over me, and he pulled out his gun and aimed at Weisberg. I gasped in horror and shock as I tried to run over.

Goliath and Elisa stood in front of Weisburg. "Get out of my way, Uncle Goliath!", Blaze screamed out as he still aimed his gun.

"Blaze, please don't do this.", Elisa said, pleading out with a determined look. "Little Shadow, don't make the humans think we are monsters.", Goliath said, looking solemnly calm.

"How can you say that? They already know about us, and they all think we are the enemies!", Blaze snarled lowly. It is true as we have exposed the existence of Gargoyles to the public.

"Get out of my way! Once I kill Weisburg, he will no longer be a danger to Gargoyles!", Blaze shouted in anger. "Blaze, listen to us! You were once a sweet Gargoyle, you never were like this!", Colin shouted desperately.

"Colin is right! Our parents wouldn't be happy to see doing this!", Chris shouted, looking stricken with terror. "Do you want your foster family to be disappointed in you?!", Lacey shouted in disappointment.

I could see Blaze now shaking. "Blaze, please. You are not alone.", Brooklyn pleaded out loud. "Brooklyn's right. Even though you have spent many years by yourself, you still have a family!", Broadway shouted with a nod.

"Think about this thoroughly, Blaze!", Lexington called out logically. "They are right! Don't let your grudge control you!", Xanatos shouted with a frown.

"Please, Little Shadow. You are better than this, my dear godson.", Coldstone growled softly. "You are always in this clan, but if you do this, you are no better than those Hunters!", Hudson called out softly.

"Listen to them, Blaze. Don't you want to move on?", Angela pleaded desperately. Bronx barked lowly. Blaze was still aiming his gun, and he still had his finger on the trigger, but his hand was now shaking, as he's not sure what to do now.

"Blaze, please if you kill him, you will go down a dark path, and you will be by yourself all your life!", I shouted loudly. I could see his eyes filled with sadness and pain.

"Blaze, please do the right thing, think of your foster family. Would they want you to do this?", Angela said quietly. "Even if you don't believe us, your actions will cause the end of the Gargoyles.", Elisa said, giving him a look of sadness and fear.

Blaze's hand was now shaking. "Your decision will decide the fate of everyone. It's up to you, Little Shadow.", Goliath said softly. Blaze titled his head as he still had his finger on the trigger, but his hand was shaking, and his face was now confused, sad, and hurt.

* * *

_**The hunters were now trying to knock down the door. Titania and Oberon stood in front of us. Dagian was crying as I held him tightly.**_

_**"We are cornered now. We need a miracle.", Titania whispered in horror and fear.**_

* * *

**We were all losing.**

* * *

_I could see Blaze still aiming his gun in our direction, and I was shocked that he still hadn't pulled the trigger. He must be thinking very hard about his decision on whether or not to kill Weisburg or not._

_Please make the right decision, Blaze._

* * *

_**The Hunters had now come inside the castle. "Stay behind us!", Oberon shouted quickly. I was next to my family as i held Dagian, who's still crying.**_

_**"Please hurry!", I shouted in fear as I saw that Blaze still had the gun in his hand. "Stop him!", Fox shouted in dismay.**_

_**"You are our only hope!", Tom shouted loudly as he was fighting.**_

* * *

_**Blaze's grip on the gun was still shaking. If he killed him, we are all done for. Make the right choice, Little Shadow.**_

_**Blaze continued to aim the gun for a few seconds before he slowly lowered his arm, and he let the gun fall to the ground.**_

_**We did it. We had changed the past, and we had prevented Little Shadow from going down a dark path.**_

* * *

_**Oberon and Titania formed a shield as the Hunters approached us, but then to our shock, they all disappeared. "What happened?", Beth asked in shock and confusion.**_

_**"Look!", Diane said, pointing to the time window. We saw that Blaze no longer had the gun in his hand. "They did it.", Titania said with a relieved look.**_

_**I smiled widely, heaving out in relief as Dagian stopped crying, noticing that the tension had gone. Oberon laughed softly, "We are saved!".**_


	69. Chapter 69

**I was shocked to see all the Hunters starting to disappear. "What's going on?", Maggie asked in shock and confusion.**

**"They are all fading away.", Una said in amazement. "Then that means.", Kai said with a gasp. "Goliath and his clan have changed the past.", Macbeth said, finishing Kai's words.**

**"They have been able to stop Blaze from killing Weisberg.", King Arthur said with a laugh. "Now the hunters will never exist.", Griff said, looking relieved.**

**"They really did it.", Leo said with a roar of joy. "They saved us.", Sora said with a smile. "No, they saved everyone in the world.", Puck said with a mischievous and joyful grin.**

**"Thank you, Goliath. You and your clan saved all of us.", Maggie said, giving out a sigh of relief. "We are forever grateful.", the Weird Sisters said in unison with proud smiles.**

**"They also prevented Blaze from going down a dark path.", Zafiro said with a smile. "Let us hope that Blaze has become a better Gargoyle in the present.", I said with a nod.**

**"Let us pray for that.", Gabriel said, nodding in agreement.**

* * *

We all saw that Blaze had dropped the gun. We have stopped him from killing Weisberg, and saved him from going down a dark path! "Thank you, Little Shadow. You have done me proud.", Goliath rumbled happily.

Blaze then grabbed some cuffs. He must have taken them from one of the hunters, and he then started to walk. "Where is he going?", Xanatos asked confusedly.

Blaze then walked over to Demona, and placed the cuffs on her hands. "There, she won't be a problem to you, and you can take her back to your timeline.", Blaze said as he started to walk away.

"Blaze, wait.", Goliath said with a reached out hand. Blaze stopped, and then he turned around. "Thank you for making the right choice, you have saved everyone in the future.", Goliath said with a proud smile.

"If you had killed him, you would have become a dark Gargoyle who would spent the rest of his life by himself.", Elisa said with a nod.

"Thank you for making me realize that what I was doing, it wouldn't make my foster family happy.", Blaze said with a grateful nod.

"Where are you going, Little Shadow?", Colin asked curiously. "You should stay here on Avalon.", Lacey said with a smile.

"You will always be welcomed here.", Angela said with a grin. "They are right.", Tom said with a bright smile. "I would love to, but I would like to explore the world as I have always been wanted to do this since I was little" Blaze said.

"Remember, you will always be welcomed here, Blaze.", Katharine said with a warm smile. "From now on, I will try to become a better Gargoyle.", Blaze said with a nod.

"There's nothing better than that.", Elisa chuckled lightly with a bright smile. I could see a secret glint of love in her eyes. "What about the Hunters?", Brooklyn asked in curiosity.

"Draven will erase their memories.", I said with a smile. "Uncle, will we see each other again in the future?", Blaze asked quietly.

"You can be sure of that, my godson. After all, you are clan.", Goliath smiled warmly. "We will be waiting for you, Little Shadow.", Coldstone said with a nod.

Blaze smiled softly as he nodded lightly. "Goodbye.", Blaze said as he then glided off. We were all smiling happy that Blaze would no longer go down a dark path.

"Let's go back home.", I said with a grin. Draven then used his powers to open a time hole. "Thanks for everything.", Goliath said with a smile.

"No. Thank you, Goliath for protecting Avalon.", Katharine said with a grateful smile. I then saw that Broadway and Coldstone had the unconscious Demona in their arms.

"We will meet again.", Goliath said with a nod. We all jumped in the time hole, and we flew through various time periods. "I'm still not used to this.", Broadway said with a groan.

"Indeed. I feel the same as well.", Xanatos nodded slightly. "This is fun.", Elisa said with a giggle.

"Elisa has a point there.", I chuckled lightly as we then landed on the ground, and I saw that we were back in the present as I saw my family, Elisa's family, Fox, Matt, Oberon, and Titania.

"You're back!", Morgan shouted in joy as we all ran over to them. "Elisa, we are so glad that you are safe!", Diane sobbed happily as she and her family hugged Elisa.

"You did it! You were able to change the past.", Peter said with a awed grin. "I know. We stopped Blaze from killing Weisburg.", Elisa said with a nod.

"And just in time too! The Hunters barged inside the castle, and they were about to attack us when Blaze dropped his gun, the Hunters disappeared.", Beth said with a grin.

"Meaning that they were all erased from existence.", Hudson said, looking relieved. "I'm so glad that you are alright!", Mom sobbed in relief as she hugged me.

"I can't imagine what could have happen to you, sis!", Morgan said with a look of disbelief. "We all thought we were going to lose you.", Aunt Karen said softly with a nod.

"You had us all scared.", Uncle Hank commented quietly. "But we are all glad that you are alright.", Sophie said with a nod.

"I am glad.". I said with a smile. "Thank you, Goliath. You and your clan had not only saved us all, for you have saved the whole world as well.", Titania said with a relieved nod.

"My wife is right. You have saved us all.", Oberon commented softly with a smile. "You're welcome.", Goliath said with a nod.

Morgan handed me Dagian. "Dagian, I thought I would never see you again.", I said as I kissed him on the temple, holding him tightly.

"I am glad that our son's safe, and that we are finally together again.", Goliath rumbled softly. Goliath wrapped a wing around me, and Dagian giggled as he smiled.

"I'm so glad you are okay, Brooklyn!", Morgan said as she hugged Brooklyn. "Me too, I missed ya!", Brooklyn purred warmly as he kissed her.

"I thought I was going to lose you, Coldstone.", Amy said as she hugged him, their egg between them. "I am glad that you're safe, along with our egg. We are safe now, Amy.", Coldstone growled softly with a kiss on her temple.

"I'm glad you came back safe, David.", Fox said as she hugged him, with Alex gurgling in her arms. "Alex is going to hear the longest bedtime story ever.", Xanatos said with a warm chuckle as he ticked Alex softly.

We then saw all our friends and allies enter the room. "Goliath, thank you! You have saved us all.", King Arthur said with a bow of respect.

"You and your clan are true heroes.", Griff said with a grin. "We are all grateful.", Macbeth said with a smile as he held Georgia in his arms.

"Thank you.", Kai said, giving out a bow of respect. "We will always remember this.", Una said with a smile. "Yes, thank you.", Puck said with a grin.

"It is time for all of you to go back home.", Draven said with a nod and a smile. "But first, you have to do something, Draven.", Oberon said with a look at him.

"Of course.", Draven said with a nod. He then threw the Phoenix Gate, and he launched a energy beam, destroying the Phoenix gate immediately.

"Now the gate can no longer be used by those with evil intentions.", Draven said with a smirk. "Excellent. Now, let's send them home, shall we?", Oberon smiled with a nod. The 3 started to chant a spell.

"As the time of disaster was ended by our group", Oberon started. "It's time to send them home to their true places", Titania followed by. "And so peace comes to us all wherever we are.", Draven finished.

A green light hit us all, and we were blinded by a white light. We all opened our eyes to find ourselves back on the castle.

"It's great to be home.", Xanatos said with a content sigh. It was nearing sunrise now, and all of us smiled at the beautiful sight. Then Lexington spoke up. "Where are we going to live now?".

We were taken back for a moment before I realized something. "Actually, the clock tower exists now as the Hunters didn't destroy it in the first place when Blaze changed everything.", I spoke up.

Elisa laughed softly, "She's right! Everything is coming back slightly changed now on this day.". "So, we are heading back to the clock tower, then?", Broadway asked in slight confusion.

Goliath nodded, "Looks like it.". "Wait, Goliath. We have been through a lot today, and well, it's time to repay a deal. You and your clan can live here again.", Xanatos spoke up with a smile.

I blinked in surprise before I smiled. "Goliath, you're home again.", I looked at Goliath softly, and he turned to look at me as he and the others turned to human like me when the sun fully rose. "Home? Yes, we're home.", Goliath smiled softly.

The clan cheered happily and loudly at that proclamation before Elisa yawned loudly. "Gods, I am beat! That was a exhausting trip, and I am about to sleep already!", she groaned lightly.

The clan murmured lightly in agreement, and Xanatos chuckled lightly, "Then you're in luck. The castle has lots of room anyway.". We all followed Xanatos and his family in, and took rooms with plenty of curtains to shield out the sunshine, and almost immediately, I fell asleep with Goliath in our guest bed, with Dagian asleep in a conjured crib.

* * *

_It was hours later, almost sunset when I had left the castle, smiling softly as I remembered the clan's happiness and joy when they saw their old stuff they had back in the clock tower, now in their claimed rooms._

_Sally had elected to stay with Goliath, along with Dagian in the castle as it's practically free to live there as the apartment is a tad small for three. And as for Morgan and Brooklyn, they elected similarly as well. Me, I opted to keep my apartment as it's practically a condo, and besides, I wouldn't want Cagney to live in such a drafty castle, even if it's updated with all the necessities and commodities._

_I soon made it home, and Cagney greeted me happily, demanding for dinner, and I laughed softly as I fed him, "Great to see you too, kitty.". I looked around, happy to see that everything was untouched, and to my surprise, my old gun was upon the counter. Blaze had taken it that day he left when I confessed my love, and I gasped in surprise as I realized something._

_I then made it out to the balcony, looking around, but to my disappointment, Blaze wasn't here. I sighed lightly as I watched the sunset when I heard a voice. "Hey, Detective.". I froze momentarily, and turned around, and saw Blaze standing against a vent chimney._

_"Don't you know that a Gargoyle can jump out and scare you?", he smirked softly. I giggled softly, "I think I can handle a Gargoyle. And besides, I traveled all over the world to see Gargoyles."._

_Blaze grinned as he jumped down, and strolled up to me, "Well, that means going around London.". I hummed softly. "And through Central America.". I gave another hum. "And in Japan.". I nodded slightly._

_"And then Avalon.", I hummed again. "And to Manhattan.". I hummed again as Blaze faced me softly, and I smiled warmly as his eyes glinted of love, something I had dreamed to see ever since I fell in love with him._

_"I remember everything about my old past before you changed it, and I'm grateful.", Blaze said with a purr. I shook my head lightly. "Actually, I remember that you changed it.", I spoke with a smirk._

_Blaze chuckled lightly before he grasped my arms gently, and I wrapped my arms around him, and he whispered softly, "I love you, Elisa Maza.". "I love you too, Blaze Wyvern.". I whispered lovingly before he leaned in, and we kissed tenderly and passionately._


	70. Chapter 70

**Hello, viewers! Happy Mother's Day! This is the final chapter, so all mothers who are viewers, you are having this as a gift. ;) SuperSentai199 and I have worked on this so long, and we figured that the best and last chapter should be on Mother's Day. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this story as I and Sentai had enjoyed creating it. Without further ado, enjoy! -Traveler.**

* * *

5 years have passed, and a lot of has happened during those 5 years.

Elisa and Blaze got married which made me and the clan happy to finally see them together. Draven gave her the gift of being aging like a Gargoyle as she wanted to stay human. Also, we got along well now with Xanatos and his family, and I still can't believe that we all became close friends as we were all enemies before.

Also, since the humans found out about the existence of Gargoyles, thanks to our help and everyone, we were able to make Humans and Gargoyles live in peace. Also, my mom and the Magus had adopted a teenage boy with the name of Nick, having brown hair, and blue eyes. They moved into the castle, along with Tom and Katharine.

Bronx and Boudicca became mates, and they had 4 eggs together. They hatched eventually, revealing that there were two females, two males. The males took upon Boudicca's features with Bronx's sapphire skin tone, each named Rascal and Iceclaw. The females took upon Bronx's features with Boudicca's olive greenish skin tone, each named Ariel and Juniper.

The Avalon clan had split into 3 groups; Gabriel and Ophelia along with a few others moved to Sleepy Hollow, and lived with the Mayan clan. The second group moved to London as to live with the London clan, and the third group lives at Marauder Sanctuary Farms for they all like to help my uncle and aunt.

_**From the day we arrive on the planet**_  
_**And blinking, step into the sun**_

Also, I and Draven granted all of our Gargoyle friends the gift of becoming human during the day.

Tom and Katharine had two children which are two twin girls. The eldest is named Lucy, and she had received Katharine's dark brown hair, while she got Tom's dark blue eyes. The younger is named Josephine 'Josie', and she had received Katharine's dark green eyes, while she got Tom's blonde hair. They both have tan skin.

Coldstone and Amy's baby was a girl. They named her Rainstorm 'Rai' because she hatched upon a stormy, rainy night. She got Coldstone's snow-white hair, while she got Amy's dark green eyes, dark brown skin. Pretty similar in neither form of Gargoyle or human.

Brooklyn and my sister had twins; a boy and girl. Their son is named Benjamin 'Benji', and he received Brooklyn's skin tones in Gargoyle/human, while he got Morgan's blue eyes and brown hair. Their daughter is named Amber, and she received Brooklyn's skin tones, eyes, and hair.

_**There's more to see than can ever be seen**_  
_**More to do than can ever be done**_

Lexington and Lacey had a baby girl, and they named her Lily. She got Lexington's skin tones while she got their onyx black eyes, and having dark red hair from Lacey. She is shaped like Lacey as well.

Sophie and Puck had a baby boy, and they named him Tasmanian 'Taz', and he got Sophie's dark brown eyes, Puck's pale cream skin, but his hair surprised us all, being a ash gray color. When Puck heard the name, he got a kick out of it, laughing out loud.

Chris and Rose had triplets; two boys and a girl. The eldest boy is named Johnny, and he got Chris's skin tones while he got Rose's raven black hair. The younger boy is named Torch, and he got Rose's skin tones while he got Chris's chestnut brown hair. Their daughter is named Ruby, and she's a near-alike of Rose in almost everything, while she got a sprinkling of freckles across her nose.

Colin and Delilah had a baby girl, and they named her Journey 'Joy'. She got Colin's skin tones while she got Delilah's white hair.

_**There's far too much to take in here**_  
_**More to find than can ever be found**_

Macbeth and Georgia got married, and they had triplets as well; two girls and one boy. The eldest girl whose name is Esmeralda 'Esme', she got Georgia's olive green eyes, Macbeth's dark brown hair, and also pale tan skin. The younger girl whose name is Madeline 'Maddie', she got Macbeth's stormy grey eyes, Georgia's unique hair of black/fiery orange, and tan skin as well. Their son is named Luke which is a modern namesake of Macbeth's firstborn son, Luach. He got Georgia's black hair, Macbeth's stormy grey eyes and pale tan skin.

Blaze and Elisa is expecting their first child which is very close to the due date. After what happened when we changed the past, every year, I and the clan along with our family and friends gather at Avalon to hang out, and also to see the other clans.

_**But the sun rolling high**_  
_**Through the sapphire sky**_  
_**Keeps great and small on the endless round**_

But 2 years after we had changed the past, Demona and Thailog made a attempt to kidnap Dagian, along with Alex and Rainstorm.

Thailog tried once again to force me to be his mate, but I and Angela were able to fight him. After a long time, Draven was able to read Demona's soul, but he said that she was too dangerous to be left alive, which means that both she and Thailog would have to die.

Goliath and I killed Thailog with his own blaster gun as no one should mess with angry parents.

_**It's the circle of life**_  
_**And it moves us all**_

I and Angela were fighting her when Demona got injured, and she fell onto a train track. Angela tried to save her mother, but it was too late as Demona was killed after she was hit by a train.

Poor Angela, I still remember how sad she was on that day. We all felt sad for Demona for she could have had a chance to reform, but she refused to.

Angela spent a long time being depressed over her mother's death until she and Broadway had their first child, a boy. They named him Zeke, and he got Angela's raven black hair, Broadway's skin tones.

_**Through despair and hope**_  
_**Through faith and love**_

Following Demona and Thailog's deaths, we were now able to live in peace. True, there was quite a few troubles there and now, but we had helped the police a few times.

Also, I and Draven had started teaching Dagian magic, and let me tell you, he was pretty good at it! Puck did the same with Alex, and he was learning fast as well.

_**Till we find our place**_  
_**On the path unwinding**_

My bakery had become a huge hit, and it was now everywhere in London, Las Vegas, and even Mexico, and Japan, starting off a chain, and I was the CEO!

_**In the circle**_  
_**The circle of life**_

All of our children got along with one another, and they all became best friends. Bronx and Boudicca's kids became their guardians. We all had taught them the skills of survival, and also how to live a human life.

We were sure that our children would have adventures of their own once they were grown up.

Anyway, back to the present, I and Goliath were standing on top of the castle in the spot where I first met Goliath. We were staring out at the city, and we could see Gargoyles flying everywhere as now, humans and Gargoyles live in harmony.

_**It's the circle of life**_  
_**And it moves us all**_

"I can't believe 5 years have passed, and look at how much has changed.", I said with a low purr as I nuzzled into Goliath's chest. "I wouldn't believe the same as well, my love, but look out there. We did all this, and peace is among all the clans of the world, humans working together with Gargoyles.", Goliath rumbled softly as he held me closer to him.

"My life is now filled with happiness ever since I met you, Goliath.", I said with a warm smile. "Indeed. I couldn't imagine such a life without you, Sally. I am so happy to have you in my arms, my love.", Goliath chuckled warmly.

Goliath and I kissed passionately, and then we heard our son. "Mom! Dad!", Dagian said, looking excited. "What is it, Dagian?", Goliath asked curiously as he picked him up.

"Auntie Elisa is having the baby!", Dagian told us quickly as he wiggled in Goliath's arms. "Oh, my god!", I gasped in surprise, and I gave out a whistle as I touched my microphone cord.

"Elisa's having the baby!", I called out. All the clan yelled out in shock, joining quickly as I then ran into the castle, with Goliath and Dagian following me in. I made it to the great hall where I saw some of Elisa's family, Xanatos/his family, my mom, Magus, Tom, Katharine, Sophie and Puck. All the kids are here.

I called out, "Any news yet?!". Fox shook her head lightly. "Diane, and Blaze's in with her. She was halfway dilated when her water broke.", she spoke quickly.

I nodded, "Looks like the kid's hurrying up for some reason.". Dagian then tugged my pants, and I looked down, and he grinned brightly. "It's time to take the family photo!", Dagian said.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot!", I laughed softly. Goliath chuckled softly, "I think my godson's child wants to be in the family photo as well.". Every year, we take a family photo with the clan, along with everybody else. It takes lots of figuring out where to sit, where to kneel, where to stand, but in the end, it always ended up perfect.

_**Through despair and hope**_  
_**Through faith and love**_

We waited about a hour before Diane came out, having a wide smile. "It's a girl!". We all cheered and whooped out in happiness and joy. Diane asked me to come in as Elisa wanted to be completely replenished for the family photo.

So, I followed her into the special hospital room, and sure enough, Elisa was on the bed, cradling a tiny Gargoyle while Blaze stood by with a loving look. To my surprise, there was five fingers/toes on the baby as I came closer, and there was Elisa's dark brown eyes staring back at me in this adorable face.

Everything else was Blaze's features and skin tone, and to my further surprise, the little shock of hair on her head is raven black, probably from her grandfather Peter as Elisa's hair is bluish-black while Blaze's hair is snow-white.

I whispered softly, "She's incredible. What are you gonna name her?". Elisa giggled softly. "We've decided to name her Kiara.", Blaze commented warmly. I nodded lightly, "That's perfect for her. Now, are you ready to be healed, Elisa?".

Elisa smiled brightly, "Yes, please!". I laughed softly as I then chanted a spell, shot it off to Elisa who immediately looked 100% better, and I then conjured up a diaper for Kiara as well.

Elisa then got off the bed, holding Kiara in her arms, kissing Blaze softly. They all followed me out, and everybody crowded around, cooing and awwing at the baby as Elisa introduced Kiara.

"About time, we were almost going to take the photo without you.", Broadway grinned softly as he held Zeke in his arms. "Now come on!", Brooklyn bellowed impatiently as he held Amber while Morgan held Benji.

Goliath and I went to stand in the middle, with Dagian standing between us. I saw Elisa hand Kiara to Blaze as they took their positions next to us, with Goliath grasping Blaze's shoulder.

"Is everyone ready?", Xanatos asked with a wide smile as he prepared the camera. "Yeah!", we called out as one. Xanatos then turned on the camera, and he went to stand beside his family.

"Now everyone say Circle of Life!" Xanatos called out quickly. "Circle of Life!", We all shouted as the camera took the photo.

_**Till we find our place**_  
_**On the path unwinding**_

I was very happy to have this family, and I wouldn't change it for anything else.

_**In the Circle.**_

Life can be amazing and surprising. We all saw the photo, and we all smiled. "Perfect.", Goliath grinned softly with a purr. I smiled brightly as I kissed him on the cheek.

_**The Circle of Life.**_

_Fin._


End file.
